yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ali İmran Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız Dosya:3-Al-i-Imran.pdf sh:»1009 ÂL-Î İMRÂN .................... İşbu Ali Imran suresi medenî olduğuna bütün müfessirînin ittifâkı vardır. Medinede nâzil olmuştur. *Ve iki yüz âyettir. Eman, Kenz, Ma'niyye, Mücadele, Surei istiğfar ve Tayyibe dahi denilir. Surei Bakare ile buna «Zehraveyn» tesmiye edildiği de geçmiş idi. *Âyetleri iki yüz, *Kelimatı üç bin dört yüz seksendir. Muhtelefünfih âyetler ............. »...... ve bazılarının kavlinde (birinci) ...................» ancak bir fasıla « ............. üç fasıladadır. Âli Imran, lisanımız tabirince Imran familyesi, Imran ailesi demektir, görüleceği üzere bu surei celilenin en mühim makasıdından biri, dini hakkı takrir ve onun hakkı hâkimiyyetini te'yid ve ilân edib Nasârânın ülûhiyyet iddiasiyle ifrat, bil'akis Yehudîlerin de bir takım kadh-ü isnadat ile tefrıt ettikleri Hazreti İsa mes'elesinin halli ve bu suretle asılları bir olduğu halde ruhı diyaneti gaybettirmiş ve hırs-u taassub ile tarafeyni tahrifi hakaika sevkeylemiş olan bu münazaa ve mücadele yüzünden ikisi bir yere gelmek ihtimali kalmamış bulunan bu iki din mensubları arasında te'mini sulh-ü müsalemet için hakem olmak üzere yetiştirilmiş olan ümmeti vasata her hususta hakk-u batılı tefrik eden bir ferman bahşetmek olduğundan bu sure müşarünileyhin nesebini gösteren Âli ...... ımran ismile tevsim olunmuştur. Ve sebebi nüzulünü Yehudîlerden ziyade Nasârâ teşkil etmiştir. İsimlerinden dahi anlaşılacağı üzere surei Bakare ehli kitabdan evvelâ Yahudîlere, bu surede evvelâ Nasârâya tevcihi da'vet etmiş, binaenaleyh surei Bakare birinci cüz'ünde görüldüğü üzere iptida ruh-u lisanı Tevrat ile, bu sure de bidayeten ondan doğmuş olan ruh-u lisanı İncil ile alâkadar olarak tahrifatı vakıayı izale ve akaidi nası tashih için âyâtı hakdaki temsilâtı tahkikata, müteşabihatı muhkemata irca' esasını öğretmiştir. Ve Allahü a'lem bu iki surenin müteşabihattan olan birer « ..... » ile başlamış olmalarında bu hikmete de bir telmih vardır. Bu suretle bu iki sure beynindeki münasebet ve fark, Tevrat ile İncil arasındaki fark ve münasebet gibidir. Biri mukaddem biri tâli, biri asıl diğeri onun fer'i demektir. Biri mukaddem biri tâli, biri asıl diğeri onun fer'i demektir. Surei Bakaredeki icmallerin çoğu burada şerh-ü izah edilmiştir ki bunlara «Zehraveyn» tesmiyesinde de buna işaret vardır. Surei Bakare « ................. » duasiyle hitam bulmuştu. Bu sure ise o duaya bir icabet olarak başlamıştı. Ve galebei diniyye ve ilmiyyenin galabei maddiyyeden ehem ve onun bir şartı mütekaddimi olduğunu tefhim için evvel emirde nusreti ilmiyyeyi te'min etmiştir. Bu sevk-u münasebet iki sureyi biribirine öyle raptetmiştir ki birinin ahıriyle diğerinin evveli surei Bakarede « ........ » diye Âyetelkürsînin makabline irtibatı şeklini ahzetmiş ve bu « ..........................» in bu noktasında toplanan bütün hakaik ve vazaifi ıhtar ederek başlamıştır. Binaenaleyh zehrayı ulâ ile zehrayı saniye birbirlerine büyük ve küçük iki hemşire denecek kadar mütekarib bir ana ile bir kız vaz'iyyetindedirler. Hasılı bu iki surenin alelumum mündericatları i'tibariyle aralarında bir çok cihetten telâzüm ve tenazur vardır ki bunlardan kıssai Âdem ile kıssai İsanın temasülünü zikretmek kâfidir. SEBEBİ NÜZULÜ Mukatil ibni Süleyman bu surenin ..... sh:»1011 evvelinde ba'zı âyetlerin nüzulü yine Yehudîler olduğuna, Muhammed ibni İshak da surenin ibtidasından mübahele âyetinin nihayetine ya'ni « .................. » âyetinin başına kadar sebebi nüzulü Nasârâ olduğuna kail olmuşlardır ki cumhurı müfessirîn bunun üzerindedirler. Çünkü surenin tevhid ve tenzihi ilâhî ile başlaması evvel emirde da'vayı Nasârâ aleyhindedir. Bu iki rivayetten bazı âyetlerin bilhassa Yehudîler veya her ikisi dolayısiyle nâzil olmuş bulunması neticesini almak da mümkindir. Filvaki «............................................. » iki âyetin Yehudîler hakkında olduğu daha kuvvetle mervidir. Yehudîlerin Hazreti İsaya buğuzları ve validesine kazifleri nübüvvetini ve İncili inkarları diğer âyetlerin nüzulüne de sebebiyyet verebilires de daha ziyade buna Nasârânın Resulullah ile olan bir münazarası sebeb olmuştur ki bu suretle rivayet edilmektedir: Resulullaha Necrandan murahhas olarak bir hey'eti Nasârâ gelmişlerdi ki buna «vefdi necran» denilir, bunlar altmış süvari olub içlerinden on dördü büyükleri ve bu on dördün içinde üçü de en büyükleri idiler. Bunların birisi El'âkıb dedikleri emîrleri ve sahib reyleri «Abdülmesih» ikincisi seyyid ta'bir ettikleri vezir ve müşirleri « ......... » üçüncüsü de âlimleri ve üskuf ya'ni piskosposları ve reisi tedrisleri idi ki ismi Ebu Harise ibni Alkame ve kendisi beni Bekr ibni vâilden birisi idi. Dini Nasraniyyette tedrisatı, hizmeti, sa'y-ü ictihadı ve ilmi ile şöhretyab olduğundan Rum mülûkü tarafından mazharı i'zaz ve ikram olmuş bir çok mallar verilmiş, tahti idaresinde hayli kilisalar yaptırılmış idi. Bu altmış miyanında biraderi Kürz ibni Alkame dahi yanında bulunuyordu. Bunlar gelmişler, bir gün ikindi namazından sonra Mescidi saadette huzurı risalete girmişlerdi, üzerlerinde süslü cübbeler, fahır ridalerle Papas elbiseleri vardı. Bunları gören bazı Eshabı kiram biz böyle bir vak'a görmedik demişlerdi. O sırada onların da namaz vakitleri gelmiş olduğundan Mescidi saadet içinde namaz �� sh:»1012 kalkmışlar, Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem de «bırakınız kılsınlar» buyurmuş, Meşrika müteveccihen kılmışlar. Piskopos Ebü harise, Âkıb Abdülmesih, Eleyhem Seyyid, üçü Hazreti Resulallah ile mükâleme etmişler ve bir kaç gün Medinede kalmışlardı. Esnayı mükâlemede Hazreti İsaya gâh Allahdır diyorlar, gâh ibnullahdır diyorlar, gâh da salisü selâse diyorlardı. Allahdır demelerine «çünkü ölüleri diriltirdi, hastaları eyi ederdi, gayıbları haber verir, çamurdan kuş sureti gibi bir halk yapar, ona üfler, o da uçardı» diye ihticac ederler, Allahın veledi iddiasına «çünkü ma'lûm bir babası yoktu» diye istidlâl eylerler, salisü selâse, üçün üçüncüsü sözüne de «çünkü Allah «yaptik, kıldık» diyor, eğer bir olsa idi «yapdım» derdi diye istidlâl ediyorlardı, bunun üzerine Resulullah bunlara « ....... » islâma giriniz» buyurdu «biz senden evvel islâma girmişiz» dediler, aleyhissalâtü vesselâm «yalan söylediniz, siz Allah tealâya veled isnad edib dururken islâmınız nasıl sahih olur» buyurdu «Allahın veledi değilse o halde bunun babası kim» dediler, ba'dehu Fahrı risalet onlarla şöyle bir münazaraya şüru' buyurdu: Resulullah - Bilmiyor musunuz, Allah hayyü lâyemuttur, İsaya ise fena ârız olur? Onlar - Evet. Resulullah - Bilmiyor musunuz, babasına müşabeheti olmıyan hiç bir veled yoktur? Onlar - Evet. Resulullah - Bilmiyor musunuz, rabbımız her şey üzerine kayyumdur, onu hıfzeder, merzuk eder, halbuki İsa bundan hiç bir şeye malik midir? Onlar - Hayır. Resulullah - Bilmiyor musunuz, Allah tealâya yerde ve gökte hiç bir şeyi hafi değildir, İsa ise Allahın bildirdiğinden başka bunlardan bir şey bilir mi? Onlar - Hayır. �� sh:»1013� Resulullah - Rabbımız İsayı rahimde dilediği gibi tasvir etti bunu biliyor musunuz? Onlar - Evet. Resulullah - Rabbımız, yemez, içmez, hadesten münezzehtir, bunu da biliyor musunuz? Onlar - Evet. Resulullah - O halde İsa zu'mettiğiniz gibi nasıl olur? Buyurdu, onlar da sükûtBağlantı başlığı ettiler. Maamafih sonra yine inad ettiler de «ya Muhammed! Sen onun « �×Ü¡à ò¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰¢ë€¥ ß¡ä¤é¢� = Allahın kelimesi ve ondan bir ruh» olduğu zu'munda değil misin? dediler «evet» buyuruldu, «eyh, işte bu bize yeter» diye cehudluğa gittiler. Allah da bu surenin evvelinden seksen küsur âyet inzal buyurdu ki: « ���Ïb ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ‹í¤Í¥ Ïîn£j¡È¢ìæ ßb m ’b2 é�� » âyeti bu cuhudile alâkadardır. Allah nihayet « ���ÏÔ¢3¤ m ÈbÛì¤a ã†¤Ê¢ a 2¤äb¬õãb ëa 2¤äb¬õ×¢á¤�� » âyeti ile onları mübaheleye, ya'ni açıktan mülâaneye da'vet etmesini hazreti Peygambere emr etti, Rasulullah da bu daveti yapınca «ya Ebel Kasım bizi bırak, işimizi görelim de sonra gelir, dediğini yaparız» dediler kittiler, beyinlerinde konuşdukları zaman o üçten birisi: «Anladınız ya Muhammed hakikaten nebiyyi Mürsel, sahıbiniz hakkındaki niza'ı ne güzel hall'ü fasl etti. Bilirsiniz ki her hangi bir kavim bir Peygamber ile mülâaneye kalkışırsa büyüğü küçüğü mahv olur, Eğer bunu yaparsanız kökünüz kazınır, madam ki olduğunuz dininizde kalmak isteyorsunuz, bu zatla müvadea ve müsaleha akd ediniz, memleketinize gidiniz» demiş, bunun üzerine geldiler «ya Ebel Kasım! biz seninle mülâane etmemeğe ve seni dininde bırakıb biz de kendi dinimizde kalmaya karar �� sh:»1014� verdik, binaenaleyh ashabından bize bir zat gönder de mallarımızda ıhtilâfımızolan şeylerde bize hâkim olsun, zira biz senden razıyızı» dediler, Aleyhissalatü vesselâm «öğle sonu bana geliniz de sizinle beraber kaviy, emin bir hakem göndereyim» buyurdu. Hazreti Ömer der imiş ki «ben hiç bir zaman imareti hoşlanmadım, fakat o gün benim ta'yin olunmamı ümid etmişdim, Öğle namazını kıldık, Rasullullah sağ ve solun atfı nazar ediyordu, ben de beni görsün diye uzanıryordum. O mütemadiyen göz gezdiriyordu. Nihayet Ebu Ubeydutibnilcerrahı gördü, çağırdı, «Onlarla git, aralarında vakı' olan ıhtilâflarında bir vechi hal hükm et» buyurdu. Bir kerre arzu ettiğim bu me'muriyeti de Ebu Ubeyde alıb gitti» ilah... Hasılı Necranlılar dini İslâma girmemiş iseler de akdı müsaleha ile tabi'ıyyeti İslamı kabul etmişler ve bir hâkim alıb gitmişlerdi. Ancak bu hey'et içinde piskopus Ebu harise ibni Alkamenin biraderi Kürz ibni Alkame kabul islâm etmiş ve bu babda ma'lûmat da vermiştir. Ezcümle «Necrandan hareket ettikleri sırada biraderi piskapos Ebu Harisenin yanında imiş, beraber gelirken Ebu Harisenin bindiği katır bir hayvanlık etmiş, Kürz « �m È¤Ž¦b Û¡Üb 2¤È†¡� = o ebede kahren» demiş ve bununla Rasulullahı kasdediyormuş, biraderi Ebu hârise «Hayır anan kahrolsun» diye mukabele edince «niçin birader» diye sormuş, cevaben «vallah o bizim intizar etmekte olduğumuz Peygamber» demiş, Kürz «O halde bunu biliyorsun da ondan seni men' eden ne?» diye sual eylemiş, o da «çünkü, şu kırallah bize bir çok servetler verdiler, ikramlar ettiler, şimdi buna iman etsek hepsini elimizden alırlar» diye cevab olduğunu ve bu cevab Kürzün kalbine bir ukde olmuş, nihayet vak'anın cereyanını ta'kib ettikten sonra kabuli islâm eylemiş olduğunu kendisi hikâye etmiştir. « ���ëßb a¤n ÜÑ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl a¡Û£b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb u b¬õç¢á¢�� » muktezasınca hubbi Dünya bir çokları işte böyle kabuli haktan men'eylemişdir. « ���‹¢í¡£å Û¡Üä£b¡ y¢k£¢ aÛ’£èìap¡ ß¡å aÛä£¡Žb¬õ¡ ëaÛ¤j ä©îå ëaÛ¤ÔäbŸ©îŠ¡ aÛ¤à¢Ôä¤ÀŠ ñ¡ ß¡å aÛˆ£çk¡ ëaÛ¤1¡š£ò¡�� » �� sh:»1015� âyeti bu haleti ruhiyyeyi ne güzel anlatmıştır. « ���a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa Ûå¤ m¢Ì¤ä¡ó Çä¤è¢á¤ a ß¤ìaÛ¢è¢á¤�� ». �� ( �a¬Ûbíò� )����� BağlanMu'cemülbüldanda tefsıl olunduğu üzere Necran, Yemende, Havranda, Kûfe cıvarında olmak üzere bir kaç kasabanın ismidir. Burada Yemen Necranidir ki Yemenin Mekke tarafında ve Arabistanın merkezi nasraniyyeti ]]olan ehemmiyyetli bir kasaba idi. Nasraniyyet ta ibtidayi zuhurunda hazreti İsanın getirdiği safveti asliyyesiyle Ceziretülarabın evvelâ bu kasabasında intişar etmiş ve bu intişar Yemen hükümdarları tarafından «Uhdud» vak'alariyle basdırılmak istenilmiş idi ki Surei bürucda tafsıli gelecektir. Bilâhare dinlerine bid'atler karışmış, safveti asliyyesi bozulmuştur. Bu kasabada Abdülmedan ibni deyyanihârisî tarafından bina edilmiş bir kilise varmış ki Kâ'bei muazzamaya karşılık olmak üzere buna «Kâ'bei necran» namını vermişler ve çok ta'zım ederlermiş ve bunda bir haylı esakıfe -piskaposlar- bulunurmuş ki hazreti Peygambere gelen hey'et bunlardan idi. Bu Kilise Necranda bir nehir kenarında olub o zaman Abdulmesıh ibni Daris ibni Adî ibnimu'tellin tahti hükmünde imiş ve bu şehirden on bin dinar kadar varidat alırmış. Bu Necran hicretin onuncu senesi sulhan fethedilmiştir. İşte nusratı İlâhiyeden ilmî amelî bir numune: � ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îggggggggggggá¡ Q› aÛ¬á¬ R› a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= aÛ¤z ó£¢ aÛ¤Ôî£¢ìâ¢= S› ãŒ£4 ÇÜî¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ß¢–†£¡Ó¦b Û¡à b 2 î¤å í† í¤é¡ ëa ã¤Œ4 aÛn£ì¤‰¨íò ëaÛ¤b¡ã¤v©î3 = T› ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢ ç¢†¦ô Û¡Üä£b¡ ëa ã¤Œ4 aÛ¤1¢Š¤Óbæ6 a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ûè¢á¤ Çˆal¥ ‘†©í†¥6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇŒ©íŒ¥ ‡¢ëaã¤n¡Ôbâ§›� ��sh:»1016�� U› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í ‚¤1¨ó Ç Ü î¤é¡ ‘ ó¤õ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à b¬õ¡6 V› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ©ô í¢– ì£¡‰¢×¢á¤ Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤y bâ¡ × î¤Ñ í ’ b¬õ¢6 Û b¬a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì aÛ¤È Œ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ W› ç¢ì aÛ£ ˆ¬©ô a ã¤Œ 4 Ç Ü î¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡ä¤é¢ a¨í bp¥ ß¢z¤Ø à bp¥ ç¢å£ a¢â£¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ë a¢ Š¢ ß¢n ’ b2¡è bp¥6 Ï b ß£ b aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ‹ í¤Í¥ Ï î n£ j¡È¢ìæ ß b m ’ b2 é ß¡ä¤é¢ a2¤n¡Ì b¬õ aÛ¤1¡n¤ä ò¡ ë a2¤n¡Ì b¬õ m b¤ë©íÜ¡é©7 ë ß b í È¤Ü á¢ m b¤ë©íÜ é¢¬ a¡Û£ b aÛÜ£¨é¢< ë aÛŠ£ a¡‚¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¨ß ä£ b 2¡é©= ×¢3£¥ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ ‰ 2£¡äb 7 ë ß b í ˆ£ ×£ Š¢a¡Û£ be¬ a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡ X› ‰ 2£ ä b Û bm¢Œ¡Î¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2 ä b 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç † í¤n ä b ë ç k¤ Û ä b ß¡å¤ Û †¢ã¤Ù ‰ y¤à ò¦7 a¡ã£ Ù a ã¤o aÛ¤ì ç£ bl¢ Y› ‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ Ù ub ß¡É¢ aÛä£ b¡ Û¡î ì¤â§ Û b ‰ í¤k Ï©îé¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈ b… ; PQ› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Û å¤ m¢Ì¤ä¡ó Ç ä¤è¢á¤ a ß¤ì aÛ¢è¢á¤ ë Û b¬ a ë¤Û b…¢ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b ë a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¤ ë Ó¢ì…¢ aÛä£ b‰¡= QQ› × † a¤l¡ a¨4¡ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ = ë aÛ£ ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡è¡á¤6 × ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨í bm¡äb 7 Ï b  ˆ ç¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘ †©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ô bl¡›�� ���sh:»1017� � Meali Şerifi ���2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡� � �aÛ¬á¬� 1 Allah, başka Tanrı yok ancak o, hayy o, kayyum o 2 O sana kitabı bihakkın indirmekte: önündekileri bir musaddık olmak üzre, ki önceden nasa hidayet için Tevratı ve İncili indirmişti, bir de ayırd eden fürkan indirdi 3 Allahın âyetlerini tanımıyanlar, şüphesiz onlara şiddetli bir azab var, öyleya Allahın ızzeti var, intikamı var 4 Allah şüphesiz ki ona ne Yerde ve ne Gökde hiç bir şey gizli kalmaz 5 rahimlerde sizi dilediği keyfiyette tasvtir eden o, başka Tanrı yok ancak o, azîz o, hakîm o 6 Odur indiren sana bu muazzam kitabı: bunun bir kısım âyatı vardır muhkemat: onlar "ümmülkitab" ana kitab, diğer bir takımları da müteşabihattır, amma kalblerinde bir yamıklıkbulunanlar sade onun müteşabih olanlarının ardına düşerler: fitne aramak, te'vilini aramak için, halbuki onun te'vilini ancak Allah bilir, ilimde rüsuhu olanlar da derler ki: amenna hepsi rabbımızdan, maamafih özü temiz olanlardan başkası düşünemez 7 Ya rabbena bizleri hidayetine irdirdikten sonra kalblerimizi yamıltma da ledünnünden bize bir rahmet ihsan eyle, şüphesiz sensin bütün dilekleri veren vehham sen 8 Ya rabbena! muhakkak ki sen insanları geleceğinde hiç şüphe olmıyan bir güne toplıyacaksın, şüphesiz ki Allah mi'adını şaşırmaz 9 O küfredenler, muhakkak ki onlara ne malları ne evlâdları Allahdan zerrece faide vermiyecektir, onlar o ateşin çırasıdırlar 10 Tıpkı Âli Fir'avnin gidişi gibi, ki ayetlerimizi tekzib �� sh:»[[1018�� ettiler de Allah onları cürümlerile tutup alıverdi, Allahın ikabı çok şiddetlidir 11 1. ��aÛ¬á¬›�� �� 2.���a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= aÛ¤z ó£¢ aÛ¤Ôî£¢ìâ¢=›�� Ya Muhammed! Yine elif lâm mim, bunu iyi belle ve iyi anlat, o Allah tealâ öyle bir [[ma'budı [[hakikîdir ki ondan başka ma'budiyyete müstehık, ilâh denecek, ubudiyyet edilecek hiç bir şey yoktur çünkü o hayy-ü kayyumdur, fenadan zevaldan münezzehtir, ölmez, ezelen ve ebeden hazır-u nazır vacibülvücud müdebbiri kül hâfızı kul râzıkı küldür. Her şeyi tutan o, besliyen odur, bununla beraber kendinde hiç bir şey eksilmez, daima hayy-ü kayyum ancak odur, ilâh ve ma'bud da hayy-ü kayyum olmalıdır. Binaenaleyh ne İsa, ne saire hiç biri ilâh değildir, onlara ilâh demek, ma'budluktana' bir hıssa vermek Allaha küfrolur.» Bu elif lâm mimin kıraeti şayanı]] dikkattir. Kıraetlerin hepsinde hem vakıf, hem vasıl suretinde okunur ya'ni umumiyyetle ikinci «mim» in fethi ve lâfzai celâleye vaslı ve bununla beraber vakıf hali gibi birinci «mim» meddi ârız halinde tul veya kasrile okunur. Ancak Ebu Ca'ferde sekit vardık ki ne tam vakıf ne tam vasıldır. Bu sebeble bunun Kûfiyyun rivayetlerinde bile bir âyeti mustakılle olmadığı da söylenmiştir, ehli lisan ve müfessirîn bu tarzı kıraet hakkında uzun bahisler yapmışlardır. Fakat biz bundan ma'na i'tibarile şunu anlamak istiyoruz ki burada vaslile vakıf hallerinin içtimaında bir hususıyyet vardır. Vakfı haline i'tibar diğerlerine olan mümaseleti göstermekle beraber aynı zamanda vaslı burada bir ma'nayı mahsus anlatmaktadır ki bunda « �aÛ¬á¬� » in « ���a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= aÛ¤z ó£¢ aÛ¤Ôî£¢ìâ¢=�� » demek olduğuna ve binaenaleyh Âyetelkürsînin bir icmali remzîsibulunduğuna bir ima var gibidir. Bunun bir ismi sure ve surei Bakarenin bir ismi de Suretül kürsî ve Âyetülkürsînin a'zamı âyet, kezalik bunun esmaı İlâhiyeye işaret olması hakkındaki rivayetlerin hey'eti �� sh:»1019�� � mecmuası da bu imayı te'yid edebilecek emarattandır. Kur'an ilim ve saltanatı İlâhiyenin bir tecellii bahiri, Âyetülkürsî de o ilm-ü saltanatın en bedi' ve veciz bir ifadesi olmak itibarile bu ma'na « �aÛ¬á¬� » in ismi Kur'an olmasına da mani' değildir, bunda her şeyin Allaha irca'ı akıdei aslîyyesinin de bir ifadesi vardır. Ve zaten müteşabihatın en büyük hikmeti nüzulü de bu esasın tesbiti olduğu ma'lûmdur, şüphesiz bu hurufı heca sesleri üzni Muhammedîde çınlamıya başladığı zaman en evvel kürsîi ilâhîden gelen âyatı hakkı tebliğ ediyordu. Bu surenin ahassı makasıdından biri müteşabihatın muhkemata ircaı esasını tefhim ve bu suretle âyatı hakda zeyg-u inhiraftan tavakkı lüzumunu ta'lim etmek olduğuna nazaran ta başındaki tevhid ve tenzihi İlâhîyi tesbit ederken « �aÛ¬á¬� » nazmı müteşabihinin « �����a ÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= aÛ¤z ó£¢ aÛ¤Ôî£¢ìâ¢=��� » nazmı muhkemile te'viline bir misal vermiş olması onun akıbinde de kütübi münzelei İlâhiyye miyanında müteşabihatı pek çok olan Tevrat ve İncilin bunlardan sonra Hatemülenbiyaya inzal kılınan ve muhkematı ümmülkitab olan Kur'anı azim ve furkanı hakime irca' edilmedikçe tasdıkları caiz olamıyacağını, çünkü bunun muhkemat karşısında müteşabihataya ittiba' suretile âyatı hakkı inkâr ve küfre müeddi olacağını küfrün ise azabı şedide sebeb olduğunu beyan etmesi ne kadar beliğ ve siyakı nazma ne kadar muvafıktır. İşte mü'minlerin duayı nusratına bir cevab olarak başlıyan surei Âli Imran bir taraftan hayatta mansur ve galib ve beynennas nafizülkelim bir hakem ve hâkim olabilmek için i'tikatta tevhid, ahlâkta nezahet, ilimde ihkâm ve metanet şartı evvel olduğunu ıhtar etmek ve diğer taraftan Nasârânın tenzihi İlâhîye mugayir olarak gâh Allah, gâh veledullah, gâh salisi selâse ve sonra hepsi diye te'lih eyledikleri, Yehudîlerin de nezahet ve ıffeti Enbiyaya tecavüzle sebb-ü şetemeyledikleri Hazreti İsa mes'elesinin hall-ü faslına bürhan olmak için evvel �� sh:»1020��� emirde tevhid ve tenzihi İlâhîyi tesbit, ve hidayeti nas için tenzili kitab ve ilmî amelî inzali Fürkan ile ihsan, ve isbatı nübüvvet ve ilimde ihkâm için kütübi İlâhiyenin fehm-ü tefsirinde mukaddemini muahharına müteşabihatını muhkematına irca usulünü ta'lim, ve bunların hilâfına hareketten tahzir, ve dini hakkı takrir eylemiştir. 3.�����ãŒ£4 ÇÜî¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ ß¢–†£¡Ó¦b Û¡à b 2 î¤å í† í¤é¡ ëa ã¤Œ4 aÛn£ì¤‰¨íò ëaÛ¤b¡ã¤v©î3 =›��� 4. ��ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢ ç¢†¦ô Û¡Üä£b¡›� ya Muhammed! O Allah sana bu kitabı hakk-u hukuk sebebile, hakk-u hakikati müştemil ve önündekileri musaddık olmak üzere cereyanı hakka göre peyderpey indirmektedir. Ve bundan evvel indirilenler miyanında bilhassa Tevrati ve İncili indirmişti. Bunların hepsi nasa hidayet içindir.» - Demekle kayyumiyyeti İlâhiyye ve kanunı rübubiyyet altında Nübüvvetin tekâmülünü ve nübüvveti Muhammediyenin bir nübüvveti ibtidaiyye olmadığını ve hakikati Kur'an tasdık olunmayınca kütübi salifenin hakkile tasdık edilmiyeceğini ve binaenaleyh nübüvveti Muhammediye tasdık edilmedikce Enbiyai salifenin bihakkın tasdıkına şahid ve delil bulunamıyacağını ve o zaman nasın dalalet içinde kalacağını göstermiş ve Kur'anın ve mu'cizatı Muhammediyyenin bu hakimiyyetini tasrihan beyan için de bu hükmi ���ëa ã¤Œ4 aÛ¤1¢Š¤Óbæ6›�� ile nassan tevkı' buyurmuştur. Kur'anın kütübi salife ve nübüvvatı mütekaddimeyi tasdikı bir kaç veçhile de mütehakkıktır. Evvelâ, kütübi salife ve Enbiyai mazıye istıkbalde büyük bir Peygamberin kudumunu va'dederek hidayet ve irşadlarını böyle bir gayei kemale tevcih etmiş olduklarından Kur'an ve nübüvveti Muhammediyye gelmese idi, onlar bir fikri batıl veya bir ümniyyei kâzibe üzerine yürümüş boş vaidlerden ibaret kalır ve hattâ yalancıların ığfalkâr yalanlarından farksız olurdu. Kur'anın gelmesiledir ki mukaddıma bir ümniyye halinde münteşir olan ıhbaratı gaybiyyenin vahyi �� Sh:»1021�� � hak ve inzali İlâhî oldûğu tahakkuk etmiştir. Ve bu suretle Kur'an yalnız risaleti Muhammediyeyi değil, bunun zımnında bütün Enbiyai salifenin risaletlerini de tasdık ve isbat eden bir fürkanı mübîyn olmuş ve bütün kütüb ve Enbiyai İlâhiye beyninde şehadeti mütekabile ile bir tekâmül ve tesanüdi umumî te'sis ve hepsinin riyasetine « ���ë‰ÏÉ 2 È¤šè¢á¤ …‰u bp§6�� » medlulünce Hatemülenbiyayı ta'yin eden bir fermanı İlâhî olarak gelmiştir ki surei Bakarenin birinci cüz'ünde en ziyade tasdikın bu ma'nası gösterilmiştir. Saniyen, Kur'an kütübi salifenin iman ve tevhidi ilâhîye da'vet ve adl-ü ihsanı âmir, Enbiya ve ümemi mazıyenin kısas-ü ahbari ve ümem-ü a'sarın ıhtilâfile değişmiyecek olan ahkâmı sabite gibi esasatı muhkemelerini takviye ve tevsi' ederek, yeni baştan mevkii icraya koymuş ve hikmeti teşri' muktezasınca ezmine ve emkinenin ve ümemi mükellefenin hususiyyeklerine ve hakk-u hayır noktai nazarından masalihi lâikalarına müteallık ahkâm ve şerayi'ı fer'iyyelerini ta'dil-ü tecdid ederek dini hakkı cemi'ı ezman ve emkinede ve bilcümle ümem-u akvamda ceryanını te'min edecek şamil bir ilmi teşri' dahi ta'lim eylemiş ve bu suretle kütübi İlâhiyyeyi mukaddemden muahhara mütevaliyen yekdiğerinin tasdik-u tenfizinden geçirerek bil'ıstıfa hepsinin sıdkı esaslarını bihakkın uhdei zâmanına almış bulunduğundan kütüb ve şerai'ı salifeden hiç biri şehadeti Kur'an ile tasdık edilmedikçe ne nübüvvetlerinde, ne delâletlerinde hakkolarak tasdık edilemez. Ya'ni kurum salifede Enbiyai salifeye verilmiş olan İlâhî fermanların temyizen merci'ı tasdikı Hatemülenbiya ve kanuni tasdikı muhkematı Kur'andır. Bu ma'na Usulifıkıhta şu kaidei teşri' ile ifade olunur: «bizden evvelkilerin şeriatleri bizim de şeriatimizdir. Fakat Allah ve Resulü tarafından tasdikan nakledilmek şartile». Hasılı Allah fürkan da inzal etmiş, hakkı nâhaktan, �� Sh:»1022��� hayrı şerden ayırmış, yollarını kanunlarını ta'yin etmiş, alâmetler, deliller, âyetler de ikame eylemiş, her birinin hükmünü, neticei lâzımesini başka başka yapmış, tatbikını kayyumiyyetile tahtı meşiyyetine almıştır. Bunun için ���a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ûè¢á¤ Çˆal¥ ‘†©í†¥6›�� şüphesiz ki böyle hakkı batıldan tefrık ve temyiz ile tarikı hakkı gösterir aklî ve naklî âyât-ü delâili İlâhiyeye küfredn ve alelhusus Allah tealânın vahdaniyyetine ve nezaheti sübhaniyyesine veya haysiyyeti Enbiyaya tecavüz ve taarruz eyleyen kâfirler de behemehal bir azabı şedide mahkûmdurlar. ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇŒ©íŒ¥ ‡¢ëaã¤n¡Ôbâ§›�� hakkı batıldan tefrık eden Allah şaibei zilletten münezzeh öyle yenilmez bir azîzdir ki dehşetli bir intikamı vardır. Emr-ü hükmünü infaz eder. İradesine karşı gelenleri, hududı ızzetine tecavüz edenleri tepeler, hakkı tezlil etmeğe uğraşanları bir müddet hılmiyle imhal etse bile bir gün gelir onları tuttukları tarikı batılad hatır-ü hayale gelmez felâketlerde perişan eder. Hayatı hakkı tanımıyanlara hakkı saadet vermez, bire iki üç, vara yok, yoğa var, olura olmaz, olmaza olur, doğruya eğri, eğriye doğru, iyiye kötü, kötüye iyi, hakka batıl, batıla hak, zulme adalet, adalete zulüm, cehle ilim, ilme cehil, nura zulmet, zulmete nur diyenler bu cürümlerinin cezasını kendileri çekerler ki bütün bunlar intikamı İlâhînin eserleridir. Ümidi kül, melce'i kül olan ni'met ve rahmeti İlâhiyyeye irmek için Allaha doğru gitmelidir. Hakk-u hakikat kanunlarını tanımıyanlar rahmetin zıddı olan nıkmet-ü gadaba mahkûm olurlar. Izzet, zılletin zıddı tammı, intikam da ni'metin zıddı nıkmetten me'huz olub ibrazı satvet etmek ve bir cinayetin cezasını vererek caninin lezzeti cinayetini elemi ukubete tebdil eylemektir ki türkçe «öc almak» ta'bir olunur. Afvin zıddıdır. Allah gerçi afüvv-ü gafur, halîm; ra'ûf-ü �� sh:»1023 ��� rahîmdir, Küfr-ü ısyandan sonra bile tevbekâr olub hakka rücu' ve iman ile kendine dehalet edenleri afv-ü mağferet te eder, Fakat hilmin afv-ü gufranın hayr-ü kemal olması hakk-u nahakkı teşviş etmek, hasenat-ü seyyiatı müsavi tutmak gibi bir şerri küllîye sebeb olmaması ile meşruttur, Hakka imanı olub kötülüğü kötülük bilerek yaptığı yaptığı fenalığa yüzü kızaracak ve bu hissin sevkile seyyiata tevbekâr olacak olanlara karşı afv-ü hilim, hayr-ü rahmet olur ise de afvi gördükçe şımaran ve şerr-ü zulmü kendine bir zevk edinerek ta'mim edecek olanlara karşı afv-ü gufran şerri mahızdır. Fenalığa teşvık ve seyyiata iştirak demektir ki bütün hukukun ve her hayrın merci'ı kayyumu olan rahmani rahimin ızzeti adl-ü rahmeti böyle zilletlerden münezzehtir. Bunun için asrı saadette bir Arab şairinin şu beyti tasvibi Rasulüllaha mazhar olmuştu: � ëÛb îŠ Ïó yÜá a‡a Ûá íØå Ûé 2ìa…‰ mzàó •1ìê aæ íØ†‰a � Her hangi bir hilmin safvetini küduretten, duruluğunu bulunmaktan himaye ve muhafaza edecek badireleri yoksa o hilimde hayır yoktur. Hakk-ü hayra mahabbetin derecesi şerr-ü batıla buğz-u adavetin derecesile mütenasibdir. Zaten afiv, ukubet ve intikama kadır olanlardan sadır olmak şartiyle bir kıymeti haizdir. Afiv, sabit olan bir ukubeti yapmamak veya müstehikkı ukubet olan bir cürmü ke'enlemyekûn addedivermektir, Cürme mücazat edebilmek kudreti mutasavver olmiyan bir âcizi mutlakın «afvettim» demesi pek gülünç olur. Afvedebilen her halde intikama kadır olabilendir. Bunun hilâfı tenakuzdur. Hak tealâ hayr-ü şerrin bütün mebadisine hâkim hayr-ü hidayeti rahmetiyle himaye, şerr-ü hiyaneti de ızzet-ü intikamiyle izale eder bir hayy-ü kayyum olduğundan dolayıdır ki her hakkın hâmisi, her ümidi hayrın merciı olan bir ma'budı hakikîdir. Binaenaleyh ma'budları zelil olanların kendileri de zelil olurlar. Maatteessüf bazı �� sh:»1024�� � kimseler cehaletlerinden veya şirkin mağlûb olmasını istemediklerinden «biz şerre karşı intikama kadir ma'bud istemeyiz» diye hakka küfür, batıla i'lânı mahabbet ederler de ma'budlarını âciz ve zelil, harimi ısmetine tecavüz olunabilir, hukukunu müdafaa edemez. Maniı şer olmadığı için keyf-ü hevaya göre sevilebilir, ba'zı sıkıntılı zamanlarında okşanıb hüsni âcizanesinden bir ilhamı teselli alınır bir bebek veya bir zavallı mahbub görmek isterler. Ehli evsanın fetişleri, putperestlerin sanemleri böyle olduğu gibi sonraki Nasârâ da Hazreti İsayı böyle bir bebek, validesi Hazreti Meryemi böyle bir mahbube, cenabı Allahı da berhayat olduğu müddetçe yarattığı Beni âdemi pederleri Âdemden kalan zenbi fıtrîlerinden kurtarmıya çare bulamamış ve nihayet oğlunda tecessüd ederek bizzat kendisi gelmiş, kendiği ve oğlunu feda edib kâfirlere kurban ettirmiş, bu kurban, bu fidye mukabilinde perestişkârlarını kurtarmış ve evvelâ bir kaç gün zarfında oğlunu tekrar ihya edib Semaya kaldırmış ve işte böyle bir iyilik etmek için Semaya kaldırmış ve işte böyle bir iyilik etmek için kendini ve oğlunu fedaya razı olmuş, çaresizlik ve ıztırar karşısında fedakârlığın en büyük nümunesini göstermek için en büyük iyiliği oğlile beraber kendini feda ve ifna etmekte bulmuş var yok, yok var, ıhtiyar bir baba farz ederek o bir var aynı zamanda yok, fani aynı zamanda bakı, âciz aynı zamanda kadir bir aynı zamanda üç ve üç aynı zamanda bir ma'bud olmak üzere Ekanimı selâseden mürekkeb bir teslis tanırlar ve zenbi fıtrîden halâs olmak, selâmet bulmak için akl-ü nefsi bu teslis imanına feda etmek lâzım geldiğini ve bu fedakârlığın, bu imanın aynı necat olduğunu iddia ederler ki bütün bunlar ma'bud ve ubudiyet fikrini istihfaf etmek aklen ve naklen zahir ve bahir olan delâili hakka karşı küfreylemektir, evvelâ, insanlar için günâh ve ma'sıyeti fıtrî bir zaruret addederek onu behemehal icraya bir karar vermek, saniyen günahın akıbet afvı nâkabil �� sh:»1025�� � ıkab ve felâketi müstelzim olduğunu da i'tiraf eylemek, salisen bu ıkab ve felâketten kurtulmak için yegâne çare olmak üzere ona ceza verebilecek olan ve vermek hakkını haiz bulunan merciı ifna ederek ortadan kaldırıb ceza korkusundan kurtulmak ve ondan sonra doya doya günahlar yapıb zarurî olan cezasını diğerlerine yükletmek. İşte teslisi Nasârânın bütün meali böyle bir nefyi ma'bud muammasıdır. Hazreti İsa hiç bir zaman böyle bir davette bulunmamıştır, ancak babasız bir çocuğun mazharı nübüvvet olarak bir ruhı mukaddesle mucizeler göstermesi, akılları fenleri aciz ve hayran bırakacak vechile ölüleri diriltib hastalara şifa vermesi onun sıdkı nübüvvetine ve nezaheti hılkatıne delâlet edecek beyyinatı hak tanınıb ilk Nasârânın yaptıkları gibi talimatı İsaya ittiba' edilecek ve tevhidi İlâhî üzere yürünecek yerde bir müddet sonra bu harıkalar şuphelerle dolu esrarengiz bir muamma haline konularak ve İncilde «halikı rahîm» manâsını ifade eden « �a l¤� » ta'biri müteşabihinin « �ëaÛ¡†¥� » manâsiyle te'vili arkasına düşülerek ve buna hulûl ve bakayi ruh nazariyeleri de ilâve olunarak İsanın fevkalbeşer ilâh oğlu ilâh olduğu ve babasiyle beraber fani olub gittiği ve bu sebeble insanların da kurtulduğu ve binaenaleyh ademde birleşen bu ekanîmi teslisin ruhları ancak bundan dolayı takdis edilmesi lâzım geldiği tarzında esası din addedilmiş ve Nasraniyyeti sirrî bir surette kökünden değişdiren bir kalb-ü tahrif olmuştur ki bunun mebdei cem'iyatı sirriyeye ve ilk İncil tercemelerindeki tahrifatı evveliyeye ve badehu bilhassa Iznık sinüdine müntehi olur. Yani teslis Nasraniyyetin bir akıdei mahsusası değil müteşabihata ittiba' ile içtihad edilmiş bir akıdei münharefesidir ki bundan dolayı Nasârâ İncilin nususuna ehemmiyet vermezler de ruhunu tervic ediyoruz diye İncil nüshalarını her zaman tecdid ve tebdil ederler ve mütemadiyen müteşabihatiyle oynarlar. s��h:»1026�� � İncilde cenabı Allaha «baba» ıtlakının vakı olduğu münker değildir. Fakat İncil dahi dahil olmak üzere bütün kütübi münzelede kâffei edyanı Semaviyyenin ittifak ettikleri bir hakıkat vardır ki o da ılleti ulâ olan Allah tealânın halık olması ve kâinatı maddeye muhtac olmaksızın mahzı kudretiyle yoktan halketmesi akıdesidir. Hatta Avrupa tarih felsefeleri bu akıdenin felsefeye ancka Nasraniyyetten girmiş olduğu fikrindedir. Bu ise ılliyyeti hakıkıyyenin tevlid ve sudur tarıkiyle olması telâkkısinin temamen zıddıdır. Filvakı tevlid nazariyyesi mebdeinde bir tenakuzdan kurtulmak ihtimali bulunmıyan bir nazariyyedir. Tevlid ılliyyeti adiyede cari olabilirse de ılliyyeti hakıkıyye halk-u ibda' demektir. Binaenaleyh İncilde cenabı Allaha « �a l¤� » kelimesinin « �ëaÛ¡†¥� » manâsına olamıyacağı için « �bÛ¡Õ¥ ë ß¢Øì£¡æ¥� » demek olduğu her din erbabı gibi Nasârâ için de her şüpheden salim bir akıde olmak lâzım gelirdi. Elbette düşmanları tarafından mütemadiyen babasız diye ittiham edilmek istenilen Hazreti İsaya bu kelimenin istimaline müsaade buyurulması onun hakkında Allah tealânın bir rahmet ve iltifatı mahussu olduğunda nasıl şüphe yoksa, Hazreti İsanın «babam» dediği zaman «rahîm olan hâlikım» demiş olduğunda da şüphe yoktur. Binaenaleyh âbai Yesu'ıyyetinin müteşabihata ittiba ile bu kelimeyi karinei mania karşısında hakikati lûgaviyyesi olan « �ëaÛ†� » manâsına hamletmeğe çalışmaları da halk akıdesiyle te'lifi kabil olmıyan bir tenakuzdur. İşte Kur'an zat ve sıfatı İlâhiye hakkında aklen ve naklen sabit ve mütebeyyin bulunan ve da'vayı esasından halledecek olan hakaıki esasiyeyi surei Bakareden bittelhıs bir vaz'ı bürhanî ile tesbit ettikten sonra buna muhalif olan hakaıki batılayı tefrık ve bu iyandam Nasârânın böyle Allaha ve ayatullaha karşı reva gördükleri tecavüzatı bütün menşe'i galatlarile redd-ü ibtal etmek ve bunların velev redd-ü ibtal sadedinde olsun tasrihan zikirleri ahlâkı ��sh:»1027�� � [[Kur'aniyyenin nezahet]] ve vekariyle kabili te'lif olmıyacağını tefhim ve aynı zamanda faidei irşad daha ziyade ta'mim edilmek için cümlesi âyatı İlâhiyeye küfür unvanında telhıs edilerek « ���Ûè¢á¤ Çˆal¥ ‘†©í†¥6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇŒ©íŒ¥ ‡¢ëaã¤n¡Ôbâ§�� » inzariyle hükümlerini inkâr, zenbi fıtrînin afvine ademi kudret, tevlid, tecessüd, fida, ümidi selâmet gibi teslis da'vasile alâkadar olan küfriyyata karşı bir darbei hak olan işbu « ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇŒ©íŒ¥ ‡¢ëaã¤n¡Ôbâ§�� » fürkanı, hakkı tezlile cür'et edenlerin akıbet mağlûbiyeti kat'ıyyelerini i'lân eden bir fürkanı İlâhîdir. Fakat şu da iyi bilinmeli ki hayy-ü kayyum, münzili kütüb hâdii ukul, azizi mutlak olan Allahın intikamı, sizin bildiğiniz sefil, gayrı ahlâkî, mezmum, cahilâne, âmiyane, hainane, kabili müdafaa bir intikam değil, aynı hikmet ve hakkı ızzet olan ve namütenahi bir ilim-ü kudret ve iradenin muktezası bulunan ve hiç bir noktada cehaletle alâkadar olmıyan bir intikamı hakîmanedir. Zira 5.���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í‚¤1¨ó ÇÜî¤é¡ ‘ó¤õ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ëÛb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à b¬õ¡6›�� muhakkak ki ne Yerde ne de Gökte, cüz'î, küllî, maddî î,ma'nev enfüsî afakî hiç bir şey Allaha gizli kalmaz, hepsi onun ma'lûmudur. - Hattâ bütün kâinatta her hangi bir şey'in haddi zatında ve hangi bir tavırda mevcudiyeti Allaha nazaran aynı ilimdir. İlmi ilâhî beşerde olduğu gibi temessülî, tasavvurî, zıllî bir ilimi hâdis değil, mebnayı vücud olan bir ilmi ezelîdir. Ey beşeriyet 6. ���ç¢ì aÛ£ˆ©ô í¢–ì£¡‰¢×¢á¤ Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤y bâ¡ ×î¤Ñ í’b¬õ¢6›�� Allah o alîm-ü kadîrdir ki sizi ana karınlarında, rahimlerde nasıl dilerse öylece tasvir eder. Hangi surete isterse ona kor. Bünyelerinizi teşkil edecek olan ve uzviyetin ilk suretini alan mevaddi musavverei evveliyyeyi dilerse haricde dilerse dahili rahimde tasvir ve her halde bunları yekdiğerine sevk ederek rahimde biri iki, ikiyi daha ziyade yaparak teksir eyler. Bunları kimyahanei meşiyyette murad eylediği havass-u keyfiyyat ile teşvih eyler, her birini bir vazıfeye �� sh:»1028��� ta'yin ederek ve devirden devre, tavırdan tavra geçirerek ince ince eler dokur ve her tavırda bir hakkı cedid ilâve ederek suretten surete, keyfiyetten keyfiyete tahvil-ü tasfiye eder. Nihayet akılları durduran bir sun'ı dakık ile bütün ensacı teşrihiyenizi, kemikler, ilikler, gudruflar uruk-u ev'ıye, evride ve şerayîyn, adalât ve a'sab, echize ve a'za, meşaır ve medarik vezaif ve menafı' ile te'lif-ü tesviye ederek tam veya nakıs erkek veya dişi veya hunsâ, canlı bir nefis suretine ifrağ eder. Dilerse tamamlar, dilerse eksik bırakır sizin böyle fıtratınızı mevcudiyeti cismaniye ve ruhaniyeniz alimiyyet-ü ma'lûmiyetinizle hakikatinizi teşkil eden o maddî ma'nevî suretler, o keyfiyeti tasvirden ba'zı şeyler temessul ettiği zaman kendinizi âlim ve allâme, hakîmi zufünun saymağa başlarsınız şimdi bu tasvir-ü tekvin keyfiyetini iyice mülâhaza ediniz. Teşekküli cenin bahsına aklınızın idrakinizin yetiştiği kadar bir atfı nazar ediniz. Bunun ne kadar ulûm ile alâkadar olduğunu behemehal anlarsınız. Beşeriyetin sahai idraki olan Arz-u Sema içinde mensub olabildiği kâffei ulûm-ü fünunun bu tasvir ile alâkadar bulunduğunu tasvir ettikten başka buna henüz perdei hafada bulunan nice ulûmı ledüniyyenin de alâkası bulunduğunu ve sonra bütün bunların sizin gıyabınızda tatbık edildiğini i'tiraf edersiniz. Bir taraftan ta hılkati Âdeme temasüli nev'îyi ve bütün hilkati âleme kadar mertebe mertebe teşabühi cinsîyi ifade eden suver ve keyfiyatı müteşabihe ve külliye, diğer taraftan taayyüni şahsî ve temayüzi ferdîyi ifade eden ve bir ikincisi bulunmıyan suver-u keyfiyatı mahsusa ve cüz'iyeyi nazarlarınızdan mestur olan meşimei erhamda ânen feânen devirden devre tavırdan tavra takallübatı mütevaliye içinde mütezayid bir halk ile sizin gıyabınızda ibda' edib size veriyor ve kısmen �� sh:»1029�� � ilm-ü idarenize tevdi' de ediyor ki İsa dahi onun böyle erhamda tasvir ettiği sizlerden birisidir, onun bir mahlûkudur. İşte Allah denildiği zaman evvel emirde İsa dahi dahil olduğu halde her birinizi erhamda böyle tekvin-ü tasvir eden halık ve barii müsavviri düşününüz ve onu anlayınız. Semi'den, kitabdan, mütaleai vakı'den ve tecribeden bunu anladıktan sonra varsa akl-u mantıknızın bütün ciddiyyetini ve ahlâkın bütün insafını takınarak tefekkür ediniz, o zaman şu ilimleri yakînen elde edersiniz, Allah allâmülguyubdur. Ona gayb-ü şehadet ma'lûmdur kudreti balgası vardır, acizden münezzehtir, irade ve meşıyyeti vardır. Faili muhtardır, haricî hiç bir zarurete mahkûm değildir. 1- Bu halikı musavvirin hâdisata takaddüm eden bir ilmi muhitı muhkemi var ki bundan gizli kalması ihtimali bulunan hiç bir emri hafi veya gaib tasavvur edilemez, tevhid da'vası altında teslis muammasile bir akidei sir diye gizlenmek istenen şirk-ü küfür de ondan gizli kalamaz. Huzur ve gıyab, izafî ve nisbî olan ilmi mahlûk-u hadîse nazarandır. Binaenaleyh ilimler, ma'lûmlar, gözler, gönüller, akıllar, kalbler, iradeler, fi'ıller yaradan ve yarattıklarını en ufağından en büyüğüne varıncıya kadar bütün nizamı vücude rabteden ve onları biribirile anlaştırıb gayei hilkatlerine doğru yürüten bu halikı musavvir Arz-ü Semada zaman ve mekânda sendeliyerek dolaşır, kör, serseri cahil, bir âmili gafil değildir ki kahr-ü intikamı cahilâne olsun. Size bir ilim gelirse ondan gelir. Onun böyle erhamda tasvir ettiği ve daha yüksek ıstıfalarla tekvin eylediği Enbiya ve meselâ bu miyanda İsa, fürkanın ve sahib fürkanın geleceği ve saire gibi bazı mugayyebattan haber vermesi ise bunların hepsi onun i'lâm-ü ta'limidir. 2- Bu halikı musavvirin hiç bir şey'e muhtac olmıyan bir kudreti baligası vardır. Öyle bir kudret ki Arz-u �� sh:»1030�� � Semasiyle bütün kâinatı mevcude ve mümkine zerrat-ü ecramiyle, besait-ü mürekkebatiyle, maddiyat-ü ma'neviyyatiyle hep ondandır ve ona müsahhardır. Bütün madde ve kuvvet tecelliyatı hep o kudretin tecellii te'sirinden ibarettir. Tabiat onun te'siratı mütekerrire ve muttaridesi, hılâfı tabiat harıkalar da onun te'siratı münferide ve gayri muttaridesidir. Kavanini tabi'ıye namı verilen tevalii şuun silsileleri o kudretin hâkimi değil mahkûmudur. Bunlar onun te'siratı müteakıbesinden çıkan suveri mütehalifenin tayyile suveri mütemasilesinin ifadesidir, bir tarıktır. Meselâ Kürei Arz üzerinde hayvanatın zuhur ve intişarından sonradır ki «her hayvan ilk tasvir edilmiş olan bir maddeden «bir maddei musavverei ulâ = protopilazma» dan çıkar» diye hayatı maddiye için bir kanunı tabiî vaz'edilir. Ve vaz'edilirken şurası da bilinirki bu kanun, ezelî değil hâdistir. Çünkü Arzın teşekkülünden ve üzerinde hayvanatın zuhurundan sonra başlamıştır. Maddei musavverei ulâ, ezelî değil o vakittenberi peyderpey halk-u tasvir olunmaktadır. Rahimde tasvir olunan her insanın maddei musavverei ulâsı da yenidir. Bunun kanunı tasviri ilmi hayatın değil ondan evvel İlmi Kimyanın ve Fizikın kanunlarındandır. Hattâ kimyayı uzvî ile gayrı uzvî arasında haddi fasıldır. Binaenaleyh maddei musavverei ulânın kanunı tasviri, tasviri sani ve salis kanunlarına tabi değildir. Fakat buna da bir kanun farz olunsun ve bu farz ne kadar daha tekrar edilirse edilsin her halde bu bir maddei ulâyı gayrı musavvereye icra' edilir. Ve her sureti cedide yep yeni bir mevcudiyet olarak re'sen gelir ve her birinin başında mutlak ve mutlak bu kudreti kayyumun te'siri hâlıkanesi icrayı hükmeder. Maddei gayri musavvere ise fi'len mevcud değildir. O da bu kudretin tecellisine raci'dir. Hasılı kavanini tabi'ıyye ta'biri müessirin değil, tarıkı te'sirin ifadesidir. Tabaı' muhtelif, halbuki mebdei tabiat birdir ki o da �� sh:»1031�� � halk-u te'sirdir. Tabiat, muttarid olan demektir. Ve bunun en umumî kanunu ıttırad kanunudur. Böyle iken tabai'ın muhtelif olması, cüzî küllî mütehalif, mütenevvi' tabiatlere ayrılması ılleti hakikıyye olan kudreti vahdaniyenin tabiate hâkim olduğuna ve ıstıfa ve tekâmüli tabiîynin bu kudrete medyun bulunduğuna delili kat'îdir. Binaenaleyh bu kudreti müessirei musavvireye nazaran ilk maddenin tasviri, haricî hiç bir şart ile meşrut değildir, ve o kudretin mukabilinde hiç bir kudret yoktur. İşte insanları erhamda tasvir eden halikı musavvir böyle bir kudreti baligaya malik bir hayy-ü kayyumdur. 3- Bu halikı musavvir, bu tekvin-ü tasvirde mecbur ve muztar değil faili muhtardır. Kendisi cebr-ü icab edebilir, fakat mecbur tutulamaz. Fi'lini ilm-ü iradesiyle yapar, dilediğine irade verir, dilediğine de vermez, erhamda insanları tasviri de sırf bu meşiyyeti iledir. Zeyde falan sureti, amme falan sureti vermesi, her şahsı bir ta'ayyüni mahsusa mazhar etmesi şeraitı mütekaddimeye ta'biiyyet gibi bir ıztırardan, kudreti halikanın fevkinde bir kader ve kudretin ilcasından veyahud kudreti halikanın bir suretten başkasını istihdafı imkânı bulunmadığından değil iradesinin eseridir. Bu ibda' ve tahvili suver ile tasfiyeden tasfiyeye geçen işbu tasvirde her sureti cedidenin diğer bir surete halef olması ve nihayet suveri mutelifeden bir sureti cedidei vahdaniye husule gelmesi tabiî ve ıztırarî değil, ılletsiz ve fa'ılsiz de değil, ilim ve kudreti baligaya malik ve her hâdisede namütenahi vücuhi suvere ve fi'l-ü terke kadır bir faili muhtarın tercihi ve iradesi eseridir. Eğer böyle olmasa da tabiî ve ıztırarî olsa idi o ıztırarî suretlerden mürsel, iradî, ihtiyarî fi'iller zuhur edemez, en basıt bir misal ile bir taş, yerinden koparılıb iki muhtelif maksad için isti'mal edilmez, tabayı' ihtilâf edemez. Ulûmı tabi'iyede iki kanunı mütekabil bulunamaz. Fennin «varyete» tenevvü' �� sh:»1032�� � ve ihtilâf dediği şeyler olamaz, bir kişinin tohumundan hem erkek, hem dişi zürriyyet olamazdı. Her şeyde ezelden ebede yeknesak bir ıttırad bütün ma'nasiyle devam eder giderdi. Her rahme düşen tohum behemehal tekevvün eder, galâtı tabiat denilen şeyler de görülmez, ve hatta hayat denilen keyfiyet hiç de vakı' olmazdı. İyi düşünülürse anlaşılır ki galâtatı tabiat denilen ve kemali kudrete, nizami ekmele bir maddei nakız gibi irad edilmek istenilen şeyler bir noksan değil, tabiatın valid ve validenin müessiri hakikî olmadıklarını ve halikın iradesini gösteren şevahidi san'attırlar. Galâtatı tabiat, tabiatin icab ve ıttaradını tevkif ve tağyir etmek i'tibariyle cehl-ü galtatı ve te'sirdeki acz-ü noksanını ira'e ederken ona karşı hâlıkı hakikînin iradesini isbat ederler. Ve bunlar nizamı âlem, kudreti baliga ve ilim delilinin aleyhine değil bil'akis tabiati amyanın en büyük kanunu olan ıttıradı zarurîyi nakz ve tabiatın mebdei evvel olması nazariyesini ibtal ederek ekmel bir faili muhtarı isbat eden ve gayelerine irmiş bulunan şevahidi mükemmeledendirler. Hasılı ne tabiatı cüz'iye, ne de tabiati külliyyede ılleti tamme değildirler. Bunların hepsi fıtrat denilen bir hudusi evvelin ıttıradıdır ve o fıtrat, bizzat hâlikın eseri kudret ve iradesidir. Ittıradı tabiat kanunu, ekmel bir ılliyyet kanununun tahtı tabi'ıyyetine verilerek irade kanuniyle ta'dilen mütalea edilmedikçe hakka irilemez, hak tealâ hem halık hem baridir. Mahlûkatına verdiği fıtrati ta'dil de eder. Veraset kanunu da bu esas dairesinde mütalea edilmek lâzım gelir. Tevalii hâdisatta suretlerin yekdiğerine gayriyyet içinde ayniyyeti andırır az çok bir temasül ve müşabehet, bir ıttıradı mütehavvil ile halef olması aynen bir ıttırad ve intikal gibi mülâhaza edilerek veraset ta'bir edilir ki bekayı nev'î, ıstıfa ve tekâmül, terakki ve inhitatın tarikıdır. Bunlar tam ma'nasile bir intikal değil bir niyabet ve halefiyyettir. Yoksa �� sh:»1033�� � hiç bir ıstıfa ve tekâmül olamazdı. Bunun için kanunu yalnız tahaffuz ve baka kanunu değil, ayni zamanda tahavvül kanuniyle de alâkadardır. Ve bu ikisi arasında yakinen sabit olan bir şey varsa o da bekayı ıllet kanunudur. Ve baka hakikatte sıfatı İlâhiyedir. Kanunı ılliyyette tahavvül ve bakanın beraber düşünülmesi ıleli ma'lûleye nazarandır. Bunda bakayi mutlak ılleti hakikiyenin, tahavvüli mutlak da ma'lulâtının sıfatları olmak üzere ılleti hakikiyye ile malûlâtı beynindeki tenasüb ve tezayüfün birlikte bir mülâhazası vardır. Çünkü hiç bir maluûl ılletini geçemez. Binaenaleyh veraset kanunu da ittirad kanunu gibi ılel-ü malulât suretinde müterettib bir silsilei hadisatın mütenaviben tevalisi esnasında ılleti hakikiyenin bakasını ve ıstıfa ve tekâmül arzeden her lâhzai tahavvülde onun re'sen bir te'siri iradîsini ifade eyler. Hasılı müessiri hakikînin eserini verişi kendinden bir şey zayi' eden bir tevlid değil bir hılkattir. Bunun için ma'rifeti sanı', eserlerin tasavvurlarında değil nisbetlerinin tasdıkındadır. Tevlid de halkın sureti tezahurlerinden birisidir. Silsilei tevalide her suretı cedide re'sen bir fıtrat ifade eder. Veraset bir fıtratın diğer bir fıtrata aynen bir intikali zarurîsi değli, ılleti hakikiyenin te'siri cedidine müstenid bir müşabeheti ve bir nevi' istıhlafıdır ki ta'dil-ü tağyirden hali değildir. Suveri nev'iyenin baka ve devamı terakkı ve inhıtatı bununla cereyan eder. Bu cereyanda mukaddemin kemal veya noksan bir arazîsi, tâli de bir zatî olabilir. Fakat olması zarurî değildir. Meselâ firengi almış bir babanı çocuğu da firengili olduğu zaman buna bir veraset ta'bir edilir. Bu bir kerre babadaki marazın aynen bir intikali değil, çocukta onun nev'inden bir marazın re'sen husulüdür. Ya'ni çocuğun maddei musavverei ulâsından birisi harici rahımde sulbi pederde tasvir olunurken onun içine aynen o maraz mıkrobu değil, fakat o mıkrobun da bir ulâsı maddei musavverei derc edilmiş bulunabilir fakat barii musavvir �� sh:»1034�� � için bu derc ibtidaen zarurî olmadığı gibi tasviratı taliye ve nihaiyyede de öyledir. A'ma bir babanın evlâdı a'ma olmak lâzım gelmediği gibi firengili bir babanın evlâdı da behemehal firengili olmak zarurî değildir. Halıkı musavvir dilerse onu ta'dil-ü tagyir eder, dilerse etmez. Hasılı veraseti fıtrıye dahi bütün kavanini tabiiye gibi kavanini mümkinedendir. Tenasül kanunu da bu veraset kanununa dahildir. Müvellid bir babanın evlâdı müvellid veya gayrı müvellid olabilir. İşte zenbi fıtrî mes'elesi de temamen bu kanunı veraset ile alâkadardır ki bu alâka, kıssai Âdemde de gösterilmiş idi. Evvel emirde fıtrati Âdemde zenb için bir zaman zatî olarak dahil değildir. Onda zatî olarak nihayet kabiliyeti zenb bulunabilir. Çünkü zenb, iradiyatta ceryan eder. Sonra tekerrür ve ıtiyad ile ferde tabiat de olabilir. Lâkin Cenabı Allah her ferdin fıtratı hassasını rahimi maderde re'sen tasvir ederken babasındaki hususî tabiatı, marazı, zenbi evlâdından temamen silerek Enbiya' gibi ma'sum olarak yaratmağa kadir olduğu gibi dilerse bilâhare de afvedebilir. Fi'il ile neticesi olan azab arasındaki srabıtaiebebiyyeti ilga eder. Fi'li hükümsüz bırakır veya fi'lin cürmiyyetini ref' eder de dün muzır olanı ayrın nafi' yapar. Binaenaleyh insanları erhamda dilediği gibi tasvire kadir olan Allah tealâya zenbi fıtrıyı afv-ü magfiretten acz isnad etmek ızzeti İlâhiyeye tecavüz ve kayyumiyeti İlâhiyeye küfürdür. Küfür, en büyük günah olduğu halde kâfirlerden doğan kimseler bile bundan çıkıp şerefi iman ile müşerref olabilirler. Bu tevbe ve iman ile Allah tealâ zenbi küfrü bile afveder, intikamı İlâhî ısrar edenleredir. Allah böyle bir ilmi muhıt, bir kudreti baliğe, bir iradei nafize ile hayy-ü kayyum halıkı musavvir olan bir âziz-ü hakîmdir. ���Ûb¬a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢›�� bu azîz ve hakîmden başka ilâh yoktur. - Binaenaleyh onun rahimi �� sh:»1035�� � Meryemde tasvir ettiği Isa da ne İlâh ne de İlâh oğludur. O, Meryemin oğlu ve Allahın mahluku bir beşerdir. Ancak fıtrati nübüvvet ile tasvir olunmuş bir beşerdir. Allahın onu rahimi Meryemde ba'zı mügayyebattan haber verecek veya ba'zı mu'cizeler gösterebilecek bir surette tasvir ve ruhulküdüs ile te'yid etmiş olması onu beşeriyyetten çıkarmaz. Nihayet Âdemin hulefasından biri yapar, ve onun maddei musavverei ûlâsı behemehal rahimi Meryemin haricinde yaradılması zarurî olmadığı gibi ne o maddei musavvirden ne de o ruhun hayy-ü kayyum olan halikı musavvirden tevliden gelmesini tasavvur da caiz değildir, zira tevlid hem müvellidin dahilinde kıyamını tenkıs eder. Hayy-ü kayyumun tenakus ve zevali ise mühaldir. Her şüpheden âri olan bu tevhid ve tenzih âyât ve delâili mevcud iken bunları bırakıb da kütübi İlâhiyeden Tevratı musaddık olan İncildeki « �al� » her ikisini musaddık olan Kur'andaki « ���ë‰¢ë€¥ ß¡ä¤é¢9�� » gibi müteşabihatı behane ederek küfr-ü cühuda sapmamalıdır. Kütübi ilâhiyenin bir tarıkı fehm-ü tefsiri vardır: 7. ���ç¢ì aÛ£ˆ¬©ô a ã¤Œ4 ÇÜî¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ›�� ya Muhammed! O şerik-ü nazırden münezzeh, azîz ve hakîm olan Allahü zülcelâldir ki sana bu kitabı ekmeli inzal etti. Binaenaleyh bunun usuli hikmet ile anlaşılması lâzım geleceğini unutmamalıdır. ���ß¡ä¤é¢ a¨íbp¥ ß¢z¤Øà bp¥›�� bunun âyetlerinin bir kısmı muhkemattır: ma'naı murada delâletleri kat'î, ibareleri ihtimal-ü iştibahtan mahfuz ve muhkemdir, ���ç¢å£ a¢â£¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡›�� bunlar ü[[mmülkitabtırlar kitabın anası, fehimde asl-ü esastırlar. -Tefrikı hakk-u batıl]], tasdikı hakaık asıl bunlarladır. İlm-ü amelde ittiba' edilmesi lâzım gelen edillei esasiyye, hibürhanıdayet bunlardır. Diğerleri bunlara irca' ve havale edilir. Tevrat İncile, İncil Kur'ana irca' olunarak fehm-ü tasdık edilmek lâzım geleceği gibi �� sh:»1036�� � bütün âyatı Kur'anda da bu muhkemat, esastır. Hem bunların her biri ayrı ayrı olarak «ümmühatı kütüb» değil, nizamı tevhid ile mecmuu birden ümmülkitabdır. Her âyeti muhkeme, diğer âyâtı muhkeme ile mukayese edilmek şartile ma'naları hükümleri yakinen ta'yin olunur. Her biri nefsinde muhkem olmakla beraber yekdiğerine nazaran ıtlak-u takyid, umum-u husus takrir-ü tefsir, istisna veya tahsıs veya nesıh gibi nisebi muayyene ile bir alâkai muhkemeleri de vardır. Bunun için sureti umumiyede muhkematın kuvvetlerinde, haysiyyeti ıhkâmlarında derecatı mahsusa da vardır ki bunlar, zahir, nass, müfesser, manayı hassıyle muhkem olmak üzere dört mertebe üzeredirler. Muhkematın bu nizamı vahdetle mukayeseleri de ilmi Kur'anın usuli muhkemesindendir. Bunu nazarı dikkate almıyan, muhkematın mecmuunu bir ümmolarak mülâhaza etmeyen veya edemeyenler, ta'biri aharle istikrai tam yapmadan fehm-ü istidlâl ve kıyasa kalkışanlar ilmi muhkeme eremezler, hata ederler, işte âyâtın bir kısmı böyle ümmülkitab muhkemat, bunların mukbilinde ���ëa¢Š¢ ß¢n ’b2¡èbp¥6›�� diğer bir kısmı da müteşabihattır.- Ya'ni her biri murad olunabilecek gibi görünmekte biribirlerine benzer Müteaddid manalara muhtemildir ki hepsi mi veya birisi mi murad olduğu zahir bir surette seçilmez, esasında mütekellime ve nefselemre nazaran hiç bir reyb-ü şüphe olmadığı halde muhataba nazaran bizzat fehimleri hafi veya müşkil veya mücmel veya mümteni' bulunur. İştibah ve ihtimalleri, muhkemat ile mukayeseleri sayesinde izale olunabilir, zâhir mukabilinde hafi, nass mukabilinde müşkil, müfesser mukabilinde mücmel, muhkemi hass mukabilinde manayı ehassıyle müteşabih vardır. Binaenaleyh kitab, külliyyetiyle mülâhaza olunduğu zaman bu uslûbı hikmetle müteşabihatın muhkemata rücuu haysiyetiyle hepsi muhkemtir, « ��Ûb‰í¤k 8 Ï©îé¡8›P ×¡n bl¥ a¢y¤Ø¡à o¤ a¨íbm¢é¢›����� » dır. Bil'akis bu hikmete muhalif olarak �� sh:»1037�� � müteşabihat ümmülkitab farz edilir de muhkematın müteşabihat ile te'viline gidilirse o zaman da hepsi müteşabih olur. « ���×¡n b2¦b ß¢n ’b2¡è¦b ßr bã¡ó> m Ô¤’È¡Š£¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ u¢Ü¢ì…¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå í‚¤’ì¤æ ‰2£è¢á¤7�� » hükmü tezahür eder. Muhkem, lûgatte fesaddan memnu', mevsuk, kavi demektir ki hikmet bununla alâkadardır. İki şey'in biribirine mütekabilen alettesavi benzemelerine teşabüh ve bunların her birine müteşabih denilir ki yekdiğerinden seçilemez, zihir temyizlerinden âciz kalır. Teşbih ve müşabehette bir taraf feri' ve nakıs, diğer taraf asıl ve tamm olur. Teşabühte ise tarafeyn, ayni kuvvette mütesavi olurlar, teşabühleri, tefavütlerini setereder de iştibahü iltibas hasıl olur. « ����ëa¢m¢ìa 2¡é© ß¢n ’b2¡è¦b6›P m ’b2 èo¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤6›P a¡æ£ aÛ¤j ÔŠ m ’b2 é ÇÜî¤äb6›� »���� gibi. Demek ki teşabüh seçilememeğe sebebdir. Temyiz olunamamak bunun bir manayı lâzımîsıdır. Bu münasebetle insanın doğrudan doğru temyizine yol bulamadığı bir şey'e dahi müteşabih ıtlak edilir ki hafi, müşkil demek gibidir. Bu ıtlak, var ile yok beyninde müsavi olması noktai nazarından da olabilir. Bu suretle Kur'anın ve âyâtı Kur'anın ıhkâm ve teşabühü, elfazı, tenasuku, hüsnü, maanisi, ahkâmı gibi muhtelif vücuh ile mülâhaza olunabilir. Âyetlerinin fasılaları, müvazenetleri ve sairesi gibi sanayii Bediiyesi i'tibariyle teşabüh ve tenasuk muhkemliğe mukabil değildir. Belki ayni ıhkâmdır. Bu cihetle ��« ���a¢y¤Ø¡à o¤ a¨íbm¢é¢›P ×¡n b2¦b ß¢n ’b2¡è¦b›�� » mütekabil değil yekdiğerinin izahıdır. Fakat nazmın delâleti itibariyle mülâhaza edildiği zaman muhkem ile müteşabih zıd ve mütekabildirler. Şüphe yok ki manâsını kat'iyyetle bildiren muhkem, bildirmiyen gayri muhkemdir. Bu âyette ise muhkem ile müteşabih mukabil olarak zikredildikleri gibi mabadinde te'vil karinesi de manâya aiddir ki İlmi usulde de şer'an muhkem ve müteşabih bu haysiyetle mülâhaza edilmiştir. Bir lâfzın mücerred sıgasına nazaran manâyi muradı malûm olursa ona zahir denilir ki envaı muhkemin ednâ derecesidir. �� sh:»1038�� � Bunun te'vile veya tahsısa veya nesha ıhtimali bulunabilir. Fakat bunlar karineye muhtaç olduğundan karine olmadığı müddetce zahirinde kat'î olur. Eğer bu manâ kelâmda masıkıleh olmuş, mütekellim, sözü bunun için sevk etmiş ise nassolur, Bunda artık te'vil ihtimali kalmaz. Ancak tahsıs veya nesıh ihtimali bulunabilir, nihayet nesıh ihtimali de yoksa -ki ıhbarat, te'yid edilmiş inşaiyat bu kabildendir- Bu da manâyi hassıyle muhkem olur. Bunların hepsinin hükmü icabı ilm-ü ameldir. İndettearuz akvâ tercih olunur. Bunlara mukabil: bir lâfzın manâyi muradı sıgasından değil, başka bir emri arız sebebiyle gizlenmiş bulunursa hafi, böyle değil de manânın nefsinde ince, her nefsin nüfuz edemiyeceği, edenlerin de teemmülsüz kavrıyamıyacağı derecede gamız olması veya bir istiraei bediiye bulunması gibi bir sebebden naşi gizli, muhtaci teemmül bulunursa müşkil, sıga müteaddid manâlara alesseviyye muhtemil olur ve hiç birinin tercihine karine bulunmaz ve fakat bir beyanı tefsirin lûhuku me'mul bulunursa mücmel, manâyi muradı anlamak ümidi munkatı olursa halıs müteşabih olur. Müteşabihatı Kur'andan bir çoğu böyle kesreti maaniden dolayi bir şa'şeayi beyan içinde bulunduğundan nazarları kamaşdırır. Bir çoğu da bir manâyi muhkem etrafında onunla kabili ictima' ve meratibi muhtelife üzere müterettib müteaddid işaratı ve delâlâtı ihtiva ettiğinden dolayi icmal veya işkâl ve hafa ile calibi dikkat olur. Bu suretle muhkem zımnında müteşâbih, müteşabih maiyyetinde muhkem de bulunur. Bir nazımda tabakatı maani indirac eder ki zemanı geldikce bunlar sevkı hacet ve cereyanı vukuat ile hissedilir. Sonra edeb-ü ahlâk veya diğer hıkmetlerden dolayi tasrihi hayrolmıyan kinaye ve ta'rız daha beliğ ve müessir bulunan mezamîn vardır. Nihayet bütün beyanat nizamı tevhid üzere vahdetten kesrete veya kesretten vahdete �� sh:»1039�� � giderken gerek nisbetlerde ve gerek hududı tasavvuratta lisanı beşerin henüz lûgatini vazetmediği, hatta hiç sezmediği, düşünmediği, misalini görmediği nice maani ve hakaik vardır ki bunlar bilmediğiniz daha neler var gibi bir muhkem ile ifade olunmakla beraber müteşabih bir misal ve imâ ile sezdirildikleri zaman daha müfid olur. Bu gibilerin bazısını bu gün anlayamıyanlar yarın anlıyabilirler. Bazısını da Allahdan başka kimse bilemez ki tam manâsiyle müteşabih işte budur. İzahatı Uhreviyye kısmen böyledir. Bunların bazılarında istikbali Dünyevî ile müteşabih ve kabili ictima' noktalar da vardır. Hasılı aksamı müteşabihten hafinin hükmü taleb-ü taharri, asıl müteşabihin hükmü de tevakkuf ve Allaha tefvız ile ilticadır. Bu muhkemat ile müteşabihat tekabüli tammiyle bir taksim mahiyetinde zikredilmiş bulunduklarından inhisarı müfiddirler. Binaenaleyh her biri manayı ehaslarına haml edildikleri takdirde bu sekiz kısımdan altısı haric kalmış olacağından muhkemat, ilk dörde, müteşabihat, son dörde şamil olmak üzere manayı eamlarına mahmul bulunduklarında şüphe yoktur. Bu âyet bu veçhile fehmi kelâm ve usuli tefsir ve istinbata müteallık en büyük bir esası ta'lim eylemiştir ki her hangi bir kelâmı veya kitabı iyice anlayabilmek için de akılda nakılde bundan başka bir tarık yokutur. İlmi usulde bunlar bütün tatbikatiyle şerh-ü tafsil edilmişlerdir. Hele cidden kanun ve mesaili Hukukiyeyi anlamak için bu usul en zarurî şeraitı ilmiyyedendir. Müteşabihat için bir de şu taksim vardır: Lâfız cihetinden müteşabih, manâ cihetinden müteşabih, her iki cihetten müteşabih. Lâfız cihetinden müteşabih ya elfazı müfredede veya kelâmı mürekkebdedir. Elfazı müfrededeki meselâ «eb, yeziffun» gibi garabetten veya �� sh:»1040�� � «yed ve ayn» gibi iştirakten neş'et eder. Kelâmı mürekkebdeki ya ıhtisardan veya bastten veya hususıyeti nazımdan olmak üzere üç kısımdır: Manâ cihetiyle müteşabih evsafı İlâhiye ve evsafı Ahıret gibi hissî veya gayrı hissî bir sureti misaliyesine malik olamadığımızdan dolayı tasavvuruna yetişemiyeceğimiz maanidir, Her iki cihetten müteşabih başlıca beştir: umum ve husus gibi kemmiyyet cihetinden, vücub ve nedib gibi, keyfiyyet cihetinden nasıh ve mensuh gibi zaman cihetinden, mekân veya âyetin nâzil olduğu âdet cihetinden -ki « ���Ûî¤ aÛ¤j¡Š£¢ 2¡b æ¤ m b¤m¢ìa aÛ¤j¢î¢ìp �� » gibi,- fi'lin sıhhat-ü fesadındaki şurut cihetinden. İşte âyâtı kitab böyle muhkemat ve müteşabihata münkasımdir, asıl ittiba' edilecek ümmülkitab da müteşabihat değil muhkemattır amma ���Ïb ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ‹í¤Í¥›�� kalblerinde eğrilik, yamıklık olanlar doğruluğu hoşlanmayıb eğrilikten, sapıklıktan zevk alanlar ���Ïîn£j¡È¢ìæ ßb m ’b2 é ß¡ä¤é¢›�� muhkematı bırakırlar da kitabın müteşabih olan âyetlerini esas ittihaz eder, onların arkasına düşerler, dumanlı havalar ararlar. Çünkü ���a2¤n¡Ìb¬õ aÛ¤1¡n¤äò¡›�� fitne çıkarmak, hakkı teşviş edib nası teşkikât telbisat ile tarikı müstakımden ayırmak, belâya sokmak isterler ���ëa2¤n¡Ìb¬õ m b¤ë©íÜ¡é©7›�� ve onu gönüllerine göre eğri büğru te'vil etmek arzusunu beslerler. Halbuki ���ëßb íÈ¤Üá¢ m b¤ë©íÜé¢¬ a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢<›�� onun te'vilini ya'ni mealinin, sonunun nereye varacağını Allahdan maada kimse bilmez, manâyı eammiyle müteşabihat içinde manâyı ehassıyle müteşabih olan bir kısım vardır ki bunun mealini muradı üzere ancak Allah bilir. Bunun için cemii müteşabihatın te'vilini Allahtan başka kimse bilmez. Allah tealâya Yerde ve Gökte, bütün ezminei vücudda gizli, meçhul bir şey bulunmadığı halde maadasına böyle olmadığı gibi bütün hakikate müntabık �� sh:»1041�� � olan kitabı ilâhîde dahi hal böyledir. « ���ëÛb í¢z©îÀ¢ìæ 2¡’ó¤õ§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡Ü¤à¡é©¬ a¡Û£b 2¡à b ‘b¬õ7›P ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ íÈ¤Üá¢ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ Ûb m È¤Üà¢ìæ›�� »�� Meçhul meçhul ile, şüphe şüphe ile hallolunmaz, meçhulât, ma'lûmat ile ve o ma'lûmatın derecei kuvveti ile mütenasib olarak hallolunur. Ta'lim-ü irşad, ma'lûmat üzerine meçhulâtı sezdirmek ve o meçhulâtı ma'lûmata irca' ettirmektir. Talibde ma'lûmat arttıkça muallim kuvvetine göre meçhulâtı peyderpey sezdirir, ba'dehu hallettirrir. Bu suretle meçhulü sezmek de onu bilmenin bir şartı mütekaddimi olur. Cenabı Allah kullarına ilmi hakkı böyle ihsan eder. İbtida kendini ve gayrı temyiz ettiren bir ilmi muhkem bahş eder. Ba'dehu müteşabih bir halde meçhulâtı sezdirir. Bunları kademe kademe muhkemata irca' ettirerek ma'lûmatı yakiniyeye tahvil eder. Nizamı hikmette ilim dahi cereyanı vücud gibi silsilei tevali içinde yürür. Ma'lûmatı ilâhiye ise nâmütenahidir. Hâdis olan ilmi beşer hiç bir zaman buna müsavi olamaz, ihata edib bitiremez. Böyle olduğunu bilmek ve ilâ gayrinnihaye tarikı ma'rifette yürümek de en büyük bir ilm-ü ma'rifettir. Bunun için insan her hangi bir mertebei ilme gelmiş bulunursa bulunsun önünde meçhulât bulunduğunu sezmek ihtiyacındadır. Bu gayrı ma'lûm meçhulü sezmek ise müteşabihat karşısında bulunduğunu bilmektir. Daha doğrusu mazıye ve istikbale, ezele ve ebede müteallık olan her ilmi beşerî, vaz'ı teşabühten çıkamaz. Hiç birinde lemhai halin müntabık olduğu şuuri şuhudî ve aynı yakîn kuvveti yoktur. Her tecribe lemhasının makabline ve maba'dine attığı hatve bir teşabüh ile alâkadardır. İlmin en kuvvetli müeyyidesi olan tecribe bile zarurî bir müeyyide değildir. Bu babda en sağlam ve en umumî vesika bakayı ılletten çıkan ıttıradı âdîdir ki bu da iradei İlâhiyeye istinaddır. Binaenaleyh ilmi beşerin müteşabihattan kurtulması gayrı mümkindir. İşte insanlara iradatı hakkı göstererek hidayet için bir ta'limi ilâhî olmak üzere nâzil olmuş bulunan kütübi İlâhiye, temamen bu cereyanı �� sh:»1042��� hakka muntabık ve müvazi olarak muhkemat mukabilinde müteşabihat ile inzal buyurulmuştur. Tevrat ve İncilin de muhkemat idi. Fakat pek çok olan müteşabihatı Tevratın bir kısmı İncilde muhkemata irca edildikten başka daha diğer müteşabihat gösterildiği gibi Kur'anda da bütün kütübi salifenin müteşabihatı muhkemata irca' olunduktan başka daha derin bir takım mütesabihat daha gösterilmiş ve bunların doğrudan doğru arkasına düşülmekten tahzir edilerek muhkemata ircaı esası da sarahaten talim buyurulmuş ve bu miyanda insanlar için her hangi bir mertebei ilimde kabili hallolmıyan ve meali ilmi ilahîye tefvız edilmesi lâzım gelen hakaikın hiç bir zaman tükenmiyeceğini ve muhkemattan sonra bile hakaiki müteşabihenin mücerred mevcud olduğunu bilmek de ilmi beşer için pek büyük bir kemal ve gayei beşer için pek mühim bir hayrolduğu da anlatılmıştır. İlmi beşerin mahiyyeti manâsına tabiatinde mutlak bir zarureti Riyazıyye ve mantıkiyye gibi ilmi tabiî ve ilmi vücud aramak tenakuzdur. Bunun için kütübi İlâhiyede müteşabihat bulunmamalı idi gibi bir tevehhüme de saplanmamalıdır. Zira böyle bir tasavvur cereyanı vücudun inkıtaını veya sureti vahide altında yeknesak ve camid bir tevalisini ve malûmatı ilâhiyenin tenahisini farzetmek veya bütün namütenahiliğiyle ve bütün hayatiyetiyle malûmatı İlâhiyenin muhkem bir surette beşere talimi ve Allah tealâya bir şerik ve nazîr ıhdası mümkin olduğunu tevehhüm eylemek ve yahut Allah tealânın ilmi beşeri sabit bir noktai tenahide tevkif edib malûmattan mechulâta, noksandan kemale doğru ebedî geleceğini iddia etmek, hasılı feyzı İlâhîde buhl istemektir, her tavrı terakkinin ilerisinde kat'olunacak mesafe, keşfedilecek hakaik ve hiç bir zaman nüfuz edilib bitirilemiyecek ��sh:»1043 � mebadi ve makasıd mevcud olduğu halde Allah tealânın bunları istidadatı muhtelifeye göre sezdirmeyib ezher cihet gizlemesi ve bu mechulâtı mümkin olduğu kadar hall-ü keşfe medar ve mı'yar olmak üzere bahşettiği usul ve delâili muhkemeyi mütenahi ve camid bir noktada tutması, dünkü ilimden yarın, Dünyadan Ahıret için istifade ettirmemesi nasıl olur da muktezayi hikmeti İlâhiyye farzedilebilir. İlmullaha karşı her şeyi halletmiş, bitirmiş iddiasında bulunan ve müteşabihatın bütün bütün irtifaını arzu eden ve tecribeyi teşabühten ari bir ayniyyeti mutlaka farz eyliyen bir isbatîlik davası cehaletten başka bir şey değildir. Buna mukabil muhkematı esas ittihaz eden kavi ve nuvranî bir tarikı isbat üzerinde yürümeyib doğrudan doğru müteşabihata sarılmak ve müteşabihatın muhkem bir hakikatı tazammun eylediğini inkâr edib şüpheyi esas tutmak ve mechulâtı mutlakayi yalnız bunlarla halletmeğe kalkışıb meal ve akıbeti nereye varacağını Allahdan başka kimsenin bilmediği şüpheli, iltibaslı, sağa mı sola mı? İleri mi geri mi? Hayra mı şerre mi? Nura mı zulmete mi? vücude mi ademe mi? Cennete mi Cehenneme mi? götüreceği malûm bulunmıyan sisli ve dumanlı bir hevada çıkmaz yollarda dolaşmak da haddini bilmemek, hidayeti İlâhiyeyi dinlememek, tehlükelere zulmetlere koşmaktır ki bunu kalblerinde eğrilik, sui niyyet veya çarpıklık bulunanlar yaparlar. Esbabı nüzulde zikredildiği üzere Nesârânın İncildeki « �al� » vasfı mecazîsine valid, Kur'andaki « ���ë×Ü¡à n¢é¢7 a Û¤Ô¨îèb¬ a¡Û¨ó ßŠ¤íá ë‰¢ë€¥ ß¡ä¤é¢9�� » nazmı müteşabihine Allahdan tevellüd eden bir ruh manâsı vererek ve Hak tealânın tevlid ve tevellüdden münezzeh hayy-ü kayyum, azîz-ü hakîm, halık ve bari-i musavvir bulunduğu hakkındaki muhkemata bakmıyarak Allaha veled isnad etmeleri, kezalik Yehudun « �aÛá� » gibi mukattaâtı süveri ebced hisabiyle te'vil ederek bunlardan ümmeti Muhammedin ömrünü, kıyametini istihrac etmeğe kalkışmaları bu kabildendir. Bunlar ya hevalarından �� sh:»1044� başka bir şeyde hakk-u hakikat tanımazlar veya din deyince hakk-u hakikat ile alâkası olmıyan bir oyuncak telâkki ederler. Din mes'elesinin alel'ıtlak hakka ittiba' demek olduğunu bilmek istemezler, bu babda muhkem olan tarikı isbata yanaşmazlar ve onlarla amel etmeyi hoşlanmazlar da mütemadiyen ruhları şübühat ve evhama sürüklemek için yalnız muhayyelât, rumuzat, muammeyat, müteşabihat içinde hevaiyyat ararlar, müteşabihatı şüpheye vesile etmek için muhkemata tercih ederler. Kezalik bir takım melâhide de vardır ki dinin hiç anlaşılmaz ve anlaşılınca hükmü kalmaz bir sirri batını olduğu iddiasiyle bütün muhkematı müteşabihata ircaa çalışırlar. Her şey'i teşkik etmek, hep garaibat ve acaibattan bahseylemek, en ma'ruf hakikatleri efsane gibi göstermek isterler ki bunlar tarikı ma'ruf ile yürümeği hoşlanmazlar diğer bazıları da malûmatları her şeyin halline kâfi imiş, âlemi vücudda mazıde ve halde veya istikbali namütenahide bilinmedik hiç bir şey yokmuş, sirri vücud temamen münkeşif olmuş gibi müteşabihatın hakikatini kökünden inkâr eder, anlamadığı anlayamıyacağı bir hakikat işidirse hurafe, efsane, esatîr derler geçerler ki bunların hepsi kalbin çarpıklığından ve hadnaşinasliktan neş'et eder. Bunlara mukabil ���ëaÛŠ£a¡‚¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡›�� ilimde rusuhu bulunan, eğilmez, eğrilikten hoşlanmaz, tarikı ilimde kavi, bildiğini bilmediğini seçebilir, ma'lûmatiyle mechulâtını mümkin mertebe halle kadir erbabı ilim de ���íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ›�� şöyle derler: ���a¨ßä£b 2¡é©= ×¢3£¥ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ ‰2£¡äb 7›�� Biz bu kitaba inandık, muhkemi, müteşabihi, her biri rabbımız Hak tealâ tarafındandır. Hepsi haktır. Filvakı ���ëßb íˆ£×£Š¢a¡Û£be¬ a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡›�� böyle temiz akıl, hüsni nazar sahiblerinden maadası da hakkiyle düşünmez kendi zihnindekileri bile iyice seçib �� sh:»1045� tezekkür edemez, muhkematı esas ittihaz ederek hafi, müşkil, mücmel gibi te'vili mümkin olan müteşabihatı bile sahihan te'vil edemez. Bu babda te'vil ve içtihad başkalarının değil, meratibi muhkemat ile meratibi müteşabihatı seçer, te'vili caiz olub olmıyanları temyiz eder, fitneden kendini ve herkesi iğfal etmekten sakınır, haddini bilir, ilmi ilâhîye tefvız edilmesi lâzım gelenleri ona tefvız eyler, imanı kâmil, tarikı ilimde kavi, temiz ve ince akıllı, doğru düşünmesini bilir ve sever, hasılı hikmete mazhar ulemaı rasihînin hakk-u salâhiyetidir. Bunlar muhkem ve müteşabih hepsinin hakikatine iman ederler ve önüne sonunu sayarak iyi düşünürler, Zeyg-u inhiraftan sakınırlar da bu tezekkürle şöyle dua ederler: 8. ���‰2£äb Ûbm¢Œ¡Î¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2 äb 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç† í¤n äb ëçk¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ Û†¢ã¤Ù ‰y¤à ò¦7 a¡ã£Ù a ã¤o aÛ¤ìç£bl¢›�� 9. ��‰2£äb¬ a¡ã£Ù ub ß¡É¢ aÛä£b¡ Û¡îì¤â§ Ûb ‰í¤k Ï©îé¡6›� filhakika ������a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈb…;›�� Allah va'dinde hulfetmez, mi'adını şaşırmaz.» İşbu « ���ëaÛŠ£a¡‚¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡�� » nazmı celilinde « �ëaë� » istinafiyye veya atfolmak üzere iki rabıt vardır ki birincisinde balâda beyan olunan ma'na veçhile « �a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » üzerinde kelâm, tamam olur, vakfı lâzımdır, « �â� » vardır, müteşabihin te'vilini Allahdan başkası bilmez. Ulemaı rasihîn bile şöyle derler» demektir. Bu rabt-u tefsir, İbni Abbastan, Hazreti Aişeden, Hasandan, Malik İbni Enesden, Kisaî ve ferradan ve ekseri seleften mervidir. Diğerinde ise « �ë� » atıftır. Kelâm « ���ëßb íÈ¤Üá¢ m b¤ë©íÜé¢¬ a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢< ëaÛŠ£a¡‚¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡�� » de tamam olur ki «halbuki müteşabihin hakkiyle te'vilini Allahdan ve ilimde rusuh sahibi olan ulemadan başkası bilmez» demektir. Bu da yine İbni Abbastan, Mücahidden Rebi'ibni Enesten ve daha ba'zılarından mervidir. Mütekellimîn ve müteahhırînden bir çoğunun muhtarı da budur. Mes'ele, müteşabihin sahihan te'vilini Allahdan başkası bilebilir mi bilemez mi? noktasına raci'dir. �� sh:»1046� TE'VİL, aslı lûgatte her hangi bir şey'i varacağı gayeye vardırmak demektir bilhassa bir lâfzın mealini ya'ni varacağı ma'nayı ıhtiyar edib tefsir eylemiye ıtlak edilir. Te'vil, ya sahih veya fasid olur. Bir lâfzı hiç muhtemil olmadığı bir ma'naya hamletmek veya muhtemil olduğu maani içinden racihi varken mercuhuna hamletmek fasid ve batıldır. Te'vil her halde muhık bir sebebe müstenid olmalıdır. O sebeb ve delil bulunduğu zaman ba'zı kerre hafi zahire, mecaz hakikate müreccah olur. Aksi halde te'vil ındî ve fasiddir. Binaenaleyh muhkematı hiç nazarı dikkate almadan müteşabihatı arzuya göre te'vil etmek dalâlet olduğu âyette musarrah bulunduğunda şüphe yoktur. Fakat muhkematı esas ittihaz etmek ve cidden hüsni niyyet ve şeraıti ilmiyye ile hareket eylemek üzere müteşabihata murad budur diye hükmederek bir te'vili sahih bulmak ulema için mümkin midir? değil midir? Bu cihet ba'isi ıhtilâf olmuş gibi görünüyor. Kur'anda kıyametin vakti, zebanîlerin adedinde vesairede ba'zı adedlerin havassı, ve daha diğer ba'zı hususatın Allahdan başka kimseye ma'lûm olmadığında ittifak bulunduğu gibi buna mukabil bir çok âyetlerin de bil'ittifak te'vil edildiğinde hiç şüphe yoktur. Bunun için bu babdaki ıhtılâfın ıhtılâf olmaktan ziyade büyük bir faidei tefsiriyyesi bulunduğunu anlamak lâzım gelir. Âyetteki iki rabıttan her biri bir haysiyyetle ma'nidar olarak manayı muradı tavzıh eylemişlerdir. Şöyleki yalnız manayı hassı veya manâyı eammın ahassa da şumulü itibarile, cemii aksamı noktai nazarındanmüteşabihin manasını Allahdan başka kimsenin bilmediğini, fakat manâyı eammı cemii aksamile değil alel'ıtlak mülahaza edilecek olursa bunlardan bir kısmını ulemai Rasihînin dahi bilebileceğini anlatmıştır. Yalnız vakıf rivayeti olsa idi zahiren ulemai Rasihîne hiç bir hıssai te'vil kalmaz « ���ëßb íˆ£×£Š¢a¡Û£be¬ a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡�� » ile mülâyim olmazdı. Yalnız atıf rivayeti olsa idi bu surette de ulemai rasihînin bütün aksamı müteşabihatı Allah gibi �� sh:»1047� bilebilecekleri anlaşılırdı, işte « �ëaë� » ın müteşabih olarak iyradı atfın tevzi' tarikıle, istinafın da te'vili kül veya hassa nazaran olduğunu ifham etmiştir. Binaenaleyh müteşabih manâyı eamme hamlolunmak üzere vakıf takdirinde hasılı manânın « ���ëßb íÈ¤Üá¢ m b¤ë©íÜé¢¬ a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢<›P ëßb íÈÜá mbëíÜé ×Üé aÛb aÛÜ£é›�� »�� demek olub ba'zılarını Allahdan maadasının muhkemata ittiba' suretile imkâni ilmilerine mani' olmıyacağını atıf rivayeti izah eder. Şu halde te'vil noktai nazarından müteşabihat üçe irca' olunur: 1- Vukuf mümkin olmıyan ki kıyametin ve hurucı dabbenin vakti ve saire gibi. 2- İnsanların bilmesi mümkin olan ki elfazı garibe ve ahkâmı muğlaka gibi. 3- İkisi arası ki ma'rifeti ba'zı ulemai rasihîne mahsus olur. Bunun için biz balâda muhtarı selef üzere hem lüzumı vakfı ıhtiyar ettik, hem de atıf suretindeki manâya işaretini gösterdik. Yalnız atfı ıhtıyar, Kur'anda ulemai rasihînin kat'iyyetle anlayamıyacağı ve ilmi İlâhîye tefvız etmeğe mecbur olacağı hiç bir şey yoktur gibi bir ihtamali tazammun edebilir. Bir kelâmdan hiç bir şey fehm olunamamak, kelâmda faidei hıtab esasiyle kabili te'lif olmadığı mülâhazasına mebni böyle bir ihtimali zannedenler olmuşsa da doğru değildir, şüphesiz ki Kur'anda hiç bir lâfzı muhmel yoktur, mukattaatı süverde bile muhtelif vücuhi fehim vardır. Mes'ele mefhumatın tahdid ve ihkâmile manâyı muradın ta'yinindedir. Faidei hıtab ie bu ta'yine mütevakkıf değildir. Balâda kabul eylediğimiz veçhile nâmütenahi taharriyata müsaid mevzu'lar sezdirmek, ilmi beşerin kıymetini ta'yin ettirmek, meratibi nasa göre muhtelif zevkler, faideler bahşetmek nihayet ulemai rasihîni tefekküri nâmütenahi ile mübtelâ kılmak göbi daha bir çok faidei hıtab vardır. Kur'anın öyle işaratı �� sh:»1048� vardır ki bunlar ilmi Kur'an ile tevaggulden sonra sezilmeğe, sonra da cereyanı hâdisat ile te'vili anlaşılmağa başlar. Elfazı manâya irca' etmek te'vilile, manâyı vakıa tatbık etmek manâsına te'vil beyninde de fark vardır. Binaenaleyh tefsiri Kur'anda, « �ßb ÇŠ Ï¤äbÚ y Õ£ ßÈ¤Š¡Ïn¡Ù� » diyecek noktalar bulunduğu hiç bir zaman unutulmamak ve her halde muhkematına iyi sarılmak lâzım gelir. Bu âyetler bize âyâtı Kur'anın sureti umumiyyede mealini ta'yin etmek ulemai rasihînin de temamen salâhiyeti dahilinde olmadığını ve nazmı Kur'anın ve alel'husus müteşabihatının taabbüdî bir surette aynen hıfz-u zabtına dikkat edilmek lâzım geldiğini gösterdiği cihetle ta'yini meal demek olan terceme mes'elesinin nasıl bir emri hatîr olduğunu iyi düşünmek ıktıza eder. Hemen Cenabı Hak kalblerimizi ibtiğai fitne ve ibtiğai te'vil ile zeyğ-u inhiraftan muhafaza buyursun « ���‰2£äb Ûbm¢Œ¡Î¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2 äb 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ ç† í¤n äb ëçk¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ Û†¢ã¤Ù ‰y¤à ò¦7 a¡ã£Ù a ã¤o aÛ¤ìç£bl¢P ‰2£äb¬ a¡ã£Ù ub ß¡É¢ aÛä£b¡ Û¡îì¤â§ Ûb ‰í¤k Ï©îé¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈb…;�� ». Evet, Allah lâyuhlifütmiaddır. « ���Ûb ‰í¤k Ï©îé¡6�� » olan o haşir günü behemehal gelecek, kalbleri zeyg-u küfürden, fitne ve fesaddan salim olan, âyâtı hakka « ���a¨ßä£b 2¡é©= ×¢3£¥ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ ‰2£¡äb 7�� » diyen ehli iman Allahın va'dettiği rahmetine, nusratına irecek, küfürde ısrar edenler de vaîdini, ıkabını bütün şiddetitile göreceklerdir. Bunun için 10. ��11. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa Ûå¤ m¢Ì¤ä¡ó Çä¤è¢á¤ a ß¤ìaÛ¢è¢á¤ ëÛb¬ a ë¤Ûb…¢ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘,î¤÷¦6b ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¤ ëÓ¢ì…¢ aÛä£b‰¡= P ×† a¤l¡ a¨4¡ Ï¡Š¤Çì¤æ= ëaÛ£ˆ©íå ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡è¡á¤6 ×ˆ£ 2¢ìa 2¡b¨íbm¡äb 7 Ïb ˆç¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘†©í†¢ aÛ¤È¡Ôbl¡›�� - Resulullahın hak Peygamber olduğunu bildiği ve kardeşine söylediği halde Rum krallarının verdiği malları elinden kaçırmak endişesiyle iman etmiyen Necran Piskaposu sebebiyle nâzil olduğu rivayet edilen bu âyet, hükmü ammolarak varid olmuş ve Ali Fir'avnin ve sairenin başlarına gelen şiddetli felâketler bütün bu gibilerin, yani âyâtı hakkı tekzib ve inkâr �� sh:»1049� edenlerin hepsinin başına da geleceğini mü'minlere vad, kâfirlere vaîd olarak haber vermiştir. Mukaddema Yehudîler hakkında nâzil olan şu iki âyet de bunları velyettirilerek hükümde teşrik edilmişlerdir: � ��RQ› Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa n¢Ì¤Üj¢ìæ ëm¢z¤’Š¢ëæ a¡Û¨ó u èä£á6 ë2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à¡èb…¢ SQ› Ó†¤ ×bæ ÛØ¢á¤ a¨íò¥ Ï©ó Ï¡÷n î¤å¡ aÛ¤n Ônb 6 Ï¡÷ò¥ m¢Ôbm¡3¢ Ï©ó j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëa¢¤Š¨ô ×bÏ¡Š ñ¥ íŠ ë¤ãè¢á¤ ß¡r¤Üî¤è¡á¤ ‰a¤ô aÛ¤Èî¤å¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢ìªí¡£†¢ 2¡ä–¤Š¡ê© ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢6 a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù ÛÈ¡j¤Š ñ¦ Û¡b¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b 2¤–b‰¡› ��� Meali Şerifi O küfredenlere de ki: Siz mutlak yenileceksiniz ve toplanıp Cehenneme sürüleceksiniz, o ise ne fena döşektir 12 Muhakkak bir âyet oldu size: Çarpışan iki cemi'yette: Bir cem'iyet Allah yolunda vuruşuyordu, diğeri de kâfir: Onları gözgöre kendilerinin iki misli görüyorlardı, Allah da nusratiyle dilediğini te'yid buyuruyordu, görecek gözleri olanlar için elbette bunda şüphesiz bir ibret var 13 Bedir muharebesinde Resulullahın Müşriklere galebesini gören Medine Yehudîleri «vallahi işte bu bize Musanın vadettiği ve Tevratta evsafı mezkûr olan nebiyyi ümmî» �� sh:»1050� demişler ve tabi' olmak arzusunu göstermişlerdi içlerinden bazıları «acele etmeyiniz bakalım bir vak'a daha görelim» demiş, Uhud vak'ası olunca tereddüde düşmüşler halbuki o sırada bir müddet için Resulullah ile bir muahedeleri de varmış, nakzı ahdetmişler, bu âyetler nâzil olmuştur. İkinci âyet Bedir muharebesinin nusreti İlâhiyye için nasıl bir misali ibret teşkil ettiğini gösteriyor ki burada « ���×á¤ ß¡å¤ Ï¡÷ò§ ÓÜ©îÜò§ ËÜj o¤ Ï¡÷ò¦ ×r©îŠ ñ¦ 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » mazmunu islâmda ilk misaliyle ve fîsebilillâh olmak şartiyle tavzıh edilmiş ve surenin cevabı nusret olan noktalarından biri daha gösterilmiştir. Filhakika gazvei Bedir, bil'ahare gerek Yehudîleri ve gerek Necrandan başlıyarak Nesârâyı Arab-u Rumu mağlûb eden muzafferiyatı islâmiyenin de mebdei olmuştur. Ve ahkâmı Kur'ana cidden ittiba' edenlere bu nusret her zaman mevuddur. Böyle iken aceba insanlar bundan neye tegâfül eder? ��TQ› ‹¢í¡£å Û¡Üä£b¡ y¢k£¢ aÛ’£èìap¡ ß¡å aÛä£¡Žb¬õ¡ ëaÛ¤j ä©îå ëaÛ¤ÔäbŸ©îŠ¡ aÛ¤à¢Ôä¤ÀŠ ñ¡ ß¡å aÛˆ£çk¡ ëaÛ¤1¡š£ò¡ ëaÛ¤‚î¤3¡ aÛ¤à¢Žì£ßò¡ ëaÛ¤b ã¤Èbâ¡ ëaÛ¤z Š¤t¡6 ‡¨Û¡Ù ßn bÊ¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤îb 7 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ y¢Ž¤å¢ aÛ¤à b¨l¡› � Meali Şerifi İnsanlara: Kadınlar, oğullar, yüklerle altun ve gümüş yığınları, salma atlar, davarlar, ekinler kabilinden şehevat sevgisi bezendi; fakat bunlar Dünya hayatın geçici metâ'ı, halbuki Allah, akıbet güzelliği onun yanındadır 14 �� sh:»1051� 14. ���‹¢í¡£å Û¡Üä£b¡ y¢k£¢ aÛ’£èìap¡›�� şehvetle alâkası çok olan, ayni şehvet gibi kesilmiş bulunan şeylere mahabbet yahut mahza şehevat için sevilen, ezcümle şu zikredilen şeyler nasa çok zinetli gösterildi, bunları pek hoş gördüler, sevilecek şey bunlar zannettiler.» -Bir bunların meşru' birer nı'met olması haysiyeti, bir de hayalî gayri meşru' bir şey'e sebeb olması haysiyeti vardır. Birincisinde müzeyyin Allah, ikincisinde müzeyyin Şeytan ve cehaleti beşerdir ki zemmi ve fenalığı bu haysiyetledir. Şehvet, nefsin arzu ettiği şey'e atılışıdır ki gönül çekmek ta'bir olunur. İfratına hırs-u şereh denilir. Lisanımızda şehvet, iştihadan ehassolarak mütearef ise de aslında değildir. Burada şehevat, ayni şehvet kesilmiş müşteheyat ma'nasına olarak maba'dile müfesserdir. Maamafih « �yk� » mef'ul ma'nasına alınarak şehevat kendi ma'nasında bırakılmak ve ma'badi hubbün beyanı olmak da muhtemildir. ���ëaÛ¤j ä©îå›�� evlâd ve hele oğullar, demektir. Bunda kadınlar tarafından melhuz olan hubbi şehevata da bir îma vardır. Zira nas eamdır. Fakat sarahaten zem erkeklere tevcih olunmuş ve kadınlar sevmek değil, sevilmek mevki'ınde gösterilmiştir. ���ëaÛ¤ÔäbŸ©îŠ¡ aÛ¤à¢Ôä¤ÀŠ ñ¡›�� KANATIR kantarın cem'idir. MUKANTARA kantarlanmış demektir. Kantarların kantarlanması darb suretile teksir ve mübalega içindir. Hisab ıstılâhiyle lâekal «kantarlar murabba'ı» demek gibidir. Kantar a'zamî bir vezin mıkyasıdır ki muhtelif zamanlarda muhtelif akvamda, mütefavit surette kullanılmıştır. Meselâ bir zamanlar Afrika ve Endelüste sekiz bin miskal, sonra yüz rıtıl bir kantar addedilirmiş, Hazreti Peygamberden bin iki yüz ukye veya on iki bin ukye veya bin iki yüz dinar diye üç rivayet de zikrediliyor. Itlakına nazaran bir adedi mahsus ifade etmeyib en yüksek vezinde bir çok şey �� sh:»1052� demek olur. Netekim Arabda kantar bir vezni gayri mahduddur. Veya Yerle Gök arası mal demektir diye de rivayatı Lûgaviyye mevcuddur. İşte böyle şehevat mahabbetini pek güzel bir şey zannetmeleridir ki kendilerini her fenalığa sürükler, bu müşteheyata böyle mahabbet ise göründüğü gibi güzel bir şey değildir. Bunların gayei emel ittihaz edilmeğe değerleri yoktur. Nihayet bunlar alçak bir hayat metaıdır. İnsan bırakır hepsini hiyni seferinde Dönüb dolaşıb varılacak, gayei emel ittihaz edilecek şey bunlarda değil, Allah yanındadır ki bu hayatı Dünyadan geçilib Allaha varıldığı zaman irilir. Binaenaleyh o şehevat, hayatı Dünyayı geçirmek ve Allaha gitmek için intifa' edilmek üzere verilmiş vasıta olmak itibarile mintarfillâh birer ni'met iseler de bu alçak hayata ve bunun metaı olan şehevata mahabbet etmek ve bu yüzden Allah yanındaki hüsni meabı feda eylemek ne kadar budalalıktır, ne kadar alçaklıktır. Bunları anlatmak için: ��UQ› Ó¢3¤ a ë¯ª¢ãj£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡‚î¤Š§ ß¡å¤ ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤6 Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå am£Ôì¤a Ç¡ä¤† ‰2£¡è¡á¤ u ä£bp¥ m v¤Š©0 ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡èb aÛ¤b ã¤èb‰¢ bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îèb ëa ‹¤ëax¥ ß¢Àè£Š ñ¥ ë‰¡™¤ìaæ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ 2 –©îŠ¥ 2¡bÛ¤È¡j b…¡7 VQ› a Û£ˆ©íå íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ ‰2£äb¬ a¡ã£äb¬ a¨ßä£b ÏbË¤1¡Š¤ Ûäb ‡¢ã¢ì2 äb ëÓ¡äb Çˆal aÛä£b‰¡7 WQ› a Û–£b2¡Š©íå ëaÛ–£b…¡Ó©îå ëaÛ¤Ôbã¡n©îå ëaÛ¤à¢ä¤1¡Ô©îå ëaÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ì¤1¡Š©íå 2¡bÛ¤b ¤z b‰¡› ������������� ��sh:»1053� Meali Şerifi De ki: size o istediklerinizden daha hayırlısını haber vereyim mi? Korunan kullar için rablarının yanında Cennetler varki altlarından ırmaklar akar, İçlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onlar, hem orada kendilerine gayet pakize zevceler var, hele Allahdan bir rıdvan var, ve Allah görür o kulları 15 onları ki ya rabbena derler: inandık iman getirdik artık bizim suçlarımızı bağışla ve o ateş azabından koru bizleri 16 o sabr edenleri, o sıdk-u sadakatle gidenleri, o divan duranları, o nefaka verenleri, ve o sehar vakitleri istiğfar eyleyenleri 17 Her ni'meti ihtiva eden bu güzel Cennetler, bu daimî dilnişîn ve henüz gizli vatanlar, bu ter temiz pam pâk çiftler, o içinde bulunduğunuz geçici, aldatıcı alçak hayattaki müşteheyattan çok güzel çok hayırlıdır. Allahın bir rıdvanı, bir rızayı tammı ise hepsinden büyük, her lezzetten yüksektir. Fakat bu hüsni meab herkese değil, o Dünyanın her lahza mütehavvil ve zail olan müşteheyatına mahabbetten sakınıb kötü akıbetten korunan müttekılere mahsustur. Böyle olmıyanlar hüsni meâba iremez, lezzeti rıdvanı bulamaz. Önünde derdi iştiyak, sonunda hırman-ü azab içindedirler. Bu ittika da kuru lâf, zahirî nümayişle değildir. Allah kullarının içini dışını, ne yapıb, ne işlediklerini görür. İmanlarını şüphesiz olarak ıkrar ve i'tiraf edib bu sayede günahlarına mağfiret vikayelerini niyaz eden, sabırlı, sözlerinde, azm-ü niyyetlerinde, işlerinde sadık, huşu-u hudu' ile taât-ü ibadata �� sh:»1054� müdavim, mallarını fîsebilillâh ınfak eden, zulmetlerin nura, gafletlerin şuhuda tahavvül etmek üzere bulunduğu o sehar vakitlerinde istiğfar eyleyen kullarını gözetir, hüsni meâbı, rıdvanı ekberini böyle kullarına verir. Binaenaleyh tâ baştan kalben tasdık-u iz'an ve lisanen ıkrar-ü i'tirafı cem'eden iman, gufranı zünub ile azabdan vikayeye sebeb ve vesile ise de şaibesiz hüsni meâb ve rıdvanı ekber, zikrolunan evsafı ve ahlâk-u hasaili i'tiyad edebilenlere böyle müslimanlaradır. Sakın bu beyanatı, bu va'd-ü ve'ıdi bu iman-ü iltica ile bu hasaili âliyeyi, hasılı bu dini, esassız veya beyyinesiz, şahidsiz, neticesiz, zamânsız, boş bir şey, kuru bir iddia, hakıyyeti şüpheli, şunun bunun muhalefetile za'fa düşecek, hakikatten kalkacak, insanı aldatacak bir kavli mücerred zannetmeyiniz zira: ��XQ› ‘è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= ëaÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¢ ëa¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ Ób¬ö¡à¦b 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡6 Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢6 YQ› a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢® ëßb a¤n ÜÑ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl a¡Û£b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb u b¬õç¢á¢ aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢ 2 Ì¤î¦b 2 î¤äè¢á¤6 ëßå¤ íØ¤1¢Š¤ 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Š©íÉ¢ aÛ¤z¡Žbl¡› ����� Meali Şerife Şahadet eyledi Allah şu hakikate: « ���Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì�� » başka �� sh:»1055� Tanrı yok ancak o, bütün Meleklerle İlim uluları da adl-ü hakkaniyyetle durarak şahid: başka Tanrı yok ancak o, azîz o hakîm o 18 doğrusu Allah ındinde din, islâmdır; o kitab verilenlerin ıhtilâf etmeleri ise sırf kendilerine ilim geldikten sonra aralarındaki bağıyden, ihtirastandır, her kim de Allahın âyetlerine küfrederse şüphe yok ki Allah çabık hisablıdır 19 18. ���‘è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= ëaÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¢ ëa¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ Ób¬ö¡à¦b 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡6›�� Allah muhakkak « ����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì=� » olduğuna bizzat kendisi ve melâikenin hepsi ve hakikaten ilim sahibi olan ulemai kâmilîn şehadet etti. Hem de kaim bil'adl olarak şehadet etti. Allah tealânın vahdaniyyeti ve adl-ü hakkaniyyetle kayyumiyyeti alelmeratib bu üç şehadetin her birile ve mecmuu ile sabittir.» Yukarılarda da sebkettiği üzere lûgatte şühud-ü şehadet esasen huzur demek olub nefsinde gerek huzuren ve gerek husulen takarrür eden ilmi eda ile bir hakkı isbata şehadet ıtlak olunur. Örfte ve şeri'de şahid müddei ve müddea aleyhten başka olur. Burada ise münzili kitab olan Allah tealânın şehadetinde müddeilikle şahidliğin, hattâ şahid ile meşhudün bihin ittihadı mevzuı bahs olabileceğinden bu şehadetin manâsı iyi düşünülmek ıktiza eder. Evvel emirde müddei Peygamber, müddeâ aleyh münkir kâfirler olmak i'tibarile bu sualin varid olamıyacağı derkârdır. Şehadeti İlâhiyenin manâsı bir hakkı alel'ıtlak bildirmek, beyan-ü ızhar etmek veya ikamei delâil ile isbat eylemek, ilmi şühudî ile hükmetmek manâlarında birile dahi tefsir edilir. Bu manâ ile Cenabı Allah afak-u enfüste hadd-ü hisaba gelmez şevahid ve delâil halk-u ikame ederek vahdaniyyetini ve sıfatı sübhaniyyesini beyan ve ızhar ettiği gibi bundan başka delâili teşriiyye dahi inzal eyliyerek bunları ıhbarile tasdik buyurmuştur ki amme için bu manâların tefhimi kolay olduğundan bir hayli müfessirîn bununla iktifa etmişlerdir. �� sh:»1056� Fakat burada daha derin ve beynelhükema pek çok münakaşalara sebeb olmuş olan mebhası ma'rifetin, ya'ni ilmi yakîn mes'elesinin esaslı bir halli vardır. Bu bize gösteriyor ki her hususta mebde'i yakîn Hak tealânın kendine ve vahdaniyyetine ilm-ü şehadetidir. Her ilmi yakîn hakkın kendine mutabakatı ve bu mutabakatı i'lâm ve i'lânile kaimdir. İlmi yakîn ayni yakîne, ayni yakîn, hakkı yakîne müsteniddir. Vakı'de hakk olan her hangi bir şey'in bizzat veya bilvasıta kendisini göstermesidir. Mücerred cezmi indîden yakîni nefselemrîyi fark ettirir. Bunun için gerek afakta, gerek enfüste ilmi şuhdî ilmi yokmu diye bahse tutuşan ve her biri da'vasını akılden veya semi'den ahzettiği deliller ile isbata çalışan bir takım kimselere karşı bir bülbülün ötmeğe başlaması ne büyük şehadettir. Halbuki bu bile henüz istidlâlî olan bir ilmi yakîndir. Burada asıl şahid bir taraftan o sesin bülbülde, diğer taraftan sâmi'lerde zuhuru ve her iki tarafla olan kıyam ve nisbeti vahdaniyesidir. Bu bir sestir ve bu ses bir bülbül sesidir. Binaenaleyh hakikat, nefsine mutabıktır diyenlerin daha evvel kendilerinde bir şahid ve meşhud vardır. Ve bu şahid ve meşhud onların nefsilerinde hem evvel ve hem şimdi birleşmiştir. Binaenaleyh hakikatin derinliklerinde ve zamanın bütün cereyanında şahid ile meşhudün bu birleşmesidir ki şehadetin künhü ve tasdikı hakkın esas şahididir. Bu ise hakkın nefsine mutabakatı mebdeine raci'dir. Ve bu her hakkın hakk olmak haysiyetiyle vahdeti mutlakası demektir. Bu da evsafı fenadan münezzeh minel'ezel ilel'ebed hakkı mahzolarak kaim bulunan Allah tealânın ikamei adl-ü hakkaniyyetle kıyamı vahdaniyyetine ve onun kendine huzuriyle ezelen ve ebeden mutabakatına ve bunu ızhar ve i'lânına müsteniddir. Her hangi bir hakkın nefsine mutabakatı « �ç¢ì ç¢ì� » ayniyyet denilen bir nisbeti tasdikıyyedir ki bu ancak bir nefsi âlim ile tahakkuk eder. İlim, nefsi âlim bertaraf �� sh:»1057� edilirse eşyanın nefsine mutabakati mes'elesi yoktur. Fakat bir nefsi âlime karşı bir taş bile kendini ızhar ederek kendine şehadet eder. Şu halde nüfusi insaniyyeden sarfı nazarla kendilerine âlim olmıyan eşya nefsine mutabık değil ise eşyanın nüfusi insaniyyede kendine şehadet edebilmesi nasıl mümkin oluyor? Ve sonra bütün bu şehadet hak namı verilen bir noktai vahdette nasıl toplanıyor? İşte ilim meselesinin feylesofları şaşırtan en ince noktası burasıdır. Bu âyette bu noktayı hallederek ilmi yakînin mebdei hakikîsini gösteriyor. Eşyanın kendi zatlarında kendilerine mutabakatı Hak tealânın kendi zatinde kendine mutabakatinin, ya'ni « �ç¢ì ç¢ì� » kendine ilminin ve bu ilmini ızhar ile kendine ve kendi vahdaniyyetine şehadetinin eseridir. Binaenaleyh eşya kendilerine kendilerinde mutabık değil, kendine âlim olan zatı hakda, ya'ni ilmi İlâhîde kendilerine mutabıktırlar. Nüfusi insaniyyenin kendilerine mutabakatı kezalik eşyanın nüfusi insaniyyede kendilerine mutabakatleri de her birinin ilmi İlâhîde mensub olduğu veçhi hak dolayısiledir. Binaenaleyh âlemde ne kadar şühud-ü şehadet, ne kadar ilm-ü istidlâl varsa hepsi Hak tealânın kendini bilmesineve bildirmesine, ya'ni şehadetine mübtenidir. İleride gelecek olan « ���×¢3£¢ ‘ó¤õ§ çbÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£b ëu¤èé¢6›P a ëÛá¤ íØ¤Ñ¡ 2¡Š 2£¡Ù a ã£é¢ ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ ‘è©î†¥›�� »�� âyetleri de bu iki noktayı tavzıh etmiştir. Hasılı şahidi hakikî ancak Allah tealâdır. Meselâ güneş var diyen bir şahid kendisiyle meşhudu olan güneş arasında nisbeti hakkın şehadetine tebaiyyetten başka bir şey yapmış olmaz. Şu kadar ki bu tebaiyyet sarih veya zımnî veya gayri meş'ur olabilir. Hak tealâdan başka hiç bir âlim ne kendine, ne sair eşyaya temamen şahid değildir. Nefsi insanîde eşyanın kendilerine mutabakatleri izafî, nakıs ve minvecihtir. Ben, benim diyebilen insanın bile nefsine mutabakati min küllil'vücuh tam ve mutlak ve hakkal'yakîn değildir. Onun kendisinde bilmediği, şehadet edemediği nice vücuhi izafet vardır. İnsanın �� sh:»1058� gerek kendinde gerek eşyada hakikaten bilebildiği ma'lûmat, şehadeti hakkı bizzat veya bilvasıta sezebildiği vücuhtur. Binaenaleyh insanda mutlak, en hakikî bir ilmi yakîn varsa o da vücud ve vahdeti İlâhiyeye ilimdir. Zira bu ilim gerek kendisine ve gerek eşyaya olan ilimlerin hepsinin rükni akdemidir. Bundan başka her hangi bir ilimde zarureti zatiyyei kâmile yoktur. Ehli ilmin meratibi de bu şehadete kurb ve bu'dü ile mütenasibdir. Nefislerinde Hak tealânın bu şehadetini sezemiyenler ulemadan olamazlar. Bunlar ilmi inkâr eden Sufestaiye ve keferei Reybiyyedendirler. Gerek nefsine ve gerek eşyaya ilminin hakikatine kail olub da Hak tealâyı inkâr edenleri ise keferei muanidîndendirler. Cenabı Allahın kendine kendinde ilmi ve şehadeti bulunduğu gibi eşyayı icadî ile âfak-u enfüste bu ilmini lâyü'ad velâ yuhsa sevahid ile i'lân ve ızhar etmesi, ilim, ukul, ervah ve kuvayı müdrike ve bunlara mutabık ulema halkederek onlara şehadetini tebliğ ve i'lâm eylemesi dahi onun masivallaha karşı kendine, kendinin vahdaniyyetine hakkaniyyetle şehadetidir ki evvel-ü ahır, mebde-ü mead, müdde'ı, şahid, meşhud, meşhudün aleyh, hâkim hepsi bu noktai vahdette birleşmeden, buna rücu' ve iltica etmeden ne bir şehadet yapılır, ne vücuddan, ne ilimden ne amelden bir eser sezilir, Allah tealâ zati ehadiyyetinde şahid ve meşhudun birliğini ve bütün şehadetlerin bu birlik sayesinde bu şehadeti vahdaniyyenin kıyamı adli ve hükmi hâkimiyyeti tahtinde cereyan ettiğini, bu şehadet olmadan hiç bir şey'in adl-ü hakkaniyyetle tasdık edilemiyeceğini ya'ni hiç bir şeyde ilmi yakîn olamıyacağına hem fi'len ve hem kavlen şehadetiyle isbat eyledi ve buna kendi şehadetiyle, kendi tezkiyesile müeyyed nice şahidler de halk-u ikame eyledi. Ezcümle bu sayededir ki bir insan «ben, benim» diye kendini tanır, kendi kendine şehadet eder, kendi şu'urunun kendi varlığına intıbakını kendine �� sh:»1059� haber verir. Hem müddei, hem şahid, hem meşhud olduğu halde bu şehadetini aynı adl-ü hak tanır. Şüphesiz olarak inanır. Saniyen Allah tealânın « ���Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì=�� » olduğuna bütün Melâike gerek tekvinî ve gerek teşriî her hangi bir hususta emir ve iradei İlâhiyeyi tebliğ ve icraya me'mur süferayı İlâhiye olan kuvayı müdirkei muhikka, ukul ve ervahı mücerrede dahi şehadet ettiler ve şehadetlerinin hakkıyyetine Hak tealâyı şahid müzekki tuttular. Zira Allah tealâ kendi şehadetini evvelâ bunlara bildirdi ve bunları işhad etti. Salisen Allah tealânın « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì=��� » olduğuna « ���ëa¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡�� » ya'ni hakikaten ilim sahibi olanlar: Cemi'i Enbiya ve ulemai kâmilîn ve hükemai muvahhidîn şehadet ettiler. Ehli ilim miyanında görünüb de adl-ü hakkaniyetten inhiraf eden, kaim bil'adl olmıyanların inkâr veya ketmi şehadet etmelerinin ehemmiyeti yoktur. Adl-ü insaf ile muttasıf hiç bir sahibi ilim bulunmaz ki hiç olmazsa kendi nefsinde, vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyyeye şehadet etmesin. Zaten ilmin ve âlimin bilfi'ıl mevcudiyeti, vahdaniyeti İlâhiyenin bariz dellilerindendir. İlim vakıa mutabık, hak değilse ilm olmaz, bildiğinin doğruluğuna, hakkıyetine iman ve şehadeti olmıyan da yegâne ve vahdaniyyetine şahid değilse ne ilimde hakıkat bulunabilir, ne de kimse kendini tanıyıb bilebilirdi. Sufestaiye gibi ilmi inkâr ederek veya tersine giderek reyb-ü küfre sapanlar ise kendilerinde şahidi hakk olan ilim bulunmadığından dolayı ehliyyeti şehadetten mahrum ve mahkûmün'aleyhler miyanına dahildirler. İşte « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » manâsile vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyyeye ve Allahın adl-ü hakkaniyeti ikame edib duran bir kayyumı ezelî olduğuna böyle bir nizamı vahdette ve bütün mevcudatın ve kâffei hakaikın mâbihilkıyamı olarak alelmeratib kaim adil ve makbulüşşehade bu kadar şuhud; müttefikullafzı velmanâ müteselsilen şehadet ettiler, her biri kaimen bilkıst �� sh:»1060� « �����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » dediler. « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢6��� » Ya'ni Nesârânın zu'umları gibi Teslis yok, bir takım E'ızze yok. Burada işbu « ���Ób¬ö¡à¦b 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡6�� » müteaddid rabıtlara muhtemildir. Evvelâ şahidiyeti i'tibarile vasfı olmak üzere « �aÛÜ£é� » dan hal, saniyen meşhudiyyeti vasfı olmak üzere « �ç¢ì� » den hal olur ki ma'nen ikisi mütelâzimdirler. Salisen « ���ëa¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡�� » den veya « �ÇÜá� » den hal, rabian «Allah ve Melâike ve ülül'ilm» in her birinden hal olabilir ki te'hirine nazaran en zahir olan budur. « �Óbö¡à¦b ×¢3£¢ ëay¡†§ 2¡bÛ¤È†¤4¡� » demek olur. Ve şehadetten sonra tezkiyeyi ifade eden bir hali müekkide kabilinden olduğu için « �‘è¡† ×¢3£¢ ëay¡†§ Óbö¡à¦b 2¡bÛ¤È†¤4¡ ß¢z¡Ô£¦b� » takdirinde bir cümlei müste'nefe olması en güzel vecihtir. Gerçi « �u bõã¡ó aÛ¤Ôì¤â¢ ‰a×¡j¦b� » denildiği zaman « �‰a×¡j¦b ×¢3£¢ ëay¡†§� » manâsı murad olunabileceği inkâr edilmiştir. Lâkin bu misal yalnız ülül'ilimden hal yapıldığı takdirdedir. Ve denilebilir ki « ���u bõã¡ó aÛ¤Ôì¤â¢ ‰a×¡j¦b�� » ile « �u bõã¡ó ‹í¤†¥ ëaÛ¤Ôì¤â¢ ë a m¤j bÇ¢è¢á¤ ‰a×¡j¦b � » arasında fark vardır. Atıfk, tegayür içinde bir cemiyyet ifade eder, « �×¢3£¢ ëay¡†§� » manâsını tasrih eyler. Rivayet olunmuştur ki Şam ehbarından, ya'ni Nesârâ ulemasından iki zat gelmişlerdi, Medineyi gördükleri zaman biri diğerine «bu kasaba ahır zamanda çıkacak o Peygamberin kasabasına ne kadar benziyor» dedi, ba'dehu huzuri risalete girdiklerinde sıfatı mahsusasile tanıdılar. Aleyhissalâtü vesselâma «sen Muhammedsin?» dediler, evet buyuruldu. «hem de Ahmedsin?» dediler, tarafı risaletten «ben Muhammed ve Ahmedim» buyruldu. Bunun üzerine «biz sana bir şey soracağız, haber verirsen iman edeceğiz» dediler, «sorunuz» buyuruldu. Onlar da «bize kitabullahda en büyük şahadeti haber ver» dediler, bu âyeti kerime nâzil oldu. Bunun üzerine ikisi de müslüman oldular. Demek ki bu âyetin nüzulü vefdi Necrandan mukaddem imiş. Velhasıl bütün vücude şamil olan bu üç şehadet neticesinde ılmelyakîn, aynelyakîn, hakkalyakîn ve her �� sh:»1061� hakikatten celi olarak mutehakkıktır ki « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢6��� » 19. ���a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢®›�� dır. Allah yanında marzıy ve gayei saadete musıl olan hak din, islâmdan ibaret olduğunda şüphe yoktur.» -Kisaî kıraetinde « �aæ� » feth ile mütebakısinde kesrile okunur. Fetih suretinde bu cümle evvelki meşhudün bihten bedeldir. Ya'ni Allah tealâ vahdaniyyeti hasebile kesrile okunur. Fetih suretinde bu cümle evvelki meşhudün bihten bedeldir. Ya'ni Allah tealâ vahdaniyyeti hasebile dini hakkın dini islâmdan ıbaret olduğuna şehadet etmiştir, asıl meşhudünbih budur. Kesir suretinde ise «�����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢6������ » hükmü neticei şehadet « ���a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢®�� » onun lâzımı olan bir cümlei istinafiyedir. Çünkü dini islâmın üssül'esası, « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » diye şehadeti tevhid ile min ındillah gelenin hepsini ıkrar ve i'tiraf eylemektir. Diğer binai islâm ve furuu hep tevhidi ilâhîye tabi'dir. Indallah sabit olan hakkı meşhudün bih ikamei adl-ü hakk ile vahdaniyyeti İlâhiye, « �aÛbÜbâ� » da buna bütün levazimile şehadet ve Allahdan gelenin cümlesini ıkrar olduğundan dini hakkın islâmdan başka bir şey olmadığı da hakkalyakîn, aynelyakîn, ılmelyakîn sabittir. Allah tealânın kendisi için teşri' ettiği, Peygamberler gönderdiği evliyasına delâlet eylediği din, sıratı müstakım budur. Ni'meti mükâfatını ancak bununla verir, akıbette selâmete ancak bununla çıkarır. Aslı lûgatte din, ceza, ya'ni mükâfat veya mücazat veya itaat etmek manâyı masdarîlerle alâkadar olarak bir tabi' ile hâkim bir metbu' arasındaki nisbetin ismidir. Bu nisbet metbu' hâkim tarafından mülâhaza edildiği zaman sevab veya ıkab ile tatbıkı mes'uliyet, tabi' tarafından mülâhaza edildiği zaman da arzuyı selâmet ve ümid-ü mehafetle taat ve inkıyad ifade eder ki bunlar dinin manâyı masdarîsidirler. Hasılları deyyaniyyet ve diyanettir. Fatıhadada manâyı ma'rufile dinin tarifi sebketmiş idi ki: zevilukulü hüsni ıhtiyarlariyle bizzat hayr-ü ni'mete saık olan bir vaz'ı İlâhî, şer-u millet dahı denilen ve ef'ali ıhtiyariyyei beşeriyyenin gayei hayr-ü saadete doğru cereyanını tanzım �� sh:»1062� eden bir tarik, bir kanun, bir âmili ma'nevî demek oluyordu. Binaenaleyh umumiyyetle din denilince fikri mes'uliyyetle birrıza bir tâbi'ıyyeti ıhtiyariyye taleb eden ve tâbiıyyetlerini şerr-ü şekavetten sıyanet ile hayr-ü saadete götüren aksi halde, ya'ni hüsni rıza ve ıhtiyar ile ittiba' ve ıtaat edilmediği, hılafından tevakkî olunmadığı takdirde de bizzat hayr-ü saadetin zıddı olan netayici seyyie ile ahkâmı cezaiyyesinin cebren ve nakabili ictinab bir surette tatbık edileceğini gösteren merci'ı ümid ve mehafet ve şayanı hayret bir surette son derece ta'zîm ile arzı ubudiyyet edilir bir mürebbi hakîmin vaz-u teklif ettiği kanunı mükâfat-ü mücazat veya ona ıtaat ve teslimiyyet anlaşılacağından her halde din, bir İlâhî ifade ve ona birrıza ıtaat ve teslimiyyeti ıktıza eyler. Diyanet de o ilâhi hâkime ubudiyyet ve kanunlarına teslimiyyet demek olur. Yukarılarda da beyan olunduğu üzere aslı lügatte İslâm; silm, selm, selâmet maddelerinden hemzesi duhul veya ta'diye olarak kullanılır. Şumullü ve pek temiz bir kelimedir ki silm-ü selâmete girmek veya koymak veya çıkarmak selâmet te'min eden teslimiyyet, mütekabil bir müsalemete girmek, halıs-u salim olmak veya tutmak manâlarına gelir ki hepsinde selâmet ve salimiyyet gayesile bir inkıyad-ü mutavaat manâsı vardır. Din dahı sahib irade zevilukul beyninde terki ıhtilaf-ü cidal ile te'mini müsalemet eden bir kanundur. Bununla yalnız insanlar beyninde müsalemet değil, insanlarla Allah tealâ beyninde de bir akdi selem vardır. Bu sayede iradei halık ile iradei mahlûk beyninde bir vifak te'min olunur. Kul, Allahın dilediği gibi ister, Allah da kulun dilediği gibi yapar, arada niza'-ü muhalefet kalmaz, Allaha vusleti ebediyye hasıl olur, Ve bu sayede insanların iradatı muhtelifeleri tevhid olunarak beyinlerinde bir medeniyyeti salime ve bir sulhı daim cereyan eder. Ve hepsi ni'meti İlâhiyyeden mütena'ım olur. Felah bulur. Vahdaniyyeti �� sh:»1063� İlâhiyyeye ittiba' edilmeyince de bu gaye hasıl olmaz. Bu suretle dinin künhü bu tevhid dairesinde bütün manâsile islâmdır. « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì=��� » olan Allah tealânın emrettiği hakkı diyanet de bu tevhide şehadet ve bu tevhıd dairesinde bir Allah teslimiyyet ve ıtaattir. Bihakkın felah-ü selâmet ve hâyr-ü saadet ancak bu ıhlâs-u inkıyaddadır. Indellah din, dini halıs olan « �a¡¤Übâ¥ a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » dır. Allahdan başka ilâh taniyan veya hakkı bildiği halde dini tabi'ıyyeti haktan başka bir şey telâkkı eden, din ile ilim, hak tealâ ile hayrı a'lâ arasında niza' tasavvur eyliyen veyahud hayr-ü şer nizamın hall-ü faslına Allah tealânın hâkim olmadığını, hükmi İlâhînin haricinde her hangi bir şey kalabileceğini farzeden velhasıl mebde'i Haktan gelmiyen ve âyâtı Haktan istinbat edilmiyen dinlerin, tabi'ıyyetlerin hiç biri insanlara selâmet ve saadet bahşedecek dini hak değildir, Allah tealâya şerik tasavvuru muhal ve batıl olduğu gibi «islam» dan başka bir dini hak tasavvur etmek de batıldır. Hulâsa: Din-ü diyanetin bütün manâsı nisbeti tâat ve tabi'ıyyet ile te'mini selâmette toplanır. İslâmın manâsı da selâmeti müfid, şa'ibesiz bir inkıyad ve mütabeatta toplanır. Şu halde din mefhumu alelıtlak taasvvur edildiği zaman bile alelıtlak manâyı islâma müradif ve müsavidir. Hangi din ele alınacak olsa onun künhü islâm ve inkıyaddan ibarettir. Dini zahir islâmı zahirî, dini batın islâmı batınî, dini tam, zahir-ü batın ile islâmı hakikî, dini batıl yalan bir islâm, dini hak, hak bir islâmdır. Hakikaten selâmet bahşeden hak bir islâm ise ancak tevhidi hakikîye islâmdır. Tevhidi hakikî ise şeriki bulunmak ıhtimali bulunmiyan ezel ve ebedde hayy-ü kayyum bir ilâh tanımak ve ancak ona şehadet etmektir. Böyle bir ilâh ise ancak Allah tealâdır, Evvel-ü ahır bütün ızzet-ü hâkimiyyeti şahid-ü meşhud olan zati ehadiyyetinde toplayıb kendinden başka ilâhi nefyetmiş, ondan �� sh:»1064� başka ülûhiyyet iddia eden veya ülûhiyyet nisbet olunanların hepsinin acz-ü fenasını daima göstermiş ve göstermekte bulunmuş ve her hangi bir zamanda nizamı tevhidden çıkmak isteyenleri perışan eylemiş ve her selâmeti tarikı tevhidden bahş eylemiş, velhasıl « �����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » diye ülûhiyyette vahdaniyyete kendisi de şehadet etmiş olmakla vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyeye şehadet ile islâmı hakıkî, Hak tealânın dini olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Deyyanı hakikî olan Allah tealânın islâmını Melâike ve ülül'ilim gibi kendi şehadeti tevhidine iman-ü ıhlâs ile inkıyad edenleri rahmetile felâh-u selâmete çıkarmak, kulların islâmı da ancak Allaha teslimi nefs ederek bu tarikı selâmete girmektir. İşte dini islâm Allah ile kullar beynindeki bu nisbeti vahdaniyyedir. Melâikenin ve ehli ilmin dini de budur. İlimde bundan başka bir din yoktur. Bu dinin başı ilmi hak, hak ilmin başı da bu dindir. Bu dinden başka bir din aramak ya Allahın fevkına çıkmıya çalışmak veya Allahın madununa teslimi nefestmektir ki ikisi de dinsizlik ve küfürdür. Isyan ve tefrikadır, felâkettir. Binaenaleyh Ehli kitabın ıhtilâfatı ile bunun ilmiyyetine ve hakkıyyetine hiç halel gelmez, onların gerek kendi aralarında ve gerek Resulullaha karşı ıhtilâf çıkarmaları hakk-u hakikati bildiren bütün esbabı ilim geldikten sonra adl-ü hakkaniyyetle kıyamı, hakka ve ilme islâm ve inkıyadı bırakıb beyinlerinde bagy-ü udvan ve sevdayı tahakküm ile dinsizliğe, inkâra saptıklarındandır. Ve fakat isbatı adl-ü hakk için ikame ve inzal buyurduğu « ���a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢®�� » gibi âyât-ü delâili kat'iyyeye her kim küfreder, islâmdan kaçınırsa Allah seri'ulhisabdır. Cezalarını vermekten çekinmez. Bu isbat ve takrirden sonra gelelim sebebi nüzul olan münazara ve mücadele mes'elesine: Ya Muhammed: �� sh:»1065� ��PR› Ï b¡æ¤ y b¬u£¢ìÚ Ï Ô¢3¤ a ¤Ü à¤o¢ ë u¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë ß å¡ am£ j È å¡6 ë Ó¢3¤ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ë aÛ¤b¢ß£¡î£©å õ a ¤Ü à¤n¢á¤6 Ï b¡æ¤ a ¤Ü à¢ìa Ï Ô †¡ aç¤n † ë¤7a ë a¡æ¤ m ì Û£ ì¤a Ï b¡ã£ à b Ç Ü î¤Ù aÛ¤j Ü bÎ¢6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2 –©îŠ¥ 2¡bÛ¤È¡j b…¡; QR› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ aÛä£ j¡î£©å 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ y Õ£§= ë í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í b¤ß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡ ß¡å aÛä£ b¡= Ï j ’£¡Š¤ç¢á¤ 2¡È ˆ al§ a Û©îá§ RR› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå y j¡À o¤ a Ç¤à bÛ¢è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡9 ë ß b Û è¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ã b•¡Š©íå SR› a Û á¤ m Š a¡Û ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa ã –©îj¦b ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ í¢†¤Ç ì¤æ a¡Û¨ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û¡î z¤Ø¢á 2 î¤ä è¢á¤ q¢á£ í n ì Û£¨ó Ï Š©íÕ¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ ß¢È¤Š¡™¢ìæ TR› ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£ è¢á¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa Û å¤ m à Ž£ ä b aÛä£ b‰¢ a¡Û£ b¬ a í£ bß¦b ß È¤†¢ë… ap§: ë Ë Š£ ç¢á¤ Ï©ó …©íä¡è¡á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í 1¤n Š¢ëæ UR› Ï Ø î¤Ñ a¡‡ a u à È¤ä bç¢á¤ Û¡î ì¤â§ Û b ‰ í¤k Ï©îé¡ ë ë¢Ï£¡î o¤ ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ß b × Ž j o¤ ë ç¢á¤ Û b í¢Ä¤Ü à¢ìæ › �� ��sh:»1066� Meali Şerifi Buna karşı seninle münakaşaya kalkışırlarsa de ki "ben: Yüzümü islâm ile tertemiz Allaha tuttum bana tabi' olanlar da", o kitab verilenlerle verilmiyen ümmîlere de de ki: siz, "islâmı kabul ettiniz mi?" eğer nizaı keser islâma girerlerse doğru yolu tutmuşlardır, yok yüz çevirirlerse sana da düşen ancak tebliğdir, Allah görüyordur o kulları da 20 Her halde onlar: O Allahın âyetlerini tanımıyanlar ve haksızlıkla Peygamberleri katleyliyenler ve insanlar içinde adl-ü insaf emreden kimseleri katledenler şimdi hep bunlara elîm bir azab müjdele 21 İşte bunlar Dünya ve Ahırette amelleri heder olmuş kimselerdir, ve onları kurtaracak da yoktur 22 Baksan â o kendilerine kitabdan bir nasıb verilmiş olanlara, aralarında hakem olması için Allahın kitabına da'vet olunuyorlar da sonra içlerinden bir kısmı yüz çevirerek dönüb gidiyorlar 23 bunun sebebi: Çünkü onlar "sayılı günlerden başka bize asla ateş dokunmaz" demekte ve uydura geldikleri yalânlar dinlerinde kendilerini aldatmaktadır 24 Bakalım o geleceğinde şüphe olmıyan gün için kendilerini topladığımız ve hiç kimseye zulmedilmiyerek herkese her ne kazandıysa temamen ödendiği vakit nasıl olacak? 25 20. ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ëßå¡ am£j Èå¡6›�� Ben Allaha teslimi nefsettim, tertemiz, şeksiz şüphesiz, halis muhlis bir surette Allah yolunu, Allah dinini tuttum, ancak Allaha teveccüh ettim, bana tâbi' olanlar da böyle. İşte ma'nayı İslâm, işte Muhammed ve ümmeti Muhammedin dini. İşte ebedî selâmetin tarikı hakkı, sıratı müstakimi. ���ëÓ¢3¤ Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤b¢ß£¡î£©å›�� bu da risaleti Muhammediyyenin umuma şümulünü ıhtardır. Zira bu tasniften�� sh:»1067� harici bir sınıfı beşerî yoktur, kitab verilmiş olanlar Yehud ve Nesârâ ve şebihlerine «ümmiyyîn» de kitabsız Arab müşriklerine ve onlar gibi kitabı olmıyanlara şamildir. Hıtab Arab ve Acem diye değil bu evsafı umumiyye iledir. Vazifei tebliğ bunlaradır. Bu vazife yapıldıktan sonra bunları kabulden imtina' edib küfr-ü ıhtılâfa sapmalarının mes'uliyyeti Resulullaha raci' değil temamen kendilerine aiddir. Bu mes'uliyyeti böyle küfürlerin cezalarını tebliği dahi vazifei risalet cümlesindendir. Rivayet olunuyor ki Resulullah bunu Ehli kitaba kıraet ettiği zaman « �öb ¤Üà¤n¢á¤� » hıtabına karşı « �a ¤Üà¤äb� » dediler, bunun üzerine Yehudîlere «İsa, Allahın kelimesi ve abdi ve resulü olduğuna şehadet eder misiniz?» buyurdu «Maazallah» dediler, Nesârâya da «İsa, Allahın abdi ve resulü olduğuna şehadet edermisiniz? buyurdu bunlar da «maazallah İsa abid mi olur?» dediler. « ���ëa¡æ¤ m ìÛ£ì¤a Ïb¡ã£à b ÇÜî¤Ù aÛ¤j ÜbÎ¢6�� » buna işaret ve maba'dinin dahi tebliğini emirdir. 21. ���a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå íØ¤1¢Š¢ëæ 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›�� gerek Yehud olsun ve gerek Nesârâ ve saire Ehli kitab ve ümmiyyînden ve islâm davasında bulunanlardan âyâtullaha küfredenler bir, Yehudîlerin yaptıği gibi Enbiyayı katlemek haksızlığile küfri amelîde bulunanlar iki, Enbiya değillerse de nas miyanında onların isrine tebean adl-ü hakkaniyyet emreden insanları katletmek suretile fi'len ızharı küfredenler üç, işte bütün bu kâfirlere hoşlandıkları küfürlerinin cezası olan elîm bir azab müjdele ki 22. ���a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛƒ›�� Ne acaib şunlara baksan â! 23. ���a Ûá¤ m Š a¡Ûó aÛ£ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa ã–©îj¦b ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ í¢†¤Çì¤æ a¡Û¨ó ×¡n bl¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û¡îz¤Ø¢á 2 î¤äè¢á¤ aÛƒ›�� Resulullah Yehudîlerin dershanelerine gitmiş, kendilerini imana da'vet eylemiş idi, Nuaym ibni Amir, hars ibni zeyd «sen hangi dinde dindesin? diye sordular, Aleyhissalâtü vesselam da «milleti �� sh:»1068� İbrahim üzereyim buyurdu. Bunun üzerine «İbrahim Yehudî idi» demelerile Resulullah «haydi aramızda Tevrat hakem olsun, ona geliniz» diye da'vet buyurmuştu, icabetten imtina' ettiler, ayni hal recim meselesinde de olmuş idi, burada bu hâdiselere işaret olunarak « ���Ïà b a¤n Ü1¢ì¬a a¡Û£b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb u b¬õç¢á¢ aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¢=�� » mucebince bunların bile bile hakka karşı temerrüdleri ve şiddeti gururları ve iftiraları ve nihayet akıbeti feciaları tehvilen gösterilmiştir. Kâfirler mülklerine, devletlerine, servetlerine, kuvvetlerine güvenerek malikülmülk olan Allahın âyâtını tanımaz ızzeti hakka tecavüz eder veled isnadı ile o kuvvetler alınmaz, gündüzler gece, geceler gündüz olmaz, dirilir ölmez, ölenler dirilmez, zenginler züğürtlemez, fakirler ve zaıfler servet ve kuvvet bulamaz, haksızlıkların, küfürlerin cezaları verilmez zannederlerken şüphesiz bulunan bu yevmi cem'ın, bu umumî seferberliğin yadı noktasında ya Muhammed, sen: �� VR› Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ ßbÛ¡Ù aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¡ m¢ìª¤m¡ó aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù ßå¤ m ’b¬õ¢ ëm ä¤Œ¡Ê¢ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù ß¡à£å¤ m ’b¬õ¢9 ëm¢È¡Œ£¢ ßå¤ m ’b¬õ¢ ëm¢ˆ¡4£¢ ßå¤ m ’b¬õ¢6 2¡î†¡Ú aÛ¤‚î¤Š¢6 a¡ã£Ù ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥ WR› m¢ìÛ¡w¢ aÛ£î¤3 Ï¡ó aÛä£èb‰¡ ëm¢ìÛ¡w¢ aÛä£èb‰ Ï¡ó aÛ£î¤3¡9 ëm¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤z ï£ ß¡å aÛ¤à î£¡o¡ ëm¢‚¤Š¡x¢ aÛ¤à î£¡o ß¡å aÛ¤z ï£¡9 ëm Š¤‹¢Ö¢ ßå¤ m ’b¬õ¢ 2¡Ìî¤Š¡ y¡Žbl§› �������������� ��sh:»1069� Meali Şerifi Deki: ey mülkün sahibi Allahım! Dilediğine mülk verirsin, dilediğinden de mülkü çeker alırsın, ve dilediğini azîz edersin, dilediğini zelil edersin, hayır yalnız senin elindedir, muhakkak ki sen her şey'e kadirsin 26 geceyi gündüzün içinde sokarsın, gündüzü gecenin içine sokarsın, ölüden diri çıkarırsın diriden ölü çıkarırsın, dilediğine de hisabsız rızk verirsin 27 Rivayet olunuyor ki Mekkenin fethi üzerine Resulullah ümmetine Fars ve Rum mülklerini va'detmiş idi. Münafıklar ve Yehudîler «heyhat heyhat, Muhammed nerede Fars ve Rum nerede? Onların ızzet-ü kuvvetleri bundan pek fazla, Muhammede Mekke ve Medine yetmedi mi ki Fars ve Rum Devletlerine tama' ediyor?» Dediler. Daha evvel Ahzab senesi Resulullah handakı tahtıt etmiş, kırukisini çizmiş, Medine ahalisinden her on kişiye kırk zıra' kesmiş idi. Amr ibni avf, Selmanı Farisî, Huzeyfe, Nu'man ibni mukrin ve Ensardan altı kişi bir kırk arşunda çalışıyorlardı kazarlarken handakın ortasında mintarafillâh gayet büyük dağ gibi bir kaya zühur etti. Demir külünkler kırıldı, çok çalıştılâr taşı kıramadılar, pek az bir şey koparabildiler. Selmanı Farisîye «çık Resulullaha haber ver, emrini telâkkı et gel» dediler. Selman çıktı, Resulullah bir kubbei türkiyye «bir türk alacağı» kurmuş içinde idi, vak'ayı arz etti. Resulullah Selman ile beraber handaka indi, diğer dokuz kişi handakın kenarında idiler, Resulullah Selmandan külüngü aldı taşa bir darbe vurdu, çatlattı, taştan öyle bir şimşek çıktı ki karanlık bir odada bir kandil gibi atrafı aydınlattı, Resulullah bir fetih tekbiri aldı, bütün Müslümanlar da tekbir aldılar, ikinci bir darbe daha vurdu öyle bir şimşek daha çıktı ve yine öyle tekbir aldılar, üçüncü bir darbe daha vurdu taşı parçaladı ve bir şimşek daha çıktı, aynı veçhile bir tekbir �� sh:»1070� daha aldılar, badehu Selmanın elini tutub çıktı, Selman «Sana anam babam feda olsun ya resulâllah hiç görmediğim bir şey gördüm» dedi, Resulullah, cemaate iltifat ile «Selman ne söylüyor gördünüz mü?» buyurdu, «evet, ya Resulâllah» dediler, buyurdu ki «ilk darbeyi vurdum, bana gördüğünüz bir berk çaktı, bundan bana Hıyrenin ve Medaini Kisranın kasırları aydınlandı, Cibril de bana haber verdi ki ümmetim bunlara muhakkak galebe edecek, sonra ikinci darbeyi vurdum gördüğünüz berk çaktı, bundan da bana Arzı Rumun kırmızı kasırları aydınlandı, Cibril de bana haber verdi ki ümmetim bunlara muhakkak galebe edecektir, sonra üçüncü darbeyi vurdum gördüğünüz berk çaktı, bundan da bana San'anın kasırları aydınlandı, Cibril de haber verdi ki ümmetim bunlara muhakkak galebe edecektir, müjdeler olsun». Bunun üzerine Müslümanlar pek sevindiler «Elhamdülillâh bu bir va'dı sadıktır, ba'delhafir bize büyük bir nusrat mev'uddur» dediler, Münafıklar ise «ne acaibsiniz sizi boş ümidlere düşürüyor, asılsız vaidlerde bulunuyor, ��Yesribden Hıyre ve medaini Kisra kasırlarını gördüğünü ve bunların size fetholunacağını söylüyor, halbuki muharebeye çıkmağa bile gücünüz yetmiyor da korkunuzdan handak kazıyorsunuz dediler ki surei Ahzabda « ���ëa¡‡¤ íÔ¢ì4¢ aÛ¤à¢äbÏ¡Ô¢ìæ ëaÛ£ˆ©íå Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ßŠ ž¥ ßb ëÇ† ãb aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë‰¢ìÛ¢é¢¬ a¡Û£b Ë¢Š¢ë‰¦a�� » âyeti bunun hakkında nâzil olmuştu, işbu iki âyetin de o zaman veya berveçhi balâ fethi Mekkeden sonra nâzil olduğu merviydir. Daha yukarıda devleti Ruma güvenen Necran Nesârâsı dolayısiyle nâzil olduğu da zikredilmiş idi. Binaenaleyh nüzulünde değilse bile siyakında bunlara işaret vardır. Bu âyetlerin fezaili hakkında bir hayli haberler varid olmuştur. Ezcümle Ebu Eyyubı Ensarîden ve Hazreti Aliden rivayet olunduğu üzere Resulullah buyurmuştur ki « �Ïbmzò aÛØnblP a¬íò aÛØb‰ó� » bir de Âli ımranda « ���‘è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì=�� » den ��sh:»1071� � « ���a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢®�� » a kadar « ���Ó¢3¡ aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ ßbÛ¡Ù aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¡�� » den ��« ���2¡Ìî¤Š¡ y¡Žbl§�� » a kadar iki âyet nâzil oldukları zaman Allah tealâ ile aralarında hiç bir hicab bulunmaksızın Arşı ilâhîye yapışarak «Yarab bizi Arzına ve sana âsı olanlara indiriyorsun» dediler, Allah tealâ da «ahdim olsun sizi her namazın arkasında okuyan her hangi bir kimsenin kusurlarına bakmıyarak makamını her halde Cennet kılacağım, onu hazırei Kudüste iskân edeceğim her gün kendisine yetmiş kerre nazar edeceğim ve yetmiş hacetini kaza edeceğim ki ednâsı mağfirettir. Ve onu her bir düşmandan ve hasidden sıyanet ve onlara mağfiret eyliyeceğim» buyurdu. Said ibni Cübeyrden merviy olduğu üzere Medine etrafında üç yüz altmış put vardı, bu âyeti kerîme nâzil olduğu zaman yerlere kapanıb secde ettiler, Ebüssuud, tefsirinde dir ki: «bazı kitablarda şöyle bir hadîsi kudsî vardır: Ben Allahu azîmüşşan melikülmülûküm, hükümdarların kalbleri ve nasıyeleri benim elimdedir, kullar bana ıtaat ederlerse ben de onları onlara rahmet kılarım, ve eğer kullar bana ısyan ederlerse ben de onları onlara ukubet kılarım, binaenaleyh mülûke sebb ile meşgul olmayın ve lakin bana tevbe ve müracaat eyleyin ki onları size bükeyim» bu mazmun « �×à b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa í¢ìÛ£ó ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤� » hadîsi Nebevîsinin manâsıdır ılah... İşte Allahı böyle bilmeli, böyle tanımalı ve bu tanıyışla ona arzı inkıyad ve iltica eylemelidir. Şimdi bunu bilen ve Allahdan nusrat istiyen mü'minlere şunu anlat: ��XR› Ûbín£‚¡ˆ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ aÛ¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå a ë¤Û¡îb¬õ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå7 ëßå¤ í1¤È3¤ ‡¨Û¡Ù ÏÜî¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï©ó ‘ó¤õ§ a¡Û£be¬ a æ¤ m n£Ô¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ m¢Ô¨îò¦6 ëí¢z ˆ£¡‰¢×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ã1¤Žé¢6 ëa¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢› ��sh:»1072�� YR› Ó¢3¤ a¡æ¤ m¢‚¤1¢ìa ßb Ï©ó •¢†¢ë‰¡×¢á¤ a ë¤ m¢j¤†¢ëê¢ íÈ¤Üà¤é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ëíÈ¤Üá¢ ßb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëßb Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥ PS› íì¤â m v¡†¢ ×¢3£¢ ã1¤§ ßb Çà¡Üo¤ ß¡å¤ î¤Š§ ß¢z¤šŠ¦8a ëßb Çà¡Üo¤ ß¡å¤ ¢ì¬õ§8 m ì…£¢ Ûì¤ a æ£ 2 î¤äèb ë2 î¤äé¢¬ a ß†¦a 2 È©î†¦6a ëí¢z ˆ£¡‰¢×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ã1¤Žé¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ë@ª¢Ò¥ 2¡bÛ¤È¡j b…¡;› ��� ��Meali Şerifi Mü'minler, mü'minleri bırakıb da kâfirleri dost edinmesin, ve onu her kim yaparsa Allahdan ilişiği kesilmiş olur ancak onlardan bir korunma yapmanız başka, maamafih Allah sizi kendisinden tahzir buyurur, nihayet de gidiş Allahadır 28 deki: gizleseniz de sînelerinizdekini belli etseniz de Allah onu bilir ve bütün Göklerde ne var Yerde ne varsa bilir ve Allah her şey'e kadirdir 29 her nefis ne hayır işlemiş, ve ne kötülük yapmış ise önüne konmuş bulacağı gün!. isterki onlarla arasında uzak bir mesafe bulunsaydı! Yine Allah sizi kendisinden tahzir buyuruyor, ve Allah kullarını çok esirgiyor 30 28. ���Ûbín£‚¡ˆ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ aÛ¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå a ë¤Û¡îb¬õ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå7›�� Mü'minler mü'minleri bırakıb da kâfirleri evliya' ittihaz etmesin. Mü'minler, hasleti imana hasleti küfrü karıştıracak ve müminlere halen veya istıkbalen zararı dokunacak, menafi'i islâmiyeye mugayır olabilecek bir surette kâfirlerle müvalât eylemesin, mahabbetini, bugzunu hep Allah için �� sh:»1073� yapsın.» -Bunun sebebi nüzulünde dört vecih nakletmişlerdir. 1- Yehudîlerden Haccac ibni Amir, Kehmes ibni Abdülhakık, Kays ibni Zeyd, Ensardan ba'zılarına gizlice gelirler dinlerini bozmak isterlerdi. Rifaatibni münzir ve Abdurrahman ibni Cübeyr ve Saıd ibni Hayseme radıyallahu anhüm bu müslümanlara o Yehudîlerden sakınmalarını tavsıye ettiler, dinlemediler. Bunun üzerine bu âyet nâzil oldu. 2- Müslimanlardan Hatıb ibni ebi beltea gibi bazı zevat Mekke kâfirlerine ızharı meveddet ediyorlardı, Allah tealâ bunu nehiy buyurdu. 3- Reisi Münafıkîn Abdullah ibni Übeyy ve rüfekası Yehudîlerle ve müşriklerle dost bulunuyorlar, onlara havadis veriyorlar, Resulullah aleyhine zafer arzu ediyorlardı, mü'minler bundan nehyedildiler. 4- Ubadetibni Samit Hazretlerinin Yehudîlerden halîfleri vardı, Ahzab günü «ya nebiyyallah ma'ıyyetimde beşyüz Yehudî vardır. Benimle beraber harbe çıkmaları re'yinde bulunuyorum demişdi, âyet bunun hakkında nâzil oldu. İh.. ���ëßå¤ í1¤È3¤ ‡¨Û¡Ù ÏÜî¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï©ó ‘ó¤õ§›�� Bunu her kim yaparsa Allahdan, Allahın vilâyet ve nusratından hiç bir nasıbi yokdur. ���a¡Û£be¬ a æ¤ m n£Ô¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ m¢Ô¨îò¦6›�� Ancak onlar tarafından gelmesi melhuz ve tevakkı edilmesi lâzım her hangi bir zarardan korunarak yapdığınız veya korunmak için yapdığınız dostluk müstesna. - Yoksa mü'minler hiç kimseye karşı hüsni müameleden, adl-ü ıhsandan memnu' değildirler. Hukuka riayet, abidde sebat, ciddiyyet, mürüvvet, merhamet, muktezayı iman olan her nevi' ahlakı cemîle Mü'minin şiarıdır. Fakat Mü'min her şeyden evvel din-ü imanında �� sh:»1074� samimî olmak lâzım gelir, Allahdan maadaya teslimi nefs etmiyecek olan Mü'minin, kendini her hangi bir saık ile kâfirlerin müvalâtına kaptırması ciddiyyetine münafi olur. Bir kâfir bir mü'mine Dünyaları bahşetse mü'mine ne imanına, ne de ıhvanı dinine cüz'î bir zarar getirecek hiç bir şey kabul ettirememelidir. Bir mü'min de bunu bile bile yapmaz, fakat hüsni niyyetle gaflet edebilir, hüsni zann ile aldanabilir, muhatabına nazaran vukufu, ma'lûmatı Dünyeviyyesi eksik olabilir. Hissetmeksizin fena ahlâka sürüklenebilir. Bunlar ise mü'minlerin, tedricen kâfirlere temessülüne ve nusrati İlâhiyenin inkıta'ına badi olur. « �������ÏÜî¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï©ó ‘ó¤õ§��� » bunun için sureti umumiyyede mü'minler, kâfirlerle lâubali müvalattan ihtiraz etmelidirler. Meğer ki bütün bu tehlükelerden korunabilecek bir vaz'ıyyette bulunsun ve korunabilsin, veyahud büyük bir zaruret ve tehluke ve ikrah karşısında bulunsun. O zaman kalbinde imanına sahib olarak «takıyye» edebilir. Rivayet olunuyor ki Müseylimetülkezzab eshabı Resulüllahdan iki kişi tutmuştu, birine «Muhammedin Resulullah olduğuna şehadet edermisin?» diye sordu, o da «Evet, evet, evet!» dedi. Badehu «benim de Resulullah olduğuma şehadet edermisin?» diye sordu, ona da «evet» dedi. Müseylime kendisi Resuli Beni Hanife, Muhammed Resuli Kureyş olduğu iddiasında idi, bunu bıraktı, obirini çağırdı, Muhammedin Resulullah olduğuna şehadet edermisin» diye sordu o da «evet» dedi, «Benim Resulullah olduğuma şehadet edermisin? deyince de «ben dilsizim, ben dilsizim, ben dilsizim» dedi Müseylime de bunu katletti. Bu haber Resulullaha vasıl olunca: «şu maktul sıdk-u yakîni üzere geçdi mübarek olsun, obirine gelince, o da Allahın ruhsatını kabul etti. Binaenaleyh buna da beis yok» buyurdu. Bu ma'na « ���a¡Û£b ßå¤ a¢×¤Š¡ê ëÓÜ¤j¢é¢ ß¢À¤à ÷¡å£¥ 2¡bÛ¤b©íà bæ¡�� » ayetinde daha sarihtir. Hafiyye vezninde takıyye: Canını veya ırzını veya malını düşman şerrinden muhafaza etmek demektir. �� sh:»1075� Düşmanlık da iki türlüdür. Birisi ıhtilâfı dine binaen adavet ki kâfirin mü'mine adaveti gibi, diğeri de mal-ü meta', mülk-ü imaret gibi ağrazı Dünyeviyyeden naşi adavettir. Binaenaleyh takıyye dahi bu surette iki kısımdır. Bunların tafsıli ahkâmı Fıkha aittir. Tefsiri alusîde ve Razîde telhıs de edilmiştir. İşte korunmanın böyle muhtelif cihetleri vardır. Ve her halde asıl ıttıka Allah ıttıkasıdır. Allah mü'minlere « ���a¡Û£be¬ a æ¤ m n£Ô¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ m¢Ô¨îò¦6�� » ruhsatını vermekle beraber ���ëí¢z ˆ£¡‰¢×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ã1¤Žé¢6 ëa¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢›�� buyuruyor ki mabadindeki iki âyet de bunu izah eder. Yehudîler « ���ãz¤å¢ a 2¤äb¬õ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëa y¡j£b ¬ë¯ª¢ê¢6�� = biz Allahın oğulları ve ahibbasıyız» demişlerdi. Müşrikler de Allaha mahabetimizden dolayı bizi Allaha iyice yaklaşdırsınlar diye putlara tapıyoruz, demişlerdi. Necran murahhasları da «biz Allaha mahabbetimizden dolayı Mesihi ma'bud tanıyoruz» demişler, bunlara karşı buyuruluyor ki: ��QS› Ó¢3¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m¢z¡j£¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é Ïbm£j¡È¢ìã©ó í¢z¤j¡j¤Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëíÌ¤1¡Š¤ ÛØ¢á¤ ‡¢ã¢ì2 Ø¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë1¢ì‰¥ ‰y©îá¥ RS› Ó¢3¤ a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 7 Ïb¡æ¤ m ìÛ£ì¤a Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå› ��� Meali Şerifi De ki: eğer siz Allahı seviyorsanız hemen bana uyun ki Allah da sizleri sevsin ve suçlarınızı mağfiretle örtsün, Allah gafurdur, rahîmdır 31 De ki: Allaha ve Peygambere ıtaat edin; eğer aksine giderlerse şüphe yok ki Allah kâfirleri sevmez 32 __________________ Mahabbet, nefsin kemal idrak ettiği bir şey'e öyle �� sh:»1076� bir meylidir ki ona tekarrub için lâzım gelen esbab-ü vesaile sevkeder. Binaenaleyh Muhibbin gayesi mahbubun rızasına nailiyyet ve gazabından tevakki etmek olduğundan mahabbet iradei tâati ve ictinabi ma'sıyyeti muktazîdir. Her hangi bir nefis kemali hakikî ancak Allahın olduğunu, bütün vücudda gerek kendinden ve gerek maadasından gördüğü, göreceği, tasavvur edebileceği her hangi hayr-ü kemalin Allahdan ve Allah ile ve Allaha olduğunu idrâk ettiği zaman onun bütün mahabbeti Allah için ve Allah yolunda, rızaullah uğrunda olur. Allah dini de tevhid ve islâm olduğundan mahabbeti ancak bu dairede cereyan eder. İradei taatinde ancak bu din hâkim olur. O halde Allahı sevenler « ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ëßå¡ am£j Èå¡6���� » diyen ve bu emri İlâhîyi tebliğ eyliyen Rasulullaha muhalefet etmemek ve onun gibi kemali ıhlâs ile « ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡�� » deyib din'-ü şeriatinde ona ve onun ta'limat-ü tebligatına tabi' olmak ve onu nümunei imtisal addeylemek lâzım gelir. Bunun hılafı ben Allahı severim amma emrini dinlemem, onun sevdiğini sevmem ve onu sevenleri, onun yolunu göstermek üzere gönderdiklerini sevmem, onlara benzemek istemem demektir ki bu da ben kendimden başka birşey sevmem, tarikı tevhidde yürümem demektir. Rasulullaha ittiba' etmemek « ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡�� » dememek ve bu düstur ile hareket etmemektir. Bu da Allahı sevmemek ve Allahın gufran ve rahmetinden mahrum kalmaktır. Rıvayet olunuyor ki 31. ��Ó¢3¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m¢z¡j£¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é Ïbm£j¡È¢ìã©ó í¢z¤j¡j¤Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›��� âyeti nâzil olduğu zaman münafık Abdullah ibni Übeyy «bakınız Muhammed kendiye tâat ve ıbadetı Allah tâat gibi tutuyor. Ve bize Nesârânın İsaya mahabbetleri şeklinde kendini sevmemizi emrediyor» demiş idi ki bunun üzerine ikinci âyet 32. ����Ó¢3¤ a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 7›� nâzil oldu. Ve öyle bir şüphenin varid olmıyacağını gösterdi. Ya'ni Rasulullaha mütabeat Nesârânın İsa hakkında dedikleri gibi ulûhiyyete teşrik etmek, mahabbeti İlâhiyeyi taksim ve üç şerike tevzi' eylemek �� sh:»1077� değil, yalnız « ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡�� » diye bütün mahabbeti münhasıran Allahda toplayıb ancak Allaha arzı teslimiyyet ile ıtaat etmekte ve binaenaleyh Muhammede dahi sırf Allahın bir Rasulü, bir elçisi, bir me'muru, hidayet ve evamiri İlâhiyenin bir mübelliği olduğu haysiyyetten ve mahza Allah için ittiba' ve ıtaat eylemektir. Birine ittiba' ederken onun karşısında istıklâline müdahale edecek diğer birini veya ikisini dahi hısaba katmak başka, müstakıllen ve münferiden ona ittiba' ederek onun namına, onun bir bendesini, bir me'murunu tanımak yine başkadır. Bir Rasulu tanımak, onun kendisini değil, gönderen mürsilini, efendisini tanımaktır. Rasulü tanımamak da efendiyi tanımamaktır. Meselâ bir devletin elçisini me'murunu reddeylemek, o devleti ve kanunlarını reddeylemek olduğu gibi Allahın Rasulünü reddeylemek de Allaha küfür ve küfrandır. Binaenaleyh Allahın Rasulüne ıtaat etmekten çekinenler, Allaha taatten kaçınan kâfirlerdir. Allah da kâfirleri sevmez, küfrün hiç bir kısmına razı olmaz, eğer Hirıstiyanlar Allahı sevselerdi İsayı Allahın bir Rasulü olmak üzere tanırlar ve ona bir ilâh olarak ıbadet değil, bir Rasul olarak ıtaat eylerlerdi. Eğer ancak Allahı seviyorlar ve İsaya Allahın bir Rasulü olarak ıtaat ediyorlarsa sıfatı risalette Rasulün zât-ü şahsıyyeti değil, ancak mürsilinin ızzet-ü haysiyyeti nazarı itibara alınmak lâzım geleceğinden Hatemülenbiya olan Muhammed Rasulullahı da tanırlar ve ıtaat ederlerdi. Onlar Allahı sevseler, Allahın Rasullerinden ba'zısını tanıyıp ta birini ayırmazlar, tanımamazlık etmezler « ���Ûb ã¢1 Š£¡Ö¢ 2 î¤å a y †§ ß¡å¤ ‰¢¢Ü¡é©®�� » derler, Muhammedi de tanırlardı. Bunu ayırıb tanımamaları İsayı Allah için değil, bizzat kendi zati, kendi şahsıyyeti için sevdiklerinden, Allahı ve İsanın Allah tarafından tebligatını tanımadıklarındandır. Bu noktai nazardan Nesârâ bir Rasulü tefrik ettikleri gibi Yehudîler de iki Rasulü tefrik etmişler, Hem İsayı hem Muhammedi ��sh:»1078� reddederek hazreti Musanın sıfatından ziyade şahsıyyetinde ısrar eylemişlerdir. Binaenaleyh bu cihetten Nesârânın küfrü bir ise Yehudîlerin küfrü iki diğer müşriklerin daha ziyade, alelıtlak din ve ülûhiyyeti nefyedenlerin de namütenahîdir. Velhasıl Allaha ıtaat ile Rasulüne ıtaat beyninde bir telâzüm vardır. Fakat bunda Allah gibi sevmekle Allah için sevmek arasındaki büyük farkı unutmamak lâzım gelir. Allah gibi sevmek « ���í¢z¡j£¢ìãè¢á¤ ×z¢k£¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » Allaha bir ortak bir denk sevmektir. Allaha şirk ve küfürdür ki Nesârânın İsaya mahabbet ve ittibaı böyledir. « ���×z¢k£¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » değil « �Ûzk aÛÜ£é� » Allah için sevmek ise ancak bir Allahı sevmek ve bilâ şaibe tevhid üzere sevmektir. Surei Bakarede bu nokta ızah edilmiş bulunduğundan « ���Ïbm£j¡È¢ìã©ó í¢z¤j¡j¤Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢�� » diye ittiba'ı Muhammedî ile emri o münafıkın tevziratı gibi Nesâranın İsaya ittibaı suretinde bir şüphe ile telakki eylemekden kat'iyyen tevakkı eylemelidir. « ���Ó¢3¤ a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ëßå¡ am£j Èå¡6�� » emrile muhatab olan ve bu emirleri tebliğ eden hazreti eden hazreti Muhammedin tabi'leri « ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡�� » tabiıyyetinden çıkmamak ve Allahdan başkasını sıfatı ülûhiyyete teşrik etmemek için bu ittiba' ile mükellef ve bu ittiba ile mahabbeti İlâhiyyeye mazhar olurlar. Ve hattâ bu alelâde bir ittiba' da değil, kemali rıza ile ıtaat olmalıdır. Ve bu ıtaat doğrudan doğruya Allaha ıtaattir. Çünkü şahsıyyet ve enaniyyeti Muhammediye haysiyetile değil risaleti Muhammediye haysiyyetile saniyen ve binniyabe bir ıtaattir. « ���Ïbm£j¡È¢ìã©ó�� » demek « ���a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëa Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛŠ£¢ì4 �� » demektir. Hırıstiyanların Isada tevehhüm ettikleri gibi haşa vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyye şahsıyyeti Muhammediyede fani olmuş değil bilâkis şahsıyyet ve hakikati Muhammediye vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyede fanî olmuştur. Lisanı Muhammedîden işidilen « �aãb� » nefsi Muhammedînin enaniyyeti şahsıyyesi, vicdanı ferdîsi ve nefsanîsi değildir. O « ���a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡�� » diye kendini, kendi benliğini temamen Allaha teslim etmiş, Muhammed kendini değil, Allahın olduğunu bilmiştir. O « �Ïbm£j¡È¢ìã©ó� » dediği zaman Allahın karşısında ��sh:»1079� ahzı vücud etmiye çalışan, ilâhiyyeti beşeriyyete indirmeğe uğraşan bir benlik değil, bil'akis fani beşeriyyeti hadıdı şirk ve süfliyyetten kurtarıb Allah tealânın kurbi ehadiyyetine, rıdvanı ekberine eriştirmek için taayyün etmiş bir Resulullahın vicdanı ubudiyyet ve risaletini söylemiştir. Bu nokta o kadar mühimdir ki vahdaniyyeti ilâhiyeye şehadetle imanda hiç bir şüpheye mahal bırakmamak için bu vicdana bir şuuri sarih ile şehadet de şarttır. « �����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » ile iktifa edildiği takdirde Nesârânın şüphesine veya Allahın beşerî bir mahlûk bir « �aãb� » de fenası tarzında bir vahdeti vücud telâkkisine imkân kalabileceğinden buna « ������ë a ‘¤è†¢ a æ£ ß¢z à£†¦a Çj¤†¢ê¢ ë ‰¢ìÛ¢é¢��� » şehadetinin zammı da lâzımdır. Zira ülûhiyyet İsaya gelmiş, Allah İsada fani olmuştur fikri batılında bulunan bir kimse hakikatte Allahı nefyetmiş bulunduğu halde zu'müne göre « �����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » diyebilir. Ve bunun altında fakat Allah İsadır veya İsadadır gibi bir akîde gizliyebilir. Kezalik diğer birisi de « �����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢��� » derken fakat Muhammed Allahdır gibi batıl bir vahdeti vücud akîdesi gizliyebilir. Halbuki şirki mahz, tatılimahız, hulûl, Allaha nasıl bir küfr ise Allahı âlemde veya eczaı âlemden her birinde fani vaya müstağrak kılmak suretindeki vahdet da'vası da öylece batıl ve öylece bir küfürdür. Tevhidi hakta bütün masivallah Allahda fanidir, her şey Allaha irca' olunur. Allah kendinden başka hiç bir şey'e irca' olunmaz, Allah her şeyi örter, hiç bir şey Allahı örtemez, Allahı, âyatullahı örtemeğe çalışan kâfirleri de Allah sevmez. İşte bütün bu şübhelerden dolayı şehadeti risaleti tasarih edilmedikçe vahdaniyyeti ilâhiyeye Allahın kendi şehadeti gibi hakikî ve salim bir şehadet yapılmamış olacağından islâmda bu iki şehadetin cem'i şart olduğunu ve Allaha itaat ile Resulüne itaat mütelâzim bulunduğunu ve Allahın rıdbvanına mağfiretine rahmetine irmek ancak bu suretle olacağını bilhassa ihtar etmek üzere « ���Ó¢3¤ a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 7 Ïb¡æ¤ m ìÛ£ì¤a Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå�� » buyurulmuştur. ��sh:»1080� Şu halde bahs ülûhiyyetten risalet intikal etmiş olmakla Resulullahın sıfatı risaletini tahkik ve takrir ve bir silsilei tekâmül ile ıstıfayı ilâhîye mazhar olmuş bir nübüvveti kadime hanedanından bulunduğunu tesbit ve te'yid eylemek üzere evvel emirde beşeriyyeti adiyyeden mümtaz olan mahiyyeti risaleti ve alelûmum enbiyanın celâleti kadirlerini tefhim etmek ve badehu ruhı Nasraniyyete geçib Hazreti Meryem ile oğlu Hazreti İsanın hallerini ve islâm-ü tevhide keyfiyyeti davetini ve bu miyanda Hazreti Zekeriyya ve Yahyanın ulûvvi kadirlerini beyan ederek hem hakkı tahkik ve izhar hem de bütün bunlar hakkında Yehud ve Nasârânın ifrat ve tefrıtlarını ibtal etmek, daha sonra bunların İbrahim aleyhisselam hakkındaki mücadelelerinin de butlânını göstererek müşarünileyhin Yehudiyyet ve Nasraniyyetten nezahetini isbat eylemek ve nihayet bütün Peygamberlerin yalnız bir Allaha ibadet ve tâattan başka bir esas ta'kib etmediklerini, kendilerine veya melaikeye veya diğer enbiyaya ibadete da'vet ihtimali gibi bir şaibeden müberra bulunduklarını ve binaenaleyh risaleti Muhammediyyenin ezher cihet sübutunu ve islâmdan başka bir din aranamıyacağını beyan ve tebliğ eyledikten sonra ahkamının icrasına geçilmek için evvela buyuruluyor ki: ��SS› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é a•¤À1¨¬ó a¨…â ëã¢ìy¦b ëa¨4 a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ëa¨4 Ç¡à¤Š¨æ ÇÜó aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå= TS› ‡¢‰£¡í£ò¦ 2 È¤š¢èb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ à©îÉ¥ ÇÜ©îá¥7› ����� ��sh:»1081� Meali Şerifi Gerçek Allah, Ademi ve Nuhu ve âli İbrahimi ve âliımrânı süzdü: âlemîn üzerine ıstıfa buyurdu 33 Bir zürriyyet olarak; biribirinden (hep tevhid dininden), ve Allahdır işiden; bilen 34 ____________________ Burada asrı hazırı en ziyade işgal eden pek mühim bir kanunı ilmî ile risalet mes'elesinin mahiyyeti gösterilivermiştir. Şimdi, risalet nedir? Peygamberlerin diğer insanlardan ne farkı vardır? Ne için Allah herkese bizzat tebliğı emretmesin? Kelâmını, evamirini anlatmasın da ayrıca Peygamberler göndersin mi, diyeceksiniz? Bunu anlamak için âlemde ve alel'husus âlemi zihayatta ve alelhusus âlemi zevilukulde sıfatı rübubiyyetinin muktezası olan bir kanun terbiyesi, bir ıstıfa ve istikmal kanunu vardır ki şevahidi rübubiyyetinin, ilm-ü kudretinin namütenahi rahmet ve inayetinin bürhanlarından birini teşkil eder. İşte mes'eli risalet, bu sünneti ilâhiyye, bu tarikı hak bu kanunı ilmî ile mülâhaza ve tasavvur edilecek olursa Enbiyanın nasıl olub da beynelbeşer fevkal'ade bir imtiyaza mazhar olabildikleri delâili saireden ziyade bir yakîni ilmî ve en ma'kul bir sureti istidlâl ile anlaşılır. Çünkü mazharı risalet olmıyanların bunu bilmüşahede veya diğer bir tecribe ile ilmen anlamağa çalışmaları abestir. Bunu anlamak için de âyette �� « ���a•¤À1¨¬ó›P ‡¢‰£¡í£ò¦ 2 È¤š¢èb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§6›�� »��� kayıdlarını iyi tasavvur etmek lâzım gelir. ISTIFA, lûgatta bir şey'in safvini, ya'ni en safi hulâsasını almaktır. Tasfiye bir şey'in karışığını bulanıklık şaibelerini izale edib hulâsasını çıkarmak, safiyi mahlûttan ayırmak olduğu gibi ıstıfa da en safisini seçib almaktır. Bir ma'deni tasfiye edib cevherini almak bir ıstıfa, o cevherler miyanından her hangi bir şey'e en elverişli olanını intihab etmek de bir ıstıfadır. İşte ıstıfayı lûğavî böyle ıhtılâtı temayüze, vahidi mahlûtü müteaddide tefrık ��sh:»1082� ve tahvil ederek kemali istıhdaf eden bir fi'ıl ve te'siri iradîdir ki hılkatte bu fi'ıl ve te'sirin tevalisine ıstılâhı ilimde «kanunı ıstıfa» deniliyor. Istıfayı lûğvî ekseriyetle ba'delhalk mülâhaza olunur. Burada mevzuıbahs olan ıstıfa ise cereyanı hılkatte hâkim olan Allah tealânın ıstıfasıdır ki asıl kanunı ıstıfa da budur. Binaenaleyh bunda tasfiye ile mevcud safiyi gayrı safiden tefrık ve intihab ma'nasından fazla olarak sâfîye vücud vermek ma'nası da bizzarure dahildir. Bunun için müfessirîn bu ıstıfayı iki manâ ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Birisi: ıstıfa �a ô¤ u ÈÜè¡¢á¤ •1¤ìñ Ü¤Ô¡é¡� = mahlûkatının en hulasası kıldı, diğeri: « �a ô¤ •1 bç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ–£¡1 bp¡ aÛŒ£ß¡îà ò¡ ë ‹í£äè¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤‚¡–b4¡ aÛ¤z à¡î† ñ¡� » dir sıffat ve keyfiyyatı zamimeden tasfiye ve hısal-ü melekâtı hamide ile tezyin eyledi. Şüphe yok ki ıstıfa bu ikici manada daha zahirdir. Ve İmam Fahrüddini Razî bunun üzerinde yürüyerek enbiya üzerinde cereyan eden ıstıfayı ilahîyi kanunı ıstıfa nazariyyesine muvafık bir surette izah eylemiştir. Fakat bu izah tamam olam için birinci tefsiri de nazarı dikkatten dur tutmamak lâzımdır. Zira kanunı ıstıfanın tevalisinde her lahzai tasfiye ikinci manayı tazammun ederken, ya'ni sıfat ve hey'eti zemime ve nakısa tarh edilib hısal ve suveri hamide ve kamile ile tezyın yapılırken o tezyin mütekamilen bir halkı cedidî dahi müştemil bulunacağından birinci manadan ari değildir. Bunun için Ragıb demiştir ki «Allah tealânın bazı ibasını ıstıfası ba'zen başkasında mevcud olan karışıklıktan, şaibeden sâfi olarak icad ile, ba'zen de bundan ari olmıyarak ihtiyar ve hükmile olur» ih. demek ki ba'zı müfessirîn bunun birisini, diğeri de birini daha [[ziyade şayanı Ihtar bulmuşlardır. Hasılı ıstıfayı ilâhî]], behemehal sâfiyi hem halk hem ıhtıyar ile alâkadardır. Şu kadar ki bu halk ya ibtidaendir. Veya ahiren ve ilâvetendir ki bu sayede bir sâfiden daha sâfisi, daha sâfisi ih.. vücude gelerek namütenahî bir tekâmül mümkin olabilmektedir. İbtida bilâ madde sâfi olarak halk dahi ademdeki ��sh:»1083� ıhtılâttan tasfiye manasını tazammun etmek i'tibarile bir ıstıfa ise de ıstıfayı meşhur halitai mevcude üzerindeki ıstıfadır ve bu ıstıfa dahi halktan hali değildir. Bu suretle istifa hılkatı âlem üzerinde Allah tealânın bir kanunı rububiyyeti, bir sünneti cariyesidir ki hılkattaki bütün tenevvuat, meratıbı eşyadaki bilcümle derecatı tahavvül-ü tatavvur ve tekemmül ancak bu kanunu husule getiren fi'ıl ve tesiri ilahî sayesindedir. Yani istıfa eşyanın sıfatı olarak değil, Allah tealânın bir fi'ıl ve iradesi olarak kanundur. Ittırad kanununa müarız olan ve ılliyyeti iradeye en büyük misal ve bürhan vererek bakai ıllet ve tahavvüli ma'lul kanunı azîmine müteferri' bulunan bu kanun icabi tabiat nazariyyesini alettevali ve muttariden ibtal etmek için hem her lahzasında ıttırad kanununu tadil eder, hem de ilme ve bakayi ıllete bürhan olmak için onu büsbütün nesh ve ibtal etmeyib maiyyetinde kötürür. Bu suretle ıstıfa tekamülün şartıdır ve beraber mütalea edilmek lâzım gelir. Bütün eşyayi bir camiai vücud altında tabakata tenvi' ederek basitten mürekkebe veya nakıstan kamile doğru çıkan veya bil'akis bir tasnife tabi tutan ve bu sayede ulûm ve fünunı beşeriyyeye dahi mevzulariyle mütenasib ve mütenasık bir tasnif temin eden bu kanunı ıstıfa, tekamüli hadisati hayatiyyede ve alelhusus tasnifi hayvanîde velâ siyyema tenasüli beşerî, hılkat ve tekâmüli insanîde pek barizdir. Bu mütaleada maddenin iptidaen basit ve sâfi veya mahlut ve mürekkeb olarak halkı veya mevcudiyyeti mebahisiyle uğraşmağa hiç lüzum görmeden hadisatın filhal malûm olan tabakatı tekâmüllerini nasıl bulduklarını ve bulmakta olduklarını düşündürmek vardır. Şimdi şu karşımızda âlem denilen halitai hadisatı şöyle bir düşünelim. Evvela, bir faza ile bir çok ecram halitası görünen manzarai umumiyye karşısında bulunuyoruz. Ve bu manzarada ��sh:»1084� ecramı fezadan ve birbirlerinden temayüz etmiş ve bunlar içinde arzımızı da onlardan ayrılmış görüyoruz. Bunların her biri bize bir ıstıfa nümunesi arzeder. Sonra arzımızı teşkil eden ecsam içinden mevalidi selâse denilen meadin, nebatat, hayvanatın yekdiğerinden bariz ve mütekâmil farklarla temayüz ettiklerini görürüz, öyle ki asıldan meadin, meadinden nebatat, nebatattan hayvanat mütezayid birer tekâmül ile teşa'üb ve tenevvü' ede ede gelmiş gibi bir silsilei temayüz ve tekâmül gösteriyorlar. Maden sureti cinsiyyesinde birleşen ve tabiatı madeniyye denilen bir halitai mahsusa muhtelif tasfiyelerden geçerek ve her birinde başka başka hususiyati cedide ile birleşerek yep yeni bir hulâsai cevheriyede ıstıfa edilib envaı meadin zuhur ediyor. Ve her birinde muhtelit meratibde sunuf da görülüyor. Saniyen başk bir hususiyet ile nebatat geliyor, bunlar hususiyeti madeniyyeye başkaca bir safa, bam başka bir sureti ıstıfa veren uzviyyeti nümüv ve tenasül gibi hususiyat ile topraklardan silkinerek çıkan bir vücudi cedid arzediyor, bu da silsilei tevalisinde tasnifi nebatatı meydana getiren bir çok meratıbi istıfa ve tekâmüle ayrılıyor ki meadine nisbetle bunlardaki safa ve kemal ne kadar barizdir. Salisen başka bir hususiyet ile hayvanat geliyor, hayvanatı ibtidaiye ile nebatatı iptidaiye arasındaki temayüz bizim için gerek malûm olsun ve gerek olmasın bunların meratıbı tekemmüllerindeki fark ve fasıl o kadar barizdir ki hiç kimse bir çiçekle bir kelebeği karışdırmaz, çiçeği olduğu yerde koparır, kelebeği de kovalamaya mecbur olur. Ve bilir ki hayati nebatî kelebekte vardır. Fakat hayati hayvanî çiçekte yoktur, çiçek kelebek haline gelmek için topraktan bir daha silkinmiş daha mütekâmil bir ıstıfaya mazhar olmuştur. Bu suretle hususiyyeti nebatiyeye hususiyyeti hayvaniyye manzum olarak silsilei tevalide bir de tabiati hayvaniyye zuhur etmiş bu da tasnifi hayvanîyi meydana getiren tabakata ��sh:»1085� ayrılmıştır. İşte Arzımızın hudusunda onu ecramı saireden temayüz ettiren halk ve tekvinden sonra üzerinde görülegelen bu silsilei tevali içinde ıttıradatı tahavvül ve tenevvua doğru götüren ceryani ıstıfa bu kadar zahir ve müncelidir ki bunda tabiat namı verilebilecek her hususiyeti muttaridenin re'sen bir halkı cedid, hılâfi ade bir harika inzımamiyle tahaddüs ederek geldiğini ve hiç bir tabiatın ceryanı ıttıradı tenevvü' ve ıhtilâftan ari olmadığını ve binaenaleyh tam manâsiyle bir tabiat davasının batıl olduğunu ve eşyadan hiç birinde vahdet ve vücudi zatî bulunmadığını ve bu tenevvu' içindeki ıttıraddan okunan nizamı vahdetin sani' ve nâzımı olan ılleti vücudun zevatı eşyada hall veya fani ve muzmehıll olmayıb bizzat baki bulunduğunu velhasıl eşyayı hadiseden hiç birin ılleti kendinde dahil olmayıb haric bulunduğunu ve şu halde bunlar cem'edildiği zaman ılleti küllün dahi hey'eti mecmuai, âlemde dahil ve fnai olmayıb bütün âlemin mütehavvil ve ılleti külde fani bulunduğunu ve vahdeti zatiyyenin ancak bu ılleti bakiyeye aid olduğunu ve binaenaleyh bütün âlemin de bir tabiat olmadığını gösteren açık bir delil ve şahid vardır. Erbabı ukul ve eshabı fünun bu sirri ıstıfayı pek iyi düşünmek lâzım gelir. Bu ıstıfayı yapan, eşyayı böyle bir asıldan ayırıb ayırıb peyderpey teksir ve tenvi' ederek tekemmül ettiren faili müessirin halikı âlem olduğunda şüphe eden hiç kimseye tesadüf edilmemiştir. Şu kadar ki bir takım kimseler bu muhtelif tabiatlerin hep yekdiğerinden doğarak geldiklerine ve her kâmilin nakıstan bizzat ve bittabia çıktığına ve her müahhardaki kuvveti ıstıfanın mukaddem de kendiliğinden tehaddüs ettiğine, tenevvuun eseri ıstıfa olduğunda şüphe etmemekle beraber ıstıfanın sebebsiz, ılletsiz olduğuna ve bu suretle ıttırad, tam zıddı olan ihtılâf ve tenvvuu bizzarure ihdas ettiğine ve bu tenakuz içinde âdî bir tabiati vahide olduğuna zahib olmak gibi ��sh:»1086� bir tenakuza sapmışlardır. Bu noktada elyevm fünunı tabiiyye eshabının iki mütenakız kaziyyede ısrar ettiklerini görüyoruz: 1- Diyorlar ki kanunı ıstıfa ve tekâmül mucebince bütün mevalid bir asıldan teşaub etmiştir. Binaenaleyh bütün hayvanat bir hayvanı ibtidaîden tevellüd veya tahavvül ederek gelmiştir. Ve bu tekâmül ve ıstıfa' nebatattan meadine geçerek ta bir maddei asliyeye kadar gerisin geri irca' olunuyor. Binaenaleyh insan dahi hayvanatı iptidaiyyeden tenasül etmiştir. 2- Her hayvan, her nebat behemehal kendi nev'inin bir tohumundan tevellüd veya tevalüd eder. Pastör bunu bittecribe isbat etmiştir. Binaenaleyh tohumsuz tevellüd olmıyacağı gibi meselâ nohud tohumundan buğday çıkmaz, balık tohumundan köpek olmaz, maymun tohumundan ayı doğmaz, hatta zatürrie mikrobundan tifo mikrobu doğmaz. Görülüyor ki bu iki dava yekdiğerine temamen muarızdır, biri ilmî ise diğeri gayri ilmîdir. Bu gün herkes bilir ki Arzımız sonradan teşekkül etmiştir. Ve üzerindeki hayvanat da daha sonra zuhur etmiştir. O halde bu günkü hayvanatın başlangıcı olan tohumlar nasıl tekevvün ettiler? Tabiat nazariyesine en muvafık olan Pastör nazariyesinde bu suale cevab yoktur. Meğerki Arzın tahavvülâtı ve sonradan hüdüsü inkâr edilsin. Halbuki evvelki nazariye ıstıfa ve tekâmül kanuniyle gazleri, mayiatı, ecsamı sulbiyeyi, meadini, nebatatı, hayvanatı çıkarmak imkânını bulabilir. Fakat bunu bulmak hâdisatın maddei asliyyedeki hududı asliyye ve zatiyyeyi geçebildiğini ve asıldan daha mütekâmil hasaıs ifade ettiğini ve Binaenaleyh müessiri hakikînin tabiatı maddeye hâkim ve onun ��sh:»1087� fevkinde bir kudreti fatıra olduğunu kabul eylemektir. Ve bunu söylemek için tabiat davasından sarfı nazar etmiş olduğunu i'lân etmek lâzım gelir, yoksa bu da kendisiyle mütenakız olmuş olur. Istıfa ve tekâmül mefhumlarının tabiat fikri davasiyle nasıl kabili te'lif olduğu sorulduğu zaman tenevvu' ifade eden ıstıfa, ıttırad ifade eden tabiatın bir kanunudur deyenler bir tenakuzdan başka bir şey söylemiş olmaz. Bunlar ilmin esası olan hakkın kendine mutabakatı ve ılliyyetin tenasübü kanunı azîmine küfretmiş olurlar. O zaman ne ilim kalır, ne ma'lûm, ne tabiat kalır, ne vücud. Bu noktaya gelince bütün hakikati i'tiraf ederek ıstıfanın tabiatten değil kadiri mutlak olan Halik tealânın iradesinden geldiğini ve binaenaleyh fıtratin tabiate mukaddem bulunduğunu i'tiraf eylemek zarurîdir. Bunun içindir ki ıstıfa nazariyesinde terbiyei iradiye mes'elesinin ehemmiyyeti pek büyüktür, şu halde ulûmi tabiiye hilâfı tabiat harikaları inkâr ettirecek bir zaruret değil, hilâfı mümkin olan bir âdeti cariye ifade eder. İşte mahiyyeti risaleti tefhim için sevk edilmiş bulunan ve hilkati İsaya dahi bir mukaddem teşkil edecek olan bu âyette ıstıfanın zarurî bir ıttıradı mutlak değil, fekkattabia' bir fıtrat, bir halki mütezayid ifade eden bir fi'li İlahî olduğuna ve maddei asliyenin zaruriyyeti ve kıdemi davasından da sarfınazar etmek ıktiza edeceğine ve binaenaleyh tabiat da'vasile her şey'i bir ıttıradı sabit üzere mukayese ederek hılkatte ıyan beyan görülmekte olan fevkal'ade terakki ve tekâmülü, tenevvü' ve temayüzü inkâr veya tevkıfe kalkışmamak ve bu cümleden olmak üzere tabiatı beşeriyye namına insanların hep fıtrat ve kuva ve melekât i'tibarile bir seviyede addetmemek ve bu suretle herkeste yok diye nübüvvet ve risaleti ve mu'cizatı Enbiyayı imkânsız, gayrı ma'kul gibi zannetmemek ve mes'elei İsayı da bu esas dairesinde anlamak lâzım ��sh:»1088� geldiğine ve ıstıfanın iradiyyetine ve terbiyei ilmiyyedeki kıymetine en yüksek misâl tabiatte bil'irade tasarrufa kabiliyyet fıtratini haiz olan nev'i insanî olduğuna ve bu nev'in dahi daha mükemmel bir ıstıfaya namzed bulunduğuna nazarı dikkati celb için ıstıfayı beşerîden başlayıb nev'i beşerin bütün âlemîn içinde en mükemmel bir nüshai ıstıfa bulunduğunu göstermiş ve bu gün biribirinin zürriyyeti olarak tevali edib giden bu nev'in fıtrati, mebdei hılkati hükmi tabiatle tohmı nev'îsinden başlamayıb re'sen gayrı mu'tad bir ıstıfayı ilâhî ile zuhur ettiğini ve sonra bu ıstıfanın « ���‡¢‰£¡í£ò¦ 2 È¤š¢èb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§6�� » teza'uf ve tekâmül eylediğini ve işte mazharı risalet olan zevatın böyle bir ıstıfa ile diğer zevil'ukulden mümtaz bir ıstıfayı mahsusı ilâhî ile geldiğini ve bu miyanda en mükemmel meratibi ıstıfa ile Âdem, Nuh, Âli İbrahim ve Âli Imran silsilesini ta'kib ettiğini ve Âli İbrahimden bulunduğunu ve şu halde gerek risaleti inkâr vadisinde ve gerek bunların celâleti kadirleri aleyhinde gizli veya aşikâr söylenen sözleri veya beslenen fikirleri Allah teâlânın işitir ve bilir olduğunu anlatmıştır. Artık vahdet ile kesret, tabiat ile irade beyninde bir noktai irtibat teşkil eden kanunı ıstıfayı ve bunun ifade ettiği sirri terbiye ve tekemmülü bihakkın düşünüb tasavvur edenler en celi bir tebeyyüni ilmî ile şu hakikatleri i'tiraf ederler. 1- Her kanun fekvalkanun bir hâdisei fıtrat ile başlar. 2- Her hâdise bir kanun olmak zarurî değil mümkindir. 3- Bir hâdisenin kanun olması için bil'ıttırad tevalisi şarttır. Fakat her tevalinin mugayiri ıttırad bir ıhtilâfa ıktıranıda zarurîdir. Binaenaleyh âlemin zamanda imtidadı ��sh:»1089� aynen bir bakayı zatî değil bir teceddüdi emsaldir. Bakayı zatî bu teceddüdatın ılleti hakikîyyesi olan halikın sıfatıdır. 4- Tabiat bir zarureti zatiyye değil, bir zaruret bişartılmahmul ifade eder. Binaenaleyh bu gün me'huz olan bir tabiat, dünün veya yarının vakı'atına bizzarure hâkim değildir. 5- Efradı nevi'de ayniyyet mümkin olmadığı gibi müsavatı mutlaka da mümkin değildir. Onlarda tahtennevi' veya fevkannevi' mümeyyizat ve müşahhısatı nakısa veya kâmile de vardır. Binaenaleyh vahdeti nev'iyye veya cinsiyye terakki ve inhıtata mani' değildir. 6- Halîtai âlemden temayüz eden enva'ı mahlûkat miyanında nev'i beşer hepsinden mükemmel bir ıstıfa ile vücud bulmuştur. Istıfanın iradî olmak hasısası bilhassa bunda zahirdir. Tekâmüli beşerî kemali İlâhîye en karib olan ve madde ve tabiat üzerinde en ziyade tasarrufa müste'id bulunan bir kemale müteveccihdir. 7- Risalet, beşeriyyetin hassai nev'iyyesi değil, nev'iyyeti insaniyyede ekmel bir ıstıfayı İlâhîdir. Bunu da derecatı mütevaliye üzerinde müterakki bir silsilei ıstıfa tâ'kıb etmiştir. Her hangi bir nevi'de efradı nevi' tahtennevi' veya fevkannevi' mümeyyizat ve hususıyyat ile mütefavit ve muhtelif olabildiği gibi bu tefavüt ve ıhtilâf, efrad ve sunufı beşerde daha ziyadedir. Hatta efrad ve sunufı beşer beynindeki tefavüt-ü ıhtilâf o kadar çoktur ki ecnası saire de bu kadar tefavüt bir faslı nev'î addedilmeğe lâıktır. İnsanların hiç birinin hasleti şahsıyyesi diğerine mıkyas ittihaz edilemez. Zeydin nefsi, vicdanı, hiss-ü temayülü, ilm-ü iradesi kabilliyyet ve ademi kabiliyyeti kuva ve melekâtı ile amrin nefsi ölçülemez. Efradı beşer içinde muhtelif hayvanatı hattâ Melekleri, Cinleri, Şeytanları temsil eden neler vardır. Hatta ukuli beşer bile ne kadar mütefavittir. Beride ��sh:»1090� henüz şahsiyyeti geçmemiş, burnunun ucundakini görmiyen bir akıl, ötede mekânları, zamanları geçmiş sahsıyyetinden çıkıp bir ruhi küllî olmuş diğer bir akıl ve ruh vardır. Ve akl için tarik birdir misaline mâsadak olan akıl böyle bir akıldır ki mebdei hakikîsini bulmuş, şerikten münezzeh olan Hak tealânın tarikı vahdaniyyetini tutmuştur. Binaeaneleyh ıstıfai insanînin pek güzel nümunelerinden birini arzeden böyle mümtaz akıllara efradı beşer arasında mebzuliyyetle tesadüf edilmemesi bunların ne beşeriyyetlerini, ne de cins içinde bir nevi' gibi nev'i âdîden derecat ile mütemayiz bir sınfı ekmel veya ferdi ekmel olduklarını inkâra bir sebeb teşkil etmiyeceği gibi ukuli âdiyeni hayran olacağı en yüksek bir ıstıfai İlahîye mazhar olmuş rüsüli İlâhiyyenin de ne nev'iyyeti beşeriyyelerini, ne de mafevkannevi' olan imtiyazlarını inkâra ilmen ve fennen hiç bir sebeb yoktur. Istıfa kanunu bilenler ve hakkiyle tasvir edebilenler bunu nefislerinde tecribe edemeseler bile şüphesiz bir istidlâl ile ilmen ve fennen isbat ve taakkul edebilirler. İnsan yok iken ve insan tohumu mevcud değil iken onu meydana getiren ıstıfa ona munzammolan muzaaf ıstıfalarında « �����‡¢‰£¡í£ò¦ 2 È¤š¢èb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§6��� » neler yapamaz. İşte mahiyyeti risalet bu ıstıfai ekmelin eseridir. Ve Bunun en büyük misali de risaleti Muhammediyyedir. Bunu Halîmî gibi hükemai islâmiyye şöyle izah etmişlerdir: «Enbiyai kiram aleyhimüssalâtü vesselâm gerek kuvâi cismaniyye ve gerek kuvâi ruhaniyyede gayrılarına benzemezler. Havassi zahire ve batne gibi kuvâi idrakiyyeleri görüş, işidiş, koklayış, zevk, lems kuvvetleri, hıfız, zekâ gibi kuvâi batıneleri, kuvvei muharrikeleri, kuvvei ruhaniyyei akliyyeleri, yalnız derece itibariyle değil, keyfiyyet itibariyle bile diğerlerinden farklı bir gayei kemali ve nihayeti safayı haizdir. Meselâ uzakları görmekle kalmaz, arkadan ve verai hicâbdan da görebilirler.» Başkalarına ��sh:»1091� işidemediği sesleri, duyamadığı rayihaları, işidir duyar anlıyabilirler. Şifai şerifde tafsıl olunduğu üzere Resulullah Efendimizin kuvâyı cismaniyye ve ruhaniyyeleri ne kadar yüksekti. Hulâsa yine Fahruddini razî Hazretleri der ki: Bu babda sözün tamamı şudur: Nefsi kudsîi Nebevî nüfusi saireye mahiyyetçe bile muhaliftir. Yani onların hakikati, cinsi beşer içinde bir nev'i ekmeldir. Zekâda, fetanette, hurriyyette, tealide, cismaniyyet ve şehevattan tereffü'de kemali mahsusu haiz olmak nüfusi kudsiyyei Nebeviyyenin levazimindendir. Ruh, şeref-ü safada' beden tahâret-ü nekada son derece yüksek olunca şüphe yok ki kuvâi muharrike ve müdrike gayei kemalde olurlar. Zira bu kuvvetler ruhtan bedene feyezan eden envar mecrasındadırlar. Fail ve kabil gayei kemalde olunca asari müterettibe de son derece kuvvetli, şerefli ve sâfi olacaktır. Binaenaleyh âyetin manâsı şu olur: «Cenabı Allah âlemi Arz sükkânı miyanından ve hatta Melekler de dahil olduğu halde bütün mahlûkat miyanından Âdemi ıstıfa etti, beşeri bir tenasül geçmeksizin o zamanki mahlûkattan başka musaffâ ve temiz bir mahiyyette halketti -Bilmek lâzım gelir ki «insan insandan doğar» ka'ıdei mu'tadesi ezelî ve zarurî değildir. Bidayeten insan insandan doğması, bunun başka bir mahlûktan doğduğunu farzetmekle «insan insandan doğar» ka'ıdesinin külliyyeti, ezeliyyeti, zaruriyyeti temin edilmiş olmaz. Her ne olsa lâekal bir insan vardır ki insandan doğmamıştır. Bu babda zarurî ve ezelî ve bilâ istisnâ ilmî ve küllî olan bir ka'ıde varsa o da şudur: «Her insan Allahın mahlûkudur.» Buna iman eden hiç yanılmaz. «Her insan insandan doğar» diye iman eden yanılır.- Sonra Cenabı Allah kuvvei ruhaniyyenin kemalini Âdemin evlâdının bir şu'bei muayyenesine vaz'etti, tenasül ettirdi. Sonra Nuha, daha sonra İbrahime geldi, sonra İbrahimden iki şu'be hasıl oldu, İsmail ve ��sh:»1092� İshak, İsmail ruhi kudsîi Muhammedînin zuhuruna ve ıstıfasına mebde oldu, İshakı da evlâddan evlâda Ali İmrana kadar Yakub silsilesiyle nübuvvete, ve İys silsilesiyle mülke mebde' kıldı ve bu hal zuhuri Muhammedîye kadar müstemirri oldu. Bütün bunlar zamanda âlemînin en güzideleri idiler. Nihayet zuhuri Muhammedî ile gerek nuri nübüvvet ve gerek şerefi mülk, Muhammed sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem intikal etti ih.». ÂL, karabette veya mezhebde bir şahsa raci' olandır. Âli İbrahimden murad, bütün mü'minîndir denilmiş ise de sahihi « ���a¡ã£©ó u bÇ¡Ü¢Ù Û¡Üä£b¡ a¡ßbß¦b6 Ób4 ëß¡å¤ ‡¢‰£¡í£n©ó6 Ób4 Ûbíäb4¢ Çè¤†¡ô aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå�� » mucebince ahdi ilâhîde dahil bulunan gayri zalim evlâd ve zürriyyeti İbrahim ve alelhusus Muhammed Mustafadır. Âli ımrana gelince: Imran da ikidir. Birincisi Hazreti Musa ve Harunun babaları olan Imran ibni Yashür ibni Lâvî ibni Ya'kub ibni İshak ibni İbrahimdir ki Bu Imranın da Meryem isminde ve Musa ile Harunun büyük hemşiresi olan bir kızı varmış, ikincisi de Hazreti Meryemin babası olan Imran ibni Mâtandır ki bu da Süleyman ibni Davud ibni İyşa neslinden, bunlar da Yehuda ibni Ya'kub neslindendirler. Burada Âli Imran ikisine de muhtemil bulunmakla beraber Imranı saniye masruf olması siyakı beyana nazaran daha zahir görülmüştür. Fakat umumı müşterek suretiyle gerek birinci ve gerek ikinci alel'ıtlak Âli Imran namını taşıyanlar demek daha doğrudur. İki Imran arasında bin sekiz yüz sene geçtiği de söylenmiştir. Sureti umumiyede bu sirri ıstıfa iyice teemmül ve femlolunduktan sonra gelelim Âli Imrana ve Meryem ve İsaya: Şimdi şu kıssaları hatırda tutunuz: bir Allah da işiden bilen: ��sh:»1093� ��US› a¡‡¤ ÓbÛo¡ aß¤Š a ñ¢ Ç¡à¤Š¨æ ‰l¡£ a¡ã£©ó ãˆ‰¤p¢ ÛÙ ßb Ï©ó 2 À¤ä©ó ß¢z Š£‰¦a Ïn Ôj£3¤ ß¡ä£©ó7 a¡ã£Ù a ã¤o aÛŽ£à©îÉ¢ aÛ¤ÈÜ©îá¢ VS› ÏÜà£b ë™Èn¤èb ÓbÛo¤ ‰l£¡ a¡ã£©ó ë™È¤n¢èb¬ a¢ã¤r¨ó6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Üá¢ 2¡à b ë™Èo¤6 ëÛî¤ aÛˆ£×Š¢ ×bÛ¤b¢ã¤r¨ó7 ëa¡ã£©ó à£î¤n¢èb ßŠ¤íá ëa¡ã£©ó¬ a¢Ç©îˆ¢çb 2¡Ù ë‡¢‰£¡í£n èb ß¡å aÛ’£,î¤Àbæ¡ aÛŠ£u©îá¡ WS› Ïn Ôj£Üèb ‰2£¢èb 2¡Ôj¢ì4§ y Žå§ ëa ã¤j n èb ãj bm¦b y Žä¦b= ë×1£Üèb ‹×Š¡í£b 6 ×¢Ü£à b …3 ÇÜî¤èb ‹×Š¡í£b aÛ¤à¡z¤Š al = ëu † Ç¡ä¤† çb ‰¡‹¤Ób¦7 Ób4 íb ßŠ¤íá¢ a ã£¨ó ÛÙ¡ ç¨ˆ6a ÓbÛo¤ ç¢ì ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é íŠ¤‹¢Ö¢ ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢ 2¡Ìî¤Š¡ y¡Žbl§› ��� Meali Şerifi Imranın haremi dediği vakit: "Ya rabbi! ben karnımdakini her kayıddan azade olarak sana adadım, hemen kabul buyur benden, çünkü bir sensin işiden bilen sen" 35 Derken vaktaki hamlini vaz' etti "Ya rabbi onu dişi vaz' ettim" dedi, Allah daha iyi bilirken ne vaz'ettiğini, halbuki erkek dişi gibi değildi, bununla beraber ben onun adını Meryem kodum ve işte ben onu ve zürriyyetini o recîm şeytanın şerrinden sana ��sh:»1094� ısmarlıyorum 36 Bunun üzerine rabbı onu güzel bir kabul ile kabul buyurdu ve güzel bir surette yetiştirdi, Zekeriyanın himayesine verdi, Zekeriyya onun üzerine mihraba her girdikçe yanında yeni bir rızk bulur, ya Meryem! bu sana nereden? derdi, o da Allah tarafından, derdi: Şüphe yok ki Allah dilediğini hisabsız merzuk buyurur 37 Rivayet olunuyor ki Hazreti İsanın ninesi zevcesi Imranın ismi «Hanne binti Fâkuza» Hannenin hemşiresi ve bir rivayette Meryemin hemşiresi İyşa' dahi Hazreti Zevkeriyyanın zevcesi ve Hazreti Yahyanın validesi imiş. Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm « �ç¢à b a2¤äb bÛò§� = ya'ni Yahya ile İsa teyze oğullarıdır» buyurmuştu. MUHARRER; Esasen iyice azadlanmış, Halıs hur yapılmış demektir ki ibadette muhlıs veya ma'bed hadimi veya Dünyadan azade ma'nalariyle tefsir edilmiştir. MİHRAB; Ma'lûmdur ki mescidlerin ön tarafında imamın duracağı mevkıi mahsustur. Zikri cüz, iradei kül tarikiyle mescide, kezalik en şerefli, en ileri mevkıa dahi mihrab denilir. Fakat burada mihrabdan murad, mescidde merdivenle çıkılır bir mahfil olduğu beyan ediliyor ki Hazreti Meryem, Zekeriya aleyhisselâm tarafından buraya konulmuş ve burada muhafaza edilmiş idi. İşte rahimi maderde babasından yetim kalam Hazreti Meryem böyle kudsî bir ruhaniyyetle doğmuş ve böyle bir mihrabda min ındillah mazhariyyeti mahsusa ile perverişyab olmuştu. O mihrab ki: ��� ��XS› ç¢äbÛ¡Ù …Çb ‹×Š¡í£b ‰2£é¢7 Ób4 ‰l£¡ çk¤ Û©ó ß¡å¤ Û†¢ã¤Ù ‡¢‰£¡í£ò¦ Ÿî£¡j ò¦7 a¡ã£Ù à©îÉ¢ aÛ†£¢Çb¬õ¡› ��sh:»1095�� YS› Ïäb…m¤é¢ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¢ ëç¢ì Ób¬ö¡á¥ í¢–Ü£©ó Ï¡ó aÛ¤à¡z¤Š al¡= a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢j ’£¡Š¢Ú 2¡îz¤î¨ó ß¢–†£¡Ó¦b 2¡ØÜ¡à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë,î¡£†¦a ëy –¢ì‰¦a ëãj¡î£¦b ß¡å aÛ–£bÛ¡z©îå PT› Ób4 ‰l£¡ a ã£¨ó íØ¢ìæ¢ Û©ó Ë¢Übâ¥ ëÓ†¤ 2 ÜÌä¡ó aÛ¤Ø¡j Š¢ ëaß¤Š a m©ó ÇbÓ¡Š¥6 Ób4 ×ˆ¨Û¡Ù aÛÜ£¨é¢ í1¤È3¢ ßb í’b¬õ¢ QT› Ób4 ‰l£¡ au¤È3¤ Û©¬ó a¨íò¦6 Ób4 a¨ín¢Ù a Û£b m¢ØÜ¡£á aÛä£b q Ü¨r ò a í£bâ§ a¡Û£b ‰ß¤Œ¦6a ëa‡¤×¢Š¤ ‰2£Ù ×r©îŠ¦a ëj¡£|¤ 2¡bÛ¤È’¡ó£¡ ëaÛ¤b¡2¤Øb‰¡;› �� Meali Şerifi O aralık Zekeriyya rabbına dua etti: Yarab! dedi: Bana ledünnünden bir temiz zürriyyet ihsan eyle şüphesiz ki sen duayı işidensin 38 Derken Melâikeler kendisine nida' ettiler, o kalkmış mihrabda namaz kılıyordu: Haberin olsun Allah sana Yahyayı müjdeliyor: Allahdan bir kelimeyi tasdik edecek, hem bir efendi, hem gayez zahid, ve bir Peygamber, salihînden 39 Yarab! dedi: benim için bir oğul nasıl olur? kendime ihtiyarlık çatmış haremim de kısırken, buyurdu ki: öyle, Allah ne dilerse yapar 40 Yarab! dedi: Bana bir âyet (bir alâmet) yap, buyurdu ki: Ayetin nasa üç gün sade işaretten başka söz söyliyememendir. Bununla beraber rabbını çok zikret ve akşam sabah tesbih eyle 41 _______________________ 39. ���ß¢–†£¡Ó¦b 2¡ØÜ¡à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡›�� Allahdan bir kelimeyi ya'ni İsayı musaddık. -Burada Hazreti Yahyanın Hazreti İsayı ilk tasdik eden zat olduğu zikrediliyor. Bu tasdik, Yahyanın rahmi madere düşmesiyle başlamıştır. Çünkü «âkır» hayz-u nifastan kesilmiş pek ihtiyar ��sh:»1096� bir kadının hamli de hilâfı âdet bir şeyler. Binaenaleyh Yahya cenabı Allahın hilâfı âde şeyler halk edebileceğine fi'len bir şahiddir. Ve onun vücudiyle asıl tasdik ettiği de « ���a ÛÜ£¨é¢ í1¤È3¢ ßb í’b¬õ¢�� » kelâmıdır. Bu ise Meryemin de hilâfı âde olarak hâmil olabileceğini tasdiktir. Bu ma'na iledir ki validei Yahyanı Hazreti Meryeme «benim karnımdaki senin karnındakini tasdik ediyor» dediği rivayet olunuyor. ���,î¡£†¦a›�� Bir efendi: Kerîm, halîm, batıla tenezzül etmeden hüsni suretle nasın rızasını alır, akranına faik, riyasete lâyık ���y –¢ì‰¦a›�� kudret var iken gerek kadın ve gerek sair şehevatı Dünyadan nefsini son derece hasr-ü zabteden mücerred, afif, zahid, târiki Dünya. Bir hadîsi nebevîde varid olduğu üzere bir hatîe yapmamış gönlünden bir ma'sıyet arzusu da geçmemiş, musaddıkı kelime olan Yahya böyle bir efendi, böyle bir zahid, böyle bir nebiyyi salih idi. Hazreti Yahyanın İsadan sinnen altı ay büyük olduğu ekseriyyetle mervidir. Maamafih üç yaş da denilmiştir. Müşarünileyh ref'i İsadan mukaddem şedid edilmiştir. Bir hadîsi şerifte şöyle merviydir. Dünyanın Allaha karşı haysiyyetsizliğindendir ki Yahya ibni Zekeriyyayı babası olan ve gayz-u iftiralarla şehid edilen Hazreti zekeriyya da böyle nezih ve fevkal'âde bir mazhariyyeti rabbaniyyede idi. Yine Âli ımrana gelelim: Şunu da hatırda tutunuz: Yine bir Allahdır işiden bilen: ��RT› ëa¡‡¤ ÓbÛo¡ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¢ íbßŠ¤íá¢ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é a•¤À1¨îÙ¡ ëŸè£Š Ú¡ ëa•¤À1¨îÙ¡ ÇÜ¨ó ã¡Žb¬õ¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå ST› íbßŠ¤íá¢ aÓ¤ä¢n©ó Û¡Š 2£¡Ù¡ ëa¤v¢†©ô ëa‰¤×È©ó ßÉ aÛŠ£a×¡È©îå› ����� ��sh:»1097� Meali Şerifi Hem Melekler dediği vakit, ya Meryem! her halde Allah seni süzüb seçti, ve seni çok temiz pâk kıldı, hem seni âlemin kadınlarının fevkında seçti 42 ya Meryem! rabbına divan dur, ve secdeye kapan ve rükû' edenlerle beraber rükûa var 43 Hazreti Meryem böyle bir ıstıfayı ilâhîye mazhar, tertemiz, pam pâk idi, çirkin hallerden, Yehudîlerin isnadatından âri ve beri idi, hiç bir kadında tecelli etmemiş bir surette Hazreti İsaya valide olması haysiyyetiyle âlemdeki nisvanın hepsinden mümtaz oldu. Bu ıstıfanın eseri ve bu taharetin şükranesi olmak üzere ibadat ve tâat ile iştigal eder, rabbının divanına durar, kaşını gözüne kaldarmaz, dualar eder, secdelere kapanır, namaz kılar, asılerle değil namaz kılan ehli tâat cemaat ile beraber olur, Beyti makdisde ibadet ederdi, böyle yapması için kalbinde meleklerin kendine ilham ettiğini duyar ve bu emirlere uyardı, Yehudîlerin ve Nesârânın ma'lûm ve meşhud olan namazlarında rükû' bulunmadığına nazaran « ���ëa‰¤×È©ó ßÉ aÛŠ£a×¡È©îå�� » de rükûun manası namaz veya tâat ve şükür veya islâmdakinden başka bir şekil veya aynen öyle olması hakkında müfessirîn muhtelif beyanatta bulunmuş ve aynı zamanda �� « ���‰a×¡È¡îå�� » ile maiyyetin �manası da izah edilmiştir. Her halde kıyam, sücud ve rükûun erkânı salâtı ve rakiînin cemaati ifade ettiği zahir bulunduğundan salâtı Meryemde bir rükû' bulunduğu zahirdir. Maiyyet ise surei Meryemdeki « ���Ïbm£‚ˆp¤ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡á¤ y¡v b2¦b�� » âyeti delâletiyle ��sh:»1098� hicab arkasından cemaate muvafakat ile tefsir olunmuştur. Maamafih mutlak da olsa Meryemin erkeklerle beraber ancak cemaatle namaz halinde bulunduğunu ifham eder. Ya Muhammed: ��TT› ‡¨Û¡Ù ß¡å¤ a ã¤j b¬õ¡ aÛ¤Ìî¤k¡ ã¢ìy©îé¡ a¡Ûî¤Ù6 ëßb ×¢ä¤o Û† í¤è¡á¤ a¡‡¤ í¢Ü¤Ô¢ìæ a Ó¤Übßè¢á¤ a í£¢è¢á¤ íØ¤1¢3¢ ßŠ¤íá: ëßb ×¢ä¤o Û† í¤è¡á¤ a¡‡¤ í‚¤n –¡à¢ìæ› � Meali Şerifi Bu işte sana gayb haberlerinden, onu sana vahy ile bildiriyoruz (ya Muhammed), yoksa Meryemi hangisi himayesine alacak, diye kalemleriyle kur'a atarlarken de sen yanlarında değildin, çekişirlerken di yanlarında değildin 44 Binaenaleyh senin vacibül'itâa bir Resuli kibriya Muhammed Mustafa olduğunda ve bu haberlerin vahyi hak bulunduğunda şüphe yok. Bu ıhtar akıbinde ve ıhtisam noktasında ıstıfayı Meryeme müteallık olarak İsa kıssasının dahi bütün hakikatini anlatmak için şunları yad et, ��� ��UT› a¡‡¤ ÓbÛo¡ aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¢ íb ßŠ¤íá¢ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢j ’£¡Š¢Ú¡ 2¡ØÜ¡à ò§ ß¡ä¤é¢> a¡¤à¢é¢ aÛ¤à Ž©,î|¢ Ç©îŽó a2¤å¢ ßŠ¤íá ëu©îè¦b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ëaÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ëß¡å aÛ¤à¢ÔŠ£2©îå=› ��sh:»1099� ��� VT› ëí¢ØÜ¡£á¢ aÛä£b Ï¡ó aÛ¤à è¤†¡ ë×è¤Ü¦b ëß¡å aÛ–£bÛ¡z©îå WT› ÓbÛo¤ ‰l£¡ a ã£¨ó íØ¢ìæ¢ Û©ó ëÛ†¥ ëÛá¤ íà¤ŽgŽ¤ä©ó 2 ’Š¥6 Ób4 ×ˆ¨Û¡Ù¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í‚¤Ü¢Õ¢ ßb í’b¬õ¢6 a¡‡a Óš¨¬ó a ß¤Š¦a Ïb¡ã£à b íÔ¢ì4¢ Ûé¢ ×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢ XT› ëí¢ÈÜ£¡à¢é¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò ëaÛn£ì¤‰¨íò ëaÛ¤b¡ã¤v©î3 7 YT› ë‰¢ìÛ¦b a¡Û¨ó 2 ä©¬ó a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 a ã£©ó Ó†¤ u¡÷¤n¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡b¨íò§ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡Ø¢á¤= a ã£©ó¬ a ¤Ü¢Õ¢ ÛØ¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÀ£©îå¡ ×èî¤÷ò¡ aÛÀ£î¤Š¡ Ïb ã¤1¢ƒ¢ Ï©îé¡ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢ Ÿî¤Š¦a 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëa¢2¤Š¡ôª¢ aÛ¤b ×¤à é ëaÛ¤b 2¤Š ˜ ëa¢y¤ï¡ aÛ¤à ì¤m¨ó 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëa¢ãj£¡÷¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡à b m b¤×¢Ü¢ìæ ëßb m †£¡Š¢ëæ= Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢á¤6 a¡æ£ Ï©ó ‡¨Û¡Ù Ûb¨íò¦ ÛØ¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå7 PU› ëß¢–†£¡Ó¦b Û¡à b 2 î¤å í† ô£ ß¡å aÛn£ì¤‰¨íò¡ ëÛ¡b¢y¡3£ ÛØ¢á¤ 2 È¤œ aÛ£ˆ©ô y¢Š£¡â ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ ëu¡÷¤n¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡b¨íò§ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡Ø¢á¤ Ïbm£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëa Ÿ©îÈ¢ìæ¡ QU› a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰2£©ó ë‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ ÏbÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢6 ç¨ˆa •¡Š aÂ¥ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá¥› ��� ��sh:»1100� Meali Şerifi Melekler dediği vakit: ya Meryem! haberin olsun Allah senin tarafından bir kelime ile müjdeleyor: ismi Mesih İsabni Meryem, Dünya ve Ahırette vecîh olarak hem de mukarrebînden 45 ve nasa kelâm söyleyecek: hem beşikte hem yetişkin iken, hem de salihînden 46 Yarabbi! dedi: bir çocuk nerden olabilir benim için? Ki bana bir beşer dokunmadı, buyurdu ki: öyle, Allah neyi dilerse yaratır, obir emri murad edince sade ona ol der o oluverir 47 ve ona hem kitabet öğretecek hem hikmet hem Tevrat hem İncil 48 hem Beni İsraile bir Resul olarak, şöyle ki: ben size rabbınızdan bir âyetle geldim, ben size çamurdan kuş biçimi gibi bir mahlûk biçerim de içine üflerim, Allahın izniyle derhal bir kuş olur, yine Allahın izniyle gözsüzü ve abraşı iyi eder ve ölüleri diriltirim, ve evlerinize ne yiyor ve ne biriktiriyorsanız size haber veririm elbette bunda size şüphesiz bir âyet vardır eğer iman edecek iseniz 49 hem Tevrattan önümde bulunanı bir tasdıkcı olarak ve hem size haram edilenin ba'zısını halâl kılayım diye ve Rabbınızdan bir âyet ile size geldim, artık, Allahdan korkun da bana itaat edin 50 şüphe yok ki Allah benim de Rabbım sizin de Rabbınızdır, onun için hep ona ibadet edin, bu işte doğru yoldur 51 MESİH: Aslı İbranîce mübarek ma'nasına meşihtir ki İsanın lâkabıdır. İsanın «iyşu'» mu'arrabı olduğu geçmiş idi. KELİME: Istılâhı Nahivde «müfred bir ma'naya mevzu' lâfızdır ki «İsim, Fiıl, Harf veya Edat namiyle üç nevi'dir. Mürekkebata ve lâfızdan ma'adasına ıtlakı mecazdır. Mantık ıstılâhında ise kelime nahivdeki fiıl demektir, ��sh:»1101� burada isme tekabül etmesi karinesiyle bu ma'na daha karib görünüyor. Ragıb müfredatında der ki: Kelm, semi' veya basar iki histen biriyle idrak olunan bir te'sirdir. Bunun için te'siri zahir bir cerh ma'nasına gelir. Kelâm ise semi' hassesiyle idrak olunur. Kelâm, elfazı manzume ile tahtindeki maaniye min haysülmecmu' ıtlak edilir. Nahivde bunun ba'zan bir cüz'i olan isim veya fi'il veya edata dahi denirse de ekseriya mürekkeb ve müfid olan cümleye denilir. -Ya'ni kelâm, ifadede maksud bizzat olan cümledir.- Binaenaleyh Nahivde kelâm kavilden ehastır. Zira kavil müfred de olabilir. Kelime ise Nahivde isim veya fi'il veya edat üç nevi' müfredatı kelâmdan her birine ıtlak edilir. Maamafih kelime ıtlakı bu üçe münhasır değildir. Bir kelâm, bir kasıde, bir kitab, kavlî veya fi'lî bir hüküm, bir kazıyye bir şey ilah... kelime olur ki Kur'anda bunun bir çok misalleri vardır. Kelimei tevhid, kelimei İsa vesaire bu cümledendir. ih... Demek ki kelâm ıtlakında esas bizzat veya bilvasıta semi' te'siri altında bir ma'na telkin etmek haysiyetidir. Kelâm böyle bir vasıtadır. Kelime ise gerek semi' ve gerek basar te'siri altında telkini ma'na haysiyetlerinden eamdır. Meselâ ağızdan çıkan ma'nalı sesler veya kitabda yazılan ma'nalı hatlar kelime olduğu gibi âleme bir nazar edildiği zaman nazarda temayüz eden ve gözden gönüle geçib hiss te'siri altında cüz'î küllî bir ma'na telkin eden mevcudat ve mükevvenatı müşahhasa dahi birer kelimedirler ki Hazreti İsa da bunlardan biri idi ve Meryeme böyle bir te'sir ile geldi. 45. ���2¡ØÜ¡à ò§ ß¡ä¤é¢>›�� Allah tarafından garib bir kelime, bir fi'il ve te'sir, hilâfı âde bir emri tekvin, ma'nalı bir eser: Burada « �2ØÜàné� » buyurulmayıb da kelimenin nekire olarak iradı şu nükteleri ifade eder: Evvelâ bu kelime tanınnmadık, garib, hilâfı âde bir kelimedir. Ve ��sh:»1102� bu haysiyyetle hüyviyyeti İsayı teşkil eder. Filvaki' hilkati İsa âdeti ma'rufe hilâfınadır. « �ß¡ä¤é¢� » kaydi de bunun bilâ vasıta bir tekvin ve binaenaleyh hilâfı âde bulunduğunu ve ayni zamanda bu kelimenin batıl olmayıb bir kelimei hakk olduğunu gösterir « �ß¡ä¤é¢� » de min ibtidaiyyedir. Saniyen bu bir kelimedir, Lâkin kelime buna münhasır değildir, Zira nekireler ferdi münteşire delâlet ederler. Binaenaleyh Allah tealânın daha diğer kelimeleri bulunduğu unutulmamalıdır. « ���Ó¢3¤ Ûì¤ ×bæ aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ ß¡† a…¦a Û¡ØÜ¡à bp¡ ‰2©£ó Ûä1¡† aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ Ój¤3 a æ¤ m ä¤1 † ×Ü¡à bp¢ ‰2£©ó ëÛì¤ u¡÷¤äb 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡é© ß† …¦a�� » ���a¡¤à¢é¢ aÛ¤à Ž©,î|¢ Ç©îŽó a2¤å¢ ßŠ¤íá›�� ki o kelimenin ismi Mesih İsa ibin Meryemdir. Allahtan bir kelime ki ismi Mesih İsabni Meryem. İşte Hıristiyanların Ekanimi selâse diye teslis ve te'lih eyledikleri ve üç şahıs dedikleri hüviyyeti İsa. Biri lâkab olmak üzere iki isim, bir müsemma, bir sıfat, sonra da beyan olunacak evsaf. Şu halde İsa bir ibindir fakat ibni Meryemdir. Hâşâ ibnullah değildir. İsa Mesihtir, mübarektir, ruhülkuds ile müeyyeddir. İsa Allahdan bir kelimedir, lâkin cemi'ı kelimat değildir. Hem de vahiddir cemi' değildir. Allahdan bir kelimeye Allahın bir kelimesi denebilirse de Allah denemez, İsa bir kelime olmak üzere Allaha müteallıktır. Bir oğul, bir veled olmak üzere ise ancak Meryeme muzaftır. 46. ���ëu©îè¦b Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ëaÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ëß¡å aÛ¤à¢ÔŠ£2©îå= P ëí¢ØÜ¡£á¢ aÛä£b Ï¡ó aÛ¤à è¤†¡ ë×è¤Ü¦b ëß¡å aÛ–£bÛ¡z©îå›�� bu dört de o kelimenin halleridir ki bir âyet sonra mada'di daha gelecektir. VECİH. Vecahetli, cah sahibi, ya'ni kuvvetli, şerefli i'tibarlı, Dünyada vecaheti nübüvveti, Ahırette vecaheti şefaati ve Cennette ulüvvi derecesidir. Şu kadar ki « ���ßå¤ ‡a aÛ£ˆ©ô í’¤1 É¢ Ç¡ä¤† ê¢¬ a¡Û£b 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é©6�� » unutulmamalı. Sade vecih değil mukarrebînden de, Allah tealâya pek yakın olanlardan ve rıdvanı ekberine erenlerden ki « ���ëaÛŽ£b2¡Ô¢ìæ aÛŽ£b2¡Ô¢ìæ= a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù aÛ¤à¢ÔŠ£2¢ìæ7�� » halbuki ba'zıları vecih olur da mukarreb olmaz. Ve İsa ��sh:»1103� gibi daha nice mukarrebîn vardır. Fakat cahiller bunun Allaha mukarrebiyyetini ülûhiyyette ayniyyet veya iştirak zannettiler. KEHL, kuvvetini toplamış, gençliği kemaline ermiş olandır ki ekseriya otuzdan sayarlar. Beşikte iken ve büyükken nasa söz söyler bir halde olması, surei Meryemde gelecek bir mu'cizesini veya kelime tesmiyesinin veçhini beyan ma'nasından başka dünyada sinni kühulete kadar yaşayacağını tebşir ve bilhassa hudusünü ve tufulet ve kühulet gibi halden hale tavırdan tavra tagâyyür ve tahavvülünü ifham ile hakkında ülûhiyyet iddiasının butlânına tenbihi dahi mutazammındır. 47. ���ÓbÛo¤ ‰l£¡ a ã£¨ó íØ¢ìæ¢ Û©ó ëÛ†¥ ëÛá¤ íà¤ŽgŽ¤ä©ó 2 ’Š¥6›�� Melâikenin tebşiri üzerine Meryem kalb-ü vicdanında kendisinden hiç bir şüphesi bulunmadığı ve kelimenin garabetini de duyduğu cihetle doğrudan doğruya rabbına teveccüh ve tazarru edib «ey rabbım bana hiç bir beşer dokunmamışken benim için (veled) nereden veya nasıl olur» diye hayretle sordu. Rabbı da ���Ób4 ×ˆ¨Û¡Ù¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ í‚¤Ü¢Õ¢ ßb í’b¬õ¢6 a¡‡a Óš¨¬ó a ß¤Š¦a Ïb¡ã£à b íÔ¢ì4¢ Ûé¢ ×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢›�� Allah böyle ne dilerse halk-u takdir eder, o bir emri kat'iyyetle irade ettimi ona sade «ol!» der o da oluverir.» diye onu vicdanında tasdık, kaza ve kudreti ilâhiyeyi bilenler için bunda istığrab ve istib'ad edecek bir cihet olmadığını tefhim eyledi. Kelimenin sirri de işte bu « ���×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » idi, Allah tealâ bunu tefhim etti, şunları da anlattı: 48. ���ëí¢ÈÜ£¡à¢é¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò aÛƒ›�� Burada kitab, kitabet ma'nasına masdardır. Demek ki Hazreti İsa yazı yazmasını bilir bir hakîm idi. Mu'cizelerde « ��2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7� » kayidlerinin tekrarı bunların Nesârânın iddiası veçhile İsanın ülûhiyyetine değil, halikının ülûhiyyetine delâlet edeceklerini kuvvetle beyan içindir. İşte takdiri ilâhîde İsa böyle bir kelime idi. Hiç bir ��sh:»1104� sebebe mahkûm olmıyan Allah tealânın kudreti vahdaniyyesi « ���í‚¤Ü¢Õ¢ ßb í’b¬õ¢6 a¡‡a Óš¨¬ó a ß¤Š¦a Ïb¡ã£à b íÔ¢ì4¢ Ûé¢ ×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » medlûlü üzere kelimelerin ma'naya delâletleri gibi fıtratı ve ahlâkı, ilm-ü hikmeti, kitab-ü kitabeti, ef'al-ü akvali ile delâlet ederek anlatacak bir âyet, bir alâmeti hakkolacak, Beni İsraile bir Resul olarak gelecek, değişmez zannedilen âdetler hılâfına dört mu'cize gösterib imana da'vet edecek, önündeki Tevratı tasdik ve te'yid ve men'edilen bazı şeyleri onlara tahlil eyleyecek, gelişinin yegâne sebebi ve bütün mu'cizelerinin gayesi tek bir âyete vukuftan ibaret olduğunu söyliyecekti ki bu âyet de şu idi: Allahdan korkunuz ve bana itaat ediniz, hiç şüphe yok ki Allahdan korkunuz ve bana itaat ediniz, hiç şüphe yok ki Allah hem benim rabbım, hem sizin rabbınızdır. Binaenaleyh onu ma'bud tanıyınız, ona ibadet ve kulluk ediniz, işte sıratı müstakim» demek ki bir kelime olan İsanın ifade edeceği meal bu bir âyet olacak idi. Şimdi, acaba Allah tarafından Melâikenin tebşiri ve Allahın takdiri ve va'di yerini buldu mu? Kelime kuvveden fi'le çıktı mı? İsa bu ahval ve evsafta gelib bu da'veti yaptı mı? gibi bir suale lüzum yoktur. Bunun cevabı da bu beyanatın içindedir. Bir kerre ta yukarıda « ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈb…;�� » olduğu ma'lûm, sonra Meleklerin yalan söylemiyecekleri müsellem olmakla beraber Meryemin bunu bizzat tazarruu ile aldığı cevab da ma'lûm. O halde kelimenin hayal olmadığın anlatmak için « �ß¡ä¤é¢� » ile mukayyed olması, Melâike ile gelmesi, tahakkukuna delil olduğu gibi « ���×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » deki « ���ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » da bu babda şüpheye mahal bırakmamış, bundan başka bu tahakkuk « ���ÏÜà£b¬ a y £ Ç©îŽ¨ó�� » da fa'i fasıha ile âlemi şuhutta dahi gösterilmiştir. Binaenaleyh İsa bu hüvviyyet, bu ahval ve evsaf ve bu din-ü davetle bir Resul olarak geldi: « ���u¡÷¤n¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡b¨íò§ Ïbm£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëa Ÿ©îÈ¢ìæ¡ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰2£©ó ë‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ ÏbÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢6 ç¨ˆa •¡Š aÂ¥ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá¥�� » dedi ve onun bütün hayat ve da'veti bu bir tek âyeitn ma'nasından ibaret oldu. İsa "bana itaat ediniz" dediği zaman "beni Allah tanıyınız, bana kul ��sh:»1105� olunuz" demiyordu, ancak "rabbım ve rabbınız olan Allaha kul olunuz, yalnız onu ma'bud tanıyınız, doğru yol budur" diyordu. Sıratı müstakim, dini hakk olan islâmdan başka bir şeye da'vet etmiyor « ����a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m¢z¡j£¢ìæ aÛÜ£¨é Ïbm£j¡È¢ìã©ó í¢z¤j¡j¤Ø¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢›P a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëa Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛŠ£¢ì4 ›P a ¤Üà¤o¢ ëu¤è¡ó Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ëßå¡ am£j Èå¡6›P a ¤Üà¢ìa›� »��������� diyen Muhammed Resulullahın da'vetinden başka bir şey yapmıyordu « ���a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢®�� » hakikatinden başka bir da'vada bulunmuyordu �� « �����‘è¡† aÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã£é¢ Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì= ëaÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¢ ëa¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ Ób¬ö¡à¦b 2¡bÛ¤Ô¡Ž¤Á¡6 Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢6�� »� şehadetinden başka bir şehadet yapmıyordu. Velhasıl kelimei İsanın kelimei tevhidden başka hiç bir ma'nası yoktu, kütübi İlâhiyyenin nususı muhkemesine karşı "biz onun ruhunu ararız, ruhuna bakarız" diye müteşabihat arkasında dolaşmak istiyenler bilmek lâzım gelir ki işte Tevratın ve İncilin de yegâne ruhu bu tevhidden ibarettir. İsa ancak bu mânâ, bu ruh itibariyle bir ruhullah idi, bu kelimede bu mânâda bu ruhta Yahya nasıl İsayi tasdik eden bir mübeşşir olarak gelmiş ise İsa da Muhammedi öylece tasdik ederek gelen bir mübeşşirdi. Sonra Muhammed de işte bu kitab ile bu fürkan ile musaddıkı küllolarak gelmiştir. İsa « �����a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰2£©ó ë‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ ÏbÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢6�� » derken Musa gelse idi hayır deyemez İsayı önceden tasdık ettiği gibi tasdik ederdi. Şimdi Muhammed Resulullah « ���a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 7�� » diyerek bu hakikati tebliğ ederken bütün Peygamberlerle beraber İsa dahi gelse idi evet diye Muhammedi tasdik ve tebliğine itaatten başka birşey yapmazlardı. Bu malûm olduktan sonra İsanın tercemei hali hakkında aslı mes'ele ile alâkası olmıyan tafsılâtı bırakalım da onun neticei davetine ve ahıri haline gelelim: ��sh:»1106� ��RU› ÏÜà£b¬ a y £ Ç©îŽ¨ó ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š Ób4 ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰©¬ô a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ób4 aÛ¤z ìa‰¡í£¢ìæ ãz¤å¢ a ã¤–b‰¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡7 a¨ßä£b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëa‘¤è†¤ 2¡b ã£b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ SU› ‰2£äb¬ a¨ßä£b 2¡à b¬ a ã¤ŒÛ¤o ëam£j È¤äb aÛŠ£¢ì4 Ïb×¤n¢j¤äb ßÉ aÛ’£bç¡†©íå TU› ëßØŠ¢ëa ëßØŠ aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à b×¡Š©íå; UU› a¡‡¤ Ób4 aÛÜ£¨é¢ íb Ç©îŽ¨¬ó a¡ã£©ó ß¢n ìÏ©£îÙ ë‰aÏ¡È¢Ù a¡Ûó£ ëß¢Àè¡£Š¢Ú ß¡å aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa ëu bÇ¡3¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå am£j È¢ìÚ Ïì¤Ö aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó íì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡7 q¢á£ a¡Ûó£ ßŠ¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ Ïb y¤Ø¢á¢ 2 î¤äØ¢á¤ Ï©îà b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ m ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ VU› Ïb ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa Ïb¢Çˆ£¡2¢è¢á¤ Çˆa2¦b ‘†©í†¦a Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ëaÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡9 ëßb Ûè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ãb•¡Š©íå WU› ëa ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa ëÇà¡Ü¢ìa aÛ–£bÛ¡z bp¡ Ïî¢ìÏ£©îè¡á¤ a¢u¢ì‰ç¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb í¢z¡k£¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå› �� Meali Şerifi Bunun üzerine vakta ki İsa onlardan küfrü hissetti "kim benim Allaha arkadaşlarım?" dedi, Havâriyyun "biziz, dediler: Allah arkadaşları, biz Allaha iman ettik, hem bizim imanı lekesiz Müslimler olduğumuza şahid ol 52 ya rabbena indirdiğine iman ettik ��sh:»1107� ve Resulün ardınca gittik, imdi bizi o şahidlerle beraber yaz 53 Bununla beraber mekrettiler Allah da mekirlerine mekretti, öyle ya, Allah hayrülmakirîndir 54 o vakit ki Allah buyurdu: ya İsa! emin ol ben seni eceline yetireceğim ve seni bana ref'edeceğim ve seni o küfredenlerden pâkliyeceğim ve sana tabi' olanları o küfredenlerin kıyamet gününe kadar fevkında kılacağım, sonrada hep dönümünüz banadır, ıhtılâf edib durduğunuz şeyler hakkında o vakit aranızda hükmü ben vereceğim 55 hasılı: o küfredenleri Dünyada ve Ahırette şiddetli bir azab ile ta'zib edeceğim, hem onlara yardımcılardan eser yoktur 56 amma iman edib salih ameller işliyenlere gelince onlara ecirlerini tamamiyle öder de Allah zalimleri sevmez 57 52. ���ÏÜà£b¬ a y £ Ç©îŽ¨ó ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š Ób4 ›�� -İsanın tevhide daveti üzerine Beni İsrailin az bir taifesi iman etmiş, ekserîsi etmemiş idi. İman etmiyenler mahud küfürlerini, sui niyyetlerini İsaya ıhsas ettiler, o da bunlardan bu küfrü hissedince ���ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰©¬ô a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›�� dedi. Kendine özü Allaha doğru yardımcılar aradı.»- Bu cümle «ilâllah» kaydının Ensardan veya «ya»dan hal olmasına ve «ilâ» nın mânâsına nazaran müteaddid mânâlara muhtemildir: 1- Ben Allaha giderken yardımcılarım kimler? �ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰¡ô ß¢n ìu£¡è¦b a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡P ‡aç¡j¦b a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ � . 2- Allaha müslim ve münkad olarak bana yardım edecekler kimler? �ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰¡ô ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¡îå a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ � . 3- Benim Allah için yardımcılarım kimler? �ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰¡ô Û¡Ü£¨é¡ � . 4- Allah ile beraber olub yardımcım olacak nasırlarım kimler? �ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰¡ô ßÉ aÛÜ£¨é¡� . 5- Allaha iman ve islâm etmiş, nefsini Allaha teslim eylemiş olub da yardımını Allaha muzaf kılarak ve Allah rızasından başka bir şey düşünmiyerek bana Allah yardımcı ��sh:»1108� yapacak, hulâsa özü Allaha bağlı, Allaha doğru ensarım, yârânım kimler? �ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰¡ô ß¢š¡î1¦b ã1¤Žé¢ a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤ ß¢ä¤è¡î£¦b ã–¤Š ê¢ a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡� . Bu mânâ hepsini cami'dir. Cevab da buna daha mutabıktır, Hazreti İsanın bu talebi ilk olarak bir te'sisi ictimaî yapıyordu. Kelime mukaddemâ rahimi Meryemde ıstıfai İlahî ile tecessüm ettiği gibi şimdi de haricde tecessüme başlıyordu ki İsanın Dünyada vecahati bununla olacaktı. Bu andan itibaren dini tevhid yalnız maneviyyette kalmıyacak maddiyyette de geçecekti. Bu talebe İsanın ihyai mevtâ mucizesinin semerei hasılası olan en güzide eshabı Havâriyyun cevab verdiler: ����� ��Ób4 aÛ¤z ìa‰¡í£¢ìæ›� Havâriyyun bir ağızdan dediler ki ���ãz¤å¢ a ã¤–b‰¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡7›�� o Allah yardımcıları Allah yârânı biziz. Yani biz allah için sana yardımcıyız. Zira sana yardım Allaha yârlıktır, Allah rızasına muvafıktır. Çünkü sen onun Resulüsün. Bundan sen Allah değilsin biz sana yardım etmeyiz gibi veya sen Allahsın binaenaleyh biz de senin yardımcılarınız gibi bir sui iham çıkmamak için sözlerini tavzıh ettiler, yani ���a¨ßä£b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëa‘¤è†¤ 2¡b ã£b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ›�� Biz Allaha iman ettik ve sen şahid ol ki biz şüphesiz müslimiz, Allah ve Resulüne mutı'iz.» -İşte Nesârâya Nesârâ denmesinin sebeblerinde birisi İsa ile Havâriyyun arasındaki bu nusret biatıdır. Onlar o zaman böyle müsliman müvahhid idiler. Bununla dini islâma daveti Muhammediyyeye de manen ıkrar vermişlerdi. Bunun için Havâriyyun cevablarını şu dua ile bitirdiler: 53. ���‰2£äb¬ a¨ßä£b 2¡à b¬ a ã¤ŒÛ¤o ëam£j È¤äb aÛŠ£¢ì4 ›�� Ya rabbena biz senin inzâl ettiğin emre inandık ve Resule yahud o Resule ittiba' ettik binaenaleyh ���Ïb×¤n¢j¤äb ßÉ aÛ’£bç¡†©íå›�� bizi yalnız bir şahid ��sh:»1109� olan İsa ile değil vahdaniyetine şahadet eden cemi'ı erbabı şuhud ile beraber yaz, ya'ni Melâike, enbiya, ülülilim ve alelhussu « ���Û¡n Ø¢ìã¢ìa ‘¢è† a¬õ ÇÜó aÛä£b¡ ëíØ¢ìæ aÛŠ£¢ì4¢ ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ ‘è©î†¦ae6�� » mucebince Ahırette bütün ümmetlere şahid olacak olan o Peygamber Muhammed ve ümmeti ile beraber yaz.»- görülüyor ki « ���ß¡å aÛ’£bç¡†©íå�� » demediler « ���ßÉ aÛ’£bç¡†©íå�� » dediler. Zira biliyorlardı ki kendileri şahidînden değil idiler. Hazreti İsa Hevariyyunun İslâmına ve bu duasına şahid olduğu gibi Muhammed ve ümmeti de buna şahadet eder. Havâriyyun ma'nen ümmeti Muhammed ile beraberdir. Ümmeti Muhammed de Muhammed ile beraber kâffei Enbiyaya « ���Ûb ã¢1 Š£¡Ö¢ 2 î¤å a y †§ ß¡å¤ ‰¢¢Ü¡é©®�� » diye şahadet ettiklerinden Muhammed ve ümmeti İsayı ve Havariyyunu beraberlerine almışlardır. Yuhanna İncilinin birinci babında Yehudîlerin sen kimsin deyu suallerine karşı Hazreti Yahyanın Mesiha şahadeti hakkında şöyle bir kıssa vardır: «Yahya inkâr etmiyerek ben Mesih değilim deyu ıkrar etti, öyle ise nesin Ilya mısın deye sual ettiklerinde o dahi değilim dedi, sen şol Peygamber misin dediklerinde hayır deyu cevab verdi, ol vakit sen kimsin söyle ki bize gönderenlere cevab verelim kendi hakkında ne dersin dediler «ben Eş'ıya Peygamberin dediği ibi rabbın yolunu doğrultunuz deyu berriyyede nida edenin sadasıyım dedi ve ol gönderilenler firisilerden idiler ve ona sual edib öyle ise sen mesih yahud İlyâ, ya «ol Peygamber» olmadığın halde niçin vaftiz ediyorsun dediler, Yahya onlara cevaben ben su ile vaftiz ederim ıh..» dedi. [[matbu]' türkce İncil tercemesi 1930] İşte burada « �a ÛŠ£¢ì4¢� », « �a Ûä£j¡ó£¢� » tercemesi olan «ol Peygamber», «şol Peygamber» Tevratta Musaya benzer. « �ãj¡î£¦b ß¡r¤3 ß¢ìó� » olarak geleceği beyan olunan o Peygamberdir ki Hazreti Yahyanın şahadetiyle o Peygamberin ne Yahya ne kendisi, ne de Mesih olmadığı tasrih edilmiştir. Bunun için İncile, Yahyaya, Mesiha iman gelecek olan «o Peygamber» e dahi imana mütevakkıftır. ��sh:»1110� Binaenaleyh Havâriyyunun Hazreti İsayı « ���a¨ßä£b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëa‘¤è†¤ 2¡b ã£b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ�� » diye işhad ettikten sonra Allaha « ���‰2£äb¬ a¨ßä£b 2¡à b¬ a ã¤ŒÛ¤o aÛƒ�� » diye dua ettikleri zaman « ���ßb¬ a ã¤ŒÛ¤o �� » cümlesinde şüphesiz «ol Peygamber dahi dahil olmakla « ���ëaÛŠ£¢ì4�� » den muradları ya bil'ibare ve yahud İsaya veya cinsi Resule ittiba'ın lâzımı olmak üzere bil'işare Muhammed Resulullaha nazır veya şamildir. Lâfzan değil ise ma'nen şamildir ki « ���a Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 7�� » emrinden beri « �a ÛŠ£¢ì4¢� » ibtida burada tekerrür etmiş olmak hasebiyle bunun yalnız, « ���‰¢ìÛ¦b a¡Û¨ó 2 ä©¬ó a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 �� » e masruf olmayıb musaddıkı küllolan o Resule «o Peygamber» e hamledilmesi ve bu suretle cinsi Resule şamil olması sıyakı küllîye daha muvafıktır. Bunlar teemmül edildiği zaman « ���Ïb×¤n¢j¤äb ßÉ aÛ’£bç¡†©íå�� » duasının veçhi tefsiri de anlaşılır. « �a¨ßä£b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ×¢3£¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤† ‰2£¡äb› ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Üá¢P� »�� 54. ���ëßØŠ¢ëa›�� Havâriyyun öyle dedi, diğerleri de mekir ve sui kasd yaptılar.» - Bu zamirin lâfzan kurbiyyeti hasebiyle Hevâriyyuna ircaı ve bunların hepsi nusrat va'dinde sebat etmeyib içlerinde hiyle edenlerde bulunduğu ma'nası tevehhüm olunabilirse de ma'nen bu mekir, küfreden Beni İsraile raci'dir. Ya'ni İsa Beni İsrailin küfrünü hissetti, yardımcı aradı, Havâriyyun kendine nusrat biy'ati yaptı, diğer taraftan küfürleri ihsas olunan Beni İsrail de mekir yaptılar, o te'sisi içtimaîye bu suretle mekir karıştı, tamam olmadı, bir ıstıfaya daha muhtac oldu ki o da Muhammed Mustafa ile olacaktır. MEKR, karanlık, gizli, hissedilmiyecek hilye ile diğerini ızrara çalışmaktır. Beni İsrailin buradaki mekirleri, Hazreti İsaya sui kasdleri, ya'ni kelimetullahı ifna etmek için gizli gizli tedabire teşebbüs edib bağteten onu öldürmek üzere el altından bir takım kimseler ta'yin etmiş olmalarıdır. Ve Hıristiyanların kavlince bu mekre Havâriyyundan birisi de iştirak etmiş ve kâfirlerce casusluk yapmış. Bu sui kasid Hazreti İsanın hem hayatı maddiyyesine, hem hayatı ma'neviyyesine müteveccih idi. Bir taraftan zulmen kendini öldürmek, ��sh:»1111� diğer taraftan da'vet ettiği dini tevhidi, kelimesini kaldırmak için mekir, hiyle ve hud'a düşünülüyordu. Hakikatte İsa demek de dini, kelimesi demekti. Artık İsanın çekilmesi zamanı gelmiş idi, fakat daha ölmiyecekti, Beni İsrail bu mekir dolayisiyle Nasraniyyete bir hayli şeyler soktular, karışdırdılar, lâkin arzularına nail olamadılar, İsayi öldüremediler, Nasraniyyeti imha edemediler, onlar mekrettiler ���ëßØŠ aÛÜ£¨é¢6›�� Allah da onlara mekretti, onları mekirden menetmedi, fakat mekirlerinin cezasını verdi ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ î¤Š¢ aÛ¤à b×¡Š©íå;›�� filvaki Allah mekredenlerin hayırlısıdır.- Onun mekri diğerlerininki gibi şerr-ü ızrarı istihdaf eden bir mekir olmadığı gibi, keşfi mümkin, önüne geçilebilir, tevkıf edilir bir mekir de değildir, hatır-ü hayale gelmez, künhi esrarına erilmez cihetlerden çevirir, imandan, istikametten çıkan, küfür ve mekre sapanların belâlarını verir. Binaenaleyh Allahın mekri lûgaten ma'ruf olan şer manâsiyle değil, ona ceza olan ve müşâkele tarikiyle mekir denilebilen bir hayırdır. Hattâ mekri İlahî mekir yapanlar için bile bir hayri tazammun eder. Çünkü onlara bu suretle mekrin fenalığını cezasını anlatır da intibahlarına, tevbe etmelerini sebeb olur. İşte Allah o mekredenlere bu mekrini şöyle dediği zaman yapdı: 55. ���a¡‡¤ Ób4 aÛÜ£¨é¢›�� Zira Allah o mekreden sui kasd yapan kâfir zalimlere rağmen İsaya dedi ki ���íb Ç©îŽ¨¬ó a¡ã£©ó ß¢n ìÏ©£îÙ aÛƒPPP›�� ya İsa seni beni vefat ettireceğim ve bana refedeceğim ih..» -Tevefiyy, «vefa» dan me'huz olarak esası lûgatteistifa gibi temamen kabzedib almaktır. Lâkin ziruha ve bilhassa insana taalluk ettiği zaman vefat ettirmek yani eceline yetişdirib ruhunu kazbetmek manâsında ��sh:»1112� zahir ve mütaareftir. Binaenaleyh bir delil bulunmadıkca diğer bir manâ ile te'vili caiz bulunmaz. Lâkin burada mekir manâsiyle alâkadar bulunmak üzere surei «Nisâ» da ��« ��ëßb Ón Ü¢ìê¢ ëßb •Üj¢ìê¢ ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ‘¢j£¡é Ûè¢á¤6� »�� âyeti onların Mesih İsa ibni Meryem Resulullahı ne katil, ne salbedemediklerini ve lâkin şüpheye düşürüldüklerini sarahaten beyan etmiş, Hazreti Peygamberden dahi «İsa ölmedi yevmi kıyametten evvel size dönecektir = �a¡æ£ Ç¡îŽó Ûá¤ íà¢o¤ ëa¡ã£é¢ ‰au¡É¥ a¡Ûî¤Ø¢á¤ Ój¤3 íì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡� » hadîsi şerifi gibi hadîsler dahi varid olmuş bulunduğundan buradaki « �ß¢n ìÏ£¡îÙ� » az çok hılafı zahir bir manâ ile te'vil olunmak ıktiza etmiştir. Bunun için müfessirîn burada yedi sekiz kadar manâ beyan eylemişlerdir ki bir kaçını zikredelim: 1- Teveffi vefat manâsınadır. Ancak maba'dinde harfı atfolan « �ë� » ne mukarenet, ne de tertib ıktiza etmiyeceğinden burada nükteli bir takdim-ü tehir vardır. Refi' evvel, teveffi sonra olacaktır. Bu manâ Katadeden mervidir. Yani İsa o sui kasd sırasında Allaha refedilmiş onlar katl-ü salb ettik zannetmişler, lâkin ölmemiştir. Maamafih kıyametten evvel vefat edecektir. Zira Allah « �a¡ã£¡ó ß¢n ìÏ£¡îÙ� » buyurmuştur. Müslümanlar beyninde meşhur olan manâ ve akide de budur. Çünkü bunda hılâfi zahir denecek bir te'vil yok demektir. Bizce bu tefsir ve akidenin hasılı şu demek olur: Kelimetün minallah olan ve ruhulkudüsile müeyyed bulunan Mesih İsanın ruhu daha kabzedilmemiştir. Ruhunun eceli gelmemiştir. Kelime daha Allaha rücu' etmemiştir. Onun daha Dünyada göreceği işler vardır. Bu bir bakai ruhdur. Fakat Hıristiyanların dediği gibi uhrevî, ebedî bir bakai ruh da değildir, bir bakai berzahîdir. Onun kıyametten evvel, eceli gelecek vefat edecek, kabzolunacaktır. Ahıret de badelmevt ��sh:»1113� bir ba's bir neş'eti uhrâ olacaktır, ruhı İsa kabzedilmemiş olunca, İsanın Allaha ref'i, yerden kalkması hasebiyledir. Ortadan kalkan Allaha yükselib rücu' eden odur. Binaenaleyh İsanın haberler de varid olan Semaya ref'ile Kur'anda varid olan Allaha ref'i haysiyyetini birbirine karışdırmamak ıktiza eder. Çünkü Sema' esmai İlâhiyyeden değildir. Hıristiyanlar Semaya Allah, Allaha Sema diyorlarsa da islâmda caiz değildir, O halde « ��‰aÏ¡È¢Ù a¡Ûó£� » « �‰aÏ¡È¢Ù a¡Ûó aÛŽ£à b¬õ� »���� � diye tevil olunmamak lâzım gelir. Zira İsanın Allaha ref' olunan cismi, semaya ref' olunan da henüz kabzedilmemiş olan ruhudur diyebiliriz. Ve bu Sema Semaı Dünya olan maddî Sema değil ruhanî Semai rabiadır ki leylei mi'raçta Rasulullah İsayı orada, Harunu beşinci, Musayı altıncı, İbrahimi yedinci Semada görmüştü. Şu halde İsanın Semaya ref'i ve kıyametten evvel Semadan nüzul ve rucuunu natık ahbar ve ehadisi, Allaha ref'olunan cismi İsaya sarf etmemelidir. Ruhı İsa böyle bir bakai muvakkatle baki olduğu gibi diğer Enbiya da böyledir. Kabirlerindeki Enbiya haydirler. Netekim Kütübi Fıkhiyede musarrahtır. Her Peygamberin eceli ruhanîsi ümmetinin ecelidir. Eceli ruhanîleri tamam olumuş nice Enbiya vardır ki Kur'anda zikredilmemişlerdir. Yukarıda geçen âyeti ıstıfa' mucebince « ���‡¢‰£¡í£ò¦ 2 È¤š¢èb ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§6�� » silsilei ıstıfa'da dahil olan eazımı rüsülün aledderecat Semai ruhanîde bakaları devam etmektedir ki bunlar da âli İbrahimdir, âli İmran da bundandır. Cesedi İsa Allaha ref'edilmiş fakat ruhı İsa da kabzedilmemiş, yani ümmetinin eceli gelmemiş, Beni İsrailin suikasdı ve mekrile Nasraniyet mahvolmamış o mekir içinde yaşamış ve ruhı Musa maiyyetinde yaşamıştır. Bunun için o mahvoldu zannedilen bir avuç etbaı İsa pek cüz'î bir zaman zarfında bu ruhtan müstefid olarak Yehudîlerin fevkinde bir hayata nail olmuş ve nihayet ba'si Muhammedî ile hepsi ruhı Muhammedî maiyyetine geçmiştir. Ba'dema İsa dahi bütün Enbiya ile beraber Hazreti Muhammed ��sh:»1114� maiyyetindedir. Bir gün gelecek ümmeti Muhammedin daraldığı bir devirde Allahın bir kelimei garibesi olan ruhı Îsa zuhur edecek, ruhı Muhammedî maiyyetinde hizmet edecek ve fakat kıyametten evvel vefat eyliyecektir. İşte bu halin yalnız İsaya tahsısan beyanı hüviyeti İsanın mücerred bir kelimei garibe olması, yani ihyayi mevta gibi en ziyade inkâr edilen bir harika mazhariyetinden ibaret bulunmak haysiyyetiledir. Bu mazhariyet Enbiyanın hepsinde ve hele hakikati Muhammediyyede dahi mevcud ise de o aynı zamanda maruftur, hakikati marufedir. Tamam hakikate muntabık olarak harika ile sünneti camidir. İsa, Adem gibi mebdei tekâmül olan bir şaz, Muhammed gayei tekâmül olan bir hakikattir. Bunun için ruhı Muhammedî biiznillâl ihyayi mevta mucizesinde ruhı isayı istihdam eder. İhyayı mevta İsa da mücerred bir harika, Muhammed de bir kanundur. Ruhı Muhammedînin ıstıfasında ruhı İsanın da bir ıttıradı vardır. Her harika ilk mazhariyyete nisbet olunur. Harikai Muhammediyye maiyyetindeki diğer Enbiyadan gelen harika ıttıradlarına munzam olan hususıyyeti kâmilededir. « �ë‰ÏÉ 2 È¤šè¢á¤ …‰u bp§� ». 2- Ya İsa, seni eceline vafi bir surette yetireceğim, sana katili taslit etmiyeceğim, kendi kenidne öldüreceğim ve bana ref'edeceğim. 3- Seni kabzedeceğim ve şahsını yerden alıb bana ref'eyliyeceğim. 4- Seni uyutacağım, bana ref'edeceğim. Bu ikisi Hasenden ve dördüncüsü Rebiden merviydir. 5- Seni vafi bir surette olduğun gibi ruh ve bedeninle alacağım, bana ref'edeceğim. 6- Bazı ulema da temamen zahiri üzere bırakarak seni vefat ettireceğim, ruhunu kabzedeceğim manâsını vermişler ve cenabı Allah İsayı ref'edinceye kadar üç saat ve bir rivayette ��sh:»1115� yedi saat vefat ettirdi diye rivayet eylemişlerdir. Fakat bu rivayet zaif görülmektedir. Rivayeti sahiha kablerrefi' ve hiyni refi'de ruhunun kabzedilmemiş olmasıdır. Buna da en muvafık olan evvelkidir. Bu rivayetten nihayet şunu anlıyabiliriz ki o esnada birkaç saat kadar Nasraniyyetin temamen sönmüş olduğu fikri hüküm sürmüştür. ���ëß¢Àè¡£Š¢Ú ß¡å aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa›�� ve bu ref'ile o küfreden kâfirlerden tathir edeceğim, artık onlarla alâkan kalmıyacak. Onlar sana bulaşamıyacaklar. ���ëu bÇ¡3¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå am£j È¢ìÚ Ïì¤Ö aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a a¡Û¨ó íì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡7›�� ve sana cidden tâbi' olanları yahud ciddî veya surî, hakikî veya iddiaî keyfe mettefak dinine tâbi' olanlârı o küfredenlerin kıyamete kadar fevkinde kılacağım. Dini İsaya tabiiyyeti haiz olan cemaat Yehudilere galebe edecek ve kıyamete kadar seyfen veya bürhanen onların fevkında olacaktır. Buradaki « ���aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a�� » dan murad Hazreti İsaya küfürlerini ihsas edib mekreden ve onların siretine giden Yehudîlerdir. Fakat Yehudî olmak sıfatiyle değil küfür sıfatiyledir « ���aÛ£ˆ©íå am£j È¢ìÚ�� » den murad Havâriyyun ve onlar gibi müslimi muvahhid olarak cidden dini İsaya tabi' olanlar mıdır? Yoksa böyle olmasa bile şahsına mahabbet ve onun namına hareket ile velev surî olsun tabi'iyetini haiz olanlar da dahil midir? Ya'ni ittibaı mutlak, kemaline mi masruftur? Yoksa ıtlakı üzerine cari midir? Evvelki takdirde bu va'd, alelumum Nasarâya değil cidden Ehli tevhid ve İslâm olan ve bütün Peygamberleri musaddık ve İslâm ve tevhidde Havâriyyun ile müttehid ve müttefık olanlara mahsustur ve bu tefevvuk hakikî ve küllîdir. İkinci takdirde ise bunlarla beraber alel'umum Nasarâya dahi şamildir. Ve tefevvuk izafî ve nisbîdir. Bu babda iki rivayet ��sh:»1116� varsa da maba'dindeki ıhtalâf ve hüküm fıkrası umumî olan ikinci ma'nayı ve tefevvukı izafîyi iş'ar etmektedir. Filvaki o zamandanberi ya hüccet veya hükûmetce veya her ikisile tefevvukı hakikî ittibaı hakikî erbabına mahsus olmakla beraber sureti umumiyyede müslim veya gayrı müslim Nesarâ cemaatleri dahi Yehudîlerin fevkında ve onlara hâkim ve galib olagelmişlerdir. Fakat bu ref'in ve bu va'din ma'nası ne İsanın ulûhiyyete iştiraki ve ne etba'ı İsanın hâkimiyeti İlâhiyeden hurucu, ne de fî maba'd âlemîn içinde Nesarâya faık hiç bir ümmet gelmiyecek ve artık etba'i İsa hiç bir zaman mahkûm ve mes'ul olmıyacak demek olmayıb ancak İsaya mekr-ü küfreden Yehudîlerin bu küfürde devam ettikleri müddetçe hiç bir zaman etba'ı İsanın fevkına çıkamıyacaklarını bu da İsanın zatından değil, bir Resul olan İsaya küfür, Allaha küfr olmasından naşi olduğunu ve binaenaleyh İsaya iman edeceğiz diye Allaha küfredenler Yehudîlere mahkûm olmamakla beraber Dünya ve Ahıret cezai küfürden âzâde kalamıyacaklarını ve yoksa gerek İsa ve gerek etbaı her zaman tahtı hâkimiyyeti ilâhiyyede bulunduğunu velhasıl o mekre karşı İsayı ve etbaı İsayı taltıf eden bu vaidler imanın küfre, tevhidin şirk-ü ıhtilâfa, istikametin mekre, adlin zulme, Allahın mâsivallaha hâkimiyyet ve galebesi demek olduğunu anlatmak üzere buyuruluyor ki �����q¢á£ a¡Ûó£ ßŠ¤u¡È¢Ø¢á¤ Ïb y¤Ø¢á¢ 2 î¤äØ¢á¤ Ï©îà b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©îé¡ m ‚¤n Ü¡1¢ìæ›��� ya İsa bu vaidlerden ve o kâfirlere karşı etbaına bu faikıyyeti verdikten sonra üzerinizde hüküm ve hâkimiyyeti İlâhiyye münkatı' olamıyacak nihayet merci'niz ben olacağım da etba'ınla senin ıhtılâf eder olduğunuz hususatta aranızda yine hükmedeceğim, bu hükm üzerine 56, 57. ���Ïb ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëaPPP aÛó PPPëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb í¢z¡k£¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå›�� hayrülmakirîn olan Allah, zalimelri sevmediği içindir ki küfürlerile zulmeden o kâfirlerin ��sh:»1117� mekirlerine karşı onlara bu mekri sana da bu ihyayı takdir etti, onlar da zürriyyeti İbrahime mensub oldukları halde « ���Ûbíäb4¢ Çè¤†¡ô aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå�� » istisnasile ahdi İlâhîden mahrum olarak bu mahkûmiyete duçak oldular, senin etbaın da onlara karşı Dünyadaki bu tefevvuku sui isti'mal edib zulmederlerse aynı akıbete mahkûm olurlar.»- İşte etbaı İsaya kıyamete kadar velev izafî olsun bir fevkıyyet va'dedilmiş olması «kelimetün minallah» olan İsanın ruhu o mekir ve refi' zamanında kabzedilmemiş olduğuna ve binaenaleyh « ���a¡ã£©ó ß¢n ìÏ©£îÙ�� ��» hükmünün vakı'de muahhar olduğu halde İsayı en ziyade tatyib edecek olan hâkimiyyet ve vahdaniyeti İlâhiyyenin evvel emirde i'lânı nüktesile takdim edilmiş bulunduğuna delâlet ettiğinden akidei islâmiyyede İsa vefat etmemiştir ve fakat kıyametten evvel vefat edecektir. Demek ki İsanın âhırı hali de budur. Şimdi: Ya Muhammed: ���XU› ‡¨Û¡Ù ãn¤Ü¢ìê¢ ÇÜî¤Ù ß¡å aÛ¤b¨íbp¡ ëaÛˆ£¡×¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡› �� Meali Şerifi İşte o hüküm, biz onu sana bu âyetlerden ve hikmetli zikirden peyderpey okuyorz 58 58. ���‡¨Û¡Ù›�� İşte ya Muhammed İsa ile etba'-u müteallikatı beynindeki ıhtilâf üzerine vereceğimi vaad ettiğim o hüküm yok mu ���ãn¤Ü¢ìê¢ ÇÜî¤Ù ß¡å aÛ¤b¨íbp¡ ëaÛˆ£¡×¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡›�� onu biz sana okuyoruz: Öyle ki Tevrat ve İncili musaddık olarak inzâl edilen ve senin risaletine hüccet ve bürhan olan ve müteşabihat ve muhkematı muhtevi olub muhkematı ümmülkitab bulunan Kur'anın âyatından ve hakk-u batılın tefrikinde hakîmane hakim olan furkanı muhkem ve zikri hakîm cümlesinden olmak üzere tilâvet ediyoruz. Birden bire değil alettedric serd-ü zikreyliyoruz. Demek ki o hüküm islâm ��sh:»1118� ahkâmıdır. İşte o âyetlerden o zikri hakîm ve muhkemden birisi: ���YU› a¡æ£ ßr 3 Ç©îŽ¨ó Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ×à r 3¡ a¨…â6 ÜÔé¢ ß¡å¤ m¢Š al§ q¢á£ Ób4 Ûé¢ ×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢› � � Meali Şerifi Doğrusu Allah ındinde İsa meseli Âdem meseli gibidir: Onu topraktan yarattı sonra da ona "ol!" dedi, o halde olur 59 _______ « ���ÜÔé¢ ß¡å¤ m¢Š al§�� » Topraktan hayata doğru başlıyan ıstıfaya « ���q¢á£ Ób4 Ûé¢ ×¢å¤�� » bir müddet sonra ruhı insanî nefhıyle insan olarak ıstıfaya « ���ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » da tevalii silsileye delâlet etmektedir ki «oldu ve olur» demektir. Âdemin topraktan halkı evlâdı Âdemin sulbi pederdeki tavrı hılkatlerine muadildir denilebilir. Bu gün ba'zı hayvanat ulemasının muhtarlarına göre nutfedeki yani büzuratı meneviyyedeki hayat, hayatı nebatîdir. « ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ a ã¤j n Ø¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ãj bm¦=b�� » medlulüne nazaran de Ademin Arzdan bir hayat nebatî ile başlamış olması fehmolunabiliyor. Bundan sonra bunun hayatı hayvanî ve hayatı insanîye bir hatvede mi yoksa bir çok hatvelerle mi geçdiğini ilim denecek bir surette ta'yin edemeyiz, bunlar şüphedir. Bunda muhkem olan nokta Ademin her halde ilk hılkati ne olursa olsun onun o hılkatte insan ve adem değil iken ilk olarak bir insan bir beşer olması ve ondan evvel nebat ve hayvan varsa da insan bulunmaması ve insanın bir «kün!» ile tekevvün etmesidir. Şu halde burada hem insan hem hayvan hem nebat noktai nazarından her birinin ilk tohumları kendi cinslerinden olmadığını, onların her birinin de bir halkı İlahî ile olduğunu ve bunların kadim ve ezelî olmadıklarını tasrih vardır. Binaenaleyh insan bir hayvan tohumundan ��sh:»1119� olmuştur veya bir nebat tohumundan olmuştur diye şüphe etmek te mes'eleyi değiştirmez, ilk insan yine bizzat mahlûktur. Farzedelim ki Adem bir hayvandan doğmuş olsun, bir hayvan veya bir nebat insan oluversin, bu da bir «kün!» den başka bir şey midir? Bil'farz ilk insan nesnastan doğmuş demek ilk insan insan tohumuna muhtac olmamıştır, insan için insan tohumu zarurî değildir demek değil midir? O halde bunlar da halk kanunu ve «kün!» emrinden başka ilmî ve yakînî bir mebdei kanunî yok iken şüphelere koşub da muhkemi bırakmanın manâsı nedir? Daha sonra Âdemin bir değil bir çok farzedilmesi de mes'eleyi değiştirmez. Bil'akis emsali teksir eder. Lâkin akıl noktai nazarında bir Ademden fazlası da zarurî ve muhkem değildir. Maamafih ne garibdir ki babasız bir insan olmaz davasında bulunanlar bidayette bir değil bir çok babasız insanlar bulunduğuna hükmetmek istiyorlar. Bunun ise ilimde ve imanda muhkemi bırakıb şüpheye koşmaktır. Bakınız « ���ÜÔé¢ ß¡å¤ m¢Š al§ q¢á£ Ób4 Ûé¢ ×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » nazmı vecizindeki şumuli maani ve tertibi hılkat ve ıhkâmı ilim ne kadar şayanı hayrettir? Hılkatı insaniyye iki neş'et üzerine tertib olunmuş ve «kün!» emri ikincide verilmiştir. İşte Allahın müteşabih bir kelimesi olan İsayi böyle bir aslı muhkeme irca' ile izah, ilmî bir imana rabteyliyen bu âyeti muhkemenin sebebi nüzulü Necrandan gelen Nesârâ hey'eti murahhasasının huzurı risaletteki mübahaseleri olduğunda müfessirîn, müttefiktirler. Binaenaleyh bu âyet evvelâ nassanve bil'ıbare Nesaraya saniyen ve bil'işare Yehud ve saire cevabdır. Vefdi Necran demişlerdi ki madem İsanın beşerden bir babası olmadığı müsellemdir o halde Allah olması lâzım gelir. Şimdi bunlara karşı buyuruluyor ki İsanın ve tasdik ettiği alel'umum Enbiyanın getirdikleri kütübi İlâhiyye ve ezcümle Tevrat ve İncil mucebince Hazreti Âdemin ��sh:»1120� de beşerden bir babası olmadığı malûm ve müsellemdir. Halbuki bütün bunların şehadetile Âdem ne Allahdır ne de ibnullahdır. İşte İsa da tıpkı onun gibi ne Allah ne de ibnullahdır. Allah İsanın validi değil halikı ve rabbıdır, İsa ancak ibni Meryemdir. Dini hak budur. Bunun hilâfı Tevrat ve İncili ve İsayı dahi tekzibdir. Burada tekzib edilmesi lâzım gelen noktalardan birisi bu hallin Nesaraya karşı mücerred bir ilzam ifade eden bir cedelden ibaret olmayıb ilzamı kat'î ifade etmekle beraber hiçbir hata ıhtimali olmıyan bürhanî bir hakkı muhkem, bir hakikati ezeliyye tesbit etmiş olmasıdır. Yoksa muharref İncillerde İsaya «ibni Yusüf» namının verilmesini tecviz eden Nesaraya karşı diğer ilzamlar da yapılabilirdi. Fakat bu bir hakk olmaz, İsaya ve Meryeme ve Yusüfe bir bühtan, bu da « ���ëÛá¤ íà¤ŽŽ¤ä©ó 2 ’Š¥�� » vicdanında Meryemi tasdik eden Allah tealâya bir küfrolurdu. Bunun içindir ki Allah İsaya ancak «ibni Meryem» demiştir. Ve bununla ibnullah unvanını nefyettiği gibi ibni Yusüf unvanını da nefyetmiştir. Binaenaleyh bu hall sade bir halli ilzamî değil bir halli bürhanî olduğundan yalnız Nesârâya cevab olmakla kalmayıb bil'işare Yehudîlere vesair münkirlere de cevabdır. Yehudîlere cevab olmasının takriri de şudur: Tevrat mucebince Âdem anasız babasız topraktan halk olunmuş babası yok bir Peygamberdir. Ve babası olmamakta İsa da bir Âdem gibidir. Şu halde babası olmadığından dolayı İsayı ve risaletini inkâr etmek Âdemi ve Tevratı ve kudreti İlâhiyyeyi inkâr etmektir. Binaenaleyh siz yalnız İncili ve İsayı değil Tevrat ve Musayı da tekzib ediyorsunuz. Sonra bunda akıl noktayı nazarından bütün erbabı ukulü şöyle bir tenvir vardır: Messi beşerî olmaksızın Meryemden İsanın tevellüdü adî tecribelere muhasızın Meryemden İsanın tevellüdü adî tecribelere muhaliftir diye Meryemi ve İsayı ve bu babdaki müşahedeleri ve şehadetleri tekzib ve tahrif etmeğe hak yoktur. İlmi hakka, akl-ü hikmete muhaliftir. Zira böyle bir inkâr ��sh:»1121� insanın kendini ve insanlığın aslını ve toprak maddei asliyyesinden halk-u ıstıfa kanununu inkârdır ki bunları inkâr edenler kendilerini ve ilmi hakkı inkâr etmiş olurlar. Zira akıl ve ilimde en yakınî kanun, kanunı halk vardır. İlimde tecribeye muvafık olana inanılır. Fakat tecribeye muhalif olan vakıat da inkâr edilmez tesbit olunur. Diğer malûmata mebde' yapılır. Tecribenin maverası bulunduğu da mücerrebdir. Binaenaleyh İsayı inkâr, ilmî, ve fennî değildir. Hilkati İsa ilmen tasavvur olunamaz bir tenakuz değildir. Bil'akis tecaribi insaniyyenin mebdei olan ilmî bir vakıanın, Adem vakıasının ilk hılkat vakıasının bir tekerrüdüdür. Filvaki' İsa müteşabih bir kelimei hakdır. Yani hilkatte bir vakıai nadiredir. Fakat her veçhile münferid, ıttırad kanunundan bütün bütün haric, misalsiz aklen izah ve tevili nâkabil bir kelime bir vakıa da değildir. İndallah bunun hakikî bir tevili ve izahı vardır. İlk hılkati beşer, kanunı ıstıfa, İsa vakıasına şahid olamıyanlar şahidlerden bu kelimeyi işittikleri zaman ifrat ve tefrıt ile, zeyg-u inhiraf ile inkâr veya sui tevile sapmamalıdır. Halk ve ıstıfa' kanunu her zaman herkes için müşahedei vukuat ile malûmdur. Erbabı akl-ü ilim şunu bilmek lâzım gelir ki hilâfı âde vakıat vardır, bu da bir kanundur hem de tecribî ve istıkraî bir kanundur. Bu da halkın iradî olduğuna delildir. Surenin başında erbabı ukule ve ulemai rasihîne tefhim olunduğu üzere vakıatı hak, kezalik onu ifade eden ayâtı hak, muhkemat ve müteşabihata münkasimdir. Muhkemat hem şühuden, hem aklen bilâ iltibas ahzolunur. Onlar kendi kendilerini izah ederler, müteşabihat ise ancak bilâ şüphe ahzolunurlar, onun haricinde kendi kendilerini izah edemezler. Ancak kendilerine lâyık muhkem bir misale veya bir kanuna irca' ile izah ve tevil olunurlar. Misali hakikîsi bulunamadıkça yapılan teviller hata olur. Yalan olur, aldanmak ve aldatmak ve hakkı tahrif etmek olur. Binaenaleyh ��sh:»1122� ilmi rasıh vakıatı münferide ve şazzeyi inkâr etmez. Onu evvelâ olduğu gibi telâkki ve tasdik ederek şühuden zabt ve kelime ile ıhbar eder. Saniyen muhkem bir misali hakikîsini taharri ederek izah ve te'viline ve muttarid bir küllîye ircaına çalışır. Ona akılda veya şühudda bir misal bulabilirse bu da böyledir der, badettaharri bulamazsa vakıaya yalnız şehadetle iktifa eder, te'viline intizar ve Allaha havale eyler, fakat inkâr etmez, sui te'vilden de kaçınır, mesalâ altunu altun olarak alır, inkâr etmez, hususıyyatını zabteder. Bunu diğer maadine bir cihetten benzetir, diğer cihetten benzetmez, bakır veya gümüştür diyemez, onlar gibi değildir de diyemez nihayet bunu maden kelimesiyle ve hepsinin mebdei olan bir misali mutlaka toprak maddei asliyyesine irca' ve onu o topraktan ıstıfa ve terbiye ile altun yapan kudreti halikaya teslim eyler, işte ülül'elbabın, aklı kâmilin, ilmi rasihın yapacağı budur, Bundan maadası ne ilim ne akıldır, hubbi şehevattır, şimdi bu esasâtı ilmiyye malûm olduktan sonra meşhudünbih olan kelimei İsaya gelelim: Bu kelime Mesih İsa ibni Meryemdir ki güzel ve yüksek evsafı haiz bir delili tevhiddir. Tarihi beşerde bu nam ile biiznillâh mühim vakıata mebde olmuş mübarek bir vakıai şahsıyye ve münferide müşahede edilmiş sonra ref'olunmuş ve yalnız kelmesine şehadet kalmıştır. Bu vakıa başlıca bir kaç haysiyyetle meşhudünbihtir: Birincisizatı vak'adır ki zatı İsadır. Bunu mazıde beşikdeki çocukluğundan kühuletine kadar bir çok insanlar, ezcümle Beni İsrail kavmi görmüş, konuşmuş gibi sevmiş kimi sevmemiş, seven sevmiyen hepsi na kabili tekzib bir ittifak ile bu şahsı insanî mevcuttur diye şehadet etmiştir. Bu cihetle zatı İsa hem müşahedeten hem şehadeten muhkem bir vakıadır. Bir insandır. İkincisi, şahsı İsa Meryemden tevellüd etmiştirki bu da muhkemdir. Gerçi bu müşahede diğer müşahededenin ��sh:»1123� aynî değildir. Fakat adeti ma'rufe ve muhkeme dairesinde her hangi bir şahsı ma'rufun sübutu gibi meşhuddur ki esası zatı Meryemin ve maiyyetindekilerin müşahede ve şehadetine müsteniddir. Sebkı hamilden istidlâlin inzımamiyle de zatı İsayi müşahede edenlerin hepsi bunu itiraf eylemiştir. Her hangi bir şahsın anasından doğduğunu itiraf etmesi de başka türlü bir müşahedeye istinad etmez. Binaenaleyh İsanın ibni Meryem olması haysiyyeti de bu vechile şuhud ve istitlâle müstenid gayri münker bir hâdisei muhkemdir. İsa anasından doğmuş bir çocuk bir insandır. Üçüncüsü Meryeme messi beşerî vaki olmaması ve İsanın rahimi Meryemde bir baba tavassut etmeksizin halk olunması haysiyyetidir ki bu da haddi zatında mümteni' olmıyan ve fakat emsali meşhud olmadığından dolayı şaz ve garib ve münferid bulunan müteşabih bir vakıadır. Tevellüdde olduğu gibi bu da Meryemin vicdanı ve meryemin ahvali sabıka ve hususîyyesine bittecribe vakıf bulunanların şehadetiyle tesbit olunmuştur ki bir nefyi mahsure şehadettir -Pastör tecribesindeki şehadeti fenniyyenin mahiyyeti de böyle bir nefyi mahsurdan ibarettir. «Yirmi otuz sene gibi muayyen bir müddet zarfında kapalı şişeler derununda ki ta'kım edilmiş sular içinde bir mikrob tekevvün etmemiş olduğuna Pastör namındaki hekim afakî bir surette şehadet etmiş bundan da tohumsuz tevellüdün bir tabiat olmadığına istidlâl eylemiştir, buna mukabil de Hazreti Meryem mahfuz ve ma'sum olduğunu Pastörün şişelerini bilmesinden daha muhkem bir surette bildiği kendi nefsinde kendi kalb-ü vicdaniyle beraberinde onu mütemadi müşahede ve tecribeleri altında mahfuz bulunduran zevat da tecribe ve vukuflariyle messi beşerî vaki olmaksızın bir hamlin bir ceninin teşekkülüne hem enfüsî ve hem afakî bir surette şehadet etmişlerdir. Bu sırada ve bundan önce zevcei Zekeriyanın akır iken Yahyaya hamil ��sh:»1124� olması vakıası dahi tecribe ve adetin hılafına olmak noktai nazarından hamli Meryemin sıdkına delâlet eden bir müeyyidi mütekaddim olmuştur. İşte ı'ndettahlil İsa anasından doğmuş, anasının maddesinden halkolunmuş bir şahıs insanî olmak haysiyyetiyle muhkem, anasından bilâ messi beşer tekevvünü haysiyyetinden de müteşabih olan bir kelimei hakdır. Bu kelime böyle bir vakıai şazze olmak üzere tesbit edilmiş ve bunu müşahede etmemiş olan erbabı ukulün akl-ü imanına teklif olunmuş ve bu vakı'a bir takım vakayı ve nice sözlere sebeb olunmuştur ki bütün bu sözlerin içinde en doğrusu onun söylediği « ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ‰2£©ó ë‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ ÏbÇ¤j¢†¢ëê¢6�� » emri tevhididir. Her hangi bir kimse nefsinde böyle bir vakıa müşahede etmiş olsa onu Allaha karşı kendi vicdanında haktır diye tasdık etmekde hiç de tereddüd etmez. Bir insan bunu nefsinde müşahede etmek için de Meryem gibi bir bikri betul olmak lâzım gelir. Şimdi Meryem gibi bir bikr olmıyanlar ve onun emsalini görmiyenlerin bunu tesbit eden şehadetleri tekzib veya tahrif ederek vakıai İsayı inkâr veya sui te'vil etmeğe ilmen ve aklen hakları olabilir mi?. Sonra bu vakıanın bir te'vili hakikîsi bir izahı var mıdır? Yok mudur? mes'ele budur. Yukarıdan beri erbabı ukule bütün bu izahatı veren ve ıstıfa kanununu da anlatıb kelimeyi böyle tahlil eyliyen Kur'an tâ Surenin başında « ���ëaÛŠ£a¡‚¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ a¨ßä£b 2¡é©= ×¢3£¥ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ ‰2£¡äb 7 ëßb íˆ£×£Š¢a¡Û£be¬ a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡�� » nassı muhkemile müteşabihi inkâra veya sui te'vile ilmi rasıl ve aklı kâmil noktai nazarından hiç bir zaman hak ve salâhiyyet bulunmadığını anlatmış olduğu gibi burada da onu nazarı ukulde bizzarure sabit bir misali muhkeme bir maddei asliyyeye ve ezel ve ebed de sadık bir kanunı muhkeme irca' edib te'vili hakikîsini göstermiştir ki o misal Âdem ve o madde toprak ve o kanun halk-ü ıstıfa kanunudur. Binaenaleyh fennî noktai nazardan bunu inkâra hak yoktur ve şöyle izah etmek lâzım ��sh:»1125� gelir. İsa kelimesi bir insan tasavvurunu, bir insan kelimesini tazammun eder, insan tasavvuru ve insan kelimesi de vakı' ve nefsel'emirde her şeyden evvel Âdem, mefhumunu, Âdem vakıasını ifade eder. Çünkü vakı'de haddi insanînin ilk nümunesi Âdemdir. Âdem kelimesinin kat'î mefhumu akılda en muhkem surette delâlet ettiği vakıa da şudur: bidayeten topraktan mahlûk ve mükevven bir me'muri mutı' ki asıl insan demek bu demektir. Binaenaleyh kelimei İsa aslı insan demek olan kelimei Âdeme diğer evlâdı Âdemden daha ziyade bir mümaseletle benzeyib dururken böyle insan olmaz ve olamaz diye inkâr etmek veya evvel-ü âhır hiç bir misli bulunmak ihtimali olmıyan hâlık ve âmir Allah tealâya benzetmeğe kalkışıb tenakuza düşmek veya sefil misallere irca' ederek iftire ve buhtan yollarına sapmak için hiç bir zarureti ilmiyye ve fenniyye yoktur. Toprak ve ruh, halk ve ıstıfa bir halika mahkûmiyet, her insanda en küllî, en umumî, en muhkem esas bu iken bunu bırakıb da İsayı bunun haricinde veya hılâfında düşünmeğe veya ilmen hiç kabili izah değil zannetmek büyük bir cehalettir insanlıktan düşmektir. Kör bir tabiat, ıstıfâsız bir hılkat, mebde'siz bir kanun, ılletsiz bir ma'lûl, iradesiz bir tahavvüli ıllet fikirleri üzerinde yürüyen ve mebde' tasavvurunu haktan almayıb kendi şehadetinden alan ve insaniyyeti neş'eti ruhaniyyesinden ziyade neş'eti cismaniyye ve maddiyyesile ölçen kimselerin ifrat ve tefrıtten kurtulmıyan tasavvurlarına ve âdî iddialarına ilim denmez. Kıssai Âdem kıssai İsanın hem haber, hem istıkra' ve hem istintac noktai nazarından bir misal ve izahıdır. Velhasıl hilkati insaniyye hakkında başlıca iki kanun vardır. Birisi hiç bir istisnası olmıyan eam ve küllî ve binaenaleyh istidlâl ve istintac cihetile mantıkan kat'î ve yakanî bir netice veren şu kanundur: «Her insan Allahın mahlûkudur». İkincisi de şu kanundur: «insan bir baba insan ile bir ana ��sh:»1126� insanın bil'içtima mevlududur.» bu kanun küllî değil ekserîdir. Çünkü bizzarure müstesnası vardır. Çünkü ilk insana veya ilk insanlara şamil değildir. Binaenaleyh İsa bir insandır, ve ekseri insan bir baba insan ile bir ana insanın bil'içtima' mevlududur, o halde İsa da ekseri ihtimal böyle bir mevluddur, acaba onun babası kimdir? diye düşünmek muhkem, ilmî bir düşünce değildir. Bir iman te'min etmez, ilmî bir inkâra da hak vermez. Fakat «İsa bir insandır ve her insan ise Allahın mahlûkudur. O halde İsa da Allahın mahlûkudur». Diye tasavvur edildiği zaman hiç yanlış olmak ihtimali yoktur. Buna iman eden hiç bir zaman aldanmaz ve hiç bir yalan mebadii iman böyle her şüpheden âri ve her töhmetten berî gayet muhkem ve son derece nezih ve ahlâkî olmak lâzım gelir. İnsan ya hak söylemeli veya susmalıdır. Yalancılıkla Allaha küfr-ü ısyan etmemelidir. Bu izahata ilâve edecek bir şey yoktur. Fakat zamanımızda ilmi hayat ve fenni tabiyî ve mebhasi rüşeym namına söz söyliyenler çok olduğundan bunları kavrıyamıyacak olanların istib'adlarını izale için şunları da ıhtar edelim: Evvelâ, tevellüdi hayvanîde kanunı verasete müterettib olmak üzere «atavizm = ceddaniyet» yani ta yukarılardaki ataya ve dedeye çekmek tabir olunur bir hâdise vardır ki vakıai İsa da bu kabildendir. Saniyen, tasvirî olan ilmi hayatta zîhayât olanlar «monomer yahud diyamer yani zülvalide veya zülvalideyn» daha Türkçesi «bir analı veya analı babalı» olmak üzere iki kısma taksim olunur. Demek olur ki Hazreti İsa da beynelbeşer bir valideli bir hayat vakıası olmuştur. Salisen, insanlarda erkek dişi bulunduğu gibi zülcinseyn olarak hunsayi müşkil de bulunabilir. Ve zaman zaman bunun bir ciheti galebe edebiliyor. Biz bundan Hazreti Meryeme hunsa demek istemiyoruz, zira nassı Kur'an ile o ünsadır, lâkin ��sh:»1127� bundan bihakkın şunu istinbat edebiliriz ki bir bedenin iki nevi tohuma mebdei tekevvün olması pek a'lâ mütesavverdir. Şu halde nisai âlemîn mıyanında ıstıfai Meryemi bu surette tasavvur etmemize mani nedir? Rabian, bugün biliyoruz ki insan tohumu olan nutfe tamamen meniy demek değildir. « ���a Ûá¤ íÙ¢ ã¢À¤1 ò¦ ß¡å¤ ßä¡ó£§ í¢à¤ä¨ó=�� » ayeti mucebince meniyden bir cüz'olan ve bir meniy içinde birçok bulunabilen ve bezri manevî denilen bir hüceyreciktir. Ve bunun yirmi otuz sene evvel zannedildiği gibi hayvanî hayat ile bir «huveyn» değil, nebatî hayatta bir «büzeyr» olduğu kabul ediliyor. Şimdi ilmi tabiî namına güneşten koptuğu ve bir vakitler güneş gibi mayii narî halinde bulunduğu binnazariyye müsellem gibi tasavvur olunan kürei Arzın o ateşleri içinde böyle bir bezir bulunamıyacağı ve binaenaleyh bunun sonradan halk-u tekvin olunduğu fennen malûm ve müsellem iken ve sonra böyle bir bezrin tekevvünü imkânına kuru topraktan ziyade mütekâmil bir rahimin daha müsaid ve çok daha elverişli olması tabiî görünmek lâzım gelirken rahimi Meryemde bir yumurtacığı bulmak için böyle bir bezrin behemehal haricî bir erkek tarafından telkıh edilmesi nasıl olur da bir zarureti mutlaka gibi tasavvur olunur. Ve nasıl olur da öyle bir bezrin suret ve tarikı vusulünü ilim ve fenni beşer ihata ve tayin eder diye iddia olunabilir. Ve sonra mahza böyle had naşinas fünunı tabi'iyye davalarına haddini bildirmek için halk ve irsal buyurulmuş olan Hazreti İsaya ve hemdemi melâike olan Musaffa validesine ilim namına nasıl tecavüz olunabilir. Hamisen, insan madde ile değil ruh ile insandır. Ve burada ilmi ruh noktai nazarından da bir mülâhaza vardır. Her lâhza kendimize dikkat edersek görürüz ki zihnimizdeki bir kelimenin veya bir ma'nayı mücerredin ma'neviyyetten maddiyyete, ruhaniyyetten cismaniyyete bir sebebiyyeti vardır. Nefsimizdeki bir şüurun bir hayale, bir hayalin bir harekete ��sh:»1128� geçebildiğini görüyoruz. Böyle olmasa idi kolumuzu oynatamazdık ve hiç şüphe yok ki bu kütlevî ve mihanikî hareket dahilimizde zerrevî, huceyrevî hareketle alâkadardır. Demek bir idraki mücerred hem hareketi mihanikiyyeye hem hareketi zerreviyye ve kimyeviyyeye ve tahavvül edebiliyor da bu suretle kulaktan veya kalbden gelen bir arş kelimesi orduları yürütüyor. Hâdisatı maneviyyenin böyle hâdisatı maddiyyeye muttariden inkılâbı görüldükten sonra bunun diğer misallerini de az çok bir tefavüt içinde tasavvur edebiliriz. Bir kelimei lâfzıyye veya nefsiyye veya vücudiyye bir intıba'ı vicdanî uyandırır, ve bu intiba'ı vicdanî şiddetine göre bütün ruhu istilâ eden bir akıdei rasiha olur, ve bu akıde bedende icrayı tesire beden dahi onunla mütenasib bir hayatı cedide başlar, ve bu hal tekâmül edebilirse vezaifi uzviyyede bir sureti cedide vücud bulabilir ki hükema bu şeraıt altında tahavvülâtı uzviyye misalleri bile tesbit etmişlerdir. Binaenaleyh Hazreti Meryemin bu hali yaşadığını tasavvur ve kabul etmek de mümkindir. Ve ihtimal bu suretle kalbi Meryemdeki bir kelime rahımı Meryemde bir bezr ile bir beyzanın beraberce tekevvününe biiznillâh sebeb olmuş ve İsa bundan tevellüd etmiştir. Bu da şehevanî bir ma'na ile değil, bilhassa rahmanî bir ma'na ile tasavvur edilmek lâzım gelir. İşte bazı hükemai müfessirîn ıstıfai Meryem, tebşiri melâike, tekevvüni kelime ayetlerinin ilmi ruh noktâi nazarından böyle bir mülâhaza ilham ettiğini de göstermişlerdir. Maamafih bunlar te'vil ve tefsir değil inkâr ve istib'ad iddialarını nakzedecek tasavvuratı mümkineyi göstermektedir. Hakikaten te'vil « ���a¡æ£ ßr 3 Ç©îŽ¨ó Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ ×à r 3¡ a¨…â6 ÜÔé¢ ß¡å¤ m¢Š al§ q¢á£ Ób4 Ûé¢ ×¢å¤ ÏîØ¢ìæ¢�� » dur. Bunda o kadar çok maani vardır ki dikkat edib anlamalıdır. Topraktan halk, sonra «kün!», akıbinde «feyekûn». Ancak şu noktayi unutmamalıdır ki bu zikri hakîm bütün muhatablardan evvel Nesârâya karşı bir hükmi hâkimdir. ��sh:»1129� Allahı ve insanı tanımak, halik ile mahlûku, âmir ile me'muru, hâkim ile mahkûmu temyiz ettirib itaate davet eylemektir. Kelime, İsada var da Âdem de yok değildir, İsaya her ne cihetten bakılırsa bakılsın şeriki, misli, emsali vardır. Fakat Allahın hiç bir misli yoktur. İsa ve Âdem ikisi de topraktan mahlûk, ikisi de bir emrile me'murdur. Âdem kelimesi Allahın ayni veya oğlu olmak mümteni' bulunduğu gibi İsa kelimesi de öyledir. Kelimeler çok, Allah ise birdir. Allah, kelimelerde fani değil hayyı kayyumdur. Lâkin kelimeler Allahda fanidir. Kelimelerle Allah teksir edilmemeli, Allah ile kelimeler tevhid olunmalıdır. Kelimeler birer dall, birer alâmet, birer âyettirler. Bütün bunların yegâne medlûlları Allahdır. İsa da Âdem gibi Allahdan gelmiş, Allaha refolunmuştur. Ruhı İsa vefat etmediyse edecektir, baki ancak Allahdır. Şimdi Necran murahhasları ve onların emsali bu hakkı kabul etmeyib de « ���2¡ØÜ¡à ò§ ß¡ä¤é¢�� » dedinya, işte bu bize kâfidir, kelime Allahın cüz'üdür, kelime Allahın aynidir, kelime Allahdır diye inad ve mükâbere ile teksiri kelime ediyorlarsa: Ya Muhammed: ��PV› a Û¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡Ù ÏÜb m Ø¢å¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢à¤n Š©íå QV› Ïà å¤ y b¬u£Ù Ï©îé¡ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb u b¬õÚ ß¡å aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á¡ ÏÔ¢3¤ m ÈbÛì¤a ã†¤Ê¢ a 2¤äb¬õãb ëa 2¤äb¬õ×¢á¤ ëã¡Žb¬õãb ëã¡Žb¬õ×¢á¤ ëa ã¤1¢Žäb ëa ã¤1¢ŽØ¢á¤ q¢á£ ãj¤n è¡3¤ Ïäv¤È3¤ ÛÈ¤äo aÛÜ£¨é¡ ÇÜó aÛ¤Øb‡¡2©îå›� ��sh:»1130� Meali Şerifi Bu hak senin rabbından, binaenaleyh şüphe edenlerden olma 60 Sana gelen ilimden sonra artık her kim seninle münakaşaya kalkarsa haydı de: Gelin oğullarımızı ve oğullarınızı kadınlarımız ve kadınlarınızı kendilerimizi ve kendilerinizi çağıralım sonra can-u gönülden ibtihal ile duâ edelim de Allahın lâ'netini yalancıların boynuna geçirelim 61 ________ Bu âyette mübahele âyeti denilir ki hangi taraf yalancı ise ona Allah lâ'net etsin diye mütekabilen lâ'netleşmek demektir. Balâda beyan olunduğu üzere Necran murahhasları ledelmüzakere sahib reiyleri olan emîrleri Akıb Abdülmesihin re'yi ile bu mübahele teklifine icabet edmediler. Onlar üzerinde en hâkim hükûm bu oldu bir muahede ile zimmeti islâmı kabul edib gittiler. « �Ûè¢á¤ ßb Ûäb ë ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ßb ÇÜó aÛ¤à¢Ž¤Ü¡à¡îå� ». İşte Âli Imran kıssasının künhi hakikati: ���RV› a¡æ£ ç¨ˆa Ûè¢ì aÛ¤Ô–—¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ 7ëßb ß¡å¤ a¡Û¨é§ a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢6 ëa¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûè¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢ SV› Ïb¡æ¤ m ìÛ£ì¤a Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ÇÜ©îá¥ 2¡bÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå;› ����� Meali Şerifi Doğrusu işte budur o kıssanın hak ifadesi, yoksa Allahdan başka bir İlâh yoktur ve hakikat Allah o, öyle azîz öyle hakîmdir 62 Yine yüz çevirirlerse muhakkak ki Allah müfsidleri bilir 63 GELELİM ÂLİ İBRAHİME VE ISTIFAİ MUHAMMEDİYE: « ����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b ç¢ì aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¢ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¢6›P a¡æ£ aÛ†£©íå Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¢®›� »�� olduğu aklen ve naklen, ilmen ve hikmeten muhkem bir surette sabit olduktan sonra şimdi müfsidlerin itirazına bakmıyarak ��sh:»1131� kelimeleri dağıtmayib toplamalı, müteşettit, müteferrik kelimeleri, vücuhi ıhtilâfi bırakmak ve en muhkem olan vechi ittifakı ahzeylemek suretiyle kelimei İsanın kelimei Âdeme ircaı ve her ikisinin şeriksiz halik ve âmir bir Allaha inkiyad nisbetinde tevhidi gibi bihakkın tevhid etmeli ve binaenaleyh Âdemin en güzide sülâlesi olan İbrahim silsilesinde bilhassa Âli İbrahim denilen şu'be ile Âli Imran denilen ve ıhtilâfa düşmüş bulunan şu'beler beyninde müsavi ve müttefakun aleyh bir kelimei hakka davet eylemelidir. Bunun için ya Muhammed: ��TV› Ó¢3¤ íb¬a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ m ÈbÛì¤a a¡Û¨ó ×Ü¡à ò§ ìa¬õ§ 2 î¤ääb ë2 î¤äØ¢á¤ a Û£b ãÈ¤j¢† a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é ëÛb ã¢’¤Š¡Ú 2¡é© ‘,î¤÷¦b ëÛb ín£‚¡ˆ 2 È¤š¢äb 2 È¤š¦b a ‰¤2 b2¦b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 Ïb¡æ¤ m ìÛ£ì¤a ÏÔ¢ìÛ¢ìa a‘¤è†¢ëa 2¡b ã£b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ� Meali Şerifi De ki: Ey ehli kitab! gelin: Sizinle bizim aramızda müsavi bir kelimeye, şöyle ki: Allahdan başka ma'bud tanımıyalım ona hiç bir şey'i şerik koşmıyalım, ve ba'zımız ba'zımızı Allahdan beride Rab ittihaz etmesin, eğer buna karşı yüz çevirirlerse o vakit şöyle deyin: Şahid olun ki biz hakikaten müslimiz: müsalemetkârız 64 _______ Burada muhtelif vicdanların, muhtelif milletlerin, muhtelif dinlerin, muhtelif kitabların bir vicdani esasîde bir ��sh:»1132� kelimei hakta nasıl tevhid olunabilecekleri, islâmın âlemi beşeriyyete ne kadar vasi', ne kadar vazıh, ne kadar müstakim bir tarikı hidayet bir kanunı hurriyyet ta'lim eylemiş bulunduğu ve artık bunun Arab ve Aceme inhısarı olmadığı temamen gösterilmiştir. « ���a æ¤ Ûb ãÈ¤j¢† a¡Ûb£ aÛÜ£¨é ëÛb ã¢’¤Š¡Ú 2¡é¡ ‘î¤÷¦b ëÛb ín£‚¡ˆ 2 È¤š¢äb 2 È¤š¦b a ‰¤2 b2¦b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡�� » kelimesinde toplanan vicdani vahdetten daha geniş, daha hâkim hiç bir vicdan bulunmak mümkin değildir ki onun arkasına düşülsün. Terakkiyatı diniyye vicdanların iftirak ifade eden hususıyyetlerinde değil, külliyyetinde ve genişliğindedir. Bütün hurriyyet ve müsavat davasının esasi bu bir kelimede, bir vicdanda toplanır: 64. ���ëÛb ã¢’¤Š¡Ú 2¡é© ‘,î¤÷¦b ëÛb ín£‚¡ˆ 2 È¤š¢äb 2 È¤š¦b a ‰¤2 b2¦b ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6›�� İşte hurriyyet ve müsavat davasının bütün miftahi halli buradadır. Birbirimizi rab, mevlâ, hâkimi mutlak tanımıyalım, bütün harekâtımızı bir hakkın emriyle ve Allahın rızasiyle ölçelim. Allahı bırakıb da onun madununda ve hakkın hılâfında bir tabi'iyyet misakımız olmasın, hepimiz Allaha kul olalım, ve kendimizi ancak ona mahkûm bilelim, yekdiğerimize de ancak bu noktai nazardan tabi ve merbut olalım, hiç birimizin hakkına tecavüz etmiyelim, Allahın onu ta'yin ettiği vazifeye de Allah için itaat edelim. Asıl misak ve asıl vicdan bir Allahın emrine itaat olunca her ıhtilâf mülâhazai hak ve kanunı hak ile hallolunur. Ve hiç bir kimsenin arzui mücerredi hâkim olmaz. Binaenaleyh İsayı da rab tanımayalım. Onu da Allahın bir kulu ve bir Resulü tanıyalım, kezalik Papalar, Kırallar, rüesa hep böyle, her birine Allaha itaatleri ve hakkı taharrileri noktai nazarından bakalım.» Vaki' olan bir suale karşı Resulullah ehli kitabdan iman edenlere «siz hani Papaların ve sairenin sözlerine mücerred onların sözleri olduğu için itaat etmez mi idiniz. İşte o, onları rab ittihaz etmektir» buyurmuştu. Burada siyak en ziyade Hazreti İsaya rab diyen Nesârâya müteveccihtir. ��sh:»1133� Bu gün bazı İncil tercemelerinde bunun muallim demek olduğu gösterilmiş ise de akidei teslis mevcud iken bu te'vil kâfi olamaz. Hatta « ���ëí¢ÈÜ£¡à¢é¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò�� » medlûlünce muallimi hakikî yine Allahdır. Fakat Ehli kitab tevhidi haktan değil, teştiti kelimeden hoşlandılar, Âli Imran ile Âli İbrahim beyninde bir cihheti vahdet olan İbrahimi bile her biri kendilerine nisbet ederek Yehudî idi veya Nasrânî idi dediler. Bunlara karşı cevaben buyuruluyor ki; ��UV› íb¬a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û¡á m¢z b¬u£¢ìæ Ï©¬ó a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ëßb¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡Ûo¡ aÛn£ì¤‰¨íò¢ ëaÛ¤b¡ã¤v©î3¢ a¡Û£b ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©6 a ÏÜb m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ VV› çb¬a ã¤n¢á¤ ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Ûb¬õ¡ y bu v¤n¢á¤ Ï©îà b ÛØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥ ÏÜ¡á m¢z b¬u£¢ìæ Ï©îà b Ûî¤ ÛØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ íÈ¤Üá¢ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ Ûb m È¤Üà¢ìæ WV› ßb×bæ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá¢ íè¢ì…¡í£¦b ëÛbã–¤Š aã¡î£¦b ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ×bæ y ä©î1¦b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¦6b ëßb×bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå XV› a¡æ£ a ë¤Ûó aÛä£b¡ 2¡b¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ÛÜ£ˆ©íå am£j È¢ìê¢ ëç¨ˆa aÛä£j¡ó£¢ ëaÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛ¡ó£¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå› �� Meali Şerifi Ey Ehli kitab! niçin İbrahim hakkında münakaşa ediyorsunuz? Halbuki Tevrat ve İncil ancak ondan sonra indirildi bunu da mı akl etmiyorsunuz? 65 İşte siz öylesiniz, haydi biraz bilginiz olan şeyde münakaşa etdiniz, ya hiç bir ilminiz olmıyan ��sh:»1134� şeyde niçin münakaşa edersiniz? Halbuki Allah bilir siz bilmiyorsunuz 66 İbrahim ne Yehudi idi ne Nasrânî ve lâkin müslim bir hanif (lekesiz bir muvahhid) idi ve müşriklerden olmamıştı 67 Doğrusu insanların İbrahime en yakını her halde onun izince gidenler ve şu Peygamber ve iman edenlerdir, Allah da mü'minlerin velîsidir 68 _________ 66. ���Ï©îà b ÛØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥›�� ya'ni Tevrat ve İncilden bir dereceye kadar ma'lûmatınız bulunan Musa ve İsa ���ßb Ûî¤ ÛØ¢á¤ 2¡é© Ç¡Ü¤á¥6›�� hakkında hiç ma'lûmatınız bulunmıyan Hazreti İbrahim 67. ���ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ×bæ y ä©î1¦b ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¦6b ëßb×bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå›�� binaenaleyh ne Yehudîlerin, ne Hıristiyanların, ne de müşriklerin İbrahimi ne ırkan ne de dinen kendilerine nisbet etmeğe, feri' saymağa hakları olmadığı gibi bunlardan ırkan mensub olanların da kendilerini temiz bir muvahhidi müslim olan İbrahimin âl ve etbaından saymağa hakları yoktur ve mücadeleleri cahilânedir. Onlar « ���Ûbíäb4¢ Çè¤†¡ô aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå�� » hükmünde dahildir 68. ���a¡æ£ a ë¤Ûó aÛä£b¡ 2¡b¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ÛÜ£ˆ©íå am£j È¢ìê¢ ëç¨ˆa aÛä£j¡ó£¢ ëaÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa6›�� ıstıfaya dahil olan Âli İbrahim işte bunlardır, İbrahimin dinine ittiba' edenler ve şu Peygamberi âlişan Muhammed Mustafa ve buna iman edenlerdir. Ahdi ilâhîye ve imamete nail olacak olanlar her halde bunlardır. Çünkü ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛ¡ó£¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›�� dir. Ehli kitabın bir kısmı muvahhid ve müslim olmak şöyle dursun mü'minleri ıdlâl etmeğe çalışıyorla. Netekim Yehudîler Huzeyfe, Ammar, Muaz gibi ecillei eshabı Yehudîliğe da'vet etmeğe cesaret ettiler, şu âyet nâzil oldu. Ey mü'minler: ��sh:»1135� ��YV› ë…£p¤ Ÿb¬ö¡1 ò¥ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Ûì¤ í¢š¡Ü£¢ìãØ¢á¤6 ëßb í¢š¡Ü£¢ìæ a¡Û£be¬ a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ ëßb í’¤È¢Š¢ëæ› � Meali Şerifi Ehli kitabdan bir taife arzu etti ki sizi şaşırtsalar, halbuki sırf kendilerini şaşırtıyorlar da farkına varmıyorlar 69 ______ Bunların haberleri olmadan kenidlerini nasıl ıdlâl ettikleri de şu hitablar ile tefhim ediliyor: ��PW› íb¬a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û¡á m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ m ’¤è†¢ëæ QW› íb¬a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û¡á m Ü¤j¡Ž¢ìæ aÛ¤z Õ£ 2¡bÛ¤j bŸ¡3¡ ëm Ø¤n¢à¢ìæ aÛ¤z Õ£ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ m È¤Üà¢ìæ;› �� Meali Şerifi Ey Ehli kitab! niçin Allahın âyetlerine küfrediyorsunuz? Halbuki görüb duruyorsunuz 70 Ey Ehli kitab niçin hakkı batılla bulayorsunuz da hakkı ketmediyorsunuz? Halbuki bilib duruyorsunuz 71 _______ Bakınız bunların bir kısmının telbislerine ki Hayber ��sh:»1136� veya ureyne Yehudîleri ahbarından on iki kişi ittifak etmişler, birbirlerine «haydi birgün sabahleyin lâftan ve yalnız lisanen muhammedin dinine giriniz, akşam üzeri de kitablarımıza baktık ve ulemamızla müşavere de ettik şimdi muhammedin o Peygamber olmadığını anladık, bu yalan ve dini batıl imiş diyiniz ve küfrediniz çıkınız, böyle yaparsanız Eshabı da şek ve şübheye düşerler» demişlerdi. Kezalik tahvili kıble mes'elesinde Kâb ibin Eşref nam Yehudî hahamı dahi kendi etbaına kıbleye karşı gün ibtidasında namaz kılmayı ve nihayetinde caymayı telkın etmişti ki şu ayet bunları haber veriyor: ��RW› ëÓbÛo¤ Ÿb¬ö¡1 ò¥ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ a¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡bÛ£ˆ©¬ô a¢ã¤Œ¡4 ÇÜó aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa ëu¤é aÛä£èb‰¡ ëa×¤1¢Š¢ë¬a a¨¡Š ê¢ ÛÈÜ£è¢á¤ íŠ¤u¡È¢ìæ7 SW› ëÛbm¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ì¬a a¡Û£b Û¡à å¤ m j¡É …©íäØ¢á¤6 Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛ¤è¢†¨ô ç¢† ô aÛÜ£¨é¡= a æ¤ í¢ìª¤m¨¬ó a y †¥ ß¡r¤3 ßb¬ a¢ë@m©în¢á¤ a ë¤ í¢z b¬u£¢ì×¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† ‰2£¡Ø¢á¤6 Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛ¤1 š¤3 2¡î†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7 í¢ìª¤m©îé¡ ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ëa¡É¥ ÇÜ©îá¥7 TW› í‚¤n —£¢ 2¡Š y¤à n¡é© ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¢ë aÛ¤1 š¤3¡ aÛ¤ÈÄ©îá¡› �� Meali Şerifi Ehli kitabdan bir taife de şöyle dedi: "Varın o mü'minlere indirilene güpe gündüz iman edin, Âhırinde de dönüb küfredin ��sh:»1137� belki onlar da dönerler 72 Ve kendi dininize tabi' olanlardan başkasına eman vermeyin. De ki: Her halde hidayet Allah hidayeti, size verilen gibisi birine veriliyor veya rabbınızın huzurunda size galebe edecekler diye mi bu? De ki: Doğrusu fazıl Allahın elindedir, onu dilediğine verir, ve Allah vâsi'dir, alîmdir 73 Rahmetiyle imtiyazı dilediğine bahşeder, daha Allah çok büyük fazıl sahibidir 74 Fakat ehli kitabın hepsini böyle ahlâksız zannetmemelidir. Çünkü:��UW› ëß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ßå¤ a¡æ¤ m b¤ßä¤é¢ 2¡Ô¡ä¤Àb‰§ í¢ìª…£¡ê©¬ a¡Ûî¤Ù7 ëß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ßå¤ a¡æ¤ m b¤ßä¤é¢ 2¡†©íäb‰§ Ûbí¢ìª…£¡ê©¬ a¡Ûî¤Ù a¡Û£b ßb…¢ß¤o ÇÜî¤é¡ Ób¬ö¡à¦6b ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£è¢á¤ ÓbÛ¢ìa Ûî¤ ÇÜî¤äb Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¢ß£¡î£©å j©î3¥7 ëíÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤Øˆ¡l ëç¢á¤ íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ VW› 2 Ü¨ó ßå¤ a ë¤Ï¨ó 2¡Èè¤†¡ê© ëam£Ô¨ó Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n£Ô©îå WW› a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå í’¤n Š¢ëæ 2¡Èè¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëa í¤à bã¡è¡á¤ q à ä¦b ÓÜ©îÜ¦b a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ÛbÜbÖ Ûè¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ëÛbí¢ØÜ£¡à¢è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛb íä¤Ä¢Š¢ a¡Ûî¤è¡á¤ íì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ëÛb í¢Œ×£©îè¡á¤: ëÛè¢á¤ Çˆal¥ a Û©îá¥› �� ��sh:»1138� Meali Şerifi Ehli kitabdan öylesi vardır ki ona yüklerle emanet bıraksan onu sana te'diye eder, gene onlardan öylesi vardır ki ona bir dinar emanet etsen tepesine binmedikçe onu sana te'diye etmez, bunun sebebi: Çünkü bunlar bizim aleyhimize ümmilerde bir yol yoktur derler ve Allaha karşı bile bile yalan söylerler 75 Hayır yol var, Allah var, her kim ahdine vefa eder ve korunursa şüphe yok ki Allah o muttekileri sever 76 Fakat onlar, o Allahın ahdini ve kendi yeminlerini bir kaç paraya satanlar işte onların Ahırette hiç nasıbi yoktur, Allah onlara kelâmiyle hitab etmiyecek ve kıyamet günü nazar buyurmıyacak, ve kendilerine temize çıkarmıyacaktır, onların hakkı elîm bir azabdır 77 ____________ 75. �����ßå¤ a¡æ¤ m b¤ßä¤é¢ 2¡Ô¡ä¤Àb‰§ í¢ìª…£¡ê©¬ a¡Ûî¤Ù7›��� Yehudî ulemasından olub Peygambere iman eden Abdullah ibni Selâm Küreyşten birinin emanet bıraktığı bin ikiyüz okya altını eksiksiz teslim etmiş idi ki okya kırk dirhem itibar ediliyor. ������ßå¤ a¡æ¤ m b¤ßä¤é¢ 2¡†©íäb‰§ Ûbí¢ìª…£¡ê©¬ a¡Ûî¤Ù aÛƒPPP›�� netekim yine Yehuddan Fenhas ibni Âzura diğer bir Kureşînin emanet bıraktığı bir dinarı inkâr etmişti. Bir dinar «aslı dinnar» yirmi dört kırat, yani bir miskal i'tibar edilir. Bu hiyanetin sebebi de adam sende ümmîlerin, okuyub yazması olmayanların hakkı mı olurmuş, vesikası, kuvvei müeyyidesi bulunmıyan ve hele dini ayrı olan kimselerin hakkını yemek halâldır.» İtikadında bulunmaları olduğu gösterilmiştir. Bu âyetin mazmununa işareten Malik ibni Dinar Hazretleri de demiştir ki: dinar, din ile nardan mürekkebdir. Hakkile alınca din olur, haksız alınca da nar olur. Bir de ehli kitab içinde kitab namına ağızlarını eğen, bile bile yalan söyliyerek propagandalar yapan ve insanları haktan ayırıb batıle saptırmak, beşere kul etmek isteyenler vardır şöyle ki: ��sh:»1139� ��XW› ëa¡æ£ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Û1 Š©íÔ¦b íÜ¤ì@¢æ a Û¤Ž¡än è¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û¡n z¤Žj¢ìê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ëßb ç¢ì ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡7 ëíÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç¢ì ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëßb ç¢ì ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡7 ëíÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤Øˆ¡l ëç¢á¤ íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ› � Meali Şerifi Bir de onlardan bir fırka vardır dillerini kitaba eğer büğerler: onu kitabdan sanasınız diye: halbuki kitabdan değildir, hem o Allah tarafındandır derler: halbuki Allah tarafından değildir, de Allah namına bile bile yalan söylerler 78 ___________ Halbuki Allahın kitab ve nübüvvet ihsan buyurduğu bütün Enbiya ve Rüsül bunların isnad ettikleri yalanlardan münezzehtirler. Zira: ��YW› ßb ×bæ Û¡j ’Š§ a æ¤ í¢ìª¤m¡îé¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤z¢Ø¤á ëaÛä£¢j¢ì£ñ q¢á£ íÔ¢ì4 Û¡Üä£b¡ ×¢ìã¢ìa Ç¡j b…¦a Û©ó ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ×¢ìã¢ìa ‰2£bã¡î£©å 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m¢ÈÜ£¡à¢ìæ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ë2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m †¤‰¢¢ìæ= PX› ëÛbíb¤ß¢Š ×¢á¤ a æ¤ m n£‚¡ˆ¢ëa aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò ëaÛä£j¡î£©å a ‰¤2 b2¦6b a íb¤ß¢Š¢×¢á¤ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡ 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ a ã¤n¢á¤ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ;› ��sh:»1140� � QX› ëa¡‡¤ a ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß©îr bÖ aÛä£j¡î£©å Ûà b¬ a¨m î¤n¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ×¡n bl§ ëy¡Ø¤à ò§ q¢á£ u b¬õ×¢á¤ ‰¢ì4¥ ß¢–†£¡Ö¥ Û¡à b ßÈØ¢á¤ Ûn¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢å£ 2¡é© ëÛn ä¤–¢Š¢ã£é¢6 Ób4 õa Ó¤Š ‰¤m¢á¤ ëa ˆ¤m¢á¤ ÇÜ¨ó ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¤ a¡•¤Š©ô6 ÓbÛ¢ì¬a a Ó¤Š ‰¤ã6b Ób4 Ïb‘¤è†¢ëa ëa ãb¯ ßÈØ¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ’£bç¡†©íå› �� ��Meali Şerifi Hiç bir beşer için o salâhiyyet yoktur ki Allah ona kitab versin, hüküm versin, Peygamberlik versin de o sonra insanlara Allahdan beride bana kul olun diyebilsin, ve lâkin kitab ta'lim etmekte olduğunuz ve ders alıb vermekte bulunduğunuz için rabbanîler olunuz der 79 Ve hiç bir zaman size Melâikeyi ve Peygamberleri rablar ittihaz etmenizi de emredemez, ya siz Müsliman olduktan sonra size küfrü emredebilir mi? 80 Hem Allah vaktiyle Peygamberlerin şöyle misakını almıştır: Celâlim hakkıyçün size kitab ve hikmetten her ne verdimse sonra size beraberinizdekini tasdik eden bir Resul geldiğinde ona mutlak iman edeceksiniz ve lâbüdd ona yardımda bulunacaksınız, buna ıkrar verdiniz mi? ve bunun üzerine ağır ahdimi boynunuza aldınızı mı? buyurdu, ıkrar verdik dediler, öyle ise, buyurdu: Şahid olun ben de sizinle beraber şahidlerdenim 81 _________ Allah bütün Peygamberlerine kitab ve hikmet verirken hepsinin böyle bir ahd-ü misakını almıştır. Bunlar ��sh:»1141� arasında seleften halefe, haleften selefe böyle mütekabil ve şehadeti İlâhiyye tahtında mukarrer bir tasdik muahedesi vardır. Hepsi kendilerini tasdik eden Muhammed Resulullaha iman ve nusrat için Hak tealâya ıkrar vermişlerdir. İlim ve şehadeti hakkın hükmü budur. Binaenaleyh: ��RX› Ïà å¤ m ìÛ£¨ó 2 È¤† ‡¨Û¡Ù Ïb¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤1 b¡Ô¢ìæ› � Meali Şerifi Demek ki bunun arkasından her kim dönse artık onlar hep dinden çıkmış fasıklardır 82 __________ İmdi Peygamberlerin fasık olmaları, Allaha itaatten çıkmaları ihtimali mevcud mudur? Hâşâ, öyle ise: ��SX› a ÏÌî¤Š …©íå¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ íj¤Ì¢ìæ ëÛé¢¬ a ¤Üá ßå¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ÿì¤Ç¦b ë×Š¤ç¦b ëa¡Ûî¤é¡ í¢Š¤u È¢ìæ› � Meali Şerifi Daha Allah dininin gayrısını mı arıyorlar? Halbuki göklerde ve yerde kim varsa hepsi ister istemez ona teslim olmuş hep döndürülüb ona götürülüyorlar 83 _____________ Hayır, gerek yükseklerde bulunanların ve gerek aşağıda bulunanların tav'an ve kerhen Allaha inkıyadını bilen ve cümlesi Allaha irca' olunacak olan Enbiya hiç bir zaman, Allah dininden, Allaha itaatten, Hakka teslimiyyetten başka bir talebde, bir da'vada bulunmazlar, Allahı ��sh:»1142� bırakınız da bize kul olunuz demezler ve lâkin Allahın ta'lim eylediği kitab ve okuduğunuz, okuttuğunuz derslerler «Rabbaniyyun» olunuz derler ve öyle demişlerdir. «Rabbanî» rabba veya mürebbî ma'nasına rabbane mensubdur, âtide gelecek olan « ���ë×b í£¡å¤ ß¡å¤ ãj¡ó£§ Óbm 3 = ßÈé¢ ‰¡2¡£î£¢ìæ ×r©îŠ¥7�� » âyetine bak. Bütün bu âyâtı Hak anlaşıldıktan sonra: Ya Muhammed: ��TX› Ó¢3¤ a¨ßä£b 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ëßb¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 ÇÜî¤äb ëßb¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 ÇÜ¨¬ó a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá ëa¡¤à¨È©î3 ëa¡¤z¨Õ ëíÈ¤Ô¢ìl ëaÛ¤b ¤j bÂ¡ ëßb¬ a¢¯ëm¡ó ß¢ì¨ó ëÇ©îŽ¨ó ëaÛä£j¡î£¢ìæ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡è¡á¤: Ûbã¢1 Š£¡Ö¢ 2 î¤å a y †§ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤9 ëãz¤å¢ Ûé¢ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ UX› ëßå¤ íj¤n Í¡ Ëî¤Š aÛ¤b¡¤Übâ¡ …©íä¦b ÏÜå¤ í¢Ô¤j 3 ß¡ä¤é¢7 ëç¢ì Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ß¡å aÛ¤‚b¡Š©íå VX› ×î¤Ñ íè¤†¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ Óì¤ß¦b ×1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤† a©íà bã¡è¡á¤ ë‘è¡†¢ë¬a a æ£ aÛŠ£¢ì4 y Õ£¥ ëu b¬õç¢á¢ aÛ¤j î£¡äbp¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb íè¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ôì¤â aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå WX› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù u Œa¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ a æ£ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ÛÈ¤äò aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëaÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¡ ëaÛä£b¡ a u¤à È©îå= XX› bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè7b Ûb í¢‚1£Ñ¢ Çä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤Èˆal¢ ëÛbç¢á¤ í¢ä¤ÄŠ¢ëæ=› ��sh:»1143� � YX› a¡Û£baÛ£ˆ©íå m b2¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù ëa •¤Üz¢ìa Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë1¢ì‰¥ ‰y©îá¥ PY› a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤† a©íà bã¡è¡á¤ q¢á£ a‹¤…a…¢ëa ×¢1¤Š¦a Ûå¤ m¢Ô¤j 3 m ì¤2 n¢è¢á¤7 ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛš£b ¬Û£¢ìæ QY› a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa ëßbm¢ìa ëç¢á¤ ×¢1£b‰¥ ÏÜå¤ í¢Ô¤j 3 ß¡å¤ a y †¡ç¡á¤ ß¡3¤õ¢ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ‡çj¦b ëÛì¡ aÏ¤n †¨ô 2¡é6© a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Ûè¢á¤ Çˆal¥ a Û©îá¥ ëßb Ûè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ãb•¡Š©íå;› ������ �Meali Şerifi De ki: biz inandık Allaha iman getirdik: bize indirelene de, İbrahime ve İsmaile ve İshaka ve Ya'kuba ve Esbata indirilene de Musaya ve İsaya ve Nebiyyuna Rablarından verilene de, onlardan birinin arasını ayırmayız ve biz ancak ona boyun eğer müslimleriz 84 her kim de İslâmın gayrı bir din ararsa artık ondan ihtimali yok kabul olunmaz ve Ahırette o husran çekenlerden olur 85 nasıl muvaffak eder Allah? bir kavmi ki kendilerine beyyineler gelmiş ve Peygamberin hakk olduğuna şehadet getirmişler iken imanlarının arkasından nankörlük edib küfre sapmışlardır, halbuki Allah zalimler güruhunu muvaffak etmez 86 onlar, işte onların cezaları: Allahın, Meleklerin, insanların hepsinin la'neti üzerlerindedir 87 ebediyyen onun içindedirler, azabları hafifletilmez ve kendilerine mühlet verilmez 88 Ancak onun arkasından tevbe edib salâha girenler başka, çünkü Allah gaffurdur rahîmdir 89 elbette imanlarının arkasından küfretmiş sonra da küfürde ��sh:»1144� ileri gitmiş kimselerin tevbeleri kabul olunmak ihtimali yoktur, bunlar hep dalâl içinde kalmış sapıklardır 90 küfretmiş ve kâfir oldukları halde ölüb gitmiş kimseler, her halde bunların her biri kendini kurtarmak için Dünya dolusu altın verecek dahi olsa hiç birinden kabul edilmek ihtimali yoktur, bunların hakkı elîm bir azabdır ve kendilerini kurtaracak da yoktur 91 __________ İşte tevhidi İlâhînin neticei zaruriyyesi olmak üzere bütün Enbiya ve kütübi İlâhiyeyye Allaha karşı değil, Allahın olmaları ve ancak Allaha ubudiyyet etmeleri haysiyyetinden iman edilmedikçe ma'nayı islâm ve tevhid tahakkuk etmez. Allaha değil, kendine kul olmaya da'vet edenler Allahın Resulü olamaz. Sefir ancak mürsiline da'vet eder. Ve Resulü inkâr etmek de mürsile küfrolur. Dini hakk olan İslâmın esası bu imanı tevhid ile inkıyadı İlellahdır. Bundan çıkmak irtidad, bunun maadası küfürdür. Velev bir Rasulü olsun diğerlerinden ayırıb inkâr etmek mahiyyeti risaleti inkâr etmektir. Mahiyyeti risaleti inkâr etmek bütün Peygamberleriyle beraber Hak tealâyı inkâr etmektir. 86. ���×î¤Ñ íè¤†¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ Óì¤ß¦b ×1 Š¢ëa›�� « ���ëÛbç¢á¤ í¢ä¤ÄŠ¢ëæ=�� » e kadar ba'delislâm irtidad ederek medineden kaçıb mekke müşriklerine dehalet eden bir kaç kişi hakkında nâzil olmuştur. 90. ���a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa 2 È¤† a©íà bã¡è¡á¤ q¢á£ a‹¤…a…¢ëa ×¢1¤Š¦a Ûå¤ m¢Ô¤j 3 m ì¤2 n¢è¢á¤7›�� bunlar hakkında tevbenin kabul edilmemesi cayi bahs olmuştur. En muraccah ma'nâ şudur: Çünkü böyleleri ölüm emaresini görüb hayattan ümidini kesmedikce tevbe edib imana gelmezler. Halbuki imanı yeis makbul değildir. Bunun izahı « ���ëÛî¤Žo¡ aÛn£ì¤2 ò¢ Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå íÈ¤à Ü¢ìæ aÛŽ£,î£¡÷bp¡7 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a y šŠ a y † ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¢ Ób4 a¡ã£©ó m¢j¤o¢ aÛ¤÷¨å ëÛbaÛ£ˆ©íå íà¢ìm¢ìæ ëç¢á¤ ×¢1£b‰¥6�� » âyetidir. ( ��¢ì‰ñ¢ aÛä£¡Žbõ¡� ��) . Şimdi İslâmın ahkâmı ameliyesine ve tatbikatına geçelim: ��sh:»1145� Anlaşıldı ki indallah makbul olan din, islâmdan ibarettir. Ve İslâmdan başka bir din arayanın dini kabul edilmez, akıbeti husran olur. Allaha ve Allahdan gelene tam bir iman ve islâm bulunmadıkca Ahırette hiç bir dünya dolusu altınlar infak etmiş olsalar da Ahırette kendilerini kurtaramazlar. Fakat buna mukabil nusrati ilahiyyeye ermek ve nâili birr-ü naîm olmak isteyen ey mü'minler siz de: ��RY› Ûå¤ m äbÛ¢ìa aÛ¤j¡Š£ y n£¨ó m¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìa ß¡à£b m¢z¡j£¢ìæ6 ëßb m¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§ Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡é© ÇÜ©îá¥› � Meali Şerifi Sevdiğiniz şeylerden infak etmedikçe siz birre eremezsiniz, maamafih her ne infak eyleseniz şüphesiz Allah onu da bilir 92 _________ Şu halde mücerred iman, kemali hayra nâil olmak için sebebi kâfi değildir. İman ve ilimden sonra amel ve alel'husus sarf-ü infak da gerektir. Hem bu infak ne kadar sevgili şeylerden olursa o kadar kıymetdar olur. Allah infak edilen hoş veya na hoş her hangi bir şey'i bilir ve ona göre ecrini verir. Fakat asıl iyiliğe: Hayri âlâya irmek sevilen şeylerden infaka mütevakkıftır. Bu münasebetle surei Bakarede geçen birr-ü infak âyetlerini tahattur etmeli ve ona göre ahkâmı islâmın icrasına hazırlanmalıdır. BİRR; Surei Bakarade « ���Ûî¤ aÛ¤j¡Š£�� » âyetinde dahi beyan olunduğu üzere ihsan, hayri vasi', kemali hayr demektir. ��sh:»1146� «birr» ile «hayr» arasında şöyle bir fark da göstermişlerdir: Birr, hayre vasıl olan ve kasdedilmiş bulunan nefi' hayr ise velev sehven vaki olsun mutlaka nefi'dir. Birrin zıddı ukuk ve hayrin zıddı şerdir. Maamafih birr hins mukabili de kullanılır. Burada birre nâiliyyet hayr-ü ihsan sıfatiyle muttasaf olmak veya « ���a¡æ£ aÛ¤b 2¤Š a‰ Û1©ó ãÈ©îá§7�� » medlulü üzere ihsan ve sevabı İlahîye nâil olmak manâlarından her biriyle tefsir edilmiştir ki ikisi mütelâzimdirler. « ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈb…;���� » mucebince ahd-ü misakı İlâhîde temamiyle sabit kadem olub va'di İlahîye temamen mazhar olmak: irmek manâsı her ikisini cami'dir. Binaenaleyh iman, mebdei din, birr, gayei din demektir. Tevhıdi hak, vusuli hayr, işte din bu iki rüknün hasılıdır. Ve bu suretle bu âyet, makablindeki mebahisi imanın bir neticesi, mabadindeki mebahisi ahkâmın da bir mukaddimesi makamındadır. Malûmdur ki infak denilince en başda havaici zaruriyye, bunun başında da me'kûlât vardır. Dini islâm ise bu babdaki tazyıkatı refediyor, « �����×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ y ÜbÛ¦b Ÿî£¡j¦9b��� » diyordu. Yehudîler de ahkâmı islâmı inkâr için neshı inkârdan başlıyorlardı. Buna istinaden islâmın hıll-ü hurmet mesailine ve Resulullahın milleti İbrahim davetine karşı itiraz etmiş olmak için «Beni İsraile haram olan şeyler, Nuh ve İbrahim zamanından beri haram idi» diyorlar ve mescidi aksanın Kâbeden daha kadim ve şerefli olduğunu da iddia ederek tahvili kıbleye dahi itiraz eyliyorlardı. Burada bir taraftan infak münasebetiyle dini islâmın me'kûlât hususundaki vüs'ati müsaadesini te'yid, diğer taraftan milleti İbrahim tesisatına temhid olmak üzere bunlara cevaben buyuruluyor ki: ����� SY› ×¢3£¢ aÛÀ£Èbâ¡ ×bæ y¡Ü£¦b Û¡j ä©¬ó a¡¤Š ¬aö©î3 a¡Û£b ßb y Š£â a¡¤Š ¬aö©î3¢ ÇÜ¨ó ã1¤Ž¡é© ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¡ a æ¤ m¢äŒ£4 aÛn£ì¤‰¨íò¢6 Ó¢3¤ Ïb¤m¢ìa 2¡bÛn£ì¤‰¨íò¡ Ïbm¤Ü¢ìçb¬ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ •b…¡Ó©îå› ��sh:»1147� � TY› Ïà å¡ aÏ¤n Š¨ô ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤Øˆ¡l ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ‡¨Û¡Ù Ïb¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à¢ìæ UY› Ó¢3¤ •† Ö aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ïbm£j¡È¢ìa ß¡Ü£ò a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá y ä©î1¦6b ëßb×bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå› �� Meali Şerifi Tevrat indirilmeden evvel İsrailin nefsine haram kıldığından başka yiyeceğin hepsi Beni İsraile halâl idi, de ki: haydi Tevratı getirin de onu güzelce okuyun eğer sadıksanız 93 demek ondan sonra Allah namına o yalanı kim uydurmuşsa artık onlar, o zalimlerdir 94 de ki sadakallah, o halde hak perest bir hanif olarak İbrahim milletine tabi' olun, o hiç bir zaman müşriklerden olmadı 95 ___________ Binaenaleyh nesih yoktur davası bir iftira olduğu gibi Surei En'amda « �����ëÇÜó aÛ£ˆ©íå çb…¢ëa y Š£ß¤äb ×¢3£ ‡©ô Ã¢1¢Š§7 ëß¡å aÛ¤j ÔŠ¡ ëaÛ¤Ìäá¡ y Š£ß¤äb ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ‘¢z¢ìßè¢à b¬ a¡Û£b ßb y à Üo¤ Ã¢è¢ì‰¢ç¢à b¬ a ë¡ aÛ¤z ìaíb¬ a ë¤ ßb a¤n ÜÁ 2¡ÈÄ¤á§6 ‡¨Û¡Ù u Œí¤äbç¢á¤ 2¡j Ì¤î¡è¡á¤9���� » ayeti mucebince Beni İsrailin bunlardan mahrumiyyeti begıylerinin bir cezası idi. Tevrattan evvel Hazreti Ya'kubun kendine haram kıldığı, yani nefsini men'eylediği şey istisna edilirse diğerleri haram değil idi. Tevrat, nes'hı inkâr etmek şöyle dursun, bil'âkis mukaddama halâl olan ba'zı şeyleri Beni İsraile tahrim etmekle nesih yapmış bulunuyordu. Hazreti Ya'kub hakkında en sahih rivayet şudur: müşarünileyh, Irkunnese' -Siyatık- hastalığına maruz olmuş ve bundan şifayab olursa en sevdiği taamı yememeğe nezreylemiş idi. Bir rivayete göre en sevdiği de deve eti ve ��sh:»1148� südü imiş, bu nezri atıbbanın tavsıyesi veya hastalığında bir gece pek ziyade muztarib olması sebebiyle veya sırf bir zühd-ü taabbüd için yapmış olduğu da merviydir. Kâ'be mes'elesine gelince: Şu muhakkaktır ki: ��VY› a¡æ£ a ë£4 2 î¤o§ ë¢™¡É Û¡Üä£b¡ ÛÜ£ˆ©ô 2¡j Ø£ò ß¢j b‰×¦b ëç¢†¦ô Û¡Ü¤ÈbÛà©îå7 WY› Ï©îé¡ a¨íbp¥ 2 î¡£äbp¥ ßÔbâ¢ a¡2¤Š¨ç©îá7 ëßå¤ …Üé¢ ×bæ a¨ß¡ä¦6b ëÛ¡Ü£¨é¡ ÇÜó aÛä£b¡ y¡w£¢ aÛ¤j î¤o¡ ßå¡ a¤n ÀbÊ a¡Ûî¤é¡ j©îÜ¦be6 ëßå¤ ×1 Š Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ëä¡ó£¥ Çå¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå› �� Meali Şerifi Doğrusu insanlar için vaz'olunan ilk ma'bed, elbette Mekkedeki o çok mübarek ve bütün âlemîne hidayet olan Beyttir 96 onda açık âyetler var, İbrahimin makamı var ve ona dehalet eden eman bulur, yoluna gücü yeten her kimsenin o beyti haccetmesi de insanlar üzerine Allahın bir hakkıdır ve kim bu hakkı tanımazsa her halde Allahın ihtiyacı yok, o bütün âlemînden ganîdir 97 ________ Kâ'benin vaz'ı ehası, mescidi Aksanın vaz'ı esasından mukaddemdir. Binaenaleyh bütün ehli kitabın tanıya geldikleri ma'bedlerin hepsinden daha mukaddem, daha mübarek bir kıblei tevhiddir. Bu da evvel-ü ahır neshın sübutunu ifade eder. BEKKE, mekke demektir ve yahud mekke, beldenin ��sh:»1149� ismi, Bekke de mescidi haramın mevzııdır. Surei Bakarede haccın tefsılâtı beyan olunmuş idi. Burada da « ���ëÛ¡Ü£¨é¡ ÇÜó aÛä£b¡ y¡w£¢ aÛ¤j î¤o¡�� » nassıle haccın farzıyyeti kat'iyyesi müekked bir surette tesbit kılınmıştır. İSTİTAA, aslında fi'lin tavaiyet-ü husulünü taleb-ü irade etmektir. Bu ise kudrete mütevakkıf olduğundan bil'ahare kudret ma'nasında mütearef olmuştur. Tam ma'nasile istitaa fi'le mukarin olan bilfiil kudrettir. Fakat fi'le mütekaddim olan selâmeti âlât ve esbab ma'nasına da ıtlakı çoktur ki burada bu ma'nayadır. Hacce kudret ya beden veya mal veya her ikisiledir. İmam malik yalnız kudreti bedeniyyeyi, İmamı Şafiî kudreti maliyyeyi, İmamı Âzam Ebuhanife Hazretleri de her ikisini nazarı itibara almıştır. 97. ���ëßå¤ ×1 Š Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é›�� de küfürden murad zahiri vechile hacci inkâr ma'nasına olmak muhtemil bulunmakla beraber ekser müfessirînin beyanına göre kudreti varken hacci terk ma'nasınadır ki bununla terki salât, terki zekât gibi terki haccin dahi kâfirane bir isyan demek olduğu tağlizan gösterilmiştir. ��� Rivayet olunuyor ki Şemmas ibni Kays namında bir ihtiyar Yehudî varmış, küfrü ve müslimanlara karşı gayz-u kin ve hasedi pek şiddetli imiş. Bir gün Evs ve Hazrec kabilelerinden bir takım Eshabı kiram bir mecliste oturmuş konuşurlarken bu Yehudî yanlarından geçmiş, cahiliyye devrinde aralarında şiddetli adavet ve husumet bulunan bu zevatın ba'delislâm beyinlerindeki bu ülfeti, cem'iyyeti, salâh-ü mahabbeti görünce «vallahi bunlar böyle toplandıkca bizim buralarda kararımız kalmaz» demiş ve beraberindeki bir Yehudî delikanlısına «haydi şunların yanlarına otur yevmi Buası ve daha evvellerini hatırlarına getir ve o zaman söyledikleri şiirlerden bazı parçalar da okuyuver» diye tenbih etmişti. Yevmi Buas ise devri cahiliyyede yüz yirmi sene kadar birbirleriyle ��sh:»1150� adavet-ü husumet üzere yaşamış olan Evs ile Hazrecın muharebe ettikleri ve Evsın Hazrece muzaffer olduğu son bir gün idi, delikanlı dediğini yapmış ve derken bir münakaşa kapısı açılmış, tarafeyn, tefahura başlamışlar, nihayet bir münazea olmuş, Evsten Evs ibni Kayzı, Hazrecden Hübar ibni Sahr, sıçramışlar, birbirlerine söz atmışlar, birisi diğerine «isterseniz bu gün yine öyle bir gün yaparız» demişler. Tarafeyn, hiddete gelmiş, haydi yaptık, silâh silâh, haydi zahireye harre meydanına demişler, velhasıl Evs kabilesi birbirleriyle, Hazrec de birbirleriyle birlemişler, o sırada keyfiyyet Resulullaha vasıl olmuş, maiyyeti seniyyelerinde muhacirînden bulunan Eshabı kiram ile beraber onların yanlarına gelmiş «ey ma'şeri müslimîn!. allahe allah, ben aranızda bulunurken de cahiliyye davası mı yapıyor sunuz? Cenabı Allah sizi islâma hidayet ettikten ve küfürden kurtarıb kerem-ü inayetiyle cahiliyyenin kökünü kesdikten ve beyninizi te'lif ettikten sonra yine eski küfre rücu' mu ediyor sunuz?» diye nasıhat edince hepsi düştükleri vartanın bir Şeytan tuzağı olduğunu anlıyarak derhal ellerindeki silâhlarını bırakmışlar, gözlerinden yaş dökerek birbirleriyle sarılmışlar, muaneka etmişler ve Resulullaha itaat ederek beraberce gitmişlerdi. Cenabı Allah bu suretle Şemmasın ateşi fitnesini söndürmüş, bu sebeble hem Ehli kitaba bir nasıhat, hem de mü'minleri onlardan her hangi birine uymaktan nehiy zımnında hükmü âmmolan şu âyetleri inzâl buyurmuştur: ��� ��XY› Ó¢3¤ íb¬ a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û¡á m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡> ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ‘è©î†¥ ÇÜ¨ó ßb m È¤à Ü¢ìæ› ��sh:»11�51 ��� YY› Ó¢3¤ íb¬ a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û¡á m –¢†£¢ëæ Çå¤ j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ßå¤ a¨ßå m j¤Ì¢ìãèb Ç¡ìu¦b ëa ã¤n¢á¤ ‘¢è† a¬õ¢6 ëßb aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡ÌbÏ¡3§ Çà£b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ PPQ› íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ m¢À©îÈ¢ìa ÏŠ©íÔ¦b ß¡å aÛ£ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl íŠ¢…£¢ë×¢á¤ 2 È¤† a©íà bã¡Ø¢á¤ ×bÏ¡Š©íå QPQ› ë×î¤Ñ m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ m¢n¤Ü¨ó ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ a¨íbp¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëÏ©îØ¢á¤ ‰¢ìÛ¢é¢6 ëßå¤ íÈ¤n –¡á¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ÏÔ†¤ ç¢†¡ô a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§;› �� Meali Şerifi De ki: ey Ehli kitab! niçin Allahın âyetlerine küfrediyorsunuz? Allah yaptıklarınızı görüb duruyor 98 de ki ey ehli kitab! niçin Allahın doğru yolundan iman edenleri men'ediyorsunuz, görüb durduğunuz halde niçin onun çarpıklığını istiyorsunuz? Allah yaptıklarınızdan gafil değildir 99 ey o bütün iman edenler! eğer o kitab verilenlerden her hangi bir fırkaya uyarsanız sizi imanınızdan sonra çevirirler kâfir ederler 100 sizler ise küfre nasıl dönersiniz ki önünüzde Allahın âyetleri okunuyor, içinizde Resulü bulunuyor? halbuki her kim Allaha sıkı tutunursa o, muhakkak bir doğru yola çıkarılmıştır 101 ��__ ____ �Allaha i'tısam, Allaha iltica ve ısmeti İlâhiyyeye dehalet etmektir ki bu i'tısam için: ��� ��RPQ› íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa am£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é y Õ£ m¢Ôbm¡é© ëÛb m à¢ìm¢å£ a¡Û£b ëa ã¤n¢á¤ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ› ��sh:»1152� ��� SPQ› ëaÇ¤n –¡à¢ìa 2¡z j¤3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ u à©îÈ¦b ëÛb m 1 Š£Ó¢ìa: ëa‡¤×¢Š¢ëa ã¡È¤à o aÛÜ£¨é¡ ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ a¡‡¤×¢ä¤n¢á¤ a Ç¤† a¬õ¦ Ïb Û£Ñ 2 î¤å Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤ Ïb •¤j z¤n¢á¤ 2¡ä¡È¤à n¡é©¬ a¡¤ìaã¦7b ë×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ÇÜ¨ó ‘1 b y¢1¤Š ñ§ ß¡å aÛä£b‰¡ Ïb ã¤Ôˆ×¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è6b ×ˆ¨Û¡Ù í¢j î£¡å¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÛØ¢á¤ a¨íbm¡é© ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m è¤n †¢ëæ› � ������ Meali Şerifi ��� Ey o bütün iman edenler! Allaha nasıl korunmak gerekse öyle korunun, hakkile müttaki olun ve her halde müslim olarak can verin 102 topunuz bir Allah ipine sım sıkı tutunun, biribirinizden ayrılmayın ve Allahın üzerinizdeki ni'metini düşünün, sizler birbirinize düşmanlar iken o sizin kalblerinizin arasında ülfet husule getirib yanaştırdı da ni'meti sayesinde uyanıb kardeş oldunuz, hem sizler ateşten bir çukurun tam kenarında bulunuyordunuz da o tuttu sizi ondan kurtardı, şimdi böyle size âyetlerini beyan ediyor ki Allaha doğru gidebilesiniz 103 Allaha hakkile ittika Surei Bakarede « ���ç¢†¦ô Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå=�� » de beyan olunduğu üzere meratibi takvanın ekmelidir ki iki ma'na ile mülâhaza olunur: birisi; her veçhile Allaha itaat edib hiç bir ısyan yapmamak, daima zikr üzere bulunub hiç unutmamak ve her halde şükredib hiç bir küfrana düşmemektir ki şan-u azameti İlâhiyyeye lâyık olmak manasına hakkı takva demektir. Bu ise eazımı Enbiya gibi fıtrati ma'sume üzere yaradılmış olanlardan maadası için ve hattâ onlar için bile gayrı mümkindir.�� ������������sh:»1153 � « �ßb ÇŠ Ï¤äbÚ y Õ£ ßÈ¤Š¡Ïn¡Ù ëßb Çj †¤ãbÚ y Õ£ Ç¡j b…m¡Ù� » Buna binaen bu âyet nâzil olduğu zaman Eshabı kiramın kesreti ibadetten ayakları şişmiş, alınlarının derileri soyulmuş ve bunun üzerine « ���Ïbm£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ßb a¤n ÀÈ¤n¢á¤�� » emri nâzil olmuş bulunduğu rivayet olunmuştur. İkincisi, Allah yolunda hakkile gücünün yettiği kadar mücahede etmek ve bu babda hiç kimsenin levminden korkmamak, hattâ anası, babası veya kendi aleyhinde bile olsa Allah için adl-ü hakkaniyyetten ayrılmamaktır ki hak, vücub ve subut ma'nasınadır. Ve bu surette « �������Ïbm£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ßb a¤n ÀÈ¤n¢á¤��� » bunun beyanıdır. Allaha hakkile ittika etmek ve her halde müslim olarak ölebilmek için de evvel emirde habli İlâhîye toptan yapışarak tevhid üzere içitima' etmek ve tefrıkadan ihtiraz eylemek lâzımdır. Anlaşılıyor ki farzıyyeti hacc, bu içtimam hem vesailinden hem de makasidinden birini teşkil eder. Binaenaleyh evvelâ tevhidi kulüb, saniyen tevhidi ef'al dini hakkin a'zamı erkânındandır. «Ben kendi başıma münferiden dinimi, imanımı muhafaza edebilirim.» demek tehlükelidir. Kendi başına kalmak istiyen ferdlerin iman ve İslâm üzere hüsni hatime ile gidebilmesi meşkûk olur. Ferd, cebr-ü tazyık altında her şey'ini zayi' edebilir. Zira « �í†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ßÉ aÛ¤v à bÇòf¡� » dır. Ve dinin Dünyada en büyük feyzi de bu cemaatin te'sisindedir. Bunun içindir ki cemaatlerini zayi' veya perişan edenler behemehal perişan olurlar. Sevaikı fi'liyye karşısında delâili ilmiyye alel'ekser icrayı hükmedemez. Netekim Hazreti İsa bile « ���ßå¤ a ã¤–b‰©¬ô a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » dedi. Her mü'min' hakkın bir tecellii izafîyesine mazhardır. Hakkı tecelli ise bütün izafatın cem'ile tevhidi hakikînin zuhurundadır. Binaenaleyh bütün ehli iman kelimei vahide üzerinde tevhidi ef'al etmedikçe hakkı ittıkaya iremez, vasıl ilâllah olmazlar.tı HABLÜLLAH, Allah tealâya sebebi vuslat olan delil ve vasıta demektir ki Kur'an, tâat ve cemaat, ıhlas, İslâm, ahdullah, emrullah diye rivayetlerle tefsir edilmiştir ve hepsi mütekaribdirler. Bu âyetin camaat ve içtimaiyyetle �� sh:»1154 �emroluduğunda şüphe yoktur. Maamafih burada cemaat, hablüllahın aynı değil, ona i'tısamın hasılıdır. Ebi Saidi Hudrî Hazretlerinden mervi olduğu üzere Resulullah şöyle buyurmuştur. « �×¡n bl¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢ì y j¤3¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤à à¤†¢ë…¢ ß¡å aÛŽ£à bõ¡ a¡Ûó a¤Ûb ‰¤ž¡� = Semadan Arza indirilmiş olan hablüllah kitabullahdır. Korkunç bir yolun kenarına çekilmiş olan bir ip veya bir kuyuya düşmüş olanları çıkarmak için uzatılmış bir ip ve ona veçhi lâyıkile iyice tutunmuş bir hey'et tasavvur ediniz. İşte bu tasavvurdan hasıl olan hey'eti içtimaiyye Kur'an etrafında mütemadiyen yükselen bir cemaati islâmın misalini teşkil edecektir. Bu i'tisam için alel'ıtlak bir cemaat olmak da kâfi değildir. ���TPQ› ëÛ¤n Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a¢ß£ò¥ í†¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Ûó aÛ¤‚î¤Š¡ ëíb¤ß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ëíä¤èì¤æ Çå¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤ØŠ¡6 ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ› �� Meali Şerifi Hem sizden müteşekkil, önde gider, hayra davet eder, maruf ile emir ve münkerden nehyeyler bir ümmet olsun, işte onlardır o felâhı bulacaklar 104 Cemaati İslâmdan böyle bir ümmet de teşekkül etmelidir: Ta yukarılarda da beyan olunduğu üzere « �aßo� » öne düşen, fırekı muhtelifeyi toplıyan metbu bir cemaat demektir ki hepsinin önünde de imam bulunur. Cemaatle namazlar bu muntazam ve hayırhah tertibi içtimaînin�� sh:»1155 � tecelliyatını ifade eden sureti mahsusesidir. Bu suretle hayra davet ve emir bilma'ruf, nehiy anılmünker yapacak bir ümmet ve imamet teşkili müslimanların ba'deliyman ilk farizai diniyyeleridir. Bu farizayı eda edebilen müslimanlardır ki « ���ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ç¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ�� » hükmi celili mucebince felâhı kâmile mazhar olurlar. Aksi halde « ���ëÛb m à¢ìm¢å£ a¡Û£b ëa ã¤n¢á¤ ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à¢ìæ�� » müeddası müşkil ve belki müteazzir olur. Va'di İlâhî külliyyetile temin edilmez, hayra davet, emir bilma'ruf ve nehiy anilmünker alel'umum müslimanlara farzı kifayedir. Bu yapılmayınca hiç bir müsliman mes'uliyyetten kendini kurtaramaz. Fakat her ferde farzı ayın değildir. mecmuı ümmetin vazifesidir.Çünkü ��« �ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤� »� buyurulmuştur. Buradaki « �ß¡å¤� » tecridî veya teb'izî olmak üzere iki ma'nayaa muhtemildir. Tecridî olduğuna göre de alel'umum müslimanların vazifeleri içlerinden bunu yapacak bir ümmeti mahsusa teşkil etmek ve onlara muavenet ve ittiba' ederek o vasıta ile bu vazifeyi ifa ettirmektir. Bunlar tayin ve teşkli edildikten sonra emr-ü nehiy bizzat onlar üzerine farzı ayn olur. Ve fakat bunlar farzlarını eda etmezlerse mes'uliyyet evvelâ bunlara, saniyen umuma teveccüh eder. Nizamı tevhid bozulduğu zaman zuhur edecek şerr-ü belâda yalnız zalimlere isabet edib kalmaz, umuma sirayet eder. HAYRA DAVET, dinî veya dünyevî bir salâhı tazammun eden her hangi bir şeye davettir ki esası tevhid ve İslâmdır. Emir bilma'ruf ve nehiy anilmünker de bundan bir kısmı mühimdir. Maruf muktezayı İslâm olan tâatullah, münker de muktezayı İslâma muhalif olan ma'sıyetullah demektir. Maruf ve münkeri hablullahdan başka mi'yar ile ölçmeğe kalkmak hevaya ve nefsanî arzulara tâbi olmaktır ki bu da tefrika ihdas eylemektir. Bu noktayı daha ziyade izah için buyuruluyor ki:�� sh:»1156� ��UPQ› ëÛb m Ø¢ìã¢ìa ×bÛ£ˆ©íå m 1 Š£Ó¢ìa ëa¤n Ü1¢ìa ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb u b¬õç¢á¢ aÛ¤j î£¡äbp¢6 ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Ûè¢á¤ Çˆal¥ ÇÄ©îá¥= VPQ› íì¤â m j¤îœ£¢ ë¢u¢ìê¥ ëm Ž¤ì…£¢ ë¢u¢ìê¥7 Ïb ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå a¤ì…£p¤ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤® a ×1 Š¤m¢á¤ 2 È¤† a©íà bã¡Ø¢á¤ Ïˆ¢ëÓ¢ìa aÛ¤Èˆal 2¡à b ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Ø¤1¢Š¢ëæ WPQ› ëa ß£b aÛ£ˆ©íå a2¤îš£o¤ ë¢u¢ìç¢è¢á¤ Ï1©ó ‰y¤à ò¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ç¢á¤ Ï©îèb bÛ¡†¢ëæ XPQ› m¡Ü¤Ù a¨íbp¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ãn¤Ü¢ìçb ÇÜî¤Ù 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡6 ëßb aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢Š©í†¢ Ã¢Ü¤à¦b Û¡Ü¤ÈbÛà©îå YPQ› ëÛ¡Ü£¨é¡ ßbÏ¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëßbÏ¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ëa¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m¢Š¤u É¢ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¢;› �� Meali Şerifi Ve şunlar: Şu kendilerine beyyineler geldikten sonra ayrılık çıkarıb ihtilâf edenler gibi olmayın, onlar için büyük bir azab var 105 O bir takım yüzlerin ağaracağı ve bir takım yüzlerin kararacağı gün, o vakit o yüzleri kara çıkanlara şöyle denecek: ya... İmanınızdan sonra küfrettiniz ha? o halde dadın azabı, ettiğiniz nankörlüğün cezası 106 amma yüzleri ak olanlar hep Allahın râhmeti içindeler, onlar onun içinde ebednişinler�� sh:»1157 � 107 İşte bunlar Allahın âyetleridir onları sana hak sebebile tilâvet ediyoruz, yoksa Allah âlemîne bir zulüm murad edecek değil 108 hem Göklerde ne var, Yerde ne varsa hepsi Allahındır, bütün işler de Allaha irca' olunur 109 Ey ümmeti Muhammed: ��PQQ› ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ î¤Š a¢ß£ò§ a¢¤Š¡u o¤ Û¡Üä£b¡ m b¤ß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ëm ä¤èì¤æ Çå¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤ØŠ¡ ëm¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡6 ëÛì¤ a¨ßå a ç¤3¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ÛØbæ î¤Š¦a Ûè¢á¤6 ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ëa ×¤r Š¢ç¢á¢ aÛ¤1 b¡Ô¢ìæ QQQ› Ûå¤ íš¢Š£¢ë×¢á¤ a¡Û£be¬ a ‡¦ô6 ëa¡æ¤ í¢Ôbm¡Ü¢ì×¢á¤ í¢ìÛ£¢ì×¢á¢ aÛ¤b …¤2 b‰® q¢á£ Ûbí¢ä¤–Š¢ëæ RQQ› ™¢Š¡2 o¤ ÇÜî¤è¡á¢ aÛˆ£¡Û£ò¢ a í¤å ßb q¢Ô¡1¢¬ìa a¡Û£b 2¡z j¤3§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëy j¤3§ ß¡å aÛä£b¡ ë2 b¬ëª¢@ 2¡Ìšk§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë™¢Š¡2 o¤ ÇÜî¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤à Ž¤Øäò¢6 ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡b ã£è¢á¤ ×bã¢ìa íØ¤1¢Š¢ëæ 2¡b¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëíÔ¤n¢Ü¢ìæ aÛ¤b ã¤j¡îb¬õ 2¡Ìî¤Š¡ y Õ£§6 ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡à b Ç–ì¤a ë×bã¢ìa íÈ¤n †¢ëæ®›� Meali Şerifi Siz, insanlar için çıkarılmış en hayırlı bir ümmet olmak üzere vücude geldiniz, ma'rufı emredersiniz, münkerden nehy ��sh:»1158 �eylersiniz ve Allaha inanır iman getirirsiniz, Ehli kitab da imana gelse idi elbette haklarında hayırlı olurdu, içlerinden iman edenler varsa da ekserisi dinden çıkmış fasıklardır 110 size ezadan başka bir zarar edemezler ve sizinle çarpışacak olsalar size arkalarını dönerler sonra da nusrat bulamazlar 111 nerede bulunsalar zillet altında kalmağa mahkûmdurlar, meğerki Allahın ahdına ve mü'minlerin ahdına sığınmış olsunlar, döne dolaşa Allahın gazabına müstehıkk oldular ve meskenet altında ezilmeğe mahkum kaldılar, çünkü Allahın âyetlerine küfrediyorlardı ve Peygamberleri bile bile haksızlıkla öldürüyorlardı, çünkü âsi olmuşlardı ve aşırı gidiyorlardı 112 Burada ümmeti Muhammedin asıl hassai mümeyyizesi imanı tevhid ile emribil ma'ruf ve nehiy anilmünker olduğu ve bilhassa bu vasf altında insanlar için en hayırlı bir ümmet oldukları ve bu vazife esas i'tibarile yalnız ülül'emre aid olmayıb alel'umum mü'minlerin bizzat veya bilvasıta bununla alâkadar olmaları lâzım geleceği ve bir ümmetin hayriyyeti de ekserisinin salâhile olabileceği ve netekim sair ehli kitabın bu hasleti haiz olamamaları içlerinde tâatı İlâhiyyeden çıkmış fasıklerin ekseriyyet teşkil etmelerinden neş'et ettiği ve Müslimanların ekseriyyeti bu hasleti mümtazeyi muhafaza ettikçe kendilerine diğer kâfirlerin, fasıklerin nihayet bir ezadan başka zararları dokunamıyacağı ıhtar olunuyor ki burada 112. ���a¡Û£b 2¡z j¤3§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëy j¤3§ ß¡å aÛä£b¡›�� da şayânı dikkattir. Kendilerini her şey zannedib Allaha tâaten huruc edenler az çok zilletten kurtulurlarsa yine Allahın veya Allahın kullarının ahd-ü emanı sayesinde kurtulabilirler. Evet, Ehli kitabın mü'min olanları da yok değildir: ��sh:»1159 � ��SQQ› Ûî¤Ž¢ìa ìa¬õ¦6 ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ a¢ß£ò¥ Ób¬ö¡à ò¥ ín¤Ü¢ìæ a¨íbp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¨ãb¬õ aÛ£î¤3¡ ëç¢á¤ íŽ¤v¢†¢ëæ® TQQ› í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ëaÛ¤îì¤â¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š¡ ëíb¤ß¢Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ¤à È¤Š¢ëÒ¡ ëíä¤èì¤æ Çå¡ aÛ¤à¢ä¤ØŠ¡ ëí¢Žb‰¡Ç¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤‚î¤Š ap¡6 ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ß¡å aÛ–£bÛ¡z©îå UQQ› ëßb í1¤ÈÜ¢ìa ß¡å¤ î¤Š§ ÏÜå¤ í¢Ø¤1 Š¢ëê¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜ©îá¥ 2¡bÛ¤à¢n£Ô©îå› �� Meali Şerifi Hepsi bir değiller, Ehli kitab içinden kalkınan bir ümmet var, gece vakitleri Allahın âyetlerini okuyub secdelere kapanıyorlar 113 Allaha inanırlar, Ahıret gününe inanırlar, ma'rufu emrederler, münkerden nehyederler, hayırlara koşuşurlar ve işte bunlar salihîndendirler 114 ve hayra dair her ne yaparlarsa hiç bir zaman ona küfran ile karşılanmayacaklardır, ve Allah o müttakileri bilir 115 ÜMMETİ KAİME; Hakşinas, doğru, doğrulan veya Allah için kalkan, müstakim, adil ümmet manâlarına gelir. Cumhuru müfessirînin muhtarına göre burada Ehli kitabdan murad, Musa ve İsa aleyhimesselâma iman etmiş olanlardır. Ve bu âyetin sebebi nüzulünde bir kaç rivayet vardır. 1- Abdullah ibni Selâm ve Se'leb ibni Said ve Üseyd ibni Ubeyd gibi zevat müsliman oldukları zaman diğer Yehudîler bunların aleyhinde bulunmuştur, küfr-ü husranlarından bahsetmişlerdi. Bunlara karşı fazıletlerini beyan hakkında bu âyet nâzil olmuştur. ��sh:»1160 � 2- Ehli Necrandan kırk, Habeşten otuz iki, Rumdan üç ki minhaysülmecmu' yetmiş beş zat dini İsa üzere iken Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı tasdik ederek iman etmişlerdi. Âyet bunlar hakkında nâzil olmuştur. 3- Resulullahın Medineye kudumundan evvel Ensar miyanında Es'ad ibni Zürare ve Bera ibni Ma'rur ve Muhammed ibni Mesleme ve Ebu Kays ibni Sırme ibni Enes muvahhidînden idiler, cenabetten guslederler ve bildikleri kadar şeriatı Hanîfiyye ile amel ederlerdi. Resulullah gelince derhal tasdik edib ona nusrat ettiler. 4- Yukardaki âyetlerde Ehli kitab zemmolunduktan sonra hepsinin böyle olmayıb içlerinde sıfatı hamîde ve hısali mardıyye ile muttasıf olanları da bulunduğu beyan olunmak için nâzil olduğu da söylenmiştir. Bazı müfessirînin beyanına göre de burada Ehli kitab müslimanlara dahi şamil olan manâi eammına masruftur. Ve her halde siyakı âyet « ���ëÛì¤ a¨ßå a ç¤3¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ÛØbæ î¤Š¦a Ûè¢á¤6 ß¡ä¤è¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ�� » cümlesindeki mü'minleri beyan olduğu zahirdir. Ehli kitabın iman edenleri böyle, alel'umum kâfirlere gelince: Ehli iman bunların servetlerinden ve hayatı Dünya uğurunda kesreti infaklarından endişe etmemelidirler. Çünkü:��� ��VQQ› a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa Ûå¤ m¢Ì¤ä¡ó Çä¤è¢á¤ a ß¤ìaÛ¢è¢á¤ ëÛb¬ a ë¤Ûb…¢ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‘,î¤÷¦6b ëa¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù a •¤z bl¢ aÛä£b‰¡7 ç¢á¤ Ï©îèb bÛ¡†¢ëæ WQQ› ßr 3¢ ßb í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ Ï©ó ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ×à r 3¡ ‰©í|§ Ï©îèb •¡Š£¥ a •b2 o¤ y Š¤t Óì¤â§ ÃÜà¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ Ïb ç¤ÜØn¤é¢6 ëßbÃÜà è¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ íÄ¤Ü¡à¢ìæ› � ��sh:»1161 �Meali Şerifi Küfredenler, her halde onların ne malları ne evlâdları kendilerini Allahdan kurtaracak değildir, onlar eshabı nardır hep onda kalacaklardır 116 bu Dünya hayatında yapmakta oldukları masrafın meseli bir rüzgâr meseline benzer ki onda kavurucu bir soğuk var: nefislerine zulmeden bir kavmin ekibine sataşmış da onu mahvetmektedir, ve onlara Allah zulmetmemişti ve lâkin kendilerine zulmediyorlardı 117 Ancak: ��XQQ› íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa Ûbm n£‚¡ˆ¢ëa 2¡Àbãò¦ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡Ø¢á¤ Ûbíb¤Û¢ìãØ¢á¤ j bÛ¦be6 ë…£¢ëa ßb Çä¡n£¢á¤7 Ó†¤ 2 † p¡ aÛ¤j Ì¤šb¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ a Ï¤ìaç¡è¡á¤7 ëßb m¢‚¤1©ó •¢†¢ë‰¢ç¢á¤ a ×¤j Š¢6 Ó†¤ 2 î£ä£b ÛØ¢á¢ aÛ¤b¨íbp¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ YQQ› çb¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¢ë¯Ûb¬õ¡ m¢z¡j£¢ìãè¢á¤ ëÛbí¢z¡j£¢ìãØ¢á¤ ëm¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ×¢Ü£¡é©7 ëa¡‡a ÛÔ¢ì×¢á¤ ÓbÛ¢ì¬a a¨ßä£b > ëa¡‡a Üì¤a Çš£¢ìa ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ãbß¡3 ß¡å aÛ¤Ìî¤Å¡6 Ó¢3¤ ß¢ìm¢ìa 2¡Ìî¤Ä¡Ø¢á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ÇÜ©îá¥ 2¡ˆap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡› ��sh:»1162 �� PRQ› a¡æ¤ m à¤ŽgŽ¤Ø¢á¤ y Žäò¥ m Ž¢ìª¤ç¢á¤9 ëa¡æ¤ m¢–¡j¤Ø¢á¤ ,î£¡÷ò¥ í1¤Š y¢ìa 2¡è6b ëa¡æ¤ m –¤j¡Š¢ëa ëm n£Ô¢ìa Ûb íš¢Š£¢×¢á¤ ×î¤†¢ç¢á¤ ‘,î¤÷¦6b a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é 2¡à b íÈ¤à Ü¢ìæ ß¢z©îÁ¥;› �� ��Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iman edenler! Ağyarınızdan yar tutmayın, sizi şaşırtmakta kusur etmezler, sarpa sarmanızı arzu ederler, görmüyor musunuz buğzları ağızlarından taşmakta, sinelerinin gizlediği ise daha büyüktür, işte size âyetleri sarih bildirdik aklederseniz 118 ha, sizler öyle kimselersinizdir ki onları seversiniz onlar ise bütün kitaba iman ettiğiniz halde sizi sevmezler, hem yüzünüze geldiler mi « �a¬ßäb� » derler, ve tenha kaldılarmı gayızlarından aleyhinizde parmaklarını ısırdılar, de ki: gayzınızla ölün, her halde Allah bütün sinelerin künhünü bilir 119 size bir iyilik dokunursa fenalarına gider, başınıza bir musıbet gelirse onunla ferahlanırlar, ve eğer siz sabırlı olur ve iyi korunursanız onların hıyleleri size hiç bir zarar vermez, çünkü Allah onları kendi amellerile kuşatmıştır 120 _______________ BITANE, esasen elbisenin iç yüzündeki astar demektir. Bundan bir kimsenin esrarına vakıf olan pek sıkı dostuna da bıtane ıtlak edilir. Mü'minler kendi ehli milletlerinden maadasını, yani gerek küffarı ve gerek münafıkları iç yüzlerine vakıf olacak umur-ü hususta ve muamelâtta kullanmaktan nehy olunmuştur ki bu nehyin hususatı şahsıyeye dahi şümulü bulunmakla beraber siyakı âyet daha ziyade umurı âmmeye nâzırdır. Bunun esbabı mucibesi de her iki tarafın haleti ruhiyyeleri izah olunarak anlatılmıştır. ��sh:»1163 � Evvela: 118. ���Ûbíb¤Û¢ìãØ¢á¤ j bÛ¦be6›�� size fesad ve zarar yapmakta hiç kusur etmezler ���ë…£¢ëa ßb Çä¡n£¢á¤7›�� size meşakkat ve zahmet veren şeylerden memnun olurlar ���Ó†¤ 2 † p¡ aÛ¤j Ì¤šb¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ a Ï¤ìaç¡è¡á¤7›�� buğzları ağızlarından taşmış, aleyhinizde mütemadiyen propaganda yapmaktadırlar ���ëßb m¢‚¤1©ó •¢†¢ë‰¢ç¢á¤ a ×¤j Š¢6›�� halbuki sînelerinde gizledikleri gayızlar, kinler daha büyüktür. Saniyen, bunların sebebi 119. ���çb¬ a ã¤n¢á¤ a¢ë¯Ûb¬õ¡›�� ey mü'minler! siz öyle kimselersinizdir ki ���m¢z¡j£¢ìãè¢á¤›�� onları, yani kendinizden maadasını da seversiniz. -Müslimanın şiârı budur. Umumun iyiliğini ister, herkese hayırhah olur, nazarı mahabbetle bakar. Hukukunu sıyanet eder, fesaddan sakınır, kimseyi belâya sokmak istemez. Lâkin ���ëÛbí¢z¡j£¢ìãØ¢á¤›�� mü'min ve müsliman olmiyanlar size karşı öyle değildir: Onlar sizi sevmezler. Bunun böyle olmasının sebebi de ���ëm¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ 2¡bÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ×¢Ü£¡é©7›�� siz müslümanlar bütün kitablara iman edersiniz ve temamen iman edersiniz. Onlar için her hangi bir kitaba mensub olanların ve hattâ mensubiyyet iddiasında bulunanların kendilerine hüsni nazarları kadar sizin de onlara hüsni nazarınız bulunur. Zira imanın muktezası budur. Fakat böyle olduğunuz halde onlar öşle değildirler. Sizin kitabınıza inanmazlar küfrederler. İnandıkları kitaba da bâlâda görüldüğü üzere hepsi tamamile inanmış değildir. Binaenaleyh müslimanların gayri müslimlere karşı nazarları ve muameleleri mü'minâne olduğu halde gayri müslimlerin müslimlere nazar ve muameleleri akideleri mucebince daimâ ve bizzarure kâfirâne olur. Bundan dolayıdır ki hakikî bir müsliman�� sh:»1164 � umumun bıtanei umuru olmağa lâyık olduğu halde gayri müslimlerin müslimlere bıtane olması hem kendilerine hem müslimanlara zarardır. Velhasıl müsliman vicdanı temiz ve geniş, diğerleri ise dar ve bulaşıktır. Salisen, münafıklar yüze karşı gelince biz mü'miniz derler: ���ëa¡‡a ÛÔ¢ì×¢á¤ ÓbÛ¢ì¬a a¨ßä£b >›�� fakat tenha kaldılar, meydanı boş buldular mı ehli imana gayızlarından parmaklarını ısırırlar: daima diş gıcırdatır dururlar: ���ëa¡‡a Üì¤a Çš£¢ìa ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b ãbß¡3 ›�� bunun için 120. ���a¡æ¤ m à¤ŽgŽ¤Ø¢á¤ y Žäò¥ m Ž¢ìª¤ç¢á¤9›�� siz mü'minlere bir güzellik dokunursa fenalarına gider: meselâ müslimanların sıhhati bedenleri, ucuzluk ve refahları, düşmanlarına zaferleri, beyinlerinde ülfet ve mahabbetleri onları memnun etmez ���ëa¡æ¤ m¢–¡j¤Ø¢á¤ ,î£¡÷ò¥ í1¤Š y¢ìa 2¡è6b›�� ve fakat size bir kötülük isabet ederse onunla ferahlanırlar, meselâ müslimanlara bir maraz, fakr, hezimet, tefrika, nehb-ü garet gibi bir musıbet oldu mu keyflenir sevinirler. İşte bütün bunlara karşı müslimanların vazifesi sabredib korunmak. İktısabı fezail ile onları hasedlerinden çatlatmaktır. Eğer müslimanlar Allaha tâatta sabrederler ve nehiylerinden ictinab ile iyice korunurlarsa o kâfirlerin ve o münafıkların hiylelerinin ve entrikalarının hiç bir zararını görmezler. Çok olsa biraz eziyyet çekmiş olurlar. Lâkin akıbet hepsine galebe ederler ki tarihi islâm bunun misallerile doludur. Sabr-ü ittika edenlere cenabı Allahın nusreti ve meuneti nasıl cereyan edib de düşmanların zararlarını def'eylediğini ve sabr-ü ittika edilmediği zaman da nasıl zararlara düşüldüğünü bilfiıl anlatmak için de bilhassa şu misalleri yad et ya Muhammed:�� sh:»1165 � ��QRQ› ëa¡‡¤ Ë† ë¤p ß¡å¤ a ç¤Ü¡Ù m¢j ì£¡ôª¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ßÔbÇ¡† Û¡Ü¤Ô¡n b4¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ à©îÉ¥ ÇÜ©îá¥= RRQ› a¡‡¤ çà£o¤ Ÿb¬ö¡1 n bæ¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ m 1¤’Üb= ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛ¡î£¢è¢à 6b ëÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ÏÜ¤în ì×£3¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ› �� Meali Şerifi Hani bir vakit erkenden ehlinden çıkmıştın mü'minleri muharebe için elverişli mevki'lere yerleştiriyordun ve Allah idi bir işiden, bilen 121 o dem ki içinizde iki taife yılmak istemişlerdi Allah zahîrleri iken, ve ancak Allaha demek dayanmalı mü'minler 122 Bu iki âyette Uhud gazası tezkir edilmiştir. Şöyle rivayet olunuyor ki bir Çarşamba günü müşrikler Ebusüfyan kumandasında olarak Medine civarında Uhud dağına inmişlerdi. Resulullah Eshabile istişare eyledi. Abdullah ibni Übeyy ibin Selûlü de çağırmıştı. Bundan evvel onu çağırmazken bu kerre onu da da'vet etti, ledel'istişare Abdullah ve ekseri Ensar «ya Resulâllah Medinede dur, çıkma, biz şimdiye kadar her hangi bir düşmana çıktıksa musıbete uğradık ve fakat her hangi bir düşman da üzerimize geldise biz de onları musıbete düşürdük, sen içimizde iken daha neler olur? Binaenaleyh bırak onları, şayed kalırlarsa fena bir mevkıde kalmış olurlar ve eğer üzerimize gelirlerse erkekler�� sh:»1166 � yüz yüze harb eder, kadınlar, çocuklar da taşa tutarlar, ric'at ederlerse fena halde haib-ü hasir dönerler giderler» demişlerdi, diğer bazıları da «şu kelblere karşı çıkalım, kendilerinden korktuk zannetmesinler» dediler, bunun üzerine aleyhissalâtü vesselâm buyurdu ki «ben rü'yamda gördüm etrafımda bir sığır boğazlanıyordu, bunu hayra yordum, kılıcımın ucunda bir gedik gördüm, bunu da bir hezimete yordum ve gördüm ki sanki ben muhkem bir zırhlı gömleğe idlal edildim, bunu da Medine diye yordum. Reyiniz olursa Medinede kalır ve onları bırakırsınız.» Buna karşı müslimanlardan «Bedr» muharebesine yetişememiş olan ve Uhud günü şehadetleri mukadder bulunan bir takım zevat «her halde bizi düşmanlarımıza çıkar» dediler ve bunda ısrar eylediler, binaenaleyh Resulullah da zırhını giyindi, giyinince ısrar edenler «biz ne fena yaptık, Resulullaha vahiy gelirken ona karşı reyimizde ısrare kalkıştık» diye nedamet ettiler, bunun üzerine «ya Resulullah ne re'ıyden isen öyle yap» dediler, Resulullah da «bir Peygamber zırhını giyince artık harb etmeden onu çıkarması yaraşmaz» buyurdu ve Cuma günü Cuma namazından sonra bin kişi ile çıkıb hareket etti. Cuma ertesi günü sabahleyin Uhudde Şi'b nam mevkıa vardılar, piyade olarak yürüyordu, Eshabını harb için sarf yapıb ta'biye ediyordu ve safları o kadar tanzim buyurdu ki bir az çıkmış bir göğüs görse «geri çekil» diyordu, vadînin bir canibine kondu, gerek kendisinin ve gerek askerinin arkasını Uhude verdi, Abdullah ibni Cübeyri okculara kumandan yaptı «oklara bizi müdafaa ediniz, arkamızdan gelmesinler» diye emretti. Ve Eshabına da «bu makamda iyi durunuz, düşman sizi görünce döneceklerdir. Sakın dönenleri takib etmeyiniz ve bu makamdan çıkmayınız» buyurdu. İşte « ���m¢j ì£¡ôª¢ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ßÔbÇ¡† Û¡Ü¤Ô¡n b4¡6�� » bunları ıhtardır. « ���ß¡å¤ a ç¤Ü¡Ù�� » de Hazreti Aişedir. O gün Resulullah onun nezdinden hareket buyurmuştu. Sonra Abdullah ibni übeyy reyine�� sh:»1167 � muhalefet edildiğinden dolayı «çocukların sözlerini dinledi de benimkini dinlemedi» diye içerlemişti. Kendi adamlarına «Muhammed, düşmana ancak sizinle muzaffer olur, Eshabına «düşman onları görünce münhezim olacak» diye vaid de etti, binaenaleyh düşmanlarını gördüğünüz zaman siz bozulunuz arkanızdan onlar da bozulur, iş, Muhammedin dediğini hılâfını olur» dedi, iki taraf telaki edince Abdullah maiyyetindeki üçyüz kadar münafıkla beraber bozuluverdiler. Düşman üç bin kadardı, bunlara karşı yedi yüz müsliman kaldı. Inayeti hakk ile müşrikleri hezimete uğrattılar, Resulullahın buyuruğu zuhur etmişti. Fakat mü'minler bu suretle onların hezimetlerini görünce «Bedr» vak'ası gibi olmasını arzu ederek sabredemediler, rıc'at edenleri takibe koyuldular ve Resulullahın emrine muhalefet edib gösterdiği mevkıi terkediverdiler. Mahza bu muhalefet edib gösterdiği mevkıi terkediverdiler, Mahza bu muhalefet yüzünden cenabı Allah müşriklerin kalblerinden korkuyu alıverdi, tekrar döndüler hücum ettiler, asker, Resulullahın etrafından dağıldı, beraberinde Hazreti Ebi Bekir, Ali, Abbas, Talha Sa'd gibi bir kaç zattan başka kimse kalmadı, o sırada Resulullahın vechi saadetleri cerîhadar oldu, mübarek rabâıye dişi kırıldı, asker içinde «Muhammed, katlolundu» diye bir sayha çıktı. Ensarı kiramdan Ebu Süfyan künyesinde bir zat da «işte Resulullah burada» diye nida etmeğe başladı, muhacirîn ve Ensar döndüler, Resulullahın etrafına geldiler, içlerinden yetmiş kişi şehid olmuş bir çoğu da yaralanmıştı. Resulullah « �‰y¡á aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰u¢Ü¦b ‡l£ Çå¤ a¡¤ìaã¡é¡� = kardeşlerini müdafaa eden erkeğe Allah rahmetsin» buyurub maiyyetindekilerle müşriklere hücum etti, onlar da bir hayli maktul ve mecruh vererek bimayetillâh hepsini def'eyledi. İşte Uhud vak'asının hulâsası budur ki üç bin düşmana karşı binden az ve üç yüz münafıkın da ric'atları üzerine yedi yüz kadar müsliman askeri muzaffer olmuşken�� sh:»1168 � mahza Resulullahın emrine muhalefetten ve ganimet arzusuna düşülmekten naşı böyle bir bozgunluk vuku buldu ve olanlar oldu ki bütün bunlar « ���ëa¡æ¤ m –¤j¡Š¢ëa ëm n£Ô¢ìa Ûb íš¢Š£¢×¢á¤ ×î¤†¢ç¢á¤ ‘,î¤÷¦6b�� » Mefhumunu gösteren şevahidi vukuattır. Bu vakada Abdullah ibni Ubeyyibni Selûlün inhizamı esnasında Resulullahın cenahlarını teşkil eden Ensardan iki taife ki Hazrecden beni Seleme ile Evsten beni Harise dahi za'fi kalbe düşüb az daha dönecek gibi olmuşlar, Fakat « ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛ¡î£¢è¢à 6b�� » medlûlünce Allah saklamış, kalblerini toplamışlar, tashihi niyyet eylemişlerdir ki 122. ���a¡‡¤ çà£o¤ Ÿb¬ö¡1 n bæ¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ aÛƒ›�� âyeti de bunlara işaret olduğu beyan kılınmıştır. Bunda bir münafıkı bıtane ittihaz edib istişareye karıştırmaktan çıkan mazarrata da büyük bir misal vardır. Binaenaleyh müslimanlar sabr-ü ittıka ile vazifelerini bilmeli ve ancak Allaha tevekkül ve i'timad etmelidirler. Kalblere kuvvet veren o, za'f veren yine odur. Ikbal ondan, idbar da ondandır. Allahın emirlerini tutub nehiylerinden sakınanlar her halde mansur ve muzaffer olurlar. ��SRQ› ëÛÔ†¤ ã–Š ×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡j †¤‰§ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ a ‡¡Û£ò¥7 Ïbm£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ TRQ› a¡‡¤ m Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå a Ûå¤ íØ¤1¡îØ¢á¤ a æ¤ í¢à¡†£×¢á¤ ‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡r Ü¨r ò¡ a¨ÛbÒ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¡ ß¢ä¤ŒÛ©îå6 URQ› 2 Ü¨¬ó= a¡æ¤ m –¤j¡Š¢ëa ëm n£Ô¢ìa ëíb¤m¢ì×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ Ïì¤‰¡ç¡á¤ ç¨ˆa í¢à¤†¡…¤×¢á¤ ‰2£¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡‚à¤Žò¡ a¨ÛbÒ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¡ ß¢Žì£¡ß©îå VRQ› ëßb u ÈÜé¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£b 2¢’¤Š¨ô ÛØ¢á¤ ëÛ¡n À¤à ÷¡å£ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡é©6 ëßb aÛä£–¤Š¢ a¡Û£b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡=› ��sh:»1169 �� WRQ› Û¡îÔ¤ÀÉ ŸŠ Ï¦b ß¡å aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a a ë¤ íØ¤j¡n è¢á¤ Ïîä¤ÔÜ¡j¢ìa b¬ö¡j©îå XRQ› Ûî¤ ÛÙ ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥ a ë¤ ín¢ìl ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ a ë¤ í¢Èˆ£¡2 è¢á¤ Ïb¡ã£è¢á¤ ÃbÛ¡à¢ìæ YRQ› ëÛ¡Ü£¨é¡ ßb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëßb Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 íÌ¤1¡Š¢ Û¡à å¤ í’b¬õ¢ ëí¢Èˆ£¡l¢ ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë1¢ì‰¥ ‰y©îá¥;› �� ��Meali Şerifi Filhakika sizler bir kaç biçare iken Bedirde Allah sizi mahzâ nusratiyle muzaffer buyurdu o halde Allaha korunun ki şükredesiniz 123 o vakit ki mü'minlere şöyle diyordun: indirilmekte bulunan üç bin melâike ile rabbınızın size imdad etmesi yetişmez mi size? 124 Evet siz sabr-ü sebat eder ve itaatsizlikten sakınırsanız onlarda şu dakikada üzerinize geliverirlerse Rabbınız size beş bin Melâike ile imdad edecek nişanlı nişanlı 125 ve bunu Allah size sırf bir müjde olsun ve kalbleriniz bununla yatışsın diye yaptı, yoksa nusrat ancak Allahdandır azîz o hakîm o 126 ta ki o küfredenlerden bir kolu kessin veya perişan etsin de haib-ü hasir dönüb gitsinler 127 senin elinde emirden bir şey yok, yahud onlara tevbe ettirsin ve yahud onlara tevbe ettirsin ve yahud azâb etsin çünkü onlar zalimdirler 128 Hem Göklerde ne var, Yerde ne varsa hepsi Allahındır: dilediğine mağfiret eder dilediğine azâb, ve Allah gafurdur, rahîmdir 129 «Bedr» Mekke ile Medine arasında bir kuyu suyunun ismidir ki sahibi Bedr ibni keldenin namile veya ay gibi parlak ve yuvarlak olduğundan dolayı Bedr tesmiye�� sh:»1170 � edilmiştir. O mevzi'a ve yahud vadiye Bedr denildiği dahi merviydir. Ikerimeden nakledildiğine göre burası Cahiliyyede bir ticaret yeri imiş. Resulullahın müşriklerle ilk muharebesi olan Bedr gazası burada vakı' olmuştu ki Hicretin ikinci senesi Şehri Ramazanın yirmi yedince Cum'a gününe müsadif idi. O gün 123. ���ëa ã¤n¢á¤ a ‡¡Û£ò¥7›�� medlûlünce müslimanlar gayet az, fakır ve maddeten son derece za'fı hal içinde idiler. Mec'muu üç yüz on küsur kişiden ibaret bir zümrei mücahidîn idi. Yetmiş yedisi muhacirînden ve sancaktarları Hazreti Ali idi. İki yüz otuz altısı Ensardan ve sancaktarları Sa'd ibni ubade idi. Üç beş kişiye ancak bir deve isabet edebiliyordu. Bütün askerde yalnız bir at ve nihayet diğer bir rivayete göre biri Mıkdadın, biri de Mersedin olmak üzere iki at, doksan deve, altı zırh, sekiz kılıç vardı. Bunu mukabil düşman bin kadar mukatil idi, yüz atları vardı, silâh ve şevketleri tamdı. İşte Bedr günü böyle bir halde bulunan mü'minlere Cenabı Allah nusratihsan etti. Ma'lûm ve meşhud olduğu üzere Ebü Cehil gibi sanadidi Kureyş o gün hep maktul düştüler. Ve o günden itibaren ızzeti iman tezahür etti. Yevmi Bedr Mebnayı islâm oldu. Bunu Allahdan başka kim yapabilir? Şimdi âklı olanlar böle bir nusreti ihsan eden Allaha tevekkül ve i'timad etmez mi? Nasıl olur da sabr-ü ittikayı bırakır, feşele, yani cebanete ve za'fı kalbe düşer? Binaenaleyh ey mü'minler ���Ïbm£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ›�� bundan böyle hep Allaha ittaka ediniz ki nusretine nail olub şükredesiniz. Bedrdek Yevmii nusreti İlâhiyye 124. ���a¡‡¤ m Ô¢ì4¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›�� o hengâmda idi ki ya muhammed! sen mü'minlere şöyle diyordun 125. ���a Ûå¤ íØ¤1¡îØ¢á¤ a æ¤ í¢à¡†£×¢á¤ ‰2£¢Ø¢á¤PPP ß¡å aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¡ ß¢Žì£¡ß©îå›�� Rivayet olunduğuna göre o sıra�� sh:»1171 � «Kürz ibni Cabirilmuharibî müşriklere imdad etmek istiyormuz» diye müslimanlara bir haber gelmiş ve endişelerini mucib olmuştu. Buna karşı bu veçhile iki mertebe imdadı rabbanî tebliğ buyurulmuş ve müşrikler münhezim olmuş, bunu haber olan Kürz de imdaddan sarfı nazar etmiş idi. Cenabı Allah Bedr muharebesinde mü'minlere ibtida bin melâike ile imdad buyurmuş idi. « ���a¡‡¤ m Ž¤n Ì©îr¢ìæ ‰2£Ø¢á¤ Ïb¤n v bl ÛØ¢á¤ a ã£©ó ß¢à¡†£¢×¢á¤ 2¡b Û¤Ñ§ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ü¨¬÷¡Øò¡ ß¢Š¤…¡Ï©îå�� » ba'dehu Kürz havadisi üzerine üç bin melâikei münzelîn imdadı ile müşriklerin hezîmetini tesri' buyurdu ve şayed düşmanlara mezkûr «Kürz»ün imdadı hemen geliverecek olursa mü'minlerin sabr-ü ittika etmeleri şartile « ���ß¢Žì£¡ß©îå�� » yani alâmetli, nişanlı, simaları belli beşbin melâike daha göndereceğini de vaid buyurdu. Şu halde düşmana imdad gelmemiş ve zafer tamam olmuş bulunduğundan bu beş bine hacet kalmamış olduğu anlaşılıyor. Maamafih işbu beş bin melâikei müsevvimînin dahi harbe iştirak etmemiş olmakla beraber nüzul ve huzurları hakkında rivayetler dahi mevcuttur. Ve ba'zı rivayette işbu melâikei müsevvimîn «Uhud» de nâzil olmuş ve fakat kıtale iştirak etmemişlerdir. Bu melâikenin simaları ekser rivayetlerde kır atlak üzerinde sarı veya beyaz veya siyah sarık olmak üzere nakledilmiştir. Bütün ehli Tefsir ve Siyerin içmaı vardır ki yevmi «Bedr» de melâike nâzil olmuş ve küffar ile harb etmişlerdir. Yevmi «bedr»den maadasında melâikenin bilfiil kital yapmayıb ancak teksiri aded ile meded halinde bulunmuş oldukları da İbni Abbastan merviydir. Allahın bir meleki yerin altını üstüne getirmeğe kadir olduğu halde böyle bir çok melâike ile imdad, ef'ali ibada olan nusrati İlâhiyyenin bir tecellisidir. Ve malûmdur ki bu gibi ahvalde insanlar nazarında kemmiyyetin de bir ehemmiyyeti mahsusası vardır. Binaenaleyh melâikenin teksiri ekalli kalil bir zümrei mücahidînin keyfiyyet noktai nazarından tezyidi kuvvetlerini�� sh:»1172 � ifade eder. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki 126. ���ëßb u ÈÜé¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£b 2¢’¤Š¨ô ÛØ¢á¤ ëÛ¡n À¤à ÷¡å£ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢Ø¢á¤ 2¡é©6›�� vakı' ve mev'ud olan bu imdadı Allah mahza mü'minlere bir müjde olmak ve bununla kalblerini tatmin etmek için yapmıştır ���ëßb aÛä£–¤Š¢ a¡Û£b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡=›�� böyle bir nusrat ve hatta alelıtlak hakikati nusrat ise ancak azîz ve hakîm olan Allah tarafındandır. Allahın bu nusratı da şu hikmetler içindir: 127. ���Û¡îÔ¤ÀÉ ŸŠ Ï¦b ß¡å aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ë¬a›�� kâfirlerin bir tarafini, yani bir kısmını bölmek, katil veya esir etmek ���a ë¤ íØ¤j¡n è¢á¤›�� veya onları perişan edib ciğerlerini hûn eylemek için ���Ïîä¤ÔÜ¡j¢ìa b¬ö¡j©îå›�� ki maksadlarına iremeyib haib-ü hasir dönsünler. Ya Muhammed! 128. ���Ûî¤ ÛÙ ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥›�� başkaları şöyle dursun sen bile bizzat hiç bir emre, hiç bir hükme malik değilsin. Ancak bir abdi memursun, Allahın emri olmayınca o kâfirlere veya muhaliflere hiç bir şey yapamazsın, hatta aleyhlerine dua bile edemezsin» - netekim rivayet olunduğna göre vak'ai «Uhud» de Rasulullah kâfirlere veya muhaliflere dua etmek istemiş idi, bu âyet nâzil olmuştur. Hasılı emir ancak Allahındır. Allahın hikmeti de ya onları «Bedr»de yaptığı gibi katı' veya kebt ile haib etmek ���a ë¤ ín¢ìl ÇÜî¤è¡á¤›�� veya onlara tevbe nasıb eylemek �����a ë¤ í¢Èˆ£¡2 è¢á¤›��� ve yahud onları şiddetli azablandırmaktır. Bu tazibin sebebi de ���Ïb¡ã£è¢á¤ ÃbÛ¡à¢ìæ›�� zira onlar zalimdirler. 129. ���ëÛ¡Ü£¨é¡ ßb Ï¡ó aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëßb Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 íÌ¤1¡Š¢ Û¡à å¤ í’b¬õ¢ ëí¢Èˆ£¡l¢ ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢6›�� bununla�� sh:»1173 � beraber ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ë1¢ì‰¥ ‰y©îá¥;›�� dir. Binaenaleyh bunu iyi bilmeli ve yalnız Allahın emr-ü hakimiyyetine iman ve ancak onun nusratına i'timad edib ona göre sabr-ü ittika ile mağfiret ve rahmeti İlâhiyyenin tarikına sülûk eylemeli ve «Uhud» vak'asında olduğu gibi zarar görmemek için cihadı asgardan evvel mü'minler cihadı ekber olan müchedei nefs ile ahlâklarını, cemaatlerini, umur ve ahvali dahiliyyelerini ıslâh ve tehzib etmelidirler. Bunun için: ��PSQ› íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa Ûb m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa aÛŠ£¡2¨¬ìa a ™¤ÈbÏ¦b ß¢šbÇ1 ò¦: ëam£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ7 QSQ› ëam£Ô¢ìa aÛä£b‰ aÛ£n©ó¬ a¢Ç¡†£p¤ Û¡Ü¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå7 RSQ› ëa Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m¢Š¤y à¢ìæ7› �� Meali Şerifi Ey o bütün iman edenler! öyle kat kat katlayarak riba yemeyin, Allahdan korkun ki felah bulasınız 130 hem o kâfirler için hazırlanmış ateşten korunun 131 Allaha ve Peygambere itaat edin ki rahmete erdirilesiniz 132 Demek ki şimdi ıslâhatı dahiliyye hususunda ilk nazarı dikkate alınacak mes'ele emri ittıka ile alâkadar olan mes'elei ıktisadiyyedir. Ve bunun en mühimmi de ribadan ictinabdır -surei Bakarede riba âyetlerine bak- bunda da ilk iş «ez'afı muzaafe» ribanın kaldırılmasıdır. Ribanın ez'afı muzaafe olması da bir borca güzeştesi zammedile edile faizın re'sülmal kadar veya daha ziyade bir mıkdarı bulması demektir. Müfessirîn bu kaydin ihtirazî olmayıb�� sh:»1174 � o zamanki cereyanı hale göre vukuî olduğunu ve binaenaleyh aslı nehyin alel'ıtlak ribayı tahrime müteveccih bulunduğunu beyan etmektedirler. Bu âyetin «Uhud» vak'asını tezkir sadedinde varid olması bunun ilk nâzil olan nehyi riba âyeti olduğuna delâletten hali değildir. Tahkıkatı Fıkhiyeye nazaran da surei Bakare âyetleri nüzulen bundan muahhardır. Ve hattâ muahhar olmasa bile her halde mukaddem dahi olmadığından lâakal mukarenete mahmul olması lâzım gelir. Ve binaenaleyh riba hakkında nassı hâkim « ���ëa y 3£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ¤j î¤É ëy Š£â aÛŠ£¡2¨ì6a�� » tahrimi mutlakıdır. Şu halde surei Bakarede beyan olunduğu üzere « ���Ïb¡æ¤ Ûá¤ m 1¤ÈÜ¢ìa Ïb¤‡ã¢ìa 2¡z Š¤l§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë‰¢ìÛ¡é©7�� » tehlükesini düşünüb 130. 131. 132. ��ëam£Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ7 P ëam£Ô¢ìa aÛä£b‰ aÛ£n©ó¬ a¢Ç¡†£p¤ Û¡Ü¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå7 P ëa Ÿ©îÈ¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 ÛÈÜ£Ø¢á¤ m¢Š¤y à¢ìæ7›������� Emirlerini tutun. Bu ittika ve itaat ile ��SSQ› ëb‰¡Ç¢ì¬a a¡Û¨ó ßÌ¤1¡Š ñ§ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡Ø¢á¤ ëu ä£ò§ ÇŠ¤™¢èb aÛŽ£à¨ìap¢ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢= a¢Ç¡†£p¤ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå= TSQ› a Û£ˆ©íå í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£Š£a¬õ¡ ëaÛš£Š£a¬õ¡ ëaÛ¤ØbÃ¡à©îå aÛ¤Ìî¤Å ëaÛ¤ÈbÏ©îå Çå¡ aÛä£b¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå7 USQ› ëaÛ£ˆ©íå a¡‡a ÏÈÜ¢ìa Ïby¡’ò¦ a ë¤ ÃÜà¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤ ‡×Š¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é Ïb¤n Ì¤1 Š¢ëa Û¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤7 ëßå¤ íÌ¤1¡Š¢ aÛˆ£¢ã¢ìl a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢: ëÛá¤ í¢–¡Š£¢ëa ÇÜ¨ó ßb ÏÈÜ¢ìa ëç¢á¤ íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ› ��sh:»1175 �� VSQ› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù u Œa¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ ßÌ¤1¡Š ñ¥ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡è¡á¤ ëu ä£bp¥ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡èb aÛ¤b ã¤èb‰¢ bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè6b ëã¡È¤á a u¤Š¢ aÛ¤Èbß¡Ü©îå6› �� ��Meali Şerifi Ve koşuşun Rabbınızdan bir mağfirete ve bir Cennete ki eni Semavat-ü Arz genişliğidir, müttekîler için hazırlanmıştır 133 o müttekîler ki bollukta ve darlıkta infak ederler, ve kızdıklarında öfkelerini yutarlar ve nasın kusurlarını afvedicidirler, Allah da muhsinleri sever 134 ve onlar ki bir kabahat yaptıkları veya nefislerine bir zulmettikleri vakıt Allahı anarlar da derhal günahlarına istiğfar ederler, günahları da Allahdan başka kim mağfiret eder? Hem yaptıklarına bile bile ısrar etmezler 135 işte bunların mükâfatı Rablarından bir mağfiret ve altından ırmaklar akar Cennetlerdir, içlerinde ebedî kalmak üzere onlar, ne de güzeldir ecri iş yapanların 136 _________________ 133. ��ëb‰¡Ç¢ì¬a›� �� Nafı' ve ibni Âmir kıraetlerinde «vav» sız « �b‰¡Ç¢ìa� » okunur. «MÜSAREAT»; Koşuşmak, sur'at yarışı yapmaktır, mağfirete müsareat da esbab ve tarikı mağfirete müsâreat demektir. «CENNET» dariseadet olan vatanı ebedî, o gizli bahçe ki « ���u ä£bp¥ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡èb aÛ¤b ã¤èb‰¢�� » dan birisi veya hepsi. «ARZ» tul mukabili en veya vüs'at veya karşılık ve bedel manâsınadır ki bir şey satın alınmak için ahzolunur. Diğer bir âyette « ���ÇŠ¤™¢èb ×ÈŠ¤ž¡ aÛŽ£à b¬õ¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡=�� » buyurulduğundan burada da « ���ÇŠ¤™¢èb aÛŽ£à¨ìap¢ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢=�� » kâfi teşbihin hezfiyle « �ÇŠ¤™¢èb ÇŠ¤ž¢ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëa¤Ûb ‰¤ž¡� » manâsı gözetilmiştir ve bu teşbihin hakikî veya azameti vüs'atten kinaye olduğu da mevzuı bahsolmuştur. İbni Abbas ve Said ibni Cübeyr ve Cümhur demişlerdirki «Semavat ve Arz kumaş gibi yayılıb birbirine ulanınca�� sh:»1176� Cennet arzına bir mıkyas olur. Tulünü ise Allahdan başka kimse bilmez» bu kavle göre Cennet Semavattan büyük demektir, bazı ehadisi Nebeviyyede de Cennet arşı âzamın tahtinde ve Semavatın fevkında bulunduğu varid olmuştur. Bunun için « ���ëu ä£ò§ ÇŠ¤™¢èb aÛŽ£à¨ìap¢ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢=�� » bir kişiye isabet eden Cennet diye de tefsir edilmiştir. Maamafih bu âyetin zahiri bu âlemin Semavat ve Arzı aynen Cennetin arzı « ���ÇŠ¤™¢èb ×ÈŠ¤ž¡�� » âyeti de teşbihen böyle olduğunu gösteriyor. Bunların birini bedel birini en manâsına hamlederek tevfik, mümkin olduğu gibi « ���ëÛ¡à å¤ bÒ ßÔbâ ‰2£¡é© u ä£n bæ¡7�� » âyeti de her iki âyetteki Cennetleri başka başka olarak ahzetmeğe müsaiddir. « ���‰2£äb¬ a¨m¡äb Ï¡ó aÛ†£¢ã¤îb y Žäò¦ ëÏ¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ y Žäò¦�� ». Tefsiri Razîde nakledildiği üzere Hıraklın -yani Rum Kralının- elçisi Resulullaha sen « ���ÇŠ¤™¢èb aÛŽ£à¨ìap¢ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¢= a¢Ç¡†£p¤ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå=�� » olan bir Cennete davet ediyorsun? o halde Nâr, nerede?» diye sual etmiş Resulullah sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem de « ��� ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ïb í¤å aÛÜ£î¤3¢ a¡‡a u bõ aÛä£èb‰¢�� = sübhanallah gündüz olduğu zaman gece nerede olur?» buyurmuş olduğu mervidir. Bu Cennetin muttekîler için tehyie edilmiş bulunduğu gösteriliyor. Ve bu ittikanın sadece şirkten sakınmak manâsına alel'ıtlak bir ittika olmadığı anlatılmak için bu müttekîler, evsafı mahsusa ile tavsıf olunuyor ki evvelâ: 134. ���a Û£ˆ©íå í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£Š£a¬õ¡ ëaÛš£Š£a¬õ¡›�� SERRA'; Sürur veren halet, DARRA'; Zarar ve sıkıntı veren halet demektir ki hali yüsür ve hali usür, hali sürur ve hali gumum, hali hayat ve vasıyyet suretiyle hali memat, evlâd ve akribaya nefaka gibi sürur veren infak, düşmanlara karşı masraf gibi zarar ve sıkıntı veren infak, düşmanlara karşı masraf gibi zarar ve sıkıntı veren infak halleri, ehli yüsrolan kimselere zıyafet ve hediyye, ehli zaruret olan fukaraya sadaka manâlarından her biriyle tefsir edilmiştir. Binaenaleyh zahir olan ta'mimdir. ���ëaÛ¤ØbÃ¡à©îå aÛ¤Ìî¤Å›�� GAYZ: Hoşlanılmadık bir şey'e karşı tab'ın heyecanı, yani öfke�� sh:»1177� demektir ki gadabın aslıdır. Ve ondan farkı vardır. Deniliyor ki her halde gadabın araksında iradei intikam vardır. Ve yahut gadab bilâ ıhtiyar yüzde ve cevarılte zahir olur. Gayz ise yalnız kalbde kalabilir. Bir de Allaha gazab isnad edilir de gayz isnad edilmez. KEZIM; Dolu bir kırbanin ağzını bağlamaktır ki burada öfkesini yutub tutmak, zarar gördüğü kimselere karşı kudreti bulunduğu halde intikama kalkışmamak ve hatta nahoş bir hal göstermeyib hazm-ü sabretmektir. ���ëaÛ¤ÈbÏ©îå Çå¡ aÛä£b¡6›�� kötülük edenlere karşı afv ile muamele edenler. Afiv hakkında bir çok ehadisi nebeviyye varid olmuştur. Ezcümle buyurulmuştur ki «yevmi kıyamette nerede ecirleri Allah üzerine olanlar Cennete girsinler» diye bir münâdi nida edecek «ecri Allah üzerine olan kim?» denilecek, bunun üzerine afiv yapmış olanlardan başka kimse kalkamıyacaktır. ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå7›�� Amelinde ihsan yapan bütün muhsinlere şamildir. İhsanın ma'nası için surei Bakarede « ���2 Ü¨ó ßå¤ a ¤Üá ëu¤èé¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ëç¢ì ß¢z¤Ž¡å¥�� » e bak. Saniyen 135. ���ëaÛ£ˆ©íå a¡‡a ÏÈÜ¢ìa Ïby¡’ò¦ a ë¤ ÃÜà¢ì¬a a ã¤1¢Žè¢á¤›�� FAHİŞE: zina gibi pek çirkin olan fiıl, nefse zulüm de her hangi bir günah, yahud fahişe, âhare taallûku olan günah, zulmi nefis de başkasına taallûku olmıyan günah demektir. Müttekîlerin ikinci kısmı hasbel'beşeriyye böyle bir fahişe yaptıkları veya her hangi bir günah işledikleri zaman derhal Allahı hatırlarlar ve haya ve haşyetlerinden ���Ïb¤n Ì¤1 Š¢ëa Û¡ˆ¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¤7›�� günalarına hemen istiğfar eylerler. Yaptığına nedamet edib kalbinden ve lisanından mağfiret taleb eder ve o günahı örttürecek hasenata müsareatte bulunurlar. Fil'vaki ���ëßå¤ íÌ¤1¡Š¢ aÛˆ£¢ã¢ìl a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢:›�� günahları da gafur, rahîm olan Allahdan başka kim mağfiret eder?�� sh:»1178 � Öyle ya afvedenleri, ihsan eyliyenleri seven Allahıazîmüşşandan ziyade afv-ü gufrana kadir ki tasavvur olunabilir. İşte her hangi bir günah akıbinde derhal Allahdan haya edib de hemen tevbe ve istiğfar edenler �����ëÛá¤ í¢–¡Š£¢ëa ÇÜ¨ó ßb ÏÈÜ¢ìa ëç¢á¤ íÈ¤Üà¢ìæ›��� ve yaptıkları günahlarda bile bile ısrar etmiyenler 136. ���a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù u Œa¬ë¯ª¢ç¢á¤ ßÌ¤1¡Š ñ¥ ß¡å¤ ‰2£¡è¡á¤›�� bunlar yokmu min tarafillâh mükâfatları mağfiret �ë›� günahları yokmuş gibi ���u ä£bp¥ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡èb aÛ¤b ã¤èb‰¢ bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè6b›�� dır. Bunlar Allahın göze görünmiyen niamı ebediyyesidir. ��ëã¡È¤á a u¤Š¢ aÛ¤Èbß¡Ü©îå6›� �� ne de güzeldir ecri iş yapanların: çalışan âmillerin. -Esas itibarile icabı amel değil mahzı fadlı İlâhî olan bu mağfiret ve Cennet va'di İlâhî muktezasınca a'mali saliha erbabının istihkaklarıdır. Âmil olmıyan, tevbe etmiyen âsıllerin felâh ve halâsı ise böyle istihkak suretinde bir ahd-ü va'd ile müemmen değildir. Mahzı meşiyyet ve inayeti İlâhiyeye kalmış bir şeydir. Maamafih onların mağfireti de mümteni' değil caizdir. Zira « ���Ûbm Ô¤äÀ¢ìa ß¡å¤ ‰y¤à ò¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é íÌ¤1¡Š¢ aÛˆ£¢ã¢ìl u à©îÈ¦6b�� » buyurulmuştur. Ancak şuna dikkat edilmek lâzım gelir. İkisinde de esasen hâkim olan fazl-ü kibriyayı İlâhî olmakla beraber lisanı Kur'anda biri çalışmış namuslu bir ecîr, biri de ecîr olmak üzere yazılan ve fakat namusiyle çalışmayıb ücret zamanı sadaka uman bir sail vaz'ıyyetinde tefhim buyurulmuştur. Binaenaleyh hodbin, küstahbir âmilin tardolunmak tehlükesi bulunduğu gibi âtıl bir sailin de cilvei iman ile mazhari ihsan oluvermesi mümkindir. Burada beyan olunan iki sınıf müttekîlerin hali siyakı kıssaya tatbik olununca evvelkiler alel'umum Eshabı bedrin ikinciler de «Eshabı Uhud»ün evsafını ima ettiği anlaşılır.�� sh:»1179 � Bunun için bu kıssaya nakli kelâm için buyuruluyor ki: ��WSQ› Ó†¤ Üo¤ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ ¢äå¥= ÏŽ©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ïbã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa ×î¤Ñ ×bæ ÇbÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢Øˆ£¡2©îå XSQ› ç¨ˆa 2 îbæ¥ Û¡Üä£b¡ ëç¢†¦ô ëßì¤Ç¡Äò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå› � Meali Şerifi Sizden evvel kanun olmuş bir takım vak'alar geçti, onun için Arzda dolaşın da bir bakın: Peygamberleri tekzib edenlerin akıbetleri nasıl olmuş? 137 Bu işte umum insanlar için bir beyan ve bilhassa korunacak muttekîler için bir va'z-ü irşaddır 138 ______________ 137. ���¢äå¥=›�� burada vekayi ma'nasınadır. Ya'ni ey mü'minler «Uhud» vak'asında küffar, size karşı bir tezahür gösterdise de bundan müteessir olmayınız. Sizden evvel tarihi ümemde böyle nice vekayi' geçmiştir. Fakat ahseni akıbet müttekîlere kalmıştır. ���ÏŽ©,îŠ¢ëa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ Ïbã¤Ä¢Š¢ëa ×î¤Ñ ×bæ ÇbÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ¤à¢Øˆ£¡2©îå›�� Yer yüzünde seyahat ediniz de basar-ü basırette bakıp, tetkık eyleyiniz, hakkı tekzib edenlerin akıbetleri nasıl olmuş?» -müfessirîn burada ibret için aktarı Arzda sefer edib onun muhtevi olduğu acaibi mahlûkatillahı temaşa etmek, sulehayı ve emakini muazzameyi ziyaret eylemek ve tarih kitabları mütalea etmek caiz olduğuna �� sh:»1180 �delâlet vardır. Çünkü bunlar âlemin seyrini ve ümemi sabıka üzerinde cereyan eden mesülâtı marifet için bir yoldur»; diyorlar ki bunda hakk-u batılın cereyanını tahkik ile ibret almak için asâri âtika tetkikatı da dahil olacağı unutulmamak lâzım gelir. Biz de şunu ilâve etmek isteriz ki bu babda « �¡îŠ¢ëa� » emri mücerred izn-ü ibahad fazla lâakal nedb gibi bir hükm ifade eder. 138.���ç¨ˆa›�� işbu « �Ó†¤ Üo¤� » ıhtarı ve gerisi ���2 îbæ¥ Û¡Üä£b¡ ëç¢†¦ô ëßì¤Ç¡Äò¥ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå›�� umum insanlara bir nevi' beyan ve fakat yalnız müttekîlere bir hidayet ve mev'ızadır. İttika şanından olmıyanlar mütenebbih olmazlar.» -MEV'IZA tariki dinde lâyık olmıyan şeylerden zecri ifade eden kelâm demektir. Şöyle ki: ��YSQ› ëÛbm è¡ä¢ìa ëÛbm z¤Œã¢ìa ëa ã¤n¢á¢ aÛ¤b Ç¤Üì¤æ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå PTQ› a¡æ¤ íà¤ŽgŽ¤Ø¢á¤ ÓŠ¤€¥ ÏÔ†¤ ß£ aÛ¤Ôì¤â ÓŠ¤€¥ ß¡r¤Ü¢é¢6 ëm¡Ü¤Ù aÛ¤b í£bâ¢ ã¢† aë¡Û¢èb 2 î¤å aÛä£b¡7 ëÛ¡îÈ¤Üá aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa ëín£‚¡ˆ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ‘¢è† a¬õ6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb í¢z¡k£¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå= QTQ› ëÛ¡î¢à z£¡— aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa ëíà¤z Õ aÛ¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå› �� Meali Şerifi Fütur getirmeyin ve mahzun olmayın daha yükselecekken sizler, gerçek mü'minlersiniz 139 eğer size bir yara dokundu ise heriflere de öyle bir yara dokundu; Hem o günler, biz onları insanlar arasında evirir çeviriniz, hem Allah iman edenleri ��sh:»1181 �bileceği ve sizden şehidler, şahidler tutacağı için; ki Allah zalimleri sevmez 140 ve Allah iman edenleri seçib kâfirleri mahvedeceği için 141 ___________ ���ëa ã¤n¢á¢ aÛ¤b Ç¤Üì¤æ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›�� Uhud günü mü'minlerin bir kısmı bozulunca o zaman düşman kumandanlarından bulunan Halid ibni Velid dağı tutmak istemiş, Resulullah da «�Ûb íÈ¤Ü¢å£ ÇÜî¤äb aÛÜ£¨è¢á£ Ûb Ó¢ì£ñ Ûäb a¡Û£b 2¡Ù� = sakın üzerimize yükselmesinler, ya Allah, bizim kuvvetimiz ancak seninledir.» Demişti, bu âyet de o zaman nâzil oldu diye merviydir. Tefsiri Kurtubîde zikredildiği üzere filvakı' Uhudden sonra ahd-i risalette ümmeti Muhammed hangi askerde bulundularsa behemhal muzaffer olmuşlar, ondan sonra da sahabeden velevse bir kişi bulunan her İslâm ordusu dahi öyle olmuştur. İh. 140.���a¡æ¤ íà¤ŽgŽ¤Ø¢á¤ ÓŠ¤€¥ ÏÔ†¤ ß£ aÛ¤Ôì¤â ÓŠ¤€¥ ß¡r¤Ü¢é¢6›�� KARH yara demektir. Yevmi Uhudde muhacirînden beş zat yani Ammünebiy Hazreti Hamze ibni Abdülmuttalib, Alemdarı Resulullâh Mus'ab ibni umeyr, ammizadei Nebiy Abdullah ibni Cahş, Osman ibni Şemmas, utbenin mevlası Sa'b, Ensardan da yetmiş kişi şehid olmuşlardı, rıdvanullahi aleyhim ecmaîn. Mukaddema yevmi Bedrde küffar ordusundan yetmiş kişi katledilmişti. Uhud de islâm ordusu bine karib olduğu gibi Bedrde küffar ordusu da bin kadardı. Bundan başka Uhud günü müslimanlar Resulullahın emrine muhalefet vaki olmazdan evvel düşmandan bayraktarlarile beraber yirmi küsûr kişiyi katl ve bir çoklarını cerh etmişler ve oklarile bir haylı hayvanlarını da tepelemişlerdi. Bazı müfessirîn bu mukayeseyi yalnız Uhud gününe sarfetmişlerse de ekser müfessirînin beyani veçhile âyet Uhud ile Bedrin mukayesesi hakkındadır. Yani düşmanlar Bedr günü verdikleri maktul, gördükleri mağlûbiyetten dolayı vehn-ü za'fa düşmeyib Uhud hücumuna hazırlanmış oldukları�� sh:»1182 � halde siz onlardan daha âlî iken nasıl olur da vehn-ü za'fa düşer, mahzun olursunuz, ve ba'dema cihada hazırlanmazsınız. ���ëm¡Ü¤Ù aÛ¤b í£bâ¢›�� o günler, o zafer ve galebe günleri yok mu? ���ã¢† aë¡Û¢èb 2 î¤å aÛä£b¡7›�� biz onları beynennas tedavül ettirir, döndürür, dolaştırırız. Kâh filânların lehine çeviririz kâh da filânların: -Netekim. �Ïîìßb ÇÜîäb ë íìßb Ûäb ë íìßb ãŽbõ ë íìßb ãŽŠ� -Bir gün aleyhimize, bir gün lehimizedir. Bir gün kadınlar, bir gün de kartallar- denilmiştir. Devlet ve devlet tesmiyesi de işbu müdavele manası itibariledir. Ve bu tedavüli eyyamın bir çok hıkemi hafiyyesi vardır. Ezcümle ���ëÛ¡îÈ¤Üá aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa ëín£‚¡ˆ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ‘¢è† a¬õ6›�� Allah sizden iman edenleri bilsin ve sizden şehidler alsın ve şahidler tutsun diyedir ki böyle yapar ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ Ûb í¢z¡k£¢ aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå=›�� ve malûm ya Allah zalimleri sevmez eğer bu müdavele olmamış ve kâfirler hep mihnet ve şiddet içinde kalmış olsa idi imanın ıhtiyarî kıymeti kalmaz, bir emri ıztırarî olur. Teklifin sevab ve ikabın ma'nası olmaz, her veçhile cebir ve ceberutı İlâhî icrayı hükmeder. Ve kesb-ü ıhtiyara merbut olan na mütenahi terakki ve ıstıfa' kanunu bulunmazdı, meşhudatta ehli küfrin lehine gibi görünür bazı şübühat bulunmalı ve mükellef delâili gaybiyyeyi nazarı im'an ile keşf ve tetkik ederek o şüpheleri def'etmeli ve o sayede halden istikbale aşk ile hamle ettirecek heyecanlar duyabilmelidir ki hakikî ehli iman ile ehli küfür temayüz etsin ve ehli küfür faniyat ile aldanırken ehli iman bakıyat ile vasılı aksayı saadet olsun. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki 141. ���ëÛ¡î¢à z£¡— aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa ëíà¤z Õ aÛ¤ØbÏ¡Š©íå›�� bir de Allah iman edenleri� �sh:»1183 � tasfiye ve zünubdan tathir etsin ve o kâfirleri tenkıs edib körletsin. Demek olur ki beynennas müdavelei eyyam iman ile küfür beyninde bir ıstıfa' ile akıbetül'emir mü'minleri i'lâ hikmetine mübtenidir. Her hangi bir zamanda kâfirlerin bir zafer günü görmüş olmaları bile bir nevi iman ile alâkadardır. Meselâ kâfirlerin batıla imanlarının kuvveti mü'minlerin hakka imanlarının kuvveti ile mukayese edildiği zaman kâfirin batıla olan imanında daha ziyade bir şiddet ve kuvvet varsa o kâfirler o mü'minlere galebe edebilirler ki bu galebe batılın hakka galebesi değil mü'menün bihten kat'ı nazarla bir imanın diğer imana galebesi demektir. Çünkü müteallekatından kat'ı nazarla alel'ıtlak iman, alel'ıtlak küfre behemehal galibdir. Binaenaleyh mü'minlerin Allaha öyle kavi bir imanları bulunması lâzım gelir ki kâfirlerin haddi zatında bir küfür ve şirk olan Dünyevî imanları onunla ölçüldüğü zaman ahiret karşısında dünya, halik karşısında mahlûk kadar zayıf ve hükümsüz kalsın, bu noktada « ���Ïà å¤ íÈ¤à 3¤ ß¡r¤Ôb4 ‡‰£ñ§ î¤Š¦a íŠ ê¢6�� » mazmununun da bir tecellisi vardır. Ve her halde binnetice şurası kât'iyyen sabittir ki hılkat mutlak bir istıfaya müteveccihdir. « ���‰2£äb ßbÜÔ¤o ç¨ˆa 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7�� » bunun için kâfirlerin mazharı nusrat olması da netice itibariyle kendi aleyhlerinedir. Mes'ele -işbu « ��Û¡îÈ¤Üá aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa›P ëÛà£b íÈ¤Üá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå u bç†¢ëa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ëíÈ¤Üá aÛ–£b2¡Š©íå›P ÏÜîÈ¤Üà å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå •† Ó¢ìa ëÛîÈ¤Üà å£ aÛ¤Øb‡¡2©îå›P Û¡äÈ¤Üá a ô£¢ aÛ¤z¡Œ¤2 î¤å¡ a y¤–¨ó Û¡à b Ûj¡r¢ì¬a a ß†¦;a›P ëÛäj¤Ü¢ìã£Ø¢á¤ y n£¨ó ãÈ¤Üá aÛ¤à¢v bç¡†©íå ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ëaÛ–£b2¡Š©íå=›P Û¡îj¤Ü¢ì×¢á¤ a í£¢Ø¢á¤ a y¤Žå¢ Çà Ü¦b6›�� » ve yukarıda surei Bakarede geçen « ���a¡Û£b Û¡äÈ¤Üá ßå¤ ín£j¡É¢ aÛŠ£¢ì4 �� » âyetlerindeki ilmi ilâhînin ma'nası şayanı dikkat görülmüştür. Hatta Mu'tezileden Hişam ibni Hakem bu âyetlerin zahiriyle istidlâl ederek «Allah tealâ hâdisatın hudusunu ancak vukuu anında bilir, zira bu ayetler Allah tealânın bu şeyleri ancak hudusu sırasında bildiğini ifade ediyor» demiştir, Halbuki ilmi İlâhînin ezeliyyeti aklî ve naklî edillei katıa ile sabit ve ilmi İlâhîde tegayyür muhal olduğu için müfessirîn�� sh:»1184 � bu âyetlerdeki ilme bir kaç vechile me'nâ vermişlerdir. 1- Temsile mahmûldur ki iman üzere sabit olan muhlısları görüb bilmek isteyen bir muhibbi şefık muamelesi yapmak demektir. 2- Burada ilim, sebebiyyet ve müsebbebiyyet alâkasile temyizden mecazdır ki imanlarında kavi ve sabit olanları diğerlerinden ayırd etmek demek olur. Netekim « ���ßb×bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡îˆ‰ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ÇÜ¨ó ßb¬a ã¤n¢á¤ ÇÜî¤é¡ y n£¨ó íà©îŒ aÛ¤‚j©îs ß¡å aÛÀ£î¡£k¡6�� » buyurulmuştur. 3- İlim, kendi ma'nâyi hakikîsiyledir. Fakat ma'lûme tealluku haysiyyetlerini tefrik etmek lâzım gelir. Bir şey'e vücudundan evvel ilmin tealluku haysiyyetiyle bil'fiil vücudundan sonra tealluku haysiyyeti arasında fark vardı. Bunun için Mütekellimîn demişlerdir ki ilmi İlahî, kadim olduğu halde tealluku hâdis olabilir ve ilmi İlahînin hâdisata iki tealluku hâdis olabilir ve ilmi İlahînin hâdisata iki tealluku vardır, biri kablel'vücud teallukdur ki ezelîdir. Allah tealâ ezelde « ���2¡Ø¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ ÇÜ©îá¥;�� » dir. İkincisi, ba'delvücud lâyezâlde teallukudur ki Allah tealâ lâyezâlde her şey'i ba'dehvücud mevcud veya fani olarak da kemâhüve bilir. Ve bu fark, ilmi İlahîde bir tagayyür değil, malûmun halinde bir tagayyür ifade eder. Ve bununla ilmi İlahînin tehakkuk ve sebatı tebeyyün eyler. Binaenaleyh bu ma'nâca ilim, tenakkuk ve icad manâsiyle mütelâzimdir. 4- İlim, lâzımından mecazdır ki mücazat veya mükâfat ma'nâsınadır. Netekim lisanımızda «iyiliği et denize at, balık bilmezse Hâlık bilir» darbı meselinde Hâlık bilir demek o takdir eder mükâfatını verir demektir ki onun mükâfatı rıdvanı ekberidir. Bir hayli âyetlerde ilmin bu ma'nâya geldiği de vaki'dir. Netekim « ���ëßb¬ a ã¤1 Ô¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ã1 Ôò§ a ë¤ ãˆ‰¤m¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ãˆ¤‰§ Ïb¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é íÈ¤Üà¢é¢6 �� » bu kabildendir. Üçüncü ma'nâ pek dakîk ve pek felsefî olduğu içi��n ikinci ve dördüncü ma'nâlardan birisi umumî noktai nazarla daha vazıhtır. « �ëÛb m è¡ä¢ìa ëÛb m z¤Œã¢ìa� » den buraya kadar olan âyetlerin hulâsai �� sh:»1185 �meali şu oluyor ki «Allah tealâ bu dine nusrat va'detmiştir. Eğer siz hakikaten mü'minler cümlesinden iseniz biliniz ki «Uhud» vak'ası bu hal üzere kalmıyacaktır. Devlet, müslimanların olacak ve onları akıbet düşmanları istilâ edeceklerdir. Zaten Dünyanın âlâm-ü lezaizi gayri baki ve ahvali gayri müstemirdir. Saadeti bakiye Ahırettedir. Tefsiri Ebu Hayyanda nakleder ki: hafızın birisi « ���m¡Ü¤Ù aÛ¤b í£bâ¢ ã¢† aë¡Û¢èb 2 î¤å aÛä£b¡7�� » âyetini okurken halisullisan Arablardan birisi dinlemiş, o her halde « �ã¢† aë¡Û¢èb 2 î¤å aÛ¤ÈŠ l¡� » olacak demiş, kendisine hayır « ���ã¢† aë¡Û¢èb 2 î¤å aÛä£b¡7�� » dır, denilince « �a¡ã£b Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‡çk ß¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛ¤ÈŠ l¡ ë‰l£¡ aÛ¤ØÈ¤j ò¡� = yani inna lillâh ve inna ileyhi racıun rabbı Ka'beye kasem olsun ki Arabın devleti elden gitti» demiş ve bu âyetten devleti islâmın Araba münhasır olmadığını ve bütün akvam beyninde bir tedavüle namzed bulunduğunu kuvveti lisan ile anlamıştır. Bu mevıza ve tebşir-ü tesliyeden sonra «Uhud» vak'asında hataları intikad ve kusur edenleri tevbıh ve terbiye sadedinde buyuruluyor ki:�� ���RTQ› a â¤ y Ž¡j¤n¢á¤ a æ¤ m †¤¢Ü¢ìa aÛ¤v ä£ò ëÛà£b íÈ¤Üá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå u bç†¢ëa ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ëíÈ¤Üá aÛ–£b2¡Š©íå STQ› ëÛÔ†¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m à ä£ì¤æ aÛ¤à ì¤p ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¡ a æ¤ m Ü¤Ôì¤ê¢: ÏÔ†¤ ‰a í¤n¢à¢ìê¢ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ m ä¤Ä¢Š¢ëæ; TTQ› ëßb ß¢z à£†¥ a¡Û£b ‰¢ì4¥7 Ó†¤ Üo¤ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡é¡ aÛŠ£¢¢3¢6 a Ïb¯ö¡å¤ ßbp a ë¤ Ó¢n¡3 aã¤ÔÜj¤n¢á¤ ÇÜ¨¬ó a Ç¤Ôb2¡Ø¢á¤6 ëßå¤ íä¤ÔÜ¡k¤ ÇÜ¨ó ÇÔ¡j î¤é¡ ÏÜå¤ íš¢Š£ aÛÜ£¨é ‘,î¤÷¦6b ë,îv¤Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ’£b×¡Š©íå› ��sh:»1186 �� UTQ› ë ß b × bæ Û¡ä 1¤§ a æ¤ m à¢ìp a¡Û£ b 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ×¡n b2¦b ß¢ìª u£ Ü¦b6 ë ß å¤ í¢Š¡…¤ q ì al aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ã¢ìª¤m¡é© ß¡ä¤è 7b ë ß å¤ í¢Š¡…¤ q ì al aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ã¢ìª¤m¡é© ß¡ä¤è 6b ë  ä v¤Œ¡ô aÛ’£ b×¡Š©íå VTQ› ë × b í£¡å¤ ß¡å¤ ã j¡ó£§ Ó bm 3 = ß È é¢ ‰¡2¡£î£¢ìæ × r©îŠ¥7 Ï à b ë ç ä¢ìa Û¡à b¬ a • b2 è¢á¤ Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b ™ È¢1¢ìa ë ß b a¤n Ø bã¢ì6a ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ–£ b2¡Š©íå WTQ› ë ß b × bæ Ó ì¤Û è¢á¤ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ Ó bÛ¢ìa ‰ 2£ ä baË¤1¡Š¤ Û ä b ‡¢ã¢ì2 ä b ë a¡¤Š aÏ ä b Ï©¬ó a ß¤Š¡ã b ë q j£¡o¤ a Ó¤† aß ä b ë aã¤–¢Š¤ã b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå XTQ› Ï b¨m¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ q ì al aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë y¢Ž¤å q ì al¡ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå ; YTQ› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ m¢À©îÈ¢ìa aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa í Š¢…£¢ë×¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a Ç¤Ô b2¡Ø¢á¤ Ï n ä¤Ô Ü¡j¢ìa  b¡Š©íå PUQ› 2 3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß ì¤Û¨îØ¢á¤7 ë ç¢ì  î¤Š¢ aÛä£ b•¡Š©íå › ��sh:»1187 � QUQ› ä¢Ü¤Ô©ó Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa aÛŠ£¢Ç¤k 2¡à b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ßbÛá¤ í¢äŒ£¡4¤ 2¡é© ¢Ü¤Àbã¦7b ëßb¤ë¨íè¢á¢ aÛä£b‰¢6 ë2¡÷¤ ßr¤ìô aÛÄ£bÛ¡à©îå RUQ› ëÛÔ†¤ •† ÓØ¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÇ¤† ê¢¬ a¡‡¤ m z¢Ž£¢ìãè¢á¤ 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é©7 y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a Ï’¡Ü¤n¢á¤ ëm äb‹Ç¤n¢á¤ Ï¡óa¤Ûb ß¤Š¡ ëÇ–î¤n¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb¬ a ‰¨íØ¢á¤ ßb m¢z¡j£¢ìæ6 ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ßå¤ í¢Š©í†¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ëß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ßå¤ í¢Š©í†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ7 q¢á£ •Š ÏØ¢á¤ Çä¤è¢á¤ Û¡îj¤n Ü¡îØ¢á¤7 ëÛÔ†¤ Ç1 b Çä¤Ø¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¢ëÏš¤3§ ÇÜó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå› �� ���Meali Şerifi Yoksa siz zannettinizmi ki Allah içinizden o mücahede edenleri hiç belli etmeden, sabredenleri belli etemden Cennete giriverceksiniz? 142 celâlim hakkı için siz o ölümle karşılaşmadan evvel onu temenni ediyordunuz, fakat işte onu gördünüz bakıb duruyordunuz 143 Muhammed de ancak bir Resuldür ondan evvel Resuller hep keldi geçti, şimdi o ölür veya katledilirse siz ardınıza dönüverecek misiniz? Her kim ardına dönerse elbette Allaha bir zarar edecek değil, fakat şükredenlere Allah yarın mükâfat verecek 144 hem Allahın izni olmakdıkça kimseye ölmek yok: o va'desile yazılmış şaşmaz�� sh:»1188� bir yazı, bununla beraber kim Dünya sevabını isterse ona ondan veriniz, kim de Ahıret sevabını isterse ona da ondan veririz, şükredenlere ise muhakkak mükâfat vereceğiz 145 nice Peygamber, ma'iyyetinde rübubiyyet aşina bir çok erenler harb ettiler de Allah yolunda başlarına gelenlerden dolayı fütur getirmediler, za'f göstermediler, miskinlik etmediler Allah da sabredenleri sever 146 başka bir söyledikleri de yoktu, sade: ya Rabbena bize günâhlarımızı ve işimizde taşkınlıklarımızı mağfiret buyur, cihad meydanında ayaklarımızı iyi dire ve kâfirlere karşı bizleri mansur kıl, diyorlardı 147 binnetice Allah da kendilerine hem Dünya sevabını verdi hem de Ahıretin güzel sevabını, öyle ya Allah güzel iş yapan muhsinleri sever 148 ey o bütün iman edenler! eğer kâfirlere itaat edecek olursanız sizi tersinize çevirirler de öyle bir inkılâba uğrarsınız ki bütün husran içinde kalırsınız 149 doğrusu sizin mevlanız bir Allahdır ve o, yardım edeceklerin en hayırlısıdır 150 Allahın hiç bir bürhan indirmediği şeyleri ona şerik koştukları için biz o kâfirlerin kalblerine korku düşüreceğiz, onların varacakları yer, Cehennemdir, ne de kötüdür o zalimler yatağı 151 filhakika Allahın size va'di doğru çıktı, o hengâmda onları doğruyordunuz tâ o sevdiğiniz galebeyi Allah size gösterdikten sonra ısyan edib verilen emirde nizaa kalarak yıldığınız lâhzeye kadar ki kiminiz dünyayı isteyordu, kiminiz Ahıreti isteyordu, sonra Allah sizi mübtelâ kılmak için onlardan çevirdi, maamafih sizden afiv de etti, Allahın mü'minlere bir fazlı var 152 ______________ 143. ���ëÛÔ†¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m à ä£ì¤æ aÛ¤à ì¤p aÛbíé›�� bu hıtab, mü'minlerden bir kısım hakkındadır ki balâda zikredildiği üzere Resulullah «Bedr» e ansızın çıktığı için harbolacağını zannetmemişler ve binaenaleyh gazvei «Bedr» debulunamamışlardı. Eshabı «Bedr» hakkındaki tekrimatı İlâhiyyeyi anladıkları zaman gitmediklerine nedamet ederek "ah keşke biz de Eshabı «Bedr» gibi katlolunub şehid olaydık diye düşmanla çarpışmak için iştiyak beslemeğe başlamışlardı ve hatta Medinede müdafaaya�� sh:»1189 � razı olmayıb «Uhud» a çıkmak için teşvik edenler de bunlardı. Fakat muharebeye çıkıb vak'ai mezkûre olunca bir çokları sebat edemediler. Bu âyet bunlar hakkında nâzil olmuş ve mukaddema harbı arzu ederek ölümü temenni ettikleri halde onu görünce bakıb kalmalarından dolayı ıtab buyurulmuştur. Bazı müfessirîn diyorlar ki burada mevtten murad, harbdir. Çünkü harb, ağlebi�� ahvalde ölümü tazammun eder. Bu itibar ile kendi nefsinde ölüme razı olmıyan harbi de temenni etmez. İşte harb ile mevt beynindeki bu alâkaya binaen çıkıb düşmanla çarpışmak arzusundan temennii mevt ile tabir buyurulmuştur. Yoksa maksud bizzat temennii mevt meşru' değildir. Hatta harpte temennii şehadet bile caiz olamıyacağına ve çünkü bunda küffarın galebesini temenni ma'nası bulunacağına zahib olanlar olmuştur. Lâkin doğrusu temennii şehadette beis yoktur. Ve bu âyette temennii mevt de temennii şehadet ma'nasına olmak zahirdir. Ancak iyi anlaşılmak lâzım gelir ki temennii şehadet düşmanın galebesini temenni eder gibi bizzat mevti temenni etmek suretinde olmamalıdır. Asıl maksad hak yolunda şehadet rütbesine nail olmak ve indallah mev'ud olan hayatı hakikiyyeye ermektir ki bunda temennii mevt bir vesile olmak itibarile zımnî kalır. Velhasıl ölmek için yaşatmakla ahirette hakikaten yaşamak için ölmek arasında pek büyük bir fark vardır. Harb edecek olanlar sırf bu maksadla hareket etmeli ve ölüme mülâkı oldukları zaman da ondan kaçınmamalı ve bu imandan feragat eylememelidirler. Uhud muharebesi her ma'nasiyle tedafüî bir harb olduğu gibi tecavüz eden düşmana karşı meydan muharebesine çıkmak arzusunu besleyen bu müslimanların şevk ve hadisleri de ca'lî bir nümayış olmayıb samimî bir eseri iman olduğunda hiç şüphe yoktu. Fakat « �Ûî¤ aÛ¤‚j Š¢×b Û¤È¡îbæ¡� » mucebince bu günkü arzu ile yarınki vakıai fi'liyye arasında�� sh:»1190 � azîm bir fark bulunduğundan kalb-ü kavlin fi'le intıbakı mühim bir mes'ele teşkil eder ki asıl sadakati iman bundadır « ���‰¡u b4¥ •† Ó¢ìa ßb Çbç†¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ÇÜî¤é¡7�� ». Binaenaleyh her hangi bir harbe karar vermek için kemali ciddiyyetle iyi düşünmeli ve bir kerre harbe başladıktan sonra artık dönmeyi hatıra getirmemeli, ölmek de lâzım gelse onu sabr-ü sebat ile seve seve karşılamalıdır. Yoksa kanını son damlasına kadar akıtmağa �� ye��minler��� ederek harbı kızıştırıb da selâmeti firar etmekte arayanlar hiç bir zaman selâmet bulamazlar, ve âlemi perişan ederler, hem de kendileri dünya ve Ahıret mahv-ü muzmahill olurlar. 144. ���ëßb ß¢z à£†¥ a¡Û£b ‰¢ì4¥7 Ó†¤ Üo¤ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡é¡ aÛŠ£¢¢3¢6 a Ïb¯ö¡å¤ ßbp a ë¤ Ó¢n¡3 aã¤ÔÜj¤n¢á¤ ÇÜ¨¬ó a Ç¤Ôb2¡Ø¢á¤6›�� rivayet olunuyor ki Uhud günü iki ordu çarpışmaya başlayıb har kızışınca Resulullah «şu kılıcımı hakkıyle kim alır da bükülünceye kadar düşmana çalar» buyurmuş ve onu Ebudücane Simâk ibni harşetelensarî almış ve başına da kırmızı sarık sarıb salınarak ve ���aãb aÛˆô Çbç†ãó ÜîÜó ë ãzå 2bÛŽ1| aÛ†ô aÛä‚î3 aæ Ûb aÓìâ aÛ†çŠ Ïó aÛØîì4 a™Šl 2ŽîÑ aÛÜ£é ë aÛŠì4� diyerek maiyyetinde bir kaç müsliman ile beraber harbe dalmıştı. Resulullah «bu azametli yürüyüşü Allah ve Resulü sevmez amma bu makam, müstesna buyurdu. O da karşısına kim gelirse vurub öldürüyordu. Hazreti Ali ve Hazreti Hamze ve Sad ibni ebî Vakkas düşman saflarına dalarak pek kahramanane harb etmişler ve Hazreti Ali kılıcı bükülünceye kadar çarpışmıştı. Bu suretle Allah müslimanlara nusrat ihsan etmiş, müşrikler hayli telefat vermiş ve bozulmuştu da ganimet toplanmağa başlanmıştı. Bunu gören okçuların ekserisi ganimete iştirak etmek için kumandanları Abdullah ibni cubeyrin men'ine rağmen mevkilerini bırakıb koştular. Müşarün'ileyhin yanında ve Resulullahın muhafazasını �� sh:»1191 �emrettiği o mevkı'de ancak sekiz kişi kaldı. Düşmanın sağ cenah kumandanı olub ilk önce Hazreti Zübeyrin karşısında ric'at etmiş bulunan Halid ibni Velid kalan okcuların azlığını ve arka tarafın boşa kaldığını görünce derhal iki yüz elli kadar süvari ile Şı'b tarafından şiddetli bir hücum yaparak kalan okcuları şehid edib askeri islâmı arkadan vurdular ve yarıb dağıttılar ve bütün kuvvetleriyle Resulullaha doğru hücum ettiler. Eshabı kiram şiddetle çarpıştılar, otuz kadar zat musab oldu, Abdullah ibni Kamie sokulub Resulullaha bir taş atarak mubarek rabaiye dişini kırdı ve veçhi saadetini yaraladı ve katil massadiyle atıldı -bir rivayette taşı atan Utbet ibni Ebi vakkas idi- Mus'ad ibni Omeyr müdafaaya şitab etti. Fakat İbni Kamia bunu şehid etmiş ve Resulullahı katleylediği zannile dönmüş «Muhammedi katlettim» demiş idi. O zaman kim olduğu belli olmıyan birisi « �a Ûb a¡æ£ ß¢z à£†¦a Ó†¤ Ó¢n¡3 � » malûmunuz olsun Muhammed katlolundu» diye acı bir haykırış haykırmış ve bu ses hemen intişar edivermekle her taraftan halk dönüb kaçmağa başlamışlardı ki hatta bu bağıranın İblis olduğu söylenmiştir. Resulullah ise « ���a¡Ûó£ Ç¡j b… aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� Allahın kulları bana doğru» diye çağırıyordu. Bu sırada Eshabdan ilk evvel Kâ'b ibni malik kendi tabirile miğferin altında parlayan gözlerinden «Resulullahı tanımış, en yüksek sesiyle «ey ma'şeri müslimîn! müjde Resulullah işte» diye alabildiğine bağırmış, Resulullah da ona sükût işareti vermiş, hemen otuz kadar Eshab Resulullahın yanına toplanmışlar ve himaye etmişler ve nihayet müşrikleri def'eylemişler ve mütebakisi dağılmışlardı. «Muhammed katlolundu» şayiası üzerine çok sarsılmışlar ve perişan olmuşlardı. Bir kısmı «muharebeden sarfı nazar edelim» demişler, ellerini salıb oturmuşlar, ba'zıları «Abdullah ibni Übeyye gidecek bir adamımız olsa da bize Ebusüfyandan bir eman alıverse» diye söylenirmiş,�� sh:»1192 � bir takım münafıklar da «Muhammed Peygamber olsaydı katlolunmazdı, artık eski dininize dönünüz ve ıhvanınıza müracaat ediniz» diye izharı nifak ederlermiş. Binaenaleyh bütün bunlara karşı Enes ibni Nadr Hazretleri -ki Enes ibni Malik Hazretlerinin amcasıdır- kalkmış «ey kavim! eğer Muhammed katlolundu ise rabbı Muhammed hayy ve lâyemuttur. Resulullahdan sonra sağ kalıb da ne yapacaksınız? onun muharebe ettiği uğurda muharebe edin ve onun öldüğü uğurda şeref-ü şan ile ölün» demiş, ba'dehu «Allahım şunların dediklerinden sana i'tizaz ederim ve şunların -yani münafıkların- yaptıklarından sana teberri eylerim» diye dua ettikten sonra kılıcını çekib muharebeye atılmış ve şehid oluncaya kadar harb etmiş ki yetmiş yara aldığı rivayet olunuyor. Ve bir takım zevat da aynı suretle şehid olmuşlardır ki Sa'd ibni Rebi' ve kanlar içinde yuvarlanan ensârî bu cümleden idi. Kaçanların ba'zıları Medineye kadar gitmişler ve ekserisi dağda kalmışlar ve sonra toplanmışlar ve düşman açıldıktan sonra Resulullah da maiyyetindekilerle beraber oraya çıkmış ve birleşmişlerdi. İşte bu âyet bu katil şayiası üzerine terki vazife edenleri terbiye ve makamı sıddikîne irşad için nâzil olmuştur. Vak'a şayıai katl üzerine olduğu halde ayette mevtin takdimi Resulullah hakkında katlin vakı' olmadığı ve olmayacağı ve fakat mevtin behemehal vukubulacağı cihetle bilhassa vefatı Peygamberî sırasında zuhur edecek hâdisata celbi dikkat etmek ve o noktayı nazarla terbiyei diniyyeyi takviye eylemek hikmetini tazammun eylemektedir. « ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ íÈ¤–¡à¢Ù ß¡å aÛä£b¡6�� » buyurulmuş olduğu halde bir takım Eshabın katil şayiasına nasıl ihtimal verebildikleri mes'elesine gelince: evvelâ bunun o zaman nâzil olmuş bulunduğu malûm değildir. Ve katledilmiş Peygamberler de vardır. Saniyen her âyet herkesin malûm olmıyabilir, salisen herkes için her bildiğini her zaman ve her makamda�� sh:»1193 � derhatır etmek kabil olamaz. Alelhusus böyle dehşetli haileler karşısında şiddeti teessür ile bildiğini unutmak avarızı beşeriyyedendir. Netekim Hazreti Ömer vefatı Peygamberî günü işbu « ���ëßb ß¢z à£†¥ a¡Û£b ‰¢ì4¥7�� » âyetini ancak Hazreti Ebibekrin ihtariyle derhatır etmişti. «İNKILÂB ALEL'A'KIB» esasen ökceler üzerine dönmek demektir ki asker yürüyüşünde olduğu gibi tam sağdan veya soldan geri dönmektir. İki ökceyi birden yerinde çevirmek suretiyle « �a Ûb¡ã¤Ô¡Übl¢ ÇÜó aÛ¤ÈÔ¡j î¤å¡� » ayakları çaprazlaştırdığından yürümeyi imkânsız bırakır. Kur'anda bu tabir ya harbde firardan kinaye veya dinde irtidaddan mecaz olmak üzere iki ma'naya muhtemildir. Burada zahir olan irtidad ma'nasıdır ki harbden firar dolayısiyle istifhamı inkârî ile «irtidad mı edeceksiniz» diye bir tevbih ifade eder. Ve vefatı Peygamberîden sonra müslimanların vazifelerini ıhtar eyler. Ve bu tevbih-ü ıhtarın hasılı da şu olur: Muhammed ancak bir Resuldür. Ondan evvelki bütün Resuller ise gelmiş geçmişlerdir. Binaenaleyh Muhammed de onlar gibi gidecektir. Bu cihetle onun diğer Enbiyadan bir farkı yoktur. Peygamberlerin tebliğ ettikleri şeriatlerin bakası için de kendi bakaları şart değildir. Evvelki Peygamberlerin hepsi vefat etti. İman eden tabi'leri sebat edib dinlerini muhafaza ve müdafaa eylediler. Risaletin hükmü budur. Risaleti Muhammediyyenin hükmü de başka değildir. Bu böyle iken şayed Muhammed, vefat eder veya katlolunursa siz onun dininden dönüverecek veya onu müdafaa etmiyecek misiniz ki bir katil şayiası üzerine kaçmıya kalkdınız? Hayır, vefatı Muhammedîden sonra sizin hayr-ü menfaatınız dönmekte değil, sebattadır. O zaman bu vazife temamen size kalacak ve siz ahdinizde durub onu eda ederseniz şakirînden olacaksınız ve behemehal cenabı Allahın mükâfatına ereceksiniz. Netekim Enbiyai salifenin ümmetleri de ancak böyle mes'ud olagelmişlerdir». ��sh:»1194� Burada « ���Ó†¤ Üo¤ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡é¡ aÛŠ£¢¢3¢6�� » nazmı celili Resulden hal veya sıfat veya bir cümlei istinafiye olarak bir kübrâ mevkıindedir, Ve bütün Resullere ammolduğu zahir bulunduğundan Hazreti İsa dahi bundan dahil olmuş bulunur. Ve bu nassı ammın mütevatir olmıyan hadîslerle tahsısı caiz olmamak lâzım gelir « ���ëßb Ón Ü¢ìê¢ ëßb •Üj¢ìê¢ ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ‘¢j£¡é Ûè¢á¤6�� » âyeti de nefyi katil ve salbde kat'î ise de alel'ıtlak nefyi mevtte kat'î olmadığından bunu muhassıs olamaz. Binaenaleyh Hazreti İsanın ölmediği ve nüzul edeceği hakkında varid olan ehadisi sahihanın manâsını mevti ma'ruftan başka bir veche hamletmek ıktiza edecektir. Çünkü « ���Ó†¤ Üo¤ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡é¡ aÛŠ£¢¢3¢6�� » nassı ammının umumî üzere cari olmadığı farzedilecek olursa âyetin temamii takribi cayi işkâl olacaktır. Zira kazıyye, külliyye olmadığı takdirde bazı Enbiyada sebkı misal ile tecvizi mevt sahibi olsa bile hepsinde vahdeti hükmü isbat edecek olan tahkıki mevt sabit olmıyacaktır. ���ë,îv¤Œ¡ô aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ’£b×¡Š©íå›�� Burada şakirînden murad, islâmda sebat ederek ifayi vazife edenlerdir. Bunun için sabitîn veya tai'în ile tefsir edilmiştir. Hazreti Ali sabitîn ile tefsir eder, ve der imiş ki «bunlar Ebû Bekr ve arkadaşlarıdır. Ve Ebû Bekr emîri şakirîndir». Binaenaleyh âyet, katil şayiası üzerine ric'at ve firarın irtidad değilse de ona yakın bir kebîre olduğunu ifham ile bir tevbih ve mü'minîni makamı sıddıkîne i'lâ edecek bir terbiyeyi muhtevi olduğu gibi bilhassa vefatı Peygamberî sırasındaki irtidad vekayiinin ve Hazreti Ebi Bekrin bunlara karşı metaneti sıddıkîyyesiyle muvaffakiyyatı cemilesine bir işareti muhtevidir. Ve bu şükrânın Dünyada mükâfatı da devleti islâmın teessüsü olmuştur. 145. ���ëßb ×bæ Û¡ä1¤§ a æ¤ m à¢ìp a¡Û£b 2¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›�� Katil şaiyası üzerine perişan olanlar üzerinde�� sh:»1195 � iki hisden biri veya her ikisi âmil olduğu anlaşılıyor ki birisi vefatı Peygamberîden son derece müteessir olarak her şeyden vaz geçmek, diğeri de düşman karşısında ölümden korkub can hevline düşmektir. « ���ëßb ß¢z à£†¥ a¡Û£b ‰¢ì4¥7�� » evvelkine cevab olduğu gibi işbu « ���ëßb ×bæ Û¡ä1¤§�� » de ikinciye veya her ikisine karşı tesliye ve irşadı mutazammın olarak metanet ile cihada sevk ve bu babda bu iki endişenin bile bir mazaret teşkil edemiyeceğini beyan etmektedir. Filvaki Allah tealânın izn-ü iradesi taallûk etmeksizin hiç bir kimsenini ölmesi ihtimali yoktur. Gerek döşekte olsun gerek katlile olsun alel'ıtlak ölüm böyle olunca Allahın iradesi taallûk etmeden ne düşmanın savletiyle ne de kendi arzusiyle kimse ölmez. Demek Muhammed vefat eder veya katlolunursa düşmanın savletiyle değil, Allahın izniyle olacaktır. Kezalik her hangi bir şahıs da ölecek veya katledilecek olursa o da düşmanın savletiyle değil Allahın emriyledir. Ve bunun böyle olduğu da Uhud vak'asının netaici tecribeviyyesinden biri olmak üzere sabittir. Eğer böyle olmasa idi o gün hiç kimse kurtulamazdı. Binaenaleyh her iki takdirde Allahı unutmamak ve iradei İlahiyyeye kemali rıza ile itaat edib ifayi vazife etmek lâzım gelir. Meydanı harbde vazife ise küffara karşı koymak ve ı'lâi kelimetillâh uğurunda hiç bir şeyden endişe etmemektir. İyi bilmelidir ki korkunun ecele faidesi yoktur. Kâfirlere mağlûb olanlar bir müddet berhayat kalsalar bile irtidad tehlükesine maruzdurlar Allahın izniyle ölüm ise ���×¡n b2¦b ß¢ìªu£Ü¦b6›�� müeccel bir surette yazılıdır, Yani indellah bir vakti malûm ile mukadderdir ki ne ileri gider ne geri kalır.» - Bir insanı vakı'de her hangi suretle ölecekse öyle ölür. Ve anın dünyada iki ömrü yoktur. Binaenaleyh iki eceli de yoktur. Ba'zı kimseler eceli müsemma ve eceli kaza diye iki ecel tasavvur ederler. Ve zavallı ecel yetmeden kazaya uğradı derler. Bilmezler ki �� sh:»1196 �vakı' ne ise ömür, ecel odur. Ve o kimsenin indallah vakti ma'lûmu ondan ibarettir. Bundan maadası hakikaten değil, imkânı zatî ve aklî üzerine mübteni farzıyyat ve ihtimalâttır. Herkesin vakı'de ömrünün, ecelinin vahdeti, inkâr imkânı bulunmıyan bir hakikati bedihiyye olduğu halde bir takımlarının bunu bir mes'elei mu'dıle imiş gibi ecel bir mi iki mi diye bahse kalkışmaları mes'eleyi kavrayamamalarından neş'et eder. Evet, sirri kader malûm olmaz ve berhayat bulunan bir kimsenin ne vakıt ve ne suretle öleceğini de Allahdan başka kimse bilmez. Sünneti ilâhiyyede esbabı mevt olarak tanınmış bir çok şeyler de vardır. İnsan ecelinin ne olduğunu bilmediği için bunlardan tevakki de etmelidir. Ve fakat her halde şunu bilmelidir ki bu tevakki ne iradei İlâhiyyeyi tagyir, ne de indallah malûm ve hakikaten mukadder olan eceli tebdil eder. Binaenaleyh endişei mevt. Tekakyyüdatı hayatiyye Allaha karşı olan vezaifi mühimmeyi unutturmamalıdır. Çünkü hayat ve mematın bizzat medarı mahza meşiyyetullahtır. Ve bunda kimsenin medhali yoktur. Fakat hayattan istifade ve semeratı hayatı ıktitaf edebilmek hususu böyle değildir. Bu cihet iradatı beşeriyye ile alâkadardır. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki ���ëßå¤ í¢Š¡…¤ q ìal aÛ†£¢ã¤îb ã¢ìª¤m¡é© ß¡ä¤è7b›�� ve her kim dünya sevabı murad ederse onu dünya sevabından veriniz �����ëßå¤ í¢Š¡…¤ q ìal aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡ ã¢ìª¤m¡é© ß¡ä¤è6b›��� herkim de ahıret sevabı murad ederse onada ahıret sevabından veririz- « ���ßäèb� » kayidleri gösteriyor ki murad edilenin hepsi verilmezse de her halde biraz olsun verilir. Ve iradei abid büsbütün hükümsüz kalmaz. Burada sevabı dünya fırkası ganimet arzusiyle koşanlara bir ta'rizı mutazammındır ���ëäv¤Œ¡ô aÛ’£b×¡Š©íå›�� o şakirler ki ni'meti islâmda sebat edib Allahın kendilerine ihsan ettiği kuvvet-ü kudreti ma�� sh:»1197 � hulikalehi olan tâate sarf ederek şükrünü eda ederler ve hiç bir mania karşısında bundan inhiraf eylemezler. Bu şakirînden murad ya « �Ûbâ Çè†� » ile şüheda ve sair mücahidîni ma'huledir. Veya « �Ûbâ uä� » ile alel'umum şakirîn cinsidir ki mücahidîni mezkûre bunda duhuli evvelîn ile dahildirler. Burada cezaı şükürden murad da sevabı uhrevî olduğu siyakından zahirdir. 146. ���ë×b í£¡å¤ ß¡å¤ ãj¡ó£§ Óbm 3 = ßÈé¢ ‰¡2¡£î£¢ìæ ×r©îŠ¥7›�� RİBBİYYUN « �‰2£ó� » nin cem'idir ki râbbanî gibi rabbe nisbettir. Rabba kulluk eden demektir. « �‰a� » nın kesri Basra - Bısrıyyun gibi ismi mensub tegayyüratındandır. Rabbanî mürebbî demek olan rabbana nisbet olarak mülâhaza edilebildiği gibi ribbî de cemaat demek olan «ribbe» ye nisbet olarak da tahlil edilmiştir ki esasında içtimaî mefhumu mülâhazasile cemaat diye tefsir edilmiştir. Bunlardan başka Vahidînin Ferradan nakli veçhile « �‰2îìæ� » evvelûn ya'ni evvelkiler ma'nasına da gelir. Ba'zıları rabbanî ile ribbî arasında bir ma'na farkı bulunduğunu söylemişlerdir. Ezcümle İbni Zeyd demiştir ki « �‰2bãó� » eimmei vülât « �‰2ó� » da raiyyedir ki ribbe müntesibdirler. Binaenaleyh rabbanî ve ribbî ikisi de rabbe intisab ma'nasını mutazammın olmakla beraber « �‰2îìæ� » ribbe intisab ile terbiye ve ta'lim görmüş cemaat, rabbanî de rabbe intisab ile diğerlerini ta'lim ve terbiye edebilecek seviyyei âliyede bulunanlar diye tefrik edilmek en muvafık ma'na olacaktır. Maamafih bunların müteradif veya ribbiyyun rabbaniyyundan eamm olarak da kullanılması caiz olur. Balâda min tarafillâh nübüvvete, kitaba hükm-ü hükûmete nail olmuş bir beşerin insanlara karşı «bana kul olunuz» diye rübubiyyet iddiasına hakkı olmadığı ve « ���Û¨Ø¡å¤ ×¢ìã¢ìa ‰2£bã¡î£©å�� » mucebince bunların vazifesi ta'lim ve tedris ile rabbaniyyun yetiştirmek olduğu beyan olunmakla bi'seti Muhammediyyenin büyük hikmetlerinden birisi de rabbaniyyun yetiştirmek olduğu anlaşılmış ve ba'dehu « ���×¢ä¤n¢á¤ î¤Š a¢ß£ò§ a¢¤Š¡u o¤ Û¡Üä£b¡�� » fermanı İlâhîsile�� sh:»1198 � ümmeti Muhammedin hayrı ümem olacağı da tefhim buyurulmuş idi. İşte burada «Uhud» hâdisesi dolayısiyle Eshabı Muhammedî yüksek bir mazmun ile terbiye edilmek üzere, siz böyle hayrı ümem olacak rabbanîler olmağa namzed iken Enbiyayı salifenin ümmetleri kadar da olamıyacak mısınız ki katil şayiası karşısında perişan oluverdiniz» mealinde büyük ve ince bir itab zemiminde « ���ë×b í£¡å¤ ß¡å¤ ãj¡ó£§ aÛƒ�� » buyurulmuştur. 149. ���íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ m¢À©îÈ¢ìa aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa aÛƒ›�� Ensarı Enbiyaya ıktida için terğibden sonra bu âyetler de «eski dininize dönünüz» diyen münafıkların sözleri sebebiyle nâzil olmuştur. Maamafih alel'umumı kâfirlere itaatten tahzir buyurulmuştur. Bu hıtabı tahzir bilhassa şu manâyi tazammun ediyor ki cihaddan firar, küffare itaat ve mağlûbiyyete, bu da binnetice Dünya ve Ahıret husranı müeddi olan irtidada baıs olacak bir felâkettir. 151. ���ä¢Ü¤Ô©ó Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ìl¡ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa aÛŠ£¢Ç¤k 2¡à b¬ a ‘¤Š ×¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ßbÛá¤ í¢äŒ£¡4¤ 2¡é© ¢Ü¤Àbã¦7b›�� ERRUB; kalbi dolduran korku «SULTANEN» hüccet ve bürhan ve delil demektir. Şayanı dikkattir ki müslimanlara büyük bir va'di tazammun eden bu âyet, kâfirlerin hepsine Allaha bir şirk bulunduğunu ve şirkin hiç bir esası ilmîye istinad edemeyen bir zulüm, bir haksızlık olduğunu ve ru'bün sebebi de bu şirk olacağın iş'ar etmekte ve bu suretle müslimanları ıhlası tâmme sevk eylemektedir. Binaenaleyh ma'nâyi ammiyle müşrikîn tabiri kâfirîn tabirine müradif demektir. Şimdi Allah tealâ mü'minlere böyle vaidlerde bulunuyor da «Uhud» vak'asında neye bu musıbetler oldu? gibi bir sual hatıra gelirse 152. ���ëÛÔ†¤ •† ÓØ¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÇ¤† ê¢¬›�� şurası muhakkak ki Allah size olan va'dini tahakkuk ettirmiş, sıdkını �� sh:»1199 �göstermiş idi, o sıradaki ���a¡‡¤ m z¢Ž£¢ìãè¢á¤ 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é©7›�� siz düşmanları Allahın izniyle kesib doğrayordunuz.»- HASS; Katlile ibtali hissetmek manâsına olub katli kesîr, ve kökünü kesmek manâlarına gelir. Yani düşmanınızı Allahın tevfikiyle bozmuş önünüze katmış alettevali kesiyordunuz ve kesecektiniz, fakat siz bu nusretin tamam olması için sabır, ittika ve emre itaat gibi lâzım gelen şartlara riayet etmediniz, onun için va'din tahakkuku o zamana kadar devam edebildi ki ���y n£¨ó¬ a¡‡a Ï’¡Ü¤n¢á¤›�� nihayet za'fi kalbe düştünüz, sabredemeyib ganimete hırs ettiniz ���ëm äb‹Ç¤n¢á¤ Ï¡óa¤Ûb ß¤Š¡ ëÇ–î¤n¢á¤›�� emir ve kumandada münazea ettiniz ve ısyan eylediniz.- Çünkü okcular Hazreti Peygamberin ta'biye ettiği ve her ne olursa olsun buradan ayrılmayınız dediği mevkiden kendi reiyleriyle ayrılmışlar ve kumandanları Abdullah ibni Cübeyrin emrini dinlememişlerdi, bütün bunlar da ���ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb¬ a ‰¨íØ¢á¤ ßb m¢z¡j£¢ìæ6›�� Allahın size sevdiğiniz zafer ve ganimeti ve hezimeti a'dayi göstermesinden sonra oldu. O halde ki ���ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ßå¤ í¢Š©í†¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤îb›�� kiminiz Dünya arzu ediyordu ganimete koştu �����ëß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ßå¤ í¢Š©í†¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ7›��� kiminiz de Ahıret arzu ediyordu, yerinde kaldı şehid düştü ���q¢á£ •Š ÏØ¢á¤ Çä¤è¢á¤ Û¡îj¤n Ü¡îØ¢á¤7›�� Allah onu gösterdikten sonra o za'fi kalbiniz, niza' ve ısyanınız üzerine sizi o musıbetlerle müptelâ kılmak ve imtihan etmek için düşmanlardan yüzünüzü çevirdi ���ëÛÔ†¤ Ç1 b Çä¤Ø¢á¤6›�� maamafih şurası muhakkak ki nedametiniz hasebiyle sizi afiv de etti ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¢ëÏš¤3§ ÇÜó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›�� Allah tealâ bu mü'minlere böyle büyük bir fadl-ü ihsan sahibidîr. �� sh:»1200 �Ve o afiv sizin nedamet ve imanınız dolayısiyle bu fadlı İlahînin eseridir. Yoksa bütün bütün mahvolmanız hiç bir şey değildi. Allahın sizi mübtelâ kılması o zaman idi ki veya hatırınıza getirin o zamanı ki:���� � ���������SUQ› a¡‡¤ m¢–¤È¡†¢ëæ ëÛb m Ü¤ì¢@æ ÇÜ¨¬ó a y †§ ëaÛŠ£¢ì4¢ í†¤Ç¢ì×¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a¢¤Š¨íØ¢á¤ Ïb q b2 Ø¢á¤ Ëà£¦b 2¡Ìá£§ Û¡Øî¤Üb m z¤Œã¢ìa ÇÜ¨ó ßb Ïbm Ø¢á¤ ëÛb ßb¬ a •b2 Ø¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ j©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ TUQ› q¢á£ a ã¤Œ4 ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ aÛ¤Ìá£¡ a ßäò¦ ã¢Èb¦b íÌ¤’¨ó Ÿb¬ö¡1 ò¦ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤= ëŸb¬ö¡1 ò¥ Ó†¤ a çà£n¤è¢á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤ íÄ¢ä£¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Ëî¤Š aÛ¤z Õ£¡ Ãå£ aÛ¤v bç¡Ü¡î£ò¡6 íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç3¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§6 Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛ¤b ß¤Š ×¢Ü£é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6 í¢‚¤1¢ìæ Ï©¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ßb Ûbí¢j¤†¢ëæ ÛÙ6 íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ Ûì¤ ×bæ Ûäb ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥ ßb Ó¢n¡Ü¤äb ç¨è¢ä6b Ó¢3¤ Ûì¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢á¤ Ûj Š ‹ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×¢n¡k ÇÜî¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤Ôn¤3¢ a¡Û¨ó ßšbu¡È¡è¡á¤7 ëÛ¡îj¤n Ü¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ ßb Ï©ó •¢†¢ë‰¡×¢á¤ ëÛ¡î¢à z£¡— ßbÏ©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜ©îá¥ 2¡ˆap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡› ��sh:»12�01 ������� UUQ› a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå m ìÛ£ì¤a ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ íì¤â aÛ¤n Ôó aÛ¤v à¤Èbæ¡= a¡ã£à b a¤n ŒÛ£è¢á¢ aÛ’£,î¤Àbæ¢ 2¡j È¤œ¡ ßb ×Žj¢ìa7 ëÛÔ†¤ Ç1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Çä¤è¢á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë1¢ì‰¥ y Ü©îá¥; VUQ› íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa Ûbm Ø¢ìã¢ìa ×bÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa ëÓbÛ¢ìa Û¡b¡¤ìaã¡è¡á¤ a¡‡a ™Š 2¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ë¤ ×bã¢ìa Ë¢Œ£¦ô Ûì¤ ×bã¢ìa Ç¡ä¤† ãb ßbßbm¢ìa ëßb Ó¢n¡Ü¢ìa7 Û¡îv¤È3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¨Û¡Ù y Ž¤Š ñ¦ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¤î,©ó ëí¢à©îo¢6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¥ WUQ› ëÛ÷¡å¤ Ó¢n¡Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï©ó j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤ ß¢n£¢á¤ Ûà Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë‰y¤à ò¥ î¤Š¥ ß¡à£b ív¤à È¢ìæ YUQ› Ïj¡à b ‰y¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û¡ä¤o Ûè¢á¤7 ëÛì¤ ×¢ä¤o ÏÄ£¦b ËÜ©îÅ aÛ¤ÔÜ¤k¡ Ûbã¤1 š£¢ìa ß¡å¤ y ì¤Û¡Ù: ÏbÇ¤Ñ¢ Çä¤è¢á¤ ëa¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Ûè¢á¤ ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7 Ïb¡‡a ÇŒß¤o Ïn ì×£3¤ ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n ì×£¡Ü©îå› ��sh:»12�02 �� PVQ› a¡æ¤ íä¤–¢Š¤×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÏÜb ËbÛ¡k ÛØ¢á¤7 ëa¡æ¤ í‚¤ˆ¢Û¤Ø¢á¤ Ïà å¤ ‡a aÛ£ˆ©ô íä¤–¢Š¢×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©6 ëÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡ ÏÜ¤în ì×£3¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ QVQ› ëßb×bæ Û¡äj¡ó£§ a æ¤ íÌ¢3£6 ëßå¤ íÌ¤Ü¢3¤ íb¤p¡ 2¡à b Ë3£ íì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡7 q¢á£ m¢ìÏ£¨ó ×¢3£¢ ã1¤§ ßb ×Žj o¤ ëç¢á¤ Ûb í¢Ä¤Üà¢ìæ RVQ› a Ïà å¡ am£j É ‰¡™¤ìaæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ×à å¤ 2 b¬õ 2¡Ž‚Á§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëßb¤ë¨íé¢ u èä£á¢6 ë2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢ SVQ› ç¢á¤ …‰u bp¥ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ 2 –©îŠ¥ 2¡à b íÈ¤à Ü¢ìæ;› �������� Meali Şerifi O sıra siz boyuna uzaklaşıyordunuz, kimseye dönüb bakmıyordunuz, Peygamber ise arkanızdan sizleri çağırıb duruyordu, bunun üzerine Allah sizi gama karşı gam ile müsab kıldı ki ne elinizden giden zafere ne de başınıza gelen musıbete mahzun olmayasınız, ve Allah biliyor, ne yapıyordunuz 153 sonra o gamın arkasından üzerinize bir emniyyet indirdi: bir uyku ki içinizden bir taifeyi sarıyordu, bir taife de nefisleri sevdasına düşmüşlerdi: Allaha karşı cahiliyye zannı nâ hak bir zan besliyorlardı: "var mı bize o emirden bir şey?" diyorlardı, "hakikat emrin hepsi Allahın" de, onlar nefislerinde sana açamadıkları bir şey gizliyorlar: "bizim emirden bir hıssamız olsa idi burada katlolunmazdık" diyorlar, deki: "evinizde de olsa idiniz üzerlerine katil yazılmış bulunanlar yine çıkacak düşüb kaldıkları yerleri çaresiz boylıyacaklardı, Allah sinelerinizdekini yoklamak ve yüreğinizdekini meydana çıkarmak içindir ki bunu başınıza getirdi, Allah sinelerin kühnünü�� sh:»1203 � bilir 154 O iki cem'iyyet çarpıştığı gün içinizden arkasını çevirenler, hakikaten onları Şeytan sırf ba'zı kesibleri behanesile kaydırmak istedi, maamafih Allah kendilerinden afvetti, Allah gafurdur halimdir 155 ey o bütün iman edenler! Sakın şunlar gibi olmayın ki küfrettiler de ıhvanları Arzda bir siyahat ettikleri veya gazaya gittikleri vakit haklarında şöyle dediler "yanımızda olsalar ne ölürlerdi ne katlonurlardı" Allah bunu kalblerinde bir hasret olarak bıraksın diye, halbuki hayatı veren de Allah mematı veren de, ve Allah her ne yaparsanız görüb duruyor 156 celâlim hakkı için: eğer Allah yolunda katlolunur veya ölürseniz her halde sizin için Allahın bir mağfiret ve rahmeti onların Dünyada kalıb toplayacakları şeylerden daha hayırlıdır 157 celâlim hakkı için: ölseniz de katlolunsanız da her halde hep Allaha haşrolunacaksınız 158 deme ki mahza Allahdan bir rahmet iledir ki sen onlara yumuşak bulundun, eğer katı yürekli bir nobran olsa idin elbette etrafından dağılmış gitmişlerdi, o halde kusurlarını afvet de günahlarına istiğfar ediver ve emirde reiylerini al, sonra da azmettin mi artık Allaha mütevekkil ol, çünkü Allah mütevekkil olanları sever 159 eğer Allah size nusrat verirse o vakit size galib yoktur, ve eğer o sizi yardımsız bırakırsa kimin haddinedir ki ondan sonra size yardım etsin? ancak Allaha dayansın o halde mü'minler 160 bir Peygamber için, emanete hıyanet olur şey değildir, her kim hıyanet eder: ganimet ve hasılattan bir şey aşırırsa boynuna aldığını kıyamet günü yüklenir getirir, sonra da hersese kazandığı ödenir, hiç birine zulmedilmez 161 ya o vakit Allahın rıdvanı peşinde giden kimse Allahın hışmına uğrayan ve yatağı Cehennem olan kimseye benzer mi? o ne fena meaddır 162 onlar Allah indinde derece derecedirler, ve Allah her ne yapıyorsanız görüb duruyor 163 ____________ 153.���a¡‡¤ m¢–¤È¡†¢ëæ›�� o sıra uzak uzak gidiyordunuz, yahud dağlara çıkıyordunuz ���ëÛb m Ü¤ì¢@æ ÇÜ¨¬ó a y †§›�� ve hiç bir kimseye�� sh:»1204 � dönüb bakmıyordunuz, yani alabildiğine kaçıyordunuz ���ëaÛŠ£¢ì4¢ í†¤Ç¢ì×¢á¤ Ï©¬ó a¢¤Š¨íØ¢á¤›�� Peygamber ise gerinizde, ya'ni dümdarlarınız içinde sizi çağırıb duruyordu. Yukarıda nakledildiği üzere « ���a¡Ûó£ Ç¡j b… aÛÜ£¨é¡6P a¡Ûó£ Ç¡j b… aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » diye çağırıyordu. Demek ki firarın şiddetinden merkez, sâka halinde, ya'ni dümdar gibi kalmıştı, böyle oldu da ���Ïb q b2 Ø¢á¤ Ëà£¦b 2¡Ìá£§›�� Allah sizi gam üstüne gam ile cezalandırdı. O ganimet zayi' oldu. Katlolunuyor, yaralanıyordunuz, düşmanın zaferiyle dağdar oluyordunuz. Peygamberi öldürmek için vukubuluna hücum ile dilhun ve perişan kaldınız. Yahud: Allah sizi gama mukabil gam ile cezalandırdı. Siz ısyanınızla Resulullahı gamlandırdınız, Allah da ona mukabil sizi bu gamlarla gamlandırdı. Diğer bir ma'na ile: Peygamber sizin başınıza gelen felâketlerin acısın yüklenerek size gamküsar oldu ki ���Û¡Øî¤Üb m z¤Œã¢ìa ÇÜ¨ó ßb Ïbm Ø¢á¤ ëÛb ßb¬ a •b2 Ø¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ j©îŠ¥ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ›�� ne zayi' ettiğiniz fursat ve nusrate, ne de uğradığınız musıbetlere mahzun olmıyasınız. Vukuatı Dünyay karşı metin ve tecribekâr olarak Allaha sığınıb istıkbale hazırlanasınız. -Zira bu suretle bittecribe görülmüş oldu ki acı acıyı unutturur. En büyük zannedilen gamları unutturacak gamlar olur. Ve bir lâhza içinde Allah mağlûbları galib, mahzunları memnun edebilir. Ve Allah bütün yaptıklarınızdan ve yapacaklarınızdan haberdardır. 154. ���q¢á£ a ã¤Œ4 ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ aÛ¤Ìá£¡ a ßäò¦ ã¢Èb¦b íÌ¤’¨ó Ÿb¬ö¡1 ò¦ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤=›�� o gamdan sonra Allah size bir emniyyet bir uyku verdi ki içinizden bir kısmını bu uyku basıyor, sarıyordu.» -Ma'lûmdur ki insanı şiddetli korku içinde uyku tutmaz, uykusuzluk devam ettikçe de perişanlık izdiyad eder. Binaenaleyh böyle bir hal içinde uyuyabilen korkuyu unutmuş, bir emniyyet duymuş, bir sükûneti kalbiyye bulmuş�� sh:»1205 � demektir. Rivayet olunuyor ki müşrikler cereyanı vakıadan sonra Uhudden açılırken yine geleceğiz diye tehdid savurarak açılmışlardı. Müslimanlar da vaz'iyyete nazaran emin olamıyorlar. Düşmanın sahta bir ric'atle iğfal ederek tekrar hücum etmesinden veya giderken Medineye bir baskın yapmasından pek ziyade endişe ediyorlardı ve hatta düşman dönüb şiddetle bir hücum daha yapacak olursa bütün bütün mahvolmak tehlükesinin bile baş göstereceğinden korkanlar bulunuyordu. Bunun için kalkanlarının altında kıtale amâde bir halde duruyorlardı. İşte bu havf-ü keder içinde bulundukları bir sırada idi ki Allah bir emniyyet verdi. Uyuklamağa başladılar. Hazreti Zübeyr demiştir ki «korkunun şiddetlendiği sırada ben Peygamberle beraberdim. Allah bize bir uyku verdi ki beni uyku basıyordu ve uykum arasında rü'ya gibi «Muattib ibni Kuşeyr» in « ���Ûì¤ ×bæ Ûäb ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥ ßb Ó¢n¡Ü¤äb ç¨è¢ä6b�� » dediğini vallahi itişiyordum». Ebu Talha Hazretleri de demiştir ki «Uhud günü başımı kaldırdım kimi gördümse kalkanının altında uykudan eğilmiş idi, o gün ben de uyku basanlardan idim, elimden kılıcım düşerdi alırdım. Sonra kamçım düşerdi alırdım.» Böyle bir emniyyet uykusu Bedirde dahi vakı' olmuştur. « ���a¡‡¤ í¢Ì’£,©îØ¢á¢ aÛä£¢Èb a ßäò¦ ß¡ä¤é¢�� = Enfal» ki bunlar varidatı Rahmaniyye ve sekineti İlâhiyye cümlesindendir. Bu uyku alel'âde bir uyku olmayıb fevkal'âde bir iânei İlâhiyye olmuş ve müslimanlar bundan bilvücuh istifade etmiştir. « ���íÌ¤’¨ó Ÿb¬ö¡1 ò¦ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤=�� » nazmından anlaşılıyor ki orada bütün mü'minlere inan bu uyku hepsini birden gaşyetmemiştir. Velhasıl bu askerde iki taife vardı: Mü'minler, münfıklar. Mü'minler Muhammed aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın Allah tarafından hak Peygamber olduğuna ve sözleri hevadan olmayıb vahyi hak bulunduğnua cezmetmiş ve Allahın bu dine nusrat edeceğini ve bütün dinlere galib kılacağını da Peygamberden dinlemiş bulunduklarından bu vak'ai fecianın, köklerini kesecek bir�� sh:»1206 � istısale kadar varamıyacağına imanları muktezasınca kat'î ümidleri vardı. Bu sayede o korkulara rağmen emniyyetleri münselib olmamış « ���Û¡Øî¤Üb m z¤Œã¢ìa ÇÜ¨ó ßb Ïbm Ø¢á¤ ëÛb ßb¬ a •b2 Ø¢á¤6�� » sirri de tecelli etmiş bulunduğundan kendilerini uyku tutabilmiş ve bununla bütün bütün sekinet bularak korkuları külliyyen zail olmuş ve kendilerini toplamışlardı.���ëŸb¬ö¡1 ò¥ Ó†¤ a çà£n¤è¢á¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¢è¢á¤›�� diğer bir taife de nefisleri derdine düşmüş kendilerinden başka bir şey düşünmiyor. Dine Peygambere ehemmiyet vermiyor, Agrazı nefsaniyyelerile uğraşıyorlardı ki onlar Münafıklar idi.- Nübüvveti Muhammediyyede şekk üzerine bulunuyorlar. Ve muharebeye ganimet hevesile veya fikri ıhtilâl ile gelmişlerdi. Ekserîsi daha bidayette Abdullah ibni übey ile beraber savuşub gitmiş bir kısmı da kaçamamış kalmıştır. Vak'a bu hale tahavvül edince ibtida gönüllerinde intikam almış gibi bir memnuniyyet hissettiler, sonra da her iki taraf için şüpheli mevkı'de bulunduklarından dolayı korkuları iştidad ettikçe etti. Gözlerine uyku girmedi ���íÄ¢ä£¢ìæ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ Ëî¤Š aÛ¤z Õ£¡ Ãå£ aÛ¤v bç¡Ü¡î£ò¡6›�� cahiliyye kafasile Allaha haksız sui zande bulunuyorlar, artık Peygamberin işi bitti, muzmahil oldu zü'munde bulunuyorlar. «Muhammed hak Peygamber olsa idi Allah ona böyle küffarı musallat etmezdi» diyorlar, Allah « �����í1¤È3¢ ßb í’b¬õ¢ ëíz¤Ø¢á¢ ßb í¢Š©í†¢��� » bir faili muhtar olduğunu bilmiyorlardı ���íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ ç3¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§6›�� Resulullaha gûya danışıyorlarmış, ta'limat istiyorlarmış gibi «gözedilen o emri zaferden bizim için cüz'î bir nasıb var mı?» Diğer bir ma'na ile «bize bir iş bir tedbir var mı?» Diyorlardı ki bu ta'bir «nasıl ba'dema emri hâkimiyyetten bize de bir hıssa var mı?» Gibi bir maksadı siyasîyi ve yahud «nasıl bu işlerde biz bir dolab çevirebiliyormuyuz? Senin va'dettiğin zaferi akım bırakacak bir rol oynıyabiliyor mi imişiz?» gibi bir garazkârlığı tazammun edebilir.�� sh:»1207� �Ó¢3¤›� ya Muhammed! Deki ���a¡æ£ aÛ¤b ß¤Š ×¢Ü£é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6›�� emrin hepsi Allahındır. Binaenaleyh akıbet bütün galebe onun ve onun dostlarınındır. « ���Ïb¡æ£ y¡Œ¤l aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤ÌbÛ¡j¢ìæ;�� » yahud bütün tedbir onundur. Ezelde takdiri İlâhîsinde ne hükmetmiş ise o olacaktır. Ya Muhammed o münafıklar ���í¢‚¤1¢ìæ Ï©¬ó a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ßb Ûbí¢j¤†¢ëæ ÛÙ6›�� nefislerinde -ya'ni gönüllerinde veya kendi aralarında- bir şey, bir fikri fasid, bir küfür gizliyorlar ki onu sana açmazlar. Denilmiş ki müslimanlarla beraber bir muharebeye geldiklerine nedamet ediyorlardı. Aralarında ���íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ Ûì¤ ×bæ Ûäb ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥ ßb Ó¢n¡Ü¤äb ç¨è¢ä6b›�� bizim için o va'dolunan emirden bir şey olsa idi ya'ni Muhammedin va'di doğru olsa idi, yahud bizim re'y-ü tedbirden hıssamız olsa da, re'yimizle hareket edilse idi, burada böyle katle ma'ruz olmaz, içimizden bu kadar maktul vermezdik» diyorlar. Ecelin iki olduğuna kail oluyorlar, esbabı âdiyenin iradei İlâhiyye hılâfına ircayı te'sir edebileceğini zu'mediyorlar.» - «Emr» kelimesi ya umurun müfredi veya evamirin müfredi olduğu emri zaferi tekzib maksadile Nübüvvete bir i'tiraz diğer cihetten yukarıda beyan olunduğu üzere Abdullah ibni übeyyin Medineden çıkarılmaması hakkındaki re'yi kabul edilmemiş olduğundan dolayı emr-ü idarei Peygamberîyi bir tahtıe ve bunun altında istişareden daha kuvvetli bir surette emri hükûmete iştirak ve müdahale etmek ve bu garazla Peygamberin emri idaresini istibdadkâr görmek istiyen bir fikri ıhtilâl vardır. Bu münafıklar « ���ç3¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§6�� » derken bu garazları besliyorlar. Ve bittabi' ızhar edemiyorlardı. Halbuki evvelâ Resulullah reîsülmünafıkîn olan Abdullah ibni ubeyyi istişareye da'vet etmiş idi, saniyen �� sh:»1208 �kendisi de rü'yasını anlatmış ve aynı reyide bulunmuş ve fakat şûranın ekseriyyeti çıkmak re'yinde ısrar ettiklerinden dolayı o re'iy hâkim olmuştu. Binaenaleyh bu vaz'iyyet karşısında Resuli ekreme münafıkların bir nevi' istibdad isnad edercesine « ���Ûì¤ ×bæ Ûäb ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥�� » demeleri müfteriyâne bir tahrifi hakikat idi. Salisen bu vak'a ile tecribe, göstermişdi ki münafakıların dairei istışareye alınması bile muvafıkı hikmet değildir. Zira Abdullah ibni Übeyy, kibr-ü mahvetinden reyinin kabul edilmemesine tahammül edemiyerek igbirarını artırmış ve tedabiri harbiyyenin cereyanına yakından vakıfolarak ona göre orduda ıhtilâl çıkarmağa çalışmıştır. Bu sebeble idi ki balâda beyan olunduğu üzere « ��� íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa Ûbm n£‚¡ˆ¢ëa 2¡Àbãò¦ ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡Ø¢á¤�� » âyeti nâzil olmuş ve « ���Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛ¤b ß¤Š ×¢Ü£é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6�� » emri İlahîsi ile bu noktai nazardan da hakikat gösterilmiştir. Ve bunlara rağmen umurı islâmiyyede istibdad olmadığını ayrıca tebyîn için de « ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7�� » gelecektir. Şimdi «böyle maktul vermezdik» iddialarına da ���Ó¢3¤ Ûì¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ Ï©ó 2¢î¢ìm¡Ø¢á¤ Ûj Š ‹ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×¢n¡k ÇÜî¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤Ôn¤3¢ a¡Û¨ó ßšbu¡È¡è¡á¤7�� diye cevab, emir buyurulmuştur. Yani ya Muhammed de ki «Uhud»e çıkmayıb da evlerinizde yani Medinede bulunsa idiniz maktuliyyetleri yazılmış olanlar her halde devrildikleri yerlere çıkacaklar, yine katlolunacaklardı.»- Zira takdiri İlahî kabili redd-ü tagayır değildir. Ve bundan dolayı Allaha sui zande bulunmamalıdır. ���ëÛ¡îj¤n Ü¡ó aÛÜ£¨é¢ ßb Ï©ó •¢†¢ë‰¡×¢á¤ ëÛ¡î¢à z£¡— ßbÏ©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡Ø¢á¤6›�� Allah bunları mü'minlere inayeti olmadığından değil nice nice hikem-ü masalih için ve alelhusus sinelerinizdeki ıhlas ve nifakı âleim tecribede imtihana çekmek ve kalblerinizdeki gizli şeyleri vesveseleri, şüpheleri, künahları tasfiye ve tahtir eylemek için böyle yapmıştır. Şunu da bilmeli ki ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜ©îá¥ 2¡ˆap¡ aÛ–£¢†¢ë‰¡›�� Allah sinelere musahib olan ve onlardan ayrılmıyan serair-ü �� sh:»1209 �hafayayı temamen bilir. Binaenaleyh öyle imtihanlara çekmesi de bilmediğinden değildir. Bunda muktezai rububiyyet olan bir sirri ıstıfa vardır ki bununla mü'minler mümarese kesbeder, münafıkların da halleri meydana çıkar. 155.���a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå m ìÛ£ì¤a ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ íì¤â aÛ¤n Ôó aÛ¤v à¤Èbæ¡=›�� Şüphe yok ki iki ordunun çatıştığı gün içinizden yüz çevirenler yani, düşmandan dönen veya Medineye kadar kaçanlar ���a¡ã£à b a¤n ŒÛ£è¢á¢ aÛ’£,î¤Àbæ¢ 2¡j È¤œ¡ ßb ×Žj¢ìa7›�� her halde kazanmış oldukları bâzı hataya sebebiyle Şeytan onların ayaklarını kaydırmak istedi.» O bazı künahlar ne idi? onu ancak Allah bilir ve burada setretmiştir. Anlaşılıyor ki tâat, tâate sevkettiği gibi günah da günaha sevkeder. Ve insanın Şeytana kapılmak kabiliyyetini tezyid eyler. Maamafih ���ëÛÔ†¤ Ç1 b aÛÜ£¨é¢ Çä¤è¢á¤6›�� muhakkak ki Allah onların günalarını afvetti çünkü ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ë1¢ì‰¥ y Ü©îá¥;›�� dir. « ���ëÛì¤ í¢ìª¨a¡ˆ¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛä£b 2¡à b ×Žj¢ìa ßb m Š Ú ÇÜ¨ó Ãè¤Š¡çb ß¡å¤ …a¬2£ò§�� » artık me'yusolmak, sui zannetmek caiz değildir.O gün sebat eden veya kaçanların aded ve eşhası hakkında haberler muhteliftir. Muhammed ibni İshakın nakline göre bir sülüsü mecruh, bir sülüsü münhezim olmuş, bir sülsü de sebat etmiş. Münhezim olanlar hakkında da ıhtilâf vardır. Denilmiş ki bazısı Medineye kadar vardı ve Resulullahın katlolunduğunu haber verdi. Bu, Sa'd ibni Osman idi. Ondan sonra daha bazıları gelmiş, kadınların yanlarına girmişlerdi, kadınlar bunları «demek Peygamberden kaçıyorsunuz ha» diyorlar ve yüzlerine toprak saçıyorlar, «burada öreke var, al da iplik bük» diye tahkir ediyorlardı. Diğer taraftan denilmiştirki müslimanlar dağdan ileri geçmediler. Tefsiri Kaffalın�� sh:»1210 � beyanına göre bu babdaki bütün haberlerden hulâsaten anlaşıla bilen şudur ki: bazıları dönmüş ve uzaklaşmış, bunların kimisi Medineye kimisi de diğer tarafa gitmiştir. Fakat ekserisi dağ tarafında kalmışlar ve orada toplanmışlar, bunlar miyanında Hazreti Ömer de vardı. Ancak bunun ibtidalarda olmadığı, bir uzak gitmeyib dağın üzerinde Resulullahın orada suuduna kadar kaldığı muhakkaktır. Tefsiri Ebu Hayyanda mezkûrdur ki Hazreti Ömer bir Cuma günü hutbeye çıkmış, Âli Imrani okumuştu ve müşarünileyh hutbesiude Âli Imran suresini okumaktan hoşlanırdı. İşbu « ���a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå m ìÛ£ì¤a ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤�� » âyetine gelince demiştir ki «Uhud» günü biz bozulduk, ben keçileri gibi sıçrayordum, nas da «Muhammed katlolundu» diyorlardı. Ben de «Muhammed katlolundu der bir kimse bulursam her halde öldürürüm» dedim, nihayet dağın üzerine toplandık, bunun üzerine bu âyetin tamamı nâzil oldu, �açg� yine tefsiri Kaffalde ve Razîde mesturdur ki Hazreti Osman dahi ensardan Sa'd ve Ukbe namında iki kişi ile beraber bouzlmuşlar, hatta uzak bir mevkia kadar gitmişler, üç gün sonra avdet etmişler, Hazreti Peygamber sallallahü aleyhi vesellem de « �ÛÔ†¤ ‡çj¤n¢á¤ Ï¡îèb ÇŠ¡íšé¦� = uzakça gittiniz» buyurmuştur. Bir gün Hazreti Fatıma Hazreti Aliye «Osman ne yaptı» diye sormuş, o da müşarünileyhi eksiklemiş, aleyhissalâtü vesselâm da « �íb ÇÜ¡ó£¢ a Ç¤îbã¡ó a ‹¤ëax¢ a¤Ûb ìap¡ a æ¤ ín z b2£¢ìa� = ya Ali kız kardeşlerin zevcleri sevişmek hususunda beni yordular» hıtabiyle karşılamıştır. Sebat edenlere gelince: Bunlar nihayet on dört zat idiler ki Muhacirînden: Ebubekr, Ali, Abdurrahman ibni Avf, Sa'd ibni ebi Vakkas, Talha ibni Abdullah, Ebu Übeydetebnilcerrah, Zübeyr ibnil'avvam. Ensardan: Hubab ibnilmünzir, Ebu Dücane, Asım ibni Sabit, Hâris ibnissımma, Sehl ibni Huneyf, Üseyd ibni Hudayr, Sa'd ibni Muazdır. Zikrolunuyor ki o gün bunlardan sekizi Resulullah ile ölüm üzerine mubayea� �sh:»1211 � etmişleri. Üçü Muhacirînden: Ali, Talha, Zübeyr, beşi de Ensardan Ebudücane, Hâris ibnissımma, Hubab ibnilmünzir, Asım ibni Sabit Sehl ibni Huneyf idi, Biiznillâh hiç biri katlolunmamıştır.BinaenaleyhBağlantı başlığı 156.���íb¬ a í£¢èb aÛ£ˆ©íå a¨ßä¢ìa Ûbm Ø¢ìã¢ìa ×bÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa ëÓbÛ¢ìa Û¡b¡¤ìaã¡è¡á¤ a¡‡a ™Š 2¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a ë¤ ×bã¢ìa Ë¢Œ£¦ô›�� ey mü'minler o küfreden ve sefere çıktıkları veya gazi olmağa gittikleri zaman ıhvanları için ���Ûì¤ ×bã¢ìa Ç¡ä¤† ãb ßbßbm¢ìa ëßb Ó¢n¡Ü¢ìa7›�� bizim yanımızda olsalardı ölmezlerdi, ve katlolunmazlardı diyenler gibi olmayınız, kâfirlere benzemekten sakınınız, onların şefer ve gazayi hakikaten sebebi mevt telâkki edib de böyle söylemeleri ���Û¡îv¤È3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¨Û¡Ù y Ž¤Š ñ¦ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6›�� Allahın o telakkîyi kalblerinde büyük bir hasret kılması içindir. Ya'ni o i'tikadın neticesi kalblerin ilel'ebed hasrette kalmasıdır. Bir kerre mevt ve katli bu gibi esbaba isnad edenler ve daha ilerisini düşünmeyenler için teselliye imkân yoktur. Artık olan olmuş ve «ah keşke göndermese idik» diye hasret çekmekten başka bir şey kalmamıştır. Bunlara onu men'eylemediklerinden dolayı kendilerini ölüme sebeb olmuş bir katil gibi farz ederek nedametten başka bir şey düşmez.. saniyen bu i'tikad sefer ve gazadan yılmağa ve onların fevaidi azîmesinden mahrum kalmağa ve düşmanın istilâsına uğrayıb her felâkete baş eğmeğe sebeb olur ki bu da ebedî bir hasreti azîmedir �����ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ í¢z¤î,©ó ëí¢à©îo¢6›��� halbuki hayatı da mematı da veren Allahtır. -Allah öldüreceği zaman seferde de öldürür hazarda da, harbde de öldürür sulhda da, nice sefere çıkanlar vardır ki büyük büyük kârlar istifadelerle sağ ve salim dönerler gelirler. Nice muharebeye gidenler vardır ki muzafferiyatı azîme ile avdet ederler. Allah öldürmeyince kimse �� sh:»1212 �ölmez, hem de ����ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ 2 –©îŠ¥›� dir. Mü'minler bunu bilmeli ve kâfirlere benzememelidirler. 157.���ëÛ÷¡å¤ Ó¢n¡Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï©ó j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¤ ß¢n£¢á¤›�� şayed Allah yolunda katlolunur veya ölürseniz hiç şüphe etmeyiniz ���Ûà Ì¤1¡Š ñ¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë‰y¤à ò¥›�� Allahdan bir mağfiret ve rahmet her halde ���î¤Š¥ ß¡à£b ív¤à È¢ìæ›�� o kâfirlerin müddeti ömürlerinde toplayacakları şeylerden hayırlıdır. 158.���ëÛ÷¡å¤ ß¢n£¢á¤ a ë¤ Ó¢n¡Ü¤n¢á¤›�� şunda da şüphe etmeyinizki her hangi bir surette ölür veya katledilirseniz ���Ûb¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡ m¢z¤’Š¢ëæ›���� başkasına değil, ancak Allaha haşrolunacaksınız. Ona sevkolunub onun huzurunda toplanacaksınız, ecrinizi, cezanızı ondan alacaksınız.Mü'minlere vaki olan bu ıhtarattan sonra Resulullahın şânına ve hukuk ve vezaifine müteallık olarak telvini hıtab ile şu âyet irad buyuruluyor: 159.��Ïj¡à b ‰y¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û¡ä¤o Ûè¢á¤7›� �� İmdi ya Muhammed! şu ni'meti İlâhiyyeye bilhassa şükretmelidir ki mintarafillâh büyük bir rahmet ile meftur olduğun hüsni hulk müktezasınca sen onlara yumuşak, nâzik bulundun, tekdire müstehık oldukları halde kusurlarını yüzlerine vurub da sert muamele etmedin. Yoksa ���ëÛì¤ ×¢ä¤o ÏÄ£¦b ËÜ©îÅ aÛ¤ÔÜ¤k¡›�� sen huysuz, bir kalbı yoğun olsa idin ���Ûbã¤1 š£¢ìa ß¡å¤ y ì¤Û¡Ù:›�� hiç şüphesiz etrafından darmadığın olurlar. Seni bırakıb kaçtıktan sonra bir daha başına toplanmazlardı, bu ise en büyük bir felâket olurdu. Binaenaleyh ���ÏbÇ¤Ñ¢ Çä¤è¢á¤›�� hukukı risalete�� sh:»1213 � müteallık kusurlarını afvet ���ëa¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Ûè¢á¤›�� ve hukukullahı Allah afvettiğinden onlar için istiğfar eyle ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7›�� ve emirde onlarla müşavere et. Yani vahiy varid olmayıb re'y-ü ictihada mütevakkıf bulunan harb gibi umurı âmmeye müteallık işlerde onların re'yini al ki emir, emir bilma'ruf olsun. ���Ïb¡‡a ÇŒß¤o ›�� ba'delmüşavere karar verib azmettiğin vakit de ����Ïn ì×£3¤ ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� Allaha tevekkül ve itimad et, icrada fütur getırme: ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢n ì×£¡Ü©îå›�� .Müşavere, şivar, meşvüre, meşvere, meşure, danışıb işaret almak, ya'ni rey almak demektir. Toplanıb meşveret eden cemaate de « �‘¢ì‰ô� » denilir ki bu da esasen obirleri gibi masdardır. Lisanı Arabda «işaret» « �a ‘b‰ a¡Ûî¤é¡� » diye « �a¡Ûó� » ile sılalandığı zaman lisanımızda meşhur olduğu üzere el veya göz, kaş ile ima ma'nâsına geldiği gibi « �a ‘b‰ ÇÜî¤é¡� » diye « �ÇÜó� » ile sılalandığı zaman da emretmek, reiy vermek ma'nâsına gelir. Müşavere işte bu manâca işaret almak içindir. İştikak noktai nazarından işbu müşavere ve işaret arı kovanından bal almak manâsından veya satılık bir hayvanı göstermek veya anlamak için at pazarında binib koşturmak manâsından me'huzdur.Afiv ve istiğfar emirlerinden sonra « ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7�� » buyurulmasında calibi dikkat bir takım nükteler ve hikmetler vardır: 1- Peygamberin onlarla müşaveresi şanlarının i'lâsını ve payelerinin terfiini icabeder. Bu da onların mahabbetlerinin izdiyadına bais olur. Müşavereye tenezzül edilmemesi ise bir nevi' hakareti tazammun eder ki bundan da sui hulk ve fazazat husule gelir. Bunun neticesi ise�� sh:»1214 � « ���Ûbã¤1 š£¢ìa ß¡å¤ y ì¤Û¡Ù:�� » mantukiyle beyan buyurulmuştur. Bu noktai nazarla müşaverei nebeviyye bir tatyibi kalbi tazammun eder. 2- « ��×¢ìã¢ìa ‰2£bã¡î£©åP ëÛ¤n Ø¢å¤ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a¢ß£ò¥ í†¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Ûó aÛ¤‚î¤Š¡P ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ î¤Š a¢ß£ò§ a¢¤Š¡u o¤ Û¡Üä£b¡� ��» emirleri medlûlünce bi'seti Muhammediyye umum insanlar için muktedabih, nümunei imtisal olacak bir ümmet teşkilini istihdaf ettiğinden Eshabı Muhammedînin en yüksek bir terbiyei siyasiyye iktisab etmesi matlûbi İlâhî idi, böyle bir terbiye ise « ���Ïj¡à b ‰y¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡�� » medlûlünce mahzı rahmeti İlâhiyye olan fahrı risaletin mektebi müşavaresinde alınabilirdi. Ribbiyyunı Muhammedî rabbanî olarak yetişecekler, bilâhare de « �a •¤z b2¡ó ×bÛä£¢v¢ìâ¡ 2¡b í£¡è¡á¢ aÓ¤n † í¤n¢á¤ a¡ç¤n † í¤n¢á¤� » hadîsi nebevîsi müeddasınca biemrillâh nice ribbiyyun ve rabbaniyyun yetiştireceklerdi. Buna ise her şeyden evvel pek büyük bir semahat ve nezaketi haiz bir kemali ahlâkî ve irfanı rabbanî lâzım idi ki işte esası bir mevhibei İlâhiyye ve semerat-ü inkişafatı kesbi beşerî olan bu ahlâkın mebdei « ���Ïj¡à b ‰y¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ Û¡ä¤o Ûè¢á¤7�� » hıtabı minnetiyle ve inkişafatı « ���ÏbÇ¤Ñ¢ Çä¤è¢á¤ ëa¤n Ì¤1¡Š¤ Ûè¢á¤�� » emri semahatiyle gösterildikten sonra o irfanın ta'lim ve temrini için de « ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7�� » buyurulmuştur. Bu noktai nazardan da müşaverei Nebevviye bir sirri terbiyeyi ve hikmeti ıktidayı tazammun eyler. 3- Esasen aleyhissalâtü vesselâm vak'ai Uhudün bidayetinde müşavere etmiş idi. Resulullah Medineden çıkılmamasına mütemayil olduğu halde onlar çıkılması reyinde bulunmuşlardı. Çıkılınca da olanlar oldu. Binaenaleyh bundan sonra Peygamber onlarla müşavereyi terk ederse o müşavereden dolayı kalbinde bir teessür bulunduğuna delâlet ederdi. Bunun için bu vakıadan sonra emri müşavere tasrih buyurulmuştur ki kalbi Nebevîde bu vakıada böyle bir eser bulunmadığı ve müşavere hususunda tessür caiz olmayıb emniyeti kâmile ile hareket edilmek lâzım geldiği ve hüsni niyyet ile vaki' olan re'yi ictihadîden dolayı âhirinde hatâ tebeyyün etse bile evvelinde mes'uliyyet olmayacağı anlaşılmış olsun. ��sh:»1215� 4- Münafıkların reisleri Abdullah ibni Übeyy müşavereye idhal edilmiş olduğu halde ahlâkıyyeti müşavereyi tanımıyarak ve fikri tahakküme kapılarak en müşkil bir zamanda emre iştirak ve müdahale hırsıle «bize emirden bir hıssa var mı? = « ��Ûì¤ ×bæ Ûäb ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ‘ó¤õ¥›P ç3¤ Ûäb ß¡å¤ aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡ ß¡å¤ ‘ó¤õ§6›� »����������� dediklerinden dolayı « ���Ó¢3¤ a¡æ£ aÛ¤b ß¤Š ×¢Ü£é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6�� » cevabından sonra « ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7�� » buyurulmasında hem siyaseti islâmiyyenin tahakküm ve istibdad fikrinden uzak bir ruhı semahat ve ahlâka ibtina eylediğini, hem de bu semahatin aslı tevhide ve fikri ıhlâsa muhalif açık veya gizli bir şirk ve işrake varan bir iştiraki emir mahiyyetinde olmaması lüzumunu ayrıca bir ıhtardır. Binaenaleyh « �ëa ‘¤Š¡×¤è¢á¤ Ï¡ó a¤Ûb ß¤Š¡� » buyurulmayıb da « ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7�� » buyurulması münafıklara bir reddi ve müşaverenin « ���a¡æ£ aÛ¤b ß¤Š ×¢Ü£é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6�� » nassındaki vahdeti emri ıhlâle değil, taharri ve ızhara müteveccih olması lüzumunu da ihtiva eder ve âyetin evvelinde « ���Ïj¡à b ‰y¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡�� » âhirinde « ���Ïb¡‡a ÇŒß¤o Ïn ì×£3¤ ÇÜó aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » ılh... hükmi celilleriyle bütün emrin Allaha ircaı da bu noktai tevhidi i'lâm eyler. Bundan ise şu neticeyi alırız ki şûrayı islâmın vazifesi mücerred kendi arzu ve iştihalarını ifade eden iradelerini göstermek değil, hâdisatta ibadullahın menafi'ı umumiyesi noktai nazarından taharrii hakk ile olbabda edillei akliyye ve nakliyesinden ma'mulünbih olması lâzım gelen hükmullahı ta'yin etmektir. Bu suretledir ki tecelli edecek olan irade, vaki'de hiç bir kıymeti olmıyan mücerred iradatı beşeriyye değil, vaki'de tahakku edecek olan iradei İlâhiyyeyi temsil ve ona münkad olarak müfid bir surette icrayı hükmedebilir. Burada iradei beşeriyyenin hiç hükmü yok denemez. Fakat ilmin iradeye tabi' olmasile iradenin ilme tabi' olması arasında büyük bir fark bulunduğunu unutmamak lâzım gelir. Binaenaleyh şûrâ evvel emirde bir fikri ilmî ile taharrii hak ve iradei İlâhiyye tecelliyatına ittiba' etmek ve iradei cüziyyelerini kendi temennilerini ibraza değil, hükmi hakkı ızhar ve � �sh:»1216 �ta'yine sarf eylemek ıktıza eder. Yoksa ortada müşavere değil, iradatı muhtelifenin tenazu' ve cidali cereyan eyler ve bu tenazu', fikri hakk-u hayr ile hükmullaha irca' olunmadıkca fırakı muhtelifenin tesadümü, inkırazı müstelzim olur. İşbu müşavere emrinin vücub mu yoksa nedib mi ifade ettiği hakkında ulemanın ıhtilâfı vardır. İmamı Şafiî Hazretleri nebde hamletmiş ise de zahir olan vücubdur. Fakat müfessirîn ve ulemanın ittifakı vardır ki min indıllah vahiy nâzil olmuş bulunan hususatta Peygamberin ümmet ile müşavere etmesi caiz değildi. Çünkü nass karşısında re'y-ü kıyas batıldır, mevridi nassta ictihada mesağ olmadığı ma'lûmdur. Nass olmıyan hususata gelince her şeyde müşavere câiz midir değil midir? Bir hayli ulema ve müfessirîn işbu « ���ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7�� » emrinin emri harbe masruf olduğu fikrindedir. Çünkü vahiy bulunan hususatta müşavere caiz olmadığı müteyyakkan bulunduğundan « ���Ï¡ó a¤Ûb ß¤Š¡�� » deki « �aÛÑ Ûbâ� » ın istiğrak için olmadığı anlaşılır. Binaenaleyh ahd için olması taayyün eder. Bu âyette sebketmiş emri ma'hud ise harb ve telâkıi a'dâdır. Şu halde emirde buna muhtass olmak lâzım gelir. Lâkin diğer ulema ise « �a Ûb ß¤Š¡� » in âmmolduğu ve ancak nass varid olan hususata tahsıs edilmiş ve binaenaleyh mutebakide umumî üzere huccet olarak kalmış bulunduğu fikrindedir. Fil'vaki' « ��a¡æ£ aÛ¤b ß¤Š ×¢Ü£é¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡6��� » emri harbe mahsus olmadığı gibi buradaki « �Ï¡ó a¤Ûb ß¤Š¡� » dahi öyle olmak lâzım gelir. Beyyinatin vürudundan sonra ıhtilâf edenler ve kitabullaha iman etmiyenler aleyhinde varid olan âyâtin mevridi nassta içtihada mesağ olmadığını gösterdikleri ve daha açıkçası nass karşısında ictihad, emri ilâhî karşısında re'y-ü kıyas ile ısyan eden mel'un İblisin hali olduğu ma'lûmdur. Binaenaleyh mes'elenin ruhu mazharı vahyolan Resulullahın emri dinde ictihada da memur olub olmadığı mes'elesidir. Peygamber için içtihadı tecviz etmiyenler müşaverenin emri harb gibi sırf �� sh:»1217 �Dünyevî olan hususata aid bulunduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Halbuki İlmi usulde sahih olan şudur ki Resulullah vahye muntazır olur ve vahiy varid olmıyan husasatta re'y-ü ictihadiyle amel ederdi. Ve bu ictihadda ibtida' hata da melhuz olabilir, ancak hata vukubulur ise vahiyle tashih olunur, devamı etmezdi. İctihadı Peygamberînin ictihadatı saireden farkı bu idi yoksa cenabı Allah « ���ÛÈÜ¡à é¢ aÛ£ˆ©íå íŽ¤n ä¤j¡À¢ìãé¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤6�� » diye ulemai müctehidîni medhetmiş ve « ���ÏbÇ¤n j¡Š¢ëa íb¬ a¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b 2¤–b‰¡�� » diye isti'mali basıret ile itibar ve kıyası da emretmiş iken ülül'ebsarın seyyidi olan ve akl-ü zekâsı her kesin fevkınde bulunan Resulullahın bu nususdan haric olamıyacağı derkârdır. Binaenaleyh Resulullahın vahiy nâzil olmayınca ictihada me'mur idi. İctihad ise mübahase ve münazaraile kuvvet bulacağı cihetle mevridi vahiyden maadasında müşavere ile de me'mur olmuştur. Mervidir ki işbu «�� ��ë‘bë¡‰¤ç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š¡7� » nâzilolduğu zaman Resulullah şöyle buyurmuştur: « �a ßb a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ë ‰¢ìÛé¢ ÛÌä¡î£bæ¡ Çä¤èb ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ u È3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ m ÈbÛó ‰y¤à ò¦ Ûb¢ß£n¡ó Ïà å¡ a¤n ’b‰¡ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ûá¤ íÈ¤† â¤ ‰¢‘¤†¦a ë ßå¤ m Š ×èb Ûá¤ íÈ¤† â¤ Ëî£¦b � = Biliniz ki Allah ve Resulü müşavereden her halde müstağnidirler ve lâkin Allah tealâ bunu benim ümmetime bir rahmet kıldı, onlardan her kim istişare ederse rüşdden mahrum olmaz, her kim de terk ederse hatadan kurtulmaz» diğer bir hadîsi şerifte de « �ßb m ’bë‰ Óì¤â¥ ÓÁ£¢ a¡Û£b ç† ë¤a Û¡b ‰¤‘†¡ a ß¤Š¡ç¡á¤� = müşavere eden bir kavm her hlde işlerinin en doğrusuna muvaffak olur» buyurulmuştur. Bütün bunlardan anlaşılır ki burada Peygambere hıtaben varid olan «veşâvirehüm» emri balâda beyan olunduğu üzere bir çok fevaidi muhtevi olmakla beraber bunun illet ve hikmeti asliyyesi ümmetin ta'lim ve terbiyyesi için varid olmuş bulunmasıdır. Binaenaleyh Peygamber için müşavere, mendub da olsa ümmet için vacibdir. Netekim diğer bir âyette « ���ëa ß¤Š¢ç¢á¤ ‘¢ì‰¨ô 2 î¤äè¢á¤:�� » buyurulmuştur. Bu noktada Resulullaha hıtabdan mü'minlere iltifat ile buyuruluyor ki 160. ���a¡æ¤ íä¤–¢Š¤×¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÏÜb ËbÛ¡k ÛØ¢á¤7 ëa¡æ¤ í‚¤ˆ¢Û¤Ø¢á¤ Ïà å¤ ‡a aÛ£ˆ©ô íä¤–¢Š¢×¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ê©6›�� �� sh:»1218 � HIZLÂN; Muhtaci, tam ıhtiyacı sırasında bırakıvermektir. «Bedr» vak'ası birinci fıkranın, «Uhud» vak'ası da ikinci fıkranın misalleridir. Gerçi «Uhud» da cenabı Allah mü'minleri mahzul kılmamıştır. Fakat «Bedr» gibi nusrati tamme de bahşetmemiş ve bu suretle hızlânı İlahînin dehşetini takdir ettirecek bir imtihan yapmış olduğundan bu da ikinci fıkrayi bittecribe takdir için misali kâfi olmuşdur. ���ë Ç Ü ó aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ï Ü¤î n ì ×£ 3¡ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›�� Binaenaleyh mü'minler de ancak Allaha tevekkül etsinler yalnız ona dayansınlar.İmam, Fahruddini Razî der ki «tevekkül bazı cahillerin zannettiği gibi insanın kendini ihmal etmesi demek değildir. Böyle olsa idi müşavere emri tevekküle mani olurdu. Tevekkül insanın esbabı zahireye riayet etmesi ve lâkin kalbini onlara bağlamayıb Haktealânın ısmetine dayanması demektir.» �açgPPP� Okcular, merkezi terketib ganimete koşmalarına sebeb olarak «Resulullah her kesin aldığı kendinin olsun der de ganaimi taksim etmez diye korkduk netekim «Bedr» de taksim etmemişti» demişler Resuli ekrem de «demek ki ganaimi size taksim etmiyeceğiz de gulûl yapacağız zannettiniz» buyurmuştu. Bu sebeble şanı Peygamberîyi tenzih ve gulûlün gadabı İlahîyi calib büyük bir günah olduğunu ve cezasız kalmıyacağını beyan için şu âyetler nâzil olmuştur. 161.���ß b× bæ Û¡ä j¡ó£§ a æ¤ í Ì¢3£ 6 aÛƒ›�� GULÛL; Mali ganimetten gizli bir şey aşırmak, emanete hıyanet etmektir ki alel'umum emvali devlette sui istimal de bu kabildendir. Resulullah, gulûlü kebairden saymıştır, ve bu babda bir çok ehadisi şerife vardır. Ezcümle «her kim üç şeyden berî olarak ruhu cesedinden ayrılırsa Cennete dahil olur: Kibir, gurur, borc = « �ß å¤ Ï b‰ Ö ‰¢ëy¢é¢ u Ž † ê¢ ë ç¢ì 2 Š¡íóª¥ ß¡å¤ q Ü bt§ …  3 aÛ¤v ä£ ò � » ipliği iğneyi de eda ediniz, �� sh:»1219 �çünkü yevmi kıyamette ar, nar, şenaattir « �a …£¢ë aÛ¤‚î¤Á ëaÛ¤à¡‚¤îÁ Ïb¡ã£é¢ Çb‰¥ ëãb‰¥ ë‘äb‰¥ íì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡� » buyurulmuştur. 162.���a Ïà å¡ am£j É ‰¡™¤ìaæ aÛÜ£¨é¡›�� İmdi Peygamber gibi Allahın rızası ardında giden zat ���×à å¤ 2 b¬õ 2¡Ž‚Á§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëßb¤ë¨íé¢ u èä£á¢6›�� Allahdan bir dehşetli gadab ile dönen ve varacağı yer Cehennem olan haine benzer mi? ���ë2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à –©îŠ¢›�� O Cehennem ne fena masîrdir. Hayır onlar müsavi olamazlar. �� 163.� �ç¢á¤›� O fırkai rıdvan ile o fırkai sehat ���…‰u bp¥ Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡6›�� Allah indinde tabaka tabaka muhteliftirler, biri Cennette, biri Cehennemdedir. ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ 2 –©îŠ¥ 2¡à b íÈ¤à Ü¢ìæ;›�� ve Allah onların amellerinin derecelerini bilir, ona göre ecr-ü ceza verir.Şimdi bu fırkai rıdvan ile fırkai sehatın hallerini bir az tafsıl ve vak'ai «Uhud» den müteessir bulunan mü'minleri tesliye ve kalblerini takviye sadedinde evvelâ Resulullahdan bed ile buyuruluyor ki: �� ����������������TVQ› ÛÔ†¤ ßå£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå a¡‡¤ 2 Ès Ï©îè¡á¤ ‰¢ìÛ¦b ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤ ín¤Ü¢ìa ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ a¨íbm¡é© ëí¢Œ×£©îè¡á¤ ëí¢ÈÜ£¡à¢è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò7 ëa¡æ¤ ×bã¢ìa ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢ Û1©ó ™Üb4§ ß¢j©îå§ UVQ› a ë Ûà£b ¬ a •b2 n¤Ø¢á¤ ß¢–©îj ò¥ Ó†¤ a •j¤n¢á¤ ß¡r¤Üî¤èb= Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤ a ã£¨ó ç¨ˆ6a Ó¢3¤ ç¢ì ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥› ��sh:»1220� ����� VVQ› ë ß b¬ a • b2 Ø¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤n Ô ó aÛ¤v à¤È bæ¡ Ï j¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Û¡î È¤Ü á aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå = WVQ› ë Û¡î È¤Ü á aÛ£ ˆ©íå ã bÏ Ô¢ìa7 ë Ó©î3 Û è¢á¤ m È bÛ ì¤a Ó bm¡Ü¢ìa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¡ a…¤Ï È¢ìa6 Ó bÛ¢ìa Û ì¤ ã È¤Ü á¢ Ó¡n bÛ¦b Û bm£ j È¤ä b×¢á¤6 ç¢á¤ Û¡Ü¤Ø¢1¤Š¡ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ a Ó¤Š l¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Û¡Ü¤b©íà bæ¡7 í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ 2¡b Ï¤ì aç¡è¡á¤ ß b Û î¤ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à b í Ø¤n¢à¢ìæ 7 XVQ› a Û£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ìa Û¡b¡¤ì aã¡è¡á¤ ë Ó È †¢ëa Û ì¤ a Ÿ bÇ¢ìã b ß b Ó¢n¡Ü¢ìa6 Ó¢3¤ Ï b…¤‰ ëª¢@a Ç å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå YVQ› ë Û bm z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó¢n¡Ü¢ìa Ï©ó  j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ß¤ì am¦6b 2 3¤ a y¤î b¬õ¥ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤ í¢Š¤‹ Ó¢ìæ = PWQ› Ï Š¡y©îå 2¡à b¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é©= ë í Ž¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ£ ˆ©íå Û á¤ í Ü¤z Ô¢ìa 2¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤  Ü¤1¡è¡á¤= a Û£ b  ì¤Ò¥ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ ë Û bç¢á¤ í z¤Œ ã¢ìæ < QWQ› í Ž¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ 2¡ä¡È¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ï š¤3§= ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå 8;› ��sh:»1221� ����� RWQ› a Û£ ˆ©íå a¤n v b2¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë aÛŠ£ ¢ì4¡ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b¬a • b2 è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ô Š¤€¢6 Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a y¤Ž ä¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ë am£ Ô ì¤a a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥7 SWQ› a Û£ ˆ©íå Ó b4 Û è¢á¢ aÛä£ b¢ a¡æ£ aÛä£ b Ó †¤ u à È¢ìa Û Ø¢á¤ Ï b¤’ ì¤ç¢á¤ Ï Œ a… ç¢á¤ a©íà bãb¦> ë Ó bÛ¢ìa y Ž¤j¢ä b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë ã¡È¤á aÛ¤ì ×©î3¢ TWQ› Ï bã¤Ô Ü j¢ìa 2¡ä¡È¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë Ï š¤3§ Û á¤ í à¤Ž gŽ¤è¢á¤ ¢¬ìõ¥= ë am£ j È¢ìa ‰¡™¤ì aæ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‡¢ë Ï š¤3§ Ç Ä©îá§ UWQ› a¡ã£ à b ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¢ í¢‚ ì£¡Ò¢ a ë¤Û¡î b¬õ ê¢: Ï Ü b m ‚ bÏ¢ìç¢á¤ ë  bÏ¢ìæ¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå VWQ› ë Û bí z¤Œ¢ã¤Ù aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢Ž b‰¡Ç¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡7 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ Û å¤ í š¢Š£¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b í¢Š©í†¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a Û£ b í v¤È 3 Û è¢á¤ y Ä£¦b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡7 ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ Ç Ä©îá¥ WWQ› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a‘¤n Š ë¢a aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š 2¡bÛ¤b©íà bæ¡ Û å¤ í š¢Š£¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ‘ ,î¤÷¦7b ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ XWQ› ë Û b í z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a a ã£ à b ã¢à¤Ü©ó Û è¢á¤  î¤Š¥ Û¡b ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤6 a¡ã£ à b ã¢à¤Ü©ó Û è¢á¤ Û¡î Œ¤… a…¢¬ëa a¡q¤à¦7b ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ ß¢è©îå¥› ��sh:»1222� ����� YWQ› ßb×bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡îˆ‰ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ÇÜ¨ó ßb¬a ã¤n¢á¤ ÇÜî¤é¡ y n£¨ó íà©îŒ aÛ¤‚j©îs ß¡å aÛÀ£î¡£k¡6 ëßb ×bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢À¤Ü¡ÈØ¢á¤ ÇÜó aÛ¤Ìî¤k¡ ëÛ¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é ív¤n j©ó ß¡å¤ ‰¢¢Ü¡é© ßå¤ í’b¬õ¢ Ïb¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë‰¢¢Ü¡é©7 ëa¡æ¤ m¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa ëm n£Ô¢ìa ÏÜØ¢á¤ a u¤Š¥ ÇÄ©îá¥ PXQ› ëÛbíz¤Žj å£ aÛ£ˆ©íå íj¤‚Ü¢ìæ 2¡à b¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ïš¤Ü¡é© ç¢ì î¤Š¦a Ûè¢á¤6 2 3¤ ç¢ì ‘Š£¥ Ûè¢á¤6 ,î¢Àì£Ó¢ìæ ßb2 ‚¡Ü¢ìa 2¡é© íì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6 ëÛ¡Ü£¨é¡ ß©îŠ at¢ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ 2¡à b m È¤à Ü¢ìæ j©îŠ¥;›� Meali Şerifi Hakikaten Allah mü'minleri minnetdar kıldı zira içlerinde kendilerinden bir Resul ba's buyurdu, onlara Allahın âyâtını okuyor, onları tezkiye ediyor, onlara kitab ve hikmet öğretiyor halbuki bundan evvel açık bir dalâl içinde idiler 164 böyle iken size hasımlarınızın başına iki mislini getirdiğiniz bir musıbet isabet ediverince bu nereden mi dediniz? Deki o kendi tarafınızıdan çünkü Allah her şey'e kadir 165 o iki cem'iyet çarpıştığı gün başınıza gelen de yine Allahın izniledir 166 hem mü'minleri belli edeceği için hem münafıklık edenleri belli edeceği için ki bunlara gelin Allah yolunda muharebeye girin veya müdafaada olsun bulunun" denilmişti, "bir muharebe bilse arkanızdan gelirdik" dediler, onlar o gün imandan�� sh:»1223 � ziyade küfre yakın idiler, ağızlarile kalblerinde olmıyanı söyliyorlardı, Allah daha iyi bilirken neyi gizleyorlardı 167 onlar ki oturdular da muharebeye giden ihvanları için "bizi dinleselerdi katl olunmazlardı" dediler, deki haydin o halde kendinizden ölümü def'edin eğer gerçeseniz 168 ve sakın Allah yolunda katledilenleri ölmüşler sanma, hayır, hep hayattadırlar, Rablarının ındinde yaşarlar 169 Allahın fazlından kendilerine bahş ettiği saadetle şadgâm olarak merzuk olurlar, arkalarından şehadetle kendilerine yetişemiyen mücahidler hakkında da şunu istibşar ederler ki onlara bir korku yok, onlar da mahzun olmıyacaklar 170 Allahın bir ni'metini bir de fazlını ve Allah mü'minlerin ecrini zayi' etmiyeceğini istibşar ederler 171 hele o, kendilerine yara değdikten sonra Allahın ve Peygamberin emrine icabet eyleyenler: mü'minler içinden bilhassa böyle ihsan ve ittika edenler için pek büyük bir ecir var 172 onlar ki nâs kendilerine haberiniz olsun nas sizin için tahşidat yaptılar onun için onlardan korkun dediler de bu kendilerinin imanlarını artırdı Allah yetişir bize o ne güzel vekil « ���y Ž¤j¢äb aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëã¡È¤á aÛ¤ì×©î3¢�� » dediler 173 sonra da kendilerine hiç bir keder dokunmaksızın Allahdan bir ni'met ve bir fazl ile avdet ettiler ve Allahın rızası ardınca gittiler, daha çok büyük bir fazlın sahibidir Allah 174 size o haberi getiren Şeytan sade kendi dostlarını korkutur, siz ondan korkmayın da bana ısyandan korkun eğer mü'minlerseniz 175 sana da o küfürde yarışanlar hüzün vermesin çünkü onlar Allaha bir zarar edebilecek değiller, Allah onlara Ahırette bir hazz vermemek istiyor, onlara azîm bir azab var 176 şüphesiz iman bedeline küfrü satın alanlar Allaha zerrece zarar verecek değiller ve onlar için elîm bir azb var 177 bir de o küfredenler kendilerini bırakışımızı zinhar kendileri için bir hayır sanmasınlar biz onları sırf günahlarını artsınlar diye bırakıyoruz, hem onlara zillet verici bir azab var 178 Allah mü'minleri bulunduğunuz hal üzere bırakacak değildir, nihayet murdarı temizden ayıracak, Allah sizleri gaybe muttalı' kılacak da değil ve lâkin Allah ona� �sh:»1224 � Resullerinden dilediğini seçer, onun için Allaha ve Resullerine iman edin ve eğer iman eder ve korunursanız size de azîm bir ecir var 179 Allahın fazlından kendilerine bahşettiği şey'e bahillik edenler sakın onu kendilerine hayırlı sanmasınlar hayır o, onlar için bir şerdir, yarın kıyamet günü o kıskandıkları mal boyunlarına tomruk edilecek kaldı ki Göklerin ve Yerin mirası hep Allahın ve Allah her ne yaparsanız haberdardır 180 _____________ 164.�������ÛÔ†¤ ßå£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜó aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå a¡‡¤ 2 Ès Ï©îè¡á¤ ‰¢ìÛ¦b ß¡å¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡è¡á¤›� Bu ne büyük bir minneti İlâhiyyedir. Bütün âlemi beşeriyyete bir tarihi hidayet açan ve âlemîne mahzı rahmeti İlâhiyye olan böyle bir Resuli âlîşânın ümmeti bulunan ve alelhusus şerefi suhbet ve refakatiyle müşerref kılınan mü'minlere ne mutlu? Öyle bir Resul ki ���ín¤Ü¢ìa ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ a¨íbm¡é©›�� onlara vahyi takrir ederek Allahın âyetlerini okur maarifi İlâhiyyeye isal ve kuvvei nazariyyelerini terbiye eder ���ëí¢Œ×£©îè¡á¤›�� onları tenzib-ü tasfiye eyler de kuvvei ameliyyelerini, ahlâklarını tekemmül ettirir ���ëí¢ÈÜ£¡à¢è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ëaÛ¤z¡Ø¤à ò7›�� onlara kitab ve hikmet talim ederek rabbaniyyete i'lâ eyler. -kitab, zavahiri şeriate, hikmet de onun mehasin veledünniyyatına, esrar-ü ılel ve menafııne işarettir. Halbuki ���ëa¡æ¤ ×bã¢ìa ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢ Û1©ó ™Üb4§ ß¢j©îå§›�� bundan evvel aşikâr bir dalalet içinde bulunuyorlardı. O cahiliyyet ve dalâl bir kaç sene içinde birdenbire bu yüksek hidayet ve hikmete münkalib oluverdi. Ve bu suretle kurum kadîme tarihı kapanıverdi. Binaenaleyh buna ümmet olan mü'minlere fütur yakışır mı? Bu böyle iken 165. ���a ë Ûà£b ¬ a •b2 n¤Ø¢á¤ ß¢–©îj ò¥ Ó†¤ a •j¤n¢á¤ ß¡r¤Üî¤èb=›�� sizin iki mislini isabet ettirdiğiniz bir musıybet size isabet edince, ya'ni sizin ��sh:»1225 � musıbetiniz düşmanınızınkinin nısfı iken �����Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤ a ã£¨ó ç¨ˆ6a›��� bu başımıza gelen musıbet nereden dediniz?»- «Bedr» muharebesinde düşman, yetmiş maktul ve yetmiş esîr ile musab olmuş idi, «Uhud» de de müslimanlar hiç bir esîr vermiyerek yetmiş kadar şehid verdiler. Bu i'tibar ile müslimanların «Uhud» deki zayıatı, müşrikînin «Bedr» deki zayıatının nısfı kadardı, bir de müslimanlar müşrikleri bir «Bedr» de bir de «Uhud» ün bidayetinde olmak üzere iki kerre hezimete düşürmüşler, müslimanlar ise bir kerrecik bozulmuşlardı. Bu i'tibar ile de müşriklerin giriftar oldukları musıbete nazaran müslimanların musıbeti ikiye karşı bir demek idi, hem müşriklerin musıbetleri müslimanların «Bedr» muzafferiyyetleri olduğu halde müslimanların musıbeti müşriklerin bir muzaffeniyyeti değil idi. Bu ise müslimanların fazlaca teessür ve hayretini mucib olmuş ve bunu ı'zam ederek «bu nereden?» diye bir endişeye dalmışlardı. Bu sual hâdisenin ilmî bir nazarla tetkık ve tenkıdi için vaz'ı mes'ele kabilinden olabilirse de diğer taraftan münafıkların «Muhammedin va'di tahakkuk etmedi, Peygamber olsa idi bu musıbetler olur miydi?» gibi şüpheler ilkasına çalıştıklarından bunda avammı mü'minînin fikirlerini bozulmak ihtimali de vardı. Binaenaleyh Cenabı Allah hâdisenin haddinden fazla ı'zam edilmiş bulunduğunu bilmukayese göstererek « �a¡ã£ó ç¨ˆa� » sualin haksız ve münasebetsiz olduğunu uslûbi istifham ile ıhtar zımnında « ���ëm¡Ü¤Ù aÛ¤b í£bâ¢ ã¢† aë¡Û¢èb 2 î¤å aÛä£b¡7�� » mazmumuna işareten süruru gibi âlâmı da mütehavvil olan bu âlemde bu halin taaccüb ve teessüf edilecek bir şey olmadığı tarzında bir cevabı tesliyete işaretle beraber mes'elenin hakikî cevabını da beyan için buyuruyor ki: ya Muhammed! �Ó¢3¤›� cevaben şöyle de: ���ç¢ì ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤6›�� o sizin kendinizden oldu. Bunun sebebini evvel emirde harıcte değil kendinizde emre muhalefet etmek, merkezi terkedib �� sh:»1226 �ganimet hırsına düşmek gibi sui irade ve hareketinizde aramalısınız. Binaenaleyh «bu nereden?» diye taaccüb ve teessüf edeceğinize nefsinizi ıslâh edib âtî için hazırlanmalısınız. Çünkü ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥›�� dir. Cümlei kudretinden olmak üzere yolunda bulunanlara nusrat ihsan ettiği gibi hilâfında gidenlere hızlân da edebilir. Hattâ hikemi hafiyyesinden dolayı lûtfunu kahr, kahrini lûtuf suretinde gösterebilir. Burada evvelâ hâdisenin sebeb ve men'şei kendileri olduğu ve bu suretle ef'ali ıbadın kendi iradelerine müstenid bulunduğu tebliğ olunmakla beraber bundan iradei beşerin iradei ilâhiyye hılâfına olarak hâdisatta müstakıl olduğu tevehhüm olunmamak, esbabın ve iradei ıbadın te'siri Allahın kudretine ve iradesinin taallûkuna medyun ve mütevakkıf bulunduğu iyice anlaşılmak için « �������a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ Ó†©íŠ¥��� » tezyilinden sonra doğrudan doğru mü'minlere tevcihi hıtab ile cevabı şual şu veçhile izahr olunuyor ki:Ey mü'minler 166.���ëßb¬ a •b2 Ø¢á¤ íì¤â aÛ¤n Ôó aÛ¤v à¤Èbæ¡ Ïj¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›�� iki ordunun ya'ni müslimîn ordusile müşrikîn ordusunun çatıştıkları o gün size her ne nekbet ısabet ettiyse -kendinizden olmakla beraber- Allahın izniyledir.» -Zira izn-ü iradei İlâhiyye haricinde her hangi bir hâdisenin vukuuna imkân yoktur demek ki iradei İlâhiyye iki suretle tecelli eder. Birisi cebrî olan iradei İlâhiyyedir ki hiç bir sebeb ve şart ve iradei abid ma'ıyyetinde tenfiz suretinde tecelli eden iradei İlâhiyedir ki bu irade rızayı müstelzim olmaz. Ancak mes'uliyet ıbada raci' olmak üzere bir müsaadei fi'liyye ifade eder. Buna ve bilhassa bunun muhalifi rıza olanına Mütekellimîn tahliye dahi tabir�� sh:»1227 � etmişlerdir. Kur'anda alel'ekser bu nevi iradei tenfiziyye « �a‡æ� » kelimesile ifade olunmuştur. Ref'i hacr, ya'ni kaydi memnuiyyetin ref'i demek olan izin de rızayı müstelzim değildir. Ve binaenaleyh mes'uliyyete münafi olmaz. İşte burada ��« ��ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤6� » karinesile « ��Ïj¡b¡‡¤æ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� »�� buyurulması da bu kabildendir. Bunun için ba'zı müfessirîn bu izni irade ile, ba'zıları da tahliye ile tefsir etmişlerdir ki maksad, bu iznin rıza demek olmadığını da anlatmaktır.Hasılı kelâm va'd olunan nusrati İlâhiyye, mutlak ve cebrî değil idi. Sabr-ü ittika gibi iradei abd ile alâkadar olan şartlarla meşrut idi. Mü'minler buna riayet etmeyib iradelerini sui istimal eylediklerinden dolayı musıbet vakı' oldu. Maamafih, alâ külli şey'in kadîr olan Allah hilâfını murad etse idi mü'minlerin sui iradelerini ve müşriklerin bundan istifade eden harekâtını tenfiz etmez. Musibeti cebri İlâhîsi ile men'edebilirdi, lâkin etmedi, izin verdi ve binaenaleyh hadisei musıbet de harikul'ade surette değil, alel'âde bir surette vuku'buldu ki bu âdet, iradei ibadı izn ile tenfiz ve mes'uliyyet sünneti İlâhiyyesidir. O halde buna «bu nereden?» Diye taaccüb ve hayret edecek bir cihet yoktur. Bil'âkis teşekkür etmek lâzım gelir ki tabi'i rıdvan olan Resulullahın ve beraberindeki bir kaç zatın sabr-ü ittikaları hurmetine müşriklerin hücumları tevkıf edildi de tehlükei istisal bertaraf olundu. Şunu da bilmeli ki bu musıbet bir takım hikemi sübhaniyye ile de müterafıktır. Allahın iznile beraber bir de ���ëÛ¡îÈ¤Üá aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå=›�� mü'minleri bilmesi, ya'ni halk beyninde temyiz edib zahire çıkarması 167.���ëÛ¡îÈ¤Üá aÛ£ˆ©íå ãbÏÔ¢ìa7›�� ve münafık olanları bilmesi, ayırd etmesi ve her ikisinin ona göre ecr-ü cezalarını vermesi içindir, Bunda böyle mü'minleri ıstıfa' etmek ve münafıkları ayırmak hikmetleri de vardır. O münfıklar ki ���ëÓ©î3 Ûè¢á¤ m ÈbÛì¤a Óbm¡Ü¢ìa Ï©ó j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ a ë¡ a…¤ÏÈ¢ìa6›�� kendilerine �� sh:»1228 �geliniz fî sebilillâh kıtal ediniz veya kendinizi ve vatanınızı müdafaa ediniz -yahud- bilfiil muharebe etmezseniz bari teksiri sevad ederek düşmana göz dağı olunuz da def'ine hizmet ediniz denildide.» -İbni Abbas radıyallahü anh demiştir ki bunlar Abdullah ibni Übeyy ve arkadaşlarıdır. Çünkü Uhud günü bırakıb gitmişlerdi. Abdullah ibni Amr ibni Haram da bunlara «size Allahı ıhtar ederim, Peygamberinizi ve kavminizi terk edib gitmeyiniz» demiş ve kıtale davet etmiş idi. Buna karşı ���ÓbÛ¢ìa Ûì¤ ãÈ¤Üá¢ Ó¡n bÛ¦b Ûbm£j È¤äb×¢á¤6›�� «bir kıtal olacağını bilse idik, yahud kıtal yapmasını bilse idik elbette size ittiba' ederdik» dediler ve bununla fesad çıkarmak ve istihza etmek istediler. Doğrusu ���ç¢á¤ Û¡Ü¤Ø¢1¤Š¡ íì¤ß÷¡ˆ§ a Ó¤Š l¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Û¡Ü¤b©íà bæ¡7›�� o gün onlar imandan ziyade küfre yakın idiler ���íÔ¢ìÛ¢ìæ 2¡b Ï¤ìaç¡è¡á¤ ßb Ûî¤ Ï©ó Ó¢Ü¢ì2¡è¡á¤6›�� zaten bunlar ağızlarile kalblerinde olmayanı söylerler, ya'ni içleri dışlarına uymaz. Söyledikleri kalblerinden gelmez. Bu bunların her zamanki halleridir. O gün de ağızlarından iki şey ızhar ettiler ki kalblerinde yoktu «kıtal olacağını bilmiyoruz bilse idik ittiba' ederdik» dediler. Kalblerinde ise bunların ikisi de böyle değil idi ���ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ a Ç¤Üá¢ 2¡à b íØ¤n¢à¢ìæ7›�� onların kalblerinde ne saklar olduklarını da Allah daha iyi bilir. 168.���a Û£ˆ©íå ÓbÛ¢ìa Û¡b¡¤ìaã¡è¡á¤ ëÓÈ†¢ëa›�� O münafıklar ki harbden savuşub oturarak ihvanları ya'ni akrıbaları için ���Ûì¤ a ŸbÇ¢ìãb ßb Ó¢n¡Ü¢ìa6›�� bizi dinlemiş olsalardı maktul olmazlar, bizim gibi kurtulurlardı dediler. -Bunu diyenin de Abdullah ibni Übeyy olduğu menkuldür. Bu sözde evvelâ harbden kaçırmak için teşvikatta bulunduklarını ıkrar, saniyen teşvıkleri dinlenilmediği için �� sh:»1229 �ızharı iğbirar, salisen maktul olanları tahkır ve oh olsun diye ahzi sar, rabian eceli inkâr vardır. Tâ balâda « ���a¡‡¤ çà£o¤ Ÿb¬ö¡1 n bæ¡ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ a æ¤ m 1¤’Üb=�� » âyeti kerimesindeki iki taife bu münafıkların yüzünden az daha za'fı kalbe düşüyorlardı, Allah muhafaza etti �Ó¢3¤›� ya Muhammed! bunları iskât içinde ki ���Ïb…¤‰ëª¢@a Çå¤ a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p ›�� öyle ise haydi kendinizden ölümü defediniz bakalım? ���a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ •b…¡Ó©îå›�� sizin kurtulmanızın sebebi harbden savuşub oturmanız olduğ ve size itaat edenlerin kurtulacağı davasında sadık iseniz bunu yapabilmeniz lâzım gleir. Gelelim maktul olanlara: Ey kabili hıtabolan her hangi bir kimse, yahud ya Muhammed! 169. ���Ûbm z¤Žj å£ aÛ£ˆ©íå aÛƒ›�� . İmam Ahmed ibni Hanbelin ve daha bir çoklarının ibni Abbas Hazretlerinden tahric ettikleri bir hadîsi şerifte Resulullah buyurmuştur ki «Uhud» de ihvanınız musab oldukta Allah tealâ onların ruhlarını yeşil kuşların cevflerine koydu ki Cennetin ırmaklarından sulanırlar, ve meyvelerinden yerler ve Arşın gölgesinde muallâk altın kandillere giderler, istirahat ederler. Vakta ki me'kel ve meşreblerinin hoşluğunu ve hâbgâhlarının hüsni letafetini tattılar, «nolaydı Allahın bize neler yaptığını ihvanımız bilselerdi de cihaddan çekinmeseler, harbden kocunmasalardı» dediler, Allah tealâ da «tarafınızdan ben onlara bunu tebliğ ederim» buyurdu ve bu âyetleri inzâl eyledi.» Tirmizînin tahsin ve Hâkim ile diğerlerinin tashıh ile Cabir ibni Abdillah Hazretlerinden tahric ettikleri bir hadîsi şerifte de şöyle rivayet edilmiştir: Cabir radıyallahü anh dedi ki «Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem bana rast geldi» ya Cabir, seni münkesir görüyorum neye?» Dedi, ya Resulallah, dedim babam şehid oldu, iyal ve borc bıraktı, buyurdu ki «Allah tealâ ve babanı ne vechile kabul buyurdu sana tebşir �� sh:»1230 �edeyim mi?» Evet dedim, buyurdu ki «Allah tealâ hiç kimseye vera'i hicabdan başka bir vechile kelâm söylemedi. Babanı ise ihya etti de ona vicahen söyledi «ey kulum dile benden vereyim sana» dedi, o da «yarab bana hayat verirsin de senin yolunda ikinci def'a katledilirim» dedi, rabbı tealâ, «benden onlar bir daha dönmezler = ���a ã£è¢á¤ Ûb íŠ¤u¡È¢ìæ�� » diye sebk etti buyurdu. O da «ya rab arkamdan tebliğ et» dedi, Allah tealâ da bu âyeti inzâl buyurdu. İkisinin de vukuu mümkin olduğu gibi bu, bir âyet, obiri, bir kaç âyet hakkında olduğu cihetle iki rivayet beyninde tenafi yoktur. Ve bu âyetlerin şühedai «Uhud» sebebiyle nâzil olduğu hakkında ahbar mütezafirdir. Netekim surei Bakaredeki « ���ëÛb m Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa Û¡à å¤ í¢Ô¤n 3¢ Ï©ó j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡�� » âyeti şühedai Bedr sebebiyle nâzil olmuştur. 170.���ëíŽ¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ 2¡bÛ£ˆ©íå Ûá¤ íÜ¤z Ô¢ìa 2¡è¡á¤ ß¡å¤ Ü¤1¡è¡á¤= a Û£b ì¤Ò¥ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbç¢á¤ íz¤Œã¢ìæ<›�� O şehidler arkalarından kendilerine lahık olmıyan yani şehid olmayıb berhayat kalan bütün mü'minlerni akıbet havf ve hüzünden kurtulub mes'ud olmalarile müjdelenir, mesrur ve handan olurlar.» Bu surette demek ki kalanların din-ü Dünya selâmet-ü saadetiyle bekası şehidlerin merzuk oldukları ferah ve sürurun esbabından birini teşkil eder. Diğer bir manâ ile: arkalarında mücahede eden ve henüz şehadetle kendilerine lahık olmamış bulunan müstakbel şehidlerin elveym çektikleri elem ve zahmete rağmen akıbet şehid olarak Dünya ve Ahiret havf ve hüznünden bütün bütün kurulacaklarını ve kendileri gibi mes'ud olacaklarını istibşar ederler de sevinirler. Şu halde geride harbi kaybeden ve şehadetten mahrum kalan ve düşman istilâsı altında inliyen ve alel'husus dinlerinin zıyaı tehlükesine ma'ruz bulunanların halinden haberdar olurlarsa şehidlerin de mahzun olmaları lâzım gelecektir, Demek oluyor ki Allah tealâ şehidlere�� sh:»1231 � bunların hallerini ya bildirmiyecek, alâkadar etmiyecek veya bildirdiği surette onları o hüzünden koruyacak ni'meti fazliye memnun edecektir. Çünkü fisebilillâh şehid olanlar « ���Ûbì¤Ò¥ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbç¢á¤ íz¤Œã¢ìæ7�� » dur. Şehidler 171. ��íŽ¤n j¤’¡Š¢ëæ 2¡ä¡È¤à ò§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ ëÏš¤3§= ëa æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ûb í¢š©îÉ¢ a u¤Š aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå8;›� �����hele o mü'minler ik 172. ���a Û£ˆ©íå a¤n v b2¢ìa Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ëaÛŠ£¢ì4¡ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ßb¬a •b2 è¢á¢ aÛ¤ÔŠ¤€¢6 Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå a y¤Žä¢ìa ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ëam£Ôì¤a a u¤Š¥ ÇÄ©îá¥7›�� Bu âyet de «Uhud» un akıbinde Hamrai esed gazvesi hakkında nâzil olmuştur. Rivayet olunuyor ki Ebusüfyan ve arkadaşları «Uhud» den çekilib «Revha» denilen mahalle vardıklarında nedamet etmişler «çoğunu öldürdük azı kaldı idi neye bıraktık geldik, her halde dönmeli ve köklerini kesmeliyiz» diyerek dönüb müslimanlara tekrar hücum etmek istemişlerdi. Hazreti Peygamber de bunu derhal haber almış ve onları yıldırmak, kendinin ve Eshabının kuvvetini göstermek için Ebü Süyfanı ta'kıb etmek üzere Eshabını teşvık etmiş «ve bu gün bizimle beraber ancak dünkü günümüzde hazır bulunanlar çıksın» buyurmuş idi. Binaenaleyh Peygamberle beraber bir cemaat hareket ettiler ki yetmiş kişi oldukları söylenmiştir. Medineden sekiz mil mesafede bulunan Hamrai esed nam mevkıa kadar vardılar, Eshab, yararlı idiler, çok zahmet çekiyorlardı, ecirlerinifevtetmemek için katlanıyorlardı. İçlerinde öyle mecruhlar vardı ki münavebe ile birbirlerini sırtlarında taşıyorlardı. Biraz birisi yükleniyor, biraz sonra, binen inib altındakini yükleniyordu. Yine içlerinde saat besaat birbirlerine dayanarak gidenler bulunuyordu ki hep bunlar yaraların ıztırabından idi, fakat Cenabı Allah müşriklerin kablerine ru'b ilka etti de kaçtılar gittiler. İşte bu âyet bu hal içinde da'veti Resulullaha icabet eden bu mü'minler hakkındadır. ��sh:»1232 � Kezalik o mü'minler ki 173. 175.���a Û£ˆ©íå Ób4 Ûè¢á¢ aÛä£b¢PPP a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›�� bu âyetler de «Bedri suğra» gazvesi hakkında nâzil olmuştur. Rivayet olunuyor ki Ebu Süfyan «Uhud» den Mekkeye gitmeğe azmettiği zaman «ya Muhammed mevi'dimiz «Bedri suğra» Mevsimi olsun, orada çarpışırız istersen» diye bağırmıştı. Hazreti Peygamber de Hazreti Ömere « �2 î¤ääb ë2 î¤äÙ ‡¨Û¡Ù a¡æ¤ ‘bõ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » diye cevab vermesini emretmiş idi. Vakit gelince Ebu Süfyan ma'iyyetini alıb çıktı. « �ßŠ£¡ aÛÄ£è¤Š aæ¡� » nam mevkıa kondu, fakat Allah kalbine bir ru'b ilka etti, cayıb dönmek istedi o sırada Nüaym ibni Mes'udı Eşceîye rastgeldi ki bu Nüaym, umre yapmış geliyordu, buna ya Nüaym, ben Muhammedle «bedr» mevsimine çarpışmaya vaidleşmiş idim, bu sene ise kurak, bize her halde ağaçlarda hayvan yayacağımız ve süt içeceğimiz bir sene yaraşır, bunun için dönmek istiyorum velâkin Muhammed çıkar da ben çıkmamış bulunursam cür'et artar, Medineye git onları oyala, ta'vık et, sana on deve vereyim» demiş idi, Nüaym yola çıktı, geldi gördü ki müslimanlar hazırlanıyorlar, «bu, dedi, doğru bir reiy değil, onlar diyarınıza geldiler, bir çoğunuzu katlettiler, siz üzerlerine giderseniz hiç biriniz geri gelmez, ve bu söz bir takımları üzerinde icrayı te'sir etti, Resulullah bunu anlayınca «Muhammedin canı elinde olan Allaha kasem ederim ki ben yalnızca çıkarım» buyurdu, ve ma'iyyetinde yetmiş kadar zevat ile hareket etti ki İbni Mes'ud Hazretleri de içlerinde idi, gittiler, «Bedri suğra» ya vardılar, «Bedri süğra» Beni Kinaneye aid bir sudur ki bir pazar yeri idi, burada her sene sekiz gün toplanırlar idi. Hazreti Peygamber ve Eshabı müşriklerden kimseye tesadüf etmediler, pazara gittiler, yanlarında nefakaları ve emvali ticariyyeleri de vardı, alış veriş ettiler, bire iki kazandılar ve Medineye salimen ve ganimen geldiler ki bu âyet bunlar hakkındadır. Ebu Süfyan da Mekkeye �� sh:»1233 �dönmüştü, Mekke ahalisi onun askerine « �u î¤“¢ aÛŽ£ì¡íÕ� » tesmiye ettiler, «siz sevık içmeğe çıkmışsınız» dediler. 175.���a¡ã£à b ‡¨Û¡Ø¢á¢ aÛ’£,î¤Àbæ¢›�� o sizi alıkoymak isteyen Şeytan, yahud o Şeytan ���í¢‚ì£¡Ò¢ a ë¤Û¡îb¬õê¢:›�� sizi dostlarından korkutuyor. -Burada Şeytan, müslimanları alıkoymak istiyen o herif veya onu sevkeden, dostları da Ebu Süfyan ve arkadaşları olduğunu ve manâ « �í¢‚ì£¡Ï¢Ø¢á¤ a ë¤Û¡îbõê¢� » takdirinde bulunduğunu müfessirîn beyan ediyorlar. ���ÏÜb m ‚bÏ¢ìç¢á¤ ëbÏ¢ìæ¡ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ß¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå›�� binaenaleyh ey müslimanlar Şeytanın dostlarından korkmayınız, benden korkunuz, siz hâlıs mü'min iseniz böyle olmanız lâzım gelir. Şimdi bütün bu vakayı' üzerine Resulullahı tesliye siyakında telvini hıtab ile buyuruluyor ki: Ya Muhammed 176.���ëÛbíz¤Œ¢ã¤Ù aÛ£ˆ©íå í¢Žb‰¡Ç¢ìæ Ï¡ó aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡7 aÛƒPPP›�� bu âyetin sebebi nüzulünde bir kaç rivayet vardır: 1- Küffarı Kureyş hakkında nâzil olmuŞ Allah tealâ onların harb için asker toplayıb durmak gibi küfür de müsareatlerine karşı Peygamberine te'minat vermiştir. 2- Münafıklar hakkında nâzil olmuştur. Bunların küfürde müsareatleri de şu vechile telhıs olunmuştur: Münafıklar Uhud vak'ası üzerine mü'minleri mütemadiyen korkutmağa, nusrat-ü zaferden ümidlerini kesib meyus etmeğe çalışıyorlar ve bahusus «Muhammed, meliklik için uğraşan ve sırf maksadı siyasî ile hareket eden bir inkalâbcı, onun için işler ba'zan lehine ve ba'zan aleyhine oluyor. Eğer Allah tarafından Resul olsa idi hiç mağlûb olmazdı» diye propaganda yapıyorlar. Bunlar müslimanların fikirlerini bulandırıyor ve bu sebeple Resuli ekrem de mahzun oluyordu. ��sh:»1234� 3- Ba'zıları demişlerdir ki küffardan bir kavm müsliman olmuşlardı. Sonra Kureyşten korkarak irtidad ettiler. Binaenaleyh Resulullah merak etmiş ve bunların irtidadı yüzünden bir mazarrat gelebilmek ihtimalini düşünmüştü. 4- Yehudîler hakkında nâzil olmuştur. Zira bunlar da Uhud vak'asından sonra küfürlerine daha ziyade germi vermişler ve müslimanları iğfal için çalışmağa başlamışlardı.İşte bu âyetler bunların bir veya hepsi dolayısiyle nâzil olmuştur. Zahiri âmmdır. Bunlar ���Û å¤ í š¢Š£¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é ‘ ,î¤÷¦6b›�� Allaha zarar namına birşey yapamazlar.» -Bunda iki manâ melhuz olduğu gösterilmiştir. Birisi, mülk ve saltanatı İlâhiyeden hiç bir şey tenkıs edmezler, demektir. Netekim Ebuzer radıyallahü anhim rivayet ettiği veçhile Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem şöyle buyurmuştur: «Allah tealâ buyuruyor ki evveliniz âhiriniz ve cinniniz ve insiniz içinde en müttekı olan adamın kalbi üzerine olsa idi bu benim mülküme bir şey ilâve etmezdi. Bilâkis evveliniz âhiriniz ve cinniniz insiniz içinizde en facir olan adamın kalbi üzerine olsa idi bu da benim mülkümden bir şey tenkıs etmezdi». Birisi de «Allahın evliyasına hiç bir zarar yapamazlar, demektir ki eliyaullahı ızrara kalkışmak, Allahı ızrara kalkışmak hükmünde tutulmak suretile mubalâga ifa��de eden bir mecazdır. Makamı beyan, Peygamberi tesliyet makamı olmasına nazaran ekser müfessirîn bu manâyı tercih etmişlerdir. 177.���a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a‘¤n Š ë¢a aÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š 2¡bÛ¤b©íà bæ¡›�� bu âyetin de mürteddîni ve Yehudîleri istihdaf ettiği beyan olunuyor. Mürteddîn hakkında olması zahirdir. Yehudîlere gelince: Bunlar sûrei Bakarede beyan olunduğu üzere bi'seti seniyyeden mukaddem Peygamberi tanıyorlar�� sh:»1235 � ve iman ediyorlar ve onunla düşmanlarına karşı istinsarda bulunyorlardı. Böyle iken ba'solununca küfrettiler, fikirlerini değiştirdiler, binaenaleyh imanını vermiş küfrü satın almış mürted mahiyyetinde demektirler. Maamafih bu âyetin münafıklara taallûku ihtimali de yok denemez zira onlar da daima iman ve küfür mübadelesi üzerindedirler. Şu izahata nazaran birinci âyet vechile küfürde müsarea edenler münafık vesair alel'umûm küffarın önlerinde giden pişüvalarına, ikinci âyet vechile imanı verib küfrü iştirâ edenler de onların arkalarında gidenlere hamledilmek muvafık olacaktır ki mürtedler daha ziyade ikincide bulunurlar.Kâfirlerin gururlarına gelince 178.���ë Û b í z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ë¬a a ã£ à b ã¢à¤Ü©ó Û è¢á¤›�� burada imlâ imhal ve müsaade manâsınadır. Şimdi Uhud vak'asının müteveccih olduğu neticeye gelelim: Ey ümmeti Muhammed 179.���ß b× bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î ˆ ‰ aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå Ç Ü¨ó ß b¬a ã¤n¢á¤ Ç Ü î¤é¡›�� Allah tealâ, halıs mü'minleri o bulunduğunuz karışık hal üzere bırakmazdı, öyle esbab tertib edecekti ki ���y n£¨ó í à©îŒ aÛ¤‚ j©îs ß¡å aÛÀ£ î¡£k¡6›�� nihayet murdarı temizden, münafıkı mü'minden ayıracak, farkettirecekti. Bu temyizi yapmak için ���ë ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢À¤Ü¡È Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡›�� Allah hepinizi gaybe muttali' kılacak da değil idi, ya'ni sizin hepinizi münafıkların kalblerine muttali' kılmak suretile onları tefrık ettirecek değil idi ���ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é í v¤n j©ó ß¡å¤ ‰¢¢Ü¡é© ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢›�� ve lâkin Allah Resullerinden her kimi dilerse seçer onu ona bildirir. Öteden beri sünneti İlâhiyye budur. Muhammed Mustafa da böyle yapmıştır. Binaenaleyh- ���Ï b¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰¢¢Ü¡é©7 ë a¡æ¤ m¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa ë m n£ Ô¢ìa Ï Ü Ø¢á¤ a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥›�� �� sh:»1236 �Bundan evvelki âyetlerde mü'minlere ukubeti uhreviyye ile vaid gösterildiği gibi bu âyette de Münafıkların nifakları meydana çıkarılıb terzil edilmek gibi ukubeti dünyeviyye ile va'idleri gösterilmiş ve aynı zamanda mü'minlere ecri azîm va'dolunmuş ve hey'eti islâmiyyenin ıslahına aid mukaddimat ihzar buyurulmuştur ki ahlâkiyyat ve ıktisadiyyata taallûk eden şu âyet de bu mukaddimattandır. 180.����ë Û bí z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í j¤‚ Ü¢ìæ ›�� - « ���ë Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß©îŠ at¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6�� » Semavat ve Arzın mirası yani seleften halefe intikal edegelen mal ve saire gibi Semavî ve Arzî miraslar, yalnız Allahındır. Mustakıllen onun milkidir. Bunlara tevarüs edenlerin milki hakikîleri yoktur, o muvakkat, müstear bir şeydir. Hepsi fani olur. Ancak maliki hakikî olan Allahın milki kalır, binaenaleyh bunları Allahdan kıskanıb da Allah yolunda sarfetmek hususunda buhledenler, bunu düşünmeli ve ne büyük günah yaptıklarını anlamalıdırlar. Semavî miras, nübüvvet, ilim gibi maalidir. Bundan şu anlaşılır ki evvelâ miras bir kanunı İlahîdir. Saniyen « ���ß b¬ a¨m¨îè¢á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é©�� » yalnız emvale mahsus değildir. Bir de burada bu sûreyi takib edecek olan sûrei «Nisa» da gelecek miras âyetlerine bir nevi temhid vardır.Allah habîr olduğu içindir ki: �� ���QXQ› Û Ô †¤  à¡É aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ó ì¤4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ï Ô©îŠ¥ ë ã z¤å¢ a Ë¤ä¡î b¬õ¢<  ä Ø¤n¢k¢ ß b Ó bÛ¢ìa ë Ó n¤Ü è¢á¢ aÛ¤b ã¤j¡î b¬õ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ y Õ£§= ë ã Ô¢ì4¢ ‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤z Š©íÕ¡ RXQ› ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡à b Ó †£ ß o¤ a í¤†©íØ¢á¤ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û î¤ 2¡Ä Ü£ bâ§ Û¡Ü¤È j©î†¡7› ��sh:»1237 �� SXQ› a Û£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç è¡† a¡Û î¤ä b¬ a Û£ b ã¢ìª¤ß¡å Û¡Š ¢ì4§ y n£¨ó í b¤m¡î ä b 2¡Ô¢Š¤2 bæ§ m b¤×¢Ü¢é¢ aÛä£ b‰¢6 Ó¢3¤ Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü©ó 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡ ë 2¡bÛ£ ˆ©ô Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤ Ï Ü¡á Ó n Ü¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå TXQ› Ï b¡æ¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìÚ Ï Ô †¤ ×¢ˆ£¡l ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù u b¬ëª¢@ 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡ ë aÛŒ£¢2¢Š¡ ë aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤à¢ä©îŠ¡ UXQ› ×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ‡ a¬ö¡Ô ò¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡6 ë a¡ã£ à b m¢ì Ï£ ì¤æ a¢u¢ì‰ ×¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6 Ï à å¤ ‹¢y¤Œ¡€ Ç å¡ aÛä£ b‰¡ ë a¢…¤¡3 aÛ¤v ä£ ò Ï Ô †¤ Ï b‹ 6 ë ß baÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b¬ a¡Û£ bß n bÊ¢ aÛ¤Ì¢Š¢ë‰¡› �� Meali Şerifi Elbette Allah onların: "o herhalde Allah fakırdır, bizler zenginiz" diyenlerin lâkırdılarını işitti, o dediklerini Peygamberleri nâhak yere öldürdüklerile beraber yazacağız da diyeceğiz: tadın bakalım o yangın azabını 181 bu sizin ellerinizin takdim ettiği ve Allahın zulümkâr olmaması yüzündendir o kullara 182 onlar ki "Allah dediler: bize şöyle and verdi: bize ateşin yiyeceği bir kurban getirinceye kadar hiç bir Resule iman etmiyeceğiz" de ki size benden evvel bir takım Resuller beyyinelerle gelmiş ve o dediğinizi de getirmiş idi ya onları niçin katlettiniz doğru iseniz? 183 şimdi seni tekzib ettilerse� �sh:»1238 � senden evvel de bir çok Resuller tekzib olundu ki o beyyineler ve o hikmetil sahifeler, ve o nurlu kitab ile gelmişlerdi 184 her nefis ölümü tatacak, ecirleriniz ancak kıyamet günü tamamlanacak, o vakit kim ateşten uzaklaştırılır da Cennete konulursa işte o murada erdi, yoksa dunyâ hayât aldatıcı bir meta'dan başka bir şey değil 185 ____________ Burada risaleti Muhammediyye hakkında küffar tarafından tefevvüh olunan bazı şübühat ve itirazatın nakl-ü reddine şüru' olunuyor. 181.�� Û Ô †¤  à¡É aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ó ì¤4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ï Ô©îŠ¥ ë ã z¤å¢ a Ë¤ä¡î b¬õ¢<›� . - «Rivayet olunuyor ki Hazreti Ebibekir radyıallahüanh bir gün Yehudîlerin dershanelerine gitmiş idi, baktı ki bir takım Yehudîler fenhasın başına toplanmışlardı ve bu fenhas Yehudîlerin ulema ve ahbarından idi. Ebubekir «yazık ya Fenhas Allahdan kork ve müsliman ol, vallahi sen şübhesiz bilirsin ki Muhammed Resulullahdır, siz onu indinizde Tevratta yazılmış bulursunuz» dedi, Fenhas «vallahi ya Ebabekir bizim Allaha iftikarımız yok o bize müftekır ve biz ona onun bize yalvardığı kadar yalvarmıyoruz, her halde biz ondan müstağni ağniyayız, o gani olsa idi sahibinizin zumettiği gibi bizden istikraza tenezzül etmezdi o bizi ribadan men'ediyor ve bize riba vadeyliyor, gani olsa idi bize riba vermezdi» diye tefevvühatta bulundu. Bunun üzerine Ebubekir öfkelendi ve Fenhasin yüzüne şiddetli bir tokat vurdu, ve dedi ki «nefsim yedince olan zatı alâya kasem ederim ki bizimle senin beynindeki ahdolmasaydı boynunu vururdum ey Allahın düşmanı». Binaenaleyh Fenhas Resulullaha gidib «ya Muhammed bak sahibin bana ne yaptı» diye şikâyet etti, Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Hazreti Ebibekre «bu yaptığına saik ne oldu» diye ordu o da «ya Resulallah büyük bir tefevvühte bulundu, öyle zu'mediyor ki Allah tealâ şanühu �� sh:»1239 �fakîr ve bunlar ondan ağniya imişler, bunu söyleyince Allah için kızdım ve yüzüne bir tokat vurdum» dedi. Fenhas «ben öyle bir şey söylemedim» diye inkâr eyledi. İşte bunun üzerine Allah tealâ Hazreti Ebibekri tasdikan bu âyeti inzâl buyurdu. Bu rivayet ibni Abbas ve Ikrime ve Süddi ve mukatil ve ibni İshaktandır. Şu halde kail bir iken bu lakırtının « ��aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a� » diye cemaate isnadı onların da razı olmaları sebebiyledir.Rüesai Yehuddan «Huyey ibni Ahtab» ın kezalik "İlyas ibni Ömer"in "fakir ganiden istıkraz eder" dedikleri ve bazı Yehudîlerin huzurı risalete gelib "ya Muhammed rabbın fakir mi ki kullarından karz istiyor" sözünü söyledikleri dahi müteaddid rivayat ile merviydir ki hepsi ayni manâya raci'dir. Kur'anın nezaheti ebediyyesine muvafık olamıyacağından dolayi âyet kaili tayin etmemiş isede siyakındaki katil mes'elesi Yehudîlere aid bulunduğu malûm olduğundan bunun da onlar tarafından söylendiği anlaşılmış oluyor.��� ä Ø¤n¢k¢ ß b Ó bÛ¢ìa›�� bu dediklerini yazacağız. - Bu kitabet ya hakikati üzerinedir ki iki vechile mutasavverdir. Birisi: amel puslalarına, suhufi a'maline kaydedeceğiz, defterlerine geçireceğiz demek olur. Ve hakikaten mizana konacak olan suhufi â'malin yazısını ifade eder. Zira bu yazı ma'rufumuz olan bir yazı olmamakla beraber hakikaten bir yazıdır. Netekim gramofon plâklarına ve telsizler vasıtalariyle sadalarin tesbiti ve nakli bir yazıdır, ve bu gün fennen malûm olmuştur ki sada ihtizazatı zahiren göründüğü gibi hemen zayi' oluvermiyor. Fezada her tarafa yayılıb yazılıyor. Nerede bir ahıze bulunursa hemen ahzolunabiliyor. Bunların kâinatta umumî elektrik cereyanları içinde nerelere kadar kittiğini ve arşı İlâhî tahtinde daha ne suretler ıktisab ettiğini bilemeyiz. İkincisi, Kur'anda yazacağız, tarihe geçireceğiz, teşhir edeceğiz �� sh:»1240 �demek olur, ve yahud burada kitabet, cezası verilmek üzere ilmi İlâhîde mahfuz kalıb unutulmamak ve ihmal olunmamak manâsına mecaz veya kinayedir ki bu manâ lisanımızda da maruftur. «Bunu yaz» deriz ki unutma cezasını göreceksin demektir. Binaenaleyh yazacağız demek ihmal etmiyeceğiz, bunu unutmasınlar cezalarına hükmedeceğiz demek olur. İstikbal sığası bu manâda zahirdir. Birinci manâya göre de istikbal sıgasiyle iradı tevbeye imkân bırakmak gibi bir nükteyi tazammun eder.�����ë Ó n¤Ü è¢á¢ aÛ¤b ã¤j¡î b¬õ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ y Õ£§=›��� Mef'uli maah mevkıindedir ki kavillerini bu fiilleriyle beraber yani bu cinayetin başına yazacağız manâsını ifade ve pek büyük bir vaid ve tehdidi tazammun eyler. Bu katli bunların ecdadı yapmış olduğu halde bunlara isnad edilmesi bunların da elyevm ona razı olarak cezasına iştirâk etmekte bulunduklarından dolayıdır. Yani Hazreti Yahya ve Zekeriyya ve saire gibi Peygamberlerin böyle bigayri hakkın katli cürmü eşhasa değil Yehudiyyetin mahiyyetine muzaftır. Ve işte bu rıza ve bu izafet hasebiyledir ki bu âyet bunlar hakkında mücerred bir vaîd ve tehdidden ibaret olmayıb risaleti Muhammediyyeye karşı gösterdikleri küfrün ve serdettikleri şüphelerin ciddî olmadığını isbat ile kökünden ibtal eden bir cevabı da mutazammındır ki bu cihet mabadinde ayrıca tasrih de olunacaktır. Zira Yehudîler yalnız Hazreti İsa gibi inkâr ettikleri Peygamberin katline teşebbüs ile kalmamış, Hazreti Zekeriyya gibi vaktiyle nübüvvetini itiraf ve tasdik etmiş bulundukları Peygamberleri de katletmişlerdir. Ve bir Peygamberin katli ise her halde bigayri hakdır ve bir küfürdür. Demek olur ki nazarlarında nübüvvet sabit olduktan sonra bile katl ve küfür gibi cinayetleri tasvib edenlerin ve Allah tealâya karşı velevse hezil ve istihza suretiyle olsun « ���a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ï Ô©îŠ¥ ë ã z¤å¢ a Ë¤ä¡î b¬õ¢<�� » demek cür'etinde bulunanların bir Peygambere karşı dermiyan etmeğe uğraşdıkları�� sh:»1241 � şüphelerin ve itirazların cidden kalblerini işgâl eden bir şüphei ilmiyye değil, mahza hakaikı sabiteye karşı inad-ü mükâbere tarikiyle ve bağy-ü udvan hissiyle serdedilmiş bir ahlâksızlıktan ibarettir. Ve bunların hakıkî cevabı nasıhat dinlemeyib bırakıvermek gibi kavl ve fiillerinin netaici vahîmesine bil'fiil atıvermek ve « �����‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤z Š©íÕ¡��� » diyivermektir. Bunun için buyuruluyor ki:Yazacağız ��ë ã Ô¢ì4¢ ‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤z Š©íÕ¡›� ve harîk azabını tatınız diyeceğiz.» -Harîk, elîm bimanâ mulim gibi fe'îl bimanâ müf'il olarak muhrık manâsına gelir ki yakıcı Cehennem azabı demek olur, el'harîk tabakatı Cehennemden bir tabaka diye de beyan olunmuştur. Maamafih harîk lisanımızda olduğu gibi ihtirak, yâniş ve yangın manâsına da geldiği cihetle « ������‡¢ëÓ¢ìa Ç ˆ al aÛ¤z Š©íÕ¡�� » haydi yakmak istediğiniz fitne ve ıhtilâl yangınının azabını kendiniz tatınız bakalım demek de olabilir. Bu emrin indelhısab mı yoksa indelmevt mi verileceği hakkında iki rivayet vardır. Bu emir verilirken adaleti rabbaniyye tefhim olunmak için şu da ilâve olunacaktır: 182. ��� ‡¨Û¡Ù 2¡à b Ó †£ ß o¤ a í¤†©íØ¢á¤ ë a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û î¤ 2¡Ä Ü£ bâ§ Û¡Ü¤È j©î†¡7›�� bu azab mukaddema kendi elinizle ya'ni kudreti kesbinizle yaptığınız kavlî, fi'lî, ı'tikâdî ma'sıyetler, bir de Allah tealânın kullarına zulümkâr olmaması sebebiyle bir adaleti ilâhiyedir. 183. ��a Û£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ç è¡† aÛƒ›� Bu, yukarıdaki « ���aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ó bÛ¢ì¬a�� » ya sıfat olarak merbuttur. Zemm üzere nasb veya ref'i veya bedel olması da tecviz edilmiştir. Bu âyetin sebebi nüzulünde rivayet olunuyor ki rüesayı Yehuddan Kâ'b ibni Eşref ve Malik ibni Sayf ve Vehb ibni Yehuza ve Zeyd ibni Manuh ve finhas ibni Azura ve Hüyey ibni Ahtab gelmişler, Resulullaha «sen Allah tealânın�� sh:»1242 � seni bize bir Resul olarak gönderdiğini ve sana bir kitab inzal eylediğini iddia ediyorsun, halbuki Allah tealâ bize Allah tarafından gönderdiğini iddia eden bir Resul bize ateşin yiyeceği bir kurban getirmedikçe kendisine iman etmemekliğimize dair ahid vermiş ya'ni böyle emr-ü tavsıye eylemiştir. Binaenaleyh sen bu mu'cizeyi gösterirsen seni tasdik ederiz» demişlerdi, binaenaleyh bu âyet nâzil oldu. Bu ateşten murad Semadan bir fışıltı ile inen bir nârı beyza ve kurbanı yemesi de yakıb tabiati nariyyeye tahvil etmesi demek olduğu ve kurbanın kabulüne alâmet olmak üzere böyle bir nar ile ihrakı, Enbiyayı salife zamanında şayi' bulunduğu da naklediliyor. Fakat bu mu'cize olmadıkca bir Peygamberin tasdık olunmaması hakkında Yehudîlere bir ahdi İlâhî mevcud olduğu da'vası Hazreti Peygambere iman etmemek için uydurulmuş bir kizb-ü iftiradan başka bir şey olmadığı da muhakkaktır. Çünkü bunun gayesi bir mu'cizesi olmasıdır. Ve Allah tealânın nâmütenahi mu'cizeler olmasıdır. Ve Allah tealânın nâmütenahi mu'cizeler halkına kudreti de ma'lûmdur. Şu halde buna diğer mu'cizelerden fazla bir kıymet atfedilmesi ve bunun iman için şartı evvel ahdolunması mahzı iftira olur. Bununla beraber bu kurban mes'elesinin bir müddet cereyan edib lisanı Mesih ile nesholunduğu da söylenmiştir. İşte Allah tealâ onların kizb-ü iftialarını ve fikirlerinin iman etmek maksadile bir mu'cize talebi olmayıb mahzı mükâbere olduğunu pek beliğ ve dakık bir surette beyan ile ilzam için buyuruyor ki: ���Ó¢3¤ Ó †¤ u b¬õ ×¢á¤ ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü©ó 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡ ë 2¡bÛ£ ˆ©ô Ó¢Ü¤n¢á¤›�� ya Muhammed sen onlara şöyle söyle: benden evvel size bir çok Peygamberler açık açık bürhanlar, mu'cizelerle ve o söylediğiniz kurban ve nâr mu'cizesile geldilerdi. Zekeriyya ve Yahya ve sair Enbiyayi Beni İsrail gelmişler ve Beni İsrail Peygamberleri olmaları haysiyyetiyle ��sh:»12�43 mu'cizat miyanında bu söylenen mu'cizeyi de elbet göstermişlerdi imdi ��Ï Ü¡á Ó n Ü¤n¢à¢ìç¢á¤ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå ›� siz sözünüzün delâleti veçhile «bu kurban mu'cizesi gösterilirse iman edeceğiz» demekle sadık ve ciddî iseniz o Peygamberleri ne için katlettiniz ya? Ya'ni sizin ecdadınız onları katlettikleri gibi siz de elyevm onların fikr-ü mezhebinde bulunuyor. Ve onların katline râzi duruyor terviç ve tahsin ediyorsunuz, hâlâ inad ediyor, o Peygamberlere iyman etmiyor ve o katillerden tevbekâr olmuyorsunuz. Halbuki Muhammed Resulullaha iyman etmek için bütün bu Peygamberleri iyman etmek şarttır. Siz onları tasdik etmeden ve o günahlara tevbe etmeden Muhammedi tasdik etmiş olamazsınız, Ve mâdemki onlar kurban mu'cizesini de gösterdikleri halde hâlâ iyman etmiyorsunuz, o halde bedihidir ki bu gün taleb ettiğiniz bu mu'cizeye yine iyman etmiyeceksiniz. Binaenaleyh ahid da'vanız iftira olduğu gibi bu talebiniz de yalandandır. Bir iftirayı tasdık manâsını tazammun edecek bir mu'cize olamaz. Bu gün böyle bir şey gösterilmiş olsa, iddia edilen ahdin mevcudiyyetini tasdik demek olur. Allah tealâ bu iftirayı tasdik etmez ve siz hakikatte o Peygamberlerin Peygamber olduğunu bildiğiniz halde yakînen iyman etmediğiniz gibi bugün de öylesiniz. İşte ya Muhammed sen onları Kur'anın bu i'cazkâr cevâbiyle ilzam ve iskât et ve sakın müteessir olma, çünkü: 184.���Ï b¡æ¤ × ˆ£ 2¢ìÚ Ï Ô †¤ ×¢ˆ£¡l ‰¢¢3¥ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù u b¬ëª¢@ 2¡bÛ¤j î£¡ä bp¡ ë aÛŒ£¢2¢Š¡ ë aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤à¢ä©îŠ¡›�� BEYYİNAT, vazıh, Mu'cizeler, Zübür, Suhuflara dahi şamil olmak üzere alel'ıtlak kitab demek olan « �‹2Šê� » nin veya « �‹2ì‰� » un cem'idir. Kitabı münirin buna atfı atfülhass alel'âmm kabilindendir. Bundan da murad Tevrat ve İncil denilmiştir. Fakat urfi Kur'anda kitab şerai' ve ahkâmı mutazammın olandır. Bunun için ekseriya hikmet ile müterafık olarak zikrolunur. Tekzibe maruz kalmak sadıkların �� sh:»1244 �pek ziyade gücüne gideceği için Resulullah da bundan dolayı mükedder olurdu. Burada öteden beri bu ibtilânın bütün Peygamberler hakkında bir kanunı İlâhî olduğu beyan buyurularak kalbi Resulullah tatmin buyurulmuş ve ba'dehu musaddıkîne va'd ve mükezzibîne vaîd olmak üzere de şu ıhtar edilmiştir. 185.��×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ‡ a¬ö¡Ô ò¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡6›� Her nefis ölümü tadacaktır. Ya'ni herkes ölecektir.» -NEFİS, zat ve ruh manâlarına geldiği cihetle bundan ba'zı zevat. Bakayı ruh manâsını fethetmişlerdir. Çünkü tatmak bir eseri hayattır. Ve zek ânında zâikın bâkı olduğunu ifham eder, yoksa zevk tasavvur olunamaz. O halde manâ: "Her nefis bedeninin ölümünü tadacaktır." Demek olur. Bu da nefis, bedenin gayrı olduğunu ve bedenin ölümiyle onun ölmiyeceğini ifham eder. Binaenaleyh zarureti mevt hayatı cismaniyyeye mahsus olub ervahı mücerredenin ademi fenasına kaildirler. Ve âhıret mes'elesini bu suretle bakayı ruha müstenid bir hayatı ruhaniyye tasavvur etmişlerdir. Fakat diğer taraftan bir çok müfessirîn ve ulema demişlerdir ki bu tarzı te'vil, bir tekellüftür. "Zaikatülmevt" demek ölecektir demek olduğu zâhirdir. Belli ki tadan kim ise ölen o olacaktır. Evet bedenin mevtile nefis ve ruhun büsbütün fâni oluvermeyib bir müddet kalabileceği diğer edilleden müsteban ise de alelumum ervahın lâ yemut oldukları davası ne âklen ne de naklen bizzarure sabit değildir. Evvelâ, "zaikatülmevt" her halde tadan nefsin ölümünü müfiddir. Rivayetler de bu manâyı göstermektedir. Rivayet olunuyor ki vaktaki " ���×¢3£¢ ß å¤ Ç Ü î¤è b Ï bæ§7�� " âyeti nâzil oldu. Melâike, "ehli arz öldü" dediler, « ��×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ‡ a¬ö¡Ô ò¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡6� » ��nâzil olduğu zaman bizde öldük dediler, �� �����« ���×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ‡ a¬ö¡Ô ò¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡6�� »�� ervahın mevtini de ifade etmese idi Melâikenin mevtini de ifham etmezdi ve Melâike için mevt ve fena mütesavver olunca ervahı beşer için de mütesavver olmak lâzım gelir. Ancak « ���×¢3£¢ ã 1¤§ ‡ a¬ö¡Ô ò¢ aÛ¤à ì¤p¡6�� » kazıyyei �� sh:»1245 �külliyyesi de umumî üzere carî olamıyacağı da şayânı ıhtar görülmüştür. Çünkü « ��Ï – È¡Õ ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ a¡Û£ b ß å¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢7� » âyetinde Allah tealânın diledikleri bu umumdan istisna edilmiştir. Binaenaleyh Semaviyyattan olsun Arzıyyattan olsun gerek Melâike ve gerek alel'umum nüfus miyanında ilelebed lâyemut olanlar da bulunabilecektir. İşte cumhurı ulemai islâmın mezhebleri budur. Hasılı bakayı ruh gayrı münkerdir. Ve fakat umum için zarurî değildir. Dinin ve imkânı ahiretin alel'ıtlak bakayı evrah nazariyesine binası da zarurî değildir. Kıyamet kelimesi de helâki küllîyi ve ba'dehu kıyâm-ü neşr-ü haşri ifade eder ki mevt ve ba's velhasıl Âhıret akıdesi bir ebediyyet akıdesidir. Fakat bu ebediyyet neş'eti ûlânın değil, neş'eti saniyenindir.Evet her nefis ölümü tadacak, Dünyanın ne hüznü, ne süruru hiçbiri kalmıyacak ��ë a¡ã£ à b m¢ì Ï£ ì¤æ a¢u¢ì‰ ×¢á¤ í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6›� ve ecirlerinizin size tamam ifası da ancak Yevmi kıyamette olacaktır.» Dünyada iyi veya kötü bilcümle mesaînin ecir veya cezasını yine Dünyada istihsal etmek mümkin değildir. Meselâ şehidlerin kanlarile kazanılan muharebelerin semeratı muzafferiyyetinden o şehidlerin Dünyada müstefid olmasını düşünmez tenakuz olur ki bütün fezail de böyledir. Gerçi dünyada hiç ecir verilmez de değildir. Burada da ba'zı semeratı mesaînin ıktitaf edildiği vardır. Fakat bu Dünyada akıbet mevt ve fena muhakkak bulunduğu için gelen her hangi bir menfeat ve lezzet inkita' ve zeval korkusuyle mahlût ve behemehal gamm-ü kederle mutahtır. Gamsız sürur, korkusuz emniyyet, elemsiz lezzet, inkitasız saadeti ebediyye Yevmi kıyamette hasıl olur. Mizan ve tasfiyei hisab oradadır. Bunun için ��Ï à å¤ ‹¢y¤Œ¡€ Ç å¡ aÛä£ b‰¡ ë a¢…¤¡3 aÛ¤v ä£ ò Ï Ô †¤ Ï b‹ 6›� narı Cehennemden uzaklaşdırılıb Cennete idhal edilen her kim ise ��sh:»1246 �işte o kendini kurtarmış ve her muradına ermiştir. Yoksa ���ë ß baÛ¤z î¨ìñ¢ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b¬ a¡Û£ bß n bÊ¢ aÛ¤Ì¢Š¢ë‰¡›�� Dünya denilen o fâni hayat, müşterisini aldatan meta'ı gururdan başka hiç bir şey değildir." - Serab gibi parıldar, bulut gibi geçer gider. META' Satılık kumaş ve kullanacak alât ve edevat veya gerek alât-ü edevat, gerek emval ve gerek saire alel'ıtlak medarı intifa' olan az çok lüzumlu şey manâlarına gelir ki lisanımızda «matah» dediğimiz zaman bu üçüncü manâyi kasdederiz. Gurur, aldanmak demek olduğu gibi «Gârr»ın cem'i olarak aldatıcılar demek de olabilir. Meta'ı gurur müşteriyi kandırmak için allanıb pullanarak hoş gösterilen ve alındıktan sonra aşağılık olduğu anlaşılan meta' demektir. İşte hayatı Dünya budur. Bunun müşterisi olanlar. Bütün nazar ve ümidini buna dikenler, ne saadet görülecekse bunda görülecek zannedenler aldanmış olurlar.Burada bu meta'ı gurura aldanıb da küfr-ü tekzib ve igfal-ü tağrir arkasında koşan düşmanlarının iz'acatına karşı Resulullaha ve ona tabi' olan mü'minlere bir tesliyet ve nasıhat vardır. Şimdi bu düşmanların muhacematı kesilmiyeceğini ve bundan böyle bu kâfirlerin daha bir çok ezalarda bulunacaklarıın ifham ve bu suretle mü'minleri gaflet-ü gururdan vikaye ve ilim ve vukuf üzere kemali metanetle hareket etmelerini ve vukuat karşısında za'f-ü telâşa düşmemelerini ıhtar ederek istikbale ihzar edib Sûrei Bakarenin nihayetindeki « ���Ï bã¤–¢Š¤ã b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå �� » duasının tarıki icabetini tammolarak göstermek üzere buyuruluyor ki: �� ���VXQ› Û n¢j¤Ü ì¢æ£ Ï©¬ó a ß¤ì aÛ¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤ ë Û n Ž¤à È¢å£ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ø¢á¤ ë ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå a ‘¤Š ×¢¬ìa a ‡¦ô × r©îŠ¦6a ë a¡æ¤ m –¤j¡Š¢ëa ë m n£ Ô¢ìa Ï b¡æ£ ‡¨Û¡Ù ß¡å¤ Ç Œ¤â¡ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¡› ��sh:»1247 �� WXQ› ë a¡‡¤ a  ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß©îr bÖ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl Û n¢j î£¡ä¢ä£ é¢ Û¡Üä£ b¡ ë Û bm Ø¤n¢à¢ìã é¢9 Ï ä j ˆ¢ëê¢ ë ‰ a¬õ Ã¢è¢ì‰¡ç¡á¤ ë a‘¤n Š ë¤a 2¡é© q à ä¦b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b6 Ï j¡÷¤ ß b í ’¤n Š¢ëæ XXQ› Û bm z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í 1¤Š y¢ìæ 2¡à b¬ a m ì¤a ë í¢z¡j£¢ìæ a æ¤ í¢z¤à †¢ëa 2¡à b Û á¤ í 1¤È Ü¢ìa Ï Ü b m z¤Ž j ä£ è¢á¤ 2¡à 1 b‹ ñ§ ß¡å aÛ¤È ˆ al¡7 ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥ YXQ› ë Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ó †©íŠ¥; PYQ› a¡æ£ Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë a¤n¡Ü bÒ¡ aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰¡ Û b¨í bp§ Û¡b¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡7 QYQ› a Û£ ˆ©íå í ˆ¤×¢Š¢ëæ aÛÜ£¨é Ó¡î bß¦b ë Ó¢È¢ì…¦a ë Ç Ü¨ó u¢ä¢ì2¡è¡á¤ ë í n 1 Ø£ Š¢ëæ Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7 ‰ 2£ ä b ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7 ¢j¤z bã Ù Ï Ô¡ä b Ç ˆ al aÛä£ b‰¡› ��sh:»1248 �� RYQ› ‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ Ù ß å¤ m¢†¤¡3¡ aÛä£ b‰ Ï Ô †¤ a ¤Œ í¤n é¢6 ë ß b Û¡ÜÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ß¡å¤ a ã¤– b‰§ SYQ› ‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ ä b  à¡È¤ä b ß¢ä b…¡í¦b í¢ä b…©ô Û¡Ü¤b©íà bæ¡ a æ¤ a¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡Š 2£¡Ø¢á¤ Ï b¨ß ä£ >b ‰ 2£ ä b Ï bË¤1¡Š¤ Û ä b ‡¢ã¢ì2 ä b ë × 1£¡Š¤ Ç ä£ b  ,î¡£÷b m¡ä b ë m ì Ï£ ä b ß É aÛ¤b 2¤Š a‰¡7 TYQ› ‰ 2£ ä b ë a¨m¡ä b ß b ë Ç †¤m ä b Ç Ü¨ó ‰¢¢Ü¡Ù ë Û b m¢‚¤Œ¡ã b í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6 a¡ã£ Ù Û b m¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈ b… UYQ› Ï b¤n v bl Û è¢á¤ ‰ 2£¢è¢á¤ a ã£©ó Û b¬ a¢™©îÉ¢ Ç à 3 Ç bß¡3§ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‡ × Š§ a ë¤ a¢ã¤r¨ó7 2 È¤š¢Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤œ§7 Ï bÛ£ ˆ©íå ç bu Š¢ëa ë a¢¤Š¡u¢ìa ß¡å¤ …¡í b‰¡ç¡á¤ ë a¢ë@‡¢ëa Ï©ó  j©îÜ©ó ë Ó bm Ü¢ìa ë Ó¢n¡Ü¢ìa Û b¢× 1£¡Š æ£ Ç ä¤è¢á¤  ,î£¡÷ bm¡è¡á¤ ë Û b¢…¤¡Ü ä£ è¢á¤ u ä£ bp§ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è b aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢7 q ì a2¦b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç¡ä¤† ê¢ y¢Ž¤å¢ aÛr£ ì al¡ VYQ› Û b í Ì¢Š£ ã£ Ù m Ô Ü£¢k¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Ï¡óaÛ¤j¡Ü b…¡6 WYQ› ß n bÊ¥ Ó Ü©î3¥ q¢á£ ß b¤ë¨íè¢á¤ u è ä£ á¢6 ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à¡è b…¢ XYQ› Û¨Ø¡å¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå am£ Ô ì¤a ‰ 2£ è¢á¤ Û è¢á¤ u ä£ bp¥ m v¤Š©ô ß¡å¤ m z¤n¡è b aÛ¤b ã¤è b‰¢  bÛ¡†©íå Ï©îè b ã¢Œ¢Û¦b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6 ë ß b Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡  î¤Š¥ Û¡Ü¤b 2¤Š a‰¡› ��sh:»1249 �� YYQ› ë a¡æ£ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û à å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ ë ß b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 a¡Û î¤è¡á¤  b‘¡È©îå Û¡Ü£¨é¡= Û b í ’¤n Š¢ëæ 2¡b¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ q à ä¦b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù Û è¢á¤ a u¤Š¢ç¢á¤ Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2£¡è¡á¤6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é  Š©íÉ¢ aÛ¤z¡Ž bl¡ PPR› í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa a•¤j¡Š¢ëa ë • b2¡Š¢ëa ë ‰ a2¡À¢ìa ë am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ › �� Meali Şerifi Lâbüd mallarınızda ve canlarınızda imtihan olunacaksınız, ve her halde gerek sizden evvel kitab verilenlerden ve gerek müşriklerden bir çok incidecek sözler işideceksiniz, eğer sabr eder ve tekva yoluna gider, korunursanız işte bu azmolunacak umurdandır 186 vaktile Allah kendilerine kitab verilen okur yazarların şöyle misakını aldı: celâlim hakkı için onu nâsa anlatacaksınız, ketmetmeyeceksiniz, derken onlar onu omuzlarının arkasına attılar da mukabilinde biraz para aldılar, bakın ne kötü alış veriş 187 o ettiklerine sevinen ve yaptıkları işle metholunmayı seven kimseleri de sakın azabdan âzâde sanma, hem onlara elîm bir azab var 188 Göklerin ve Yerin mülkü Allahındır ve Allah her şey'e kadirdir 198 elbette o Göklerin ve Yerin yaradılışında ve gece ile gündüzün ard arda gelişinde şüphesiz âyetler var (vicdanları temiz) ülül'elbab için 190 onlar ki gerek kıyâm-u kuudde ve gerek yanları üzerinde hep Allahı zikrederler ve Göklerin, Yerin yaradılışında fikr ederler: ya Rabbena, derler: bunu sen boşuna yaratmadın sübhansın, o halde bizleri o ateş azabından kour 191 Rabbena: çünkü sen kimi o ateşe sokarsan onu muhakkak� �sh:»1250 � rüsva ve perişan etmişindir, zalimlerin de yardımcıları yoktur 192 Rabbena! Cidden bizler bir münadı işittik, imana çağırıyor; Rabbınıza iman edin diyordu, dinledik iman ettik, Rabbena! mağfiretinle artık günahlarımızı bizlere bağışla, kabahaetlerimizi: bizlerden keffaret buyur ve bizleri sana ermiş kullarınla beraber yanına al 193 Rabbena! Hem Peygamberlerine karşı bizlere va'dettiklerini ihsan buyur da Kıyamet günü yüzlerimizi kara çıkarma, şübhe yok ki sen va'dinde hulfetmezsin 194 Rableri de dualarına şöyle icabet buyurdu: her halde ben içinizden gerek erkek ve gerek dişi hiç bir hayr işleyenin işlediğini boşa gidermem, hep biribirinizdensiniz, benim için hicret edenlerin, yurtlarından çıkarılanların, benim yolumda işkenceye uğrıyanların, cihada gidenlerin ve bu uğurda katledilenlerin, kabahatlerini taraflarından keffaretleyeceğim, onları altından ırmaklar akar Cennetlere koyacağım, tasavvur edemeyeceğiniz bir sevâb ile Allah tarafından müsâb olacaklar, sevâbın da en güzeli Allah yanında 195 o Allahı tanımıyanların refah içinde diyar diyar dönüb dolaşmaları sakın seni aldatmasın 196 az bir zevk, sonra varacakları Cehennem, ne fena döşek 197 lâkin o Allahdan korkan, korunan kullar, onlar için Cennetler var altından ırmaklar akar, içlerinde kamak üzere onlar, Allah tarafından konukluklar, Allah yanındaki ise ermişler için daha hayırlıdır 198 şüphesiz ehli kitab içinden kimi de vardır ki, Allaha iman ettikleri gibi Allah için hakka boyun eğerek kendilerine indirilene de size indirilene de iman ederler, Allahın âyâtını bir kaç paraya satmazlar, işte bunlar, Rablarının indinde kendilerinin ecirleri vardır, şüphe yok ki Allah hisabını çabuk yapar 199 ey o bütün iymân edenler! sabredin ve sabır yarışında düşmanlarınızı geçin ve cihad için hazır ve rabıtalı bulunun ve Allaha korunun ki felâh bulasınız 200 Siz o metaı gurura sakın aldanmayınız ve biliniz ki: 186.��Û n¢j¤Ü ì¢æ£ Ï©¬ó a ß¤ì aÛ¡Ø¢á¤ ë a ã¤1¢Ž¡Ø¢á¤›� mallarınızda ve canlarınızda muhakkak imtihan ve tecribe �� sh:»1251 �olunacaksınız. Emvalinizde itlâfa müeddı ba'zı afetler ve nefsilerinizde maktuliyyet, mecruhiyyet veya esaret veya diğer ba'zı zahmetler, meşakkatler, korkular ve saire gibi mukadderat ile mübtelâ kılınacaksınız.» İBTİLÂ, külfet ve zahmet ile imtihan ve tecribe demek olduğu sebketmiş idi. Allah tealânın tecribe ile ilim istihsalinden münezzeh ve müstağni bulunduğu malûm olduğu cihetle bu gibi âyetlerde « �2 Ü¤ì¦a� » ve « �a¡2¤n¡Ü bõ¦� », imtihan muamelesi yapmak manâsına bir istiaredir ki nüktesi ilmi tecribînin ehemmiyyetine ve harekâtta tecribenin esas ittihaz edilmesine kulları bir irşaddır. Bu âyetin de, « ���Û Ô †¤  à¡É aÛÜ£¨é¢�� » di zikrolunduğu üzere Finhas vak'ası veya şiirleriyle müşrikleri Resuli ekrem aleyhine teşvik ve tehyic eden Kâ'b ibni Eşref veya Resulullahın teşrif buyurub Kur'an okuduğu bir mecliste « �a¡æ¤ × bæ y Ô¦b Ï Ü b m¢ìª¤‡¡ã b 2¡é¡ Ï¡ó ß v bÛ¡Ž¡ä b� » diye küstahlık eden Abdullah ibni Übeyy sebebiyle nâzil olduğu hakkında üç rivayet vardır. ��ë a¡æ¤ m –¤j¡Š¢ëa ë m n£ Ô¢ìa›� ve eğer bunlara karşı sabreder ve başkalarından i'raz edib bütün mevcudiyyetinizle Allahın vikayesine girerek korunursanız ��Ï b¡æ£ ‡¨Û¡Ù ß¡å¤ Ç Œ¤â¡ aÛ¤b¢ß¢ì‰¡›� işte bu sabr-ü ittika işi azaimi umurdandır. Ya'ni azmedilmesi lâzım gelen şerefli, meziyyetli, mühim işlerdendir. İmtihanda muvaffakiyyet bununla olacaktır. Binaenaleyh bunda müsabaka etmeli ve metaı gurura aldanan ahlâksızlar gibi olmamalıdır.Ya Muhammed: Bunu tebliğ et �ë ›� şunu hatırla ve hatırlat 187.���ë a¡‡¤ a  ˆ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß©îr bÖ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ›�� hani Allah kendilerine kitab verilmiş okur yazar olanların ��Û n¢j î£¡ä¢ä£ é¢ Û¡Üä£ b¡ ë Û bm Ø¤n¢à¢ìã é¢9›� o kitabı, yahud o kitabda sıdkı nübüvveti sabit olan o Peygamberi zişanı Hatemülenbiyayı, nasa bihakkın beyan � �sh:»1252 �edib anlatacaksınız ve onu ketmetmiyeceksiniz» diye te'kid ve kasem ile misaklarını almış ve bunu onlara taahhüd ettirmiş idi.» -Bu kitab verilmiş olanlardan murad Ehli kitab olan Yehud ve Nesârâ ulemasıdır. Bunların işbu « ��a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl � » unvanile yadedilmeleri kendilerine Kur'an verilmiş olan Müslimanların dahi böyle misakları alınmış bulunduğunu biddelâle ıhtar eder. Binaenaleyh müslimanların misakı bu unvanda mantukan dahil olmamakla beraber delâleten dahildirler. Bunun için ba'zı müfessirîn burada « ��a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl � » da müslimanlar dahildir diye göstermişlerdir. Fakat bunun bil'ibare olmayıb biddelâle olacağı unutulmamak lâzım gelir.Bu misak, ne zaman ve nasıl ahzedilmiştir. Malûmdur ki kitabın mahiyyeti neşr-ü beyan ve tebliğı hakayik-u ahkâm içindir. Binaenaleyh bir kitaba nail olmuş bulunmak, Ehli kitab ve okur yazar olmak, o kitabın neşr-ü beyanı taahhüd etmektir. Bundan başka kütübi münzelei İlâhiyyenin hepsinde bunların bihakkın neşr-ü beyanı emr-ü teklif ve iyradı delâil ile ilzam olunmuştur. Sonra Tevrat ve İncilin mündericatı miyanında «o Peygamber» in, ya'ni Hatemülenbiya Hazretlerinin evsafı ve sıdkı nübüvveti tebşir ve beyan edilmiş ve buna iyman o kitablara iyman cümlesinden olmuştur. Ve bilhassa bu âhir zaman Nebiysinin, bu istikbal Peygamberinin tebşiri o kitabların ve Ehli kitabın ta'kıb ve intizar ettiği en büyük bir beşaret bulunuyordu. Binaenaleyh Tevrat ve İncilin neşr-ü beyanını taahhüd etmiş bulunan ulemayi Ehli kitabın en büyük vazifesi kütübi İlâhiyyedeki hakk-u hakikatın hiç birini ketmetmiyerek neşr-ü beyan olduğu gibi bu miyanda bilhassa Hatemülenbiyanın sıdkı nübüvvetini de hiç bir veçhile saklamayib neşr-ü beyan etmek hem umumî ve hem hususî surette taahhüd edilmiş bir vazıfe idi. İşte âyetin hedefi beyanı da budur. Umumî noktai nazara göre « �Û n¢j î£¡ä¢ä£ é¢� » zamiri kinaye, hususî noktai nazara göre de �� sh:»1253 �«o Peygamber» e raci'dir. Bunun için Said ibni Cubeyr ve Süddî rivayetlerinde zamir, Muhammede, Hasan ve Katade rivayetlerinde kitaba irca' edilmiştir. Sûrei Bakarede « ��a ë¤Ï¢ìa 2¡È è¤†©¬ô a¢ë@Ò¡ 2¡È è¤†¡×¢á¤›P a â¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ ‘¢è † a¬õ a¡‡¤ y š Š í È¤Ô¢ìl aÛ¤à ì¤p¢=›P a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl í È¤Š¡Ï¢ìã é¢›�� »�� ayetlerine bak.İşte bunlar böyle taahhüd edib misak verdiler ��Ï ä j ˆ¢ëê¢ ë ‰ a¬õ Ã¢è¢ì‰¡ç¡á¤›� de o kitabı arkalarına attılar, taahhüdlerini ifa etmediler, hakkı ketmettiler de Peygambere ve müslimanlara eza ve iz'aca kalkıştılar. Sûrei Bakarede « ���ã j ˆ Ï Š©íÕ¥ ß¡å aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl > ×¡n bl aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰ a¬õ Ã¢è¢ì‰¡ç¡á¤ × b ã£ è¢á¤ Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ �� » bak. Bunu evvelâ Yehud yapmış, bil'âhare Nesârâ da o yola gitmiş olduğundan burada da ıhtar edilmiştir. Bunlar böyle yaptılar, ��ë a‘¤n Š ë¤a 2¡é© q à ä¦b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b6›� ve mukabilinde bir semeni kalil aldılar, metaı gurur olan hayatı Dünyaya aldanarak cüz'î bir para veya menfaat mukabilinde sükût veya te'vil-ü tahrif veya iğmazı ayn ederek hakkı ketmettiler.»- Bu semen' haddi zatında ne kadar çok olursa olsun mütenahî ve fani olduğu için ebedî ve namütenahi olan ecri uhrevîye nazaran pek az bir şey olduğundan «semeni kalil» buyurulmuştur. Maamafih bununla bunların haddi zatında cüz'î bir menfaati Dünyeviyye için kitablarını unutuverdiklerine ve onu süflî bir surette beş on para için bile sui isti'mal ettiklerine de işaret buyurulmuştur. Ve maatteessüf haylı zamandan beri bu hale müslimanlar da düşmüştür. Ulemadan hakkı aramayıb gönlüne göre yanlış bir cevabı muvafakat elmak için teşvik veya tehdid eden bir çok cahil, ahlâksız müslimanlar bulunduğu gibi böyle menafii hasise yolunda dolaşan ve ilmi, dini bir dami tevzir telâkki eden ulema taklidleri de zuhur etmiştir. İşte cenabı Allah müslimanları bilhassa bu hallerden tahzir edib sabr-u ittika, sebat-ü azm ile iyfayı taahhüde sadakat-ü ciddiyyet, ulüvvi himmet ile kavlen ve fi'len �� sh:»1254 �beyanı hakka, evamiri İlâhiyyenin neşr-ü ta'mimiyle i'lâi kelimetullah için sevk, ve Ehli kitabın halini takbih ile ��Ï j¡÷¤ ß b í ’¤n Š¢ëæ ›� buyurmuştur.Şimdi bunun mücerred bir takbihten ibaret kalmıyacağını ve sureti umumiyyede ahlâkta ciddiyyet ve tevazu' hilâfına hareket edenlerin akıbetleri elîm olduğunu beyan için de münafıklar dolayısiyle şu âyet nâzil olmuştur. 188. ��Û bm z¤Ž j å£ aÛ£ ˆ©íå í 1¤Š y¢ìæ 2¡à b¬ a m ì¤a›� yaptıkları her hangi bir iş ile ferahlanan, lisanımız tabirince mağrur olan ������ë í¢z¡j£¢ìæ a æ¤ í¢z¤à †¢ëa 2¡à b Û á¤ í 1¤È Ü¢ìa›�� ve yapmadıkları bir şey ile medh-ü sena edilmelerini hoşlanan kimseleri ��Ï Ü b m z¤Ž j ä£ è¢á¤ 2¡à 1 b‹ ñ§ ß¡å aÛ¤È ˆ al¡7›� sakın azabdan kurtulacak bir mevkide zannetme, aslâ zannetme ��ë Û è¢á¤ Ç ˆ al¥ a Û©îá¥›� hem bunlar için elîm bir azâb mukadderdir.» -Bu âyet münafıklar dolayısile nâzil olmuş bulunmakla beraber hükmü gerek sair küffar ve müşrikînden ve gerek müslimanlardan bu ahlâkta bulunan eshabı gururun hebsine şamildir. Mağrurlanmak, istikbalden gaflet etmek ve vazifenin kabul ve tahsini kendine aid olmadığını bilmemek, yaptığı işi büyüksünüb kendine onu büyük görmek gibi bir küçüklüktür. Ve yapmadığını yapmış gibi gösterilib medh olunmaktan hoşlanmak ise tahrifi hakdan bir zevk almak ve Allahı unutmaktır. Evvelkisi buna sevkeder. Bu ikisi bir yere gelince de azâbı elîme müstahık olur. Maatteessüf bu halde bulunanlar ne kadar çoktur.Yek beyza-vü sad hezar gıdgıdak Burada cenabı Allah müslimanlara bütün muvaffakıyyeti temin edecek olan kemali ubudiyyet ile mealii � �sh:»1255 �ahlâkıyyeyi telkın için ruhları halktan hakka ve kalbleri âlemi gururdan canibi meliki Gafura cezb ederek ve sabr-ü ittika ve azmin bütün hedefini ve beyanatı sabikanın esbabı mucibesini telhıs ederek buyuruyor ki: 189.��ë Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� Bütün Semavat-ü Arz devlet ve memleketi müstakıllen Allahın mülküdür. Bunun idaresinde ancak onun emirleri ve onun emirleri ve onun kudreti icrayı hükmeder. Bunlar içinde ahkâmı hakkın hılâfına hareket etmek isteyenler, elbette mahkûmi ıkab olurlar. Onun kudretine hiç bir şey karşı gelemez, Allahın kudreti payânsızdır. Herkes onun için çalışmalı ve her vazifeyi bu mülkü idare eden ahkâm ve evamirine ve sünneti cariyesine tevfikan ve ancak onun namına yapmalıdır. Bunu nasıl anlamalı? Bu noktada gönülleri ma'rifeti hakka cezb-ü tevcih ile tenvir ve saltanatı İlâhiyyenin suret ve esrarı tecelliyatını, Allah tealânın kemali kudret ve hikmetiyle sun'u mülkündeki ahkâmı tasarrufatını, sirr-ü gayei hılkati keşf ettirecek olan âyâtı hakkı irae ve bütün usuli maarifi ta'lim ve dinin gayei kemalini tefhim için buyurulmuştur ki 190. ��a¡æ£ Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë a¤n¡Ü bÒ¡ aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰¡ Û b¨í bp§ Û¡b¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡7›� Semavat-ü Arzın yaradılışında ve leyl-ü neharın değişmesinde lâyuad nice âyât ve delâil vardır ki bütün mülki kâinatın ona mahsus olduğuna ve Allahın kudreti baliğa ve kibriya-vü azametine delâlet ederler. Fakat bu âyetler herkes ve her akıl için değil, temiz ve tam akıl sahipleri demek olan « ����a¢ë¯Û¢ìa aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡�� » içindir. Öyle ülül'elbab ki « �aÛ£ ˆ©íå aÛƒ� » - SEMAVAT ve ARZ: Mekân mefhumunun tazammun ettiği bütün uluviyyat ve süfliyyatiyle beraber mevcudatı mekâniyye, HALK: Bunların zat ve sıfatlariyle bulundukları tarz ve keyfiyyatı vücud üzere icad ve ifnalarını ifade eden ılliyyeti �� sh:»1256 �hakikiyye mefhumunun hasılı, IHTİLÂFI LEYL-Ü NEHAR: Zaman mefhumunu veren ve harekât ile alâkadar olub bu mevcudatın mahlûkıyyetlerini ve inzıbatlarını gösteren tevali ve tahavvüldür. İşte ulûmi hakkın usuli keşfi işbu «Semavat-ü Arz, leyl-ü nehar halk-u ıhtilâf ve lübb» vakıat ve mehfumları üzerindeki tefekkürdür.Abdullah ibni Ömer radıyallahü anh Hazretleri demiştir ki: «Hazreti Aişeye Resulullahdan gördüğün şeylerin en acibini bana haber ver» dedim, binaenaleyh ağladı ve uzun bir müddet ağladı da sonra dedi ki «onun her işi acaibattan idi, bir gece bana geldi, yorganıma girdi, hatta cildini cildime ilsak etti, sonra da buyurdu ki «ya A'işe bu gece bana rabbıma ibadet etmek için izin verir misin? Ben de «ya resulâllah ben senin yakınlığını severim, muradını da severim mezunsunuz» dedim, kalktı, odadaki su kırbasına vardı, abdest aldı, suyu çok da dökmedi, sonra namaza durdu, Kur'an okudu ve ağlıyordu, Sonra iki elini kaldırdı yine ağlıyordu, Hatta göz yaşlarının yeri ıslattığını gördüm, müteakıben Bilâl geldi, Kendisine sabah namazını izan ediyordu, baktı ki ağlıyor «ya Resulallah dedi Allah tealâ senin matekaddem ve mateahhar zenbini mağfiret etmiş olduğu halde ağlıyor musun? Ya Bilâl buyurdu « �a Ï Ü b a ×¢ìæ¢ Ç j¤†¦a ‘ Ø¢ì‰¦a� = binaenaleyh ben bir abdi şekûr olmıyayım mı?» Ba'dehu buyurdu ki «nasıl ağlamıyayım Allah tealâ bu gece şunu inzal etti. « ����a¡æ£ Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡� » Resulullah bunu söyledi, sonra da « �ë í¤3¥ Û¡à å¤ Ó Š a ç b ë Û á¤ í n 1 Ø£ Š¤ Ï¡îè b� = vay bunu okuyub da bu babda tefekkür etmeyene». Diğer bir rivayette « �ë í¤3¥ Û¡à å¤ Û b × è b 2 î¤å Ï Ø£ î¤é¡ ë Û á¤ í n b ß£ 3¤ Ï¡îè b� = vay bunu çeneleri arasında çiğneyib de bunda teemmül etmeyene» buyurdu.Sûrei Bakarede vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyyeyi isbat ve takrir siyakında bu âyetin bir nazîri geçmiş idi, o daha mufassal ve sekiz nevi' delâili muhtevi olduğu halde bunun o esasın bir icmalile beraber siyak ve matlûb noktai � �sh:»1257 �nazarından pek dakık bir inkişafı vardır. Bunun için onun nihayetinde « ���Û b¨í bp§ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ �� » bunda da «���Û b¨í bp§ Û¡b¢ë¯Û¡ó aÛ¤b Û¤j bl¡7�� » buyurulmuş, Resulullah da buna ondan ziyade derin bir aşk ile alâkadar olmuştur. Demek olur ki evvelki matlabda alelıtlak akıl kifayet edebileceği halde burada temiz ve halıs akıl demek olan « �Ûk� » lâzımdır. Çünkü orada vahdadiyyeti İlâhiyyenin isbatile mebadii ma'rifetullah mevzui bahs idi, burada ise o ma'rifette terakki mevzui bahistir ki bunu maba'dindeki ��« ������ë í n 1 Ø£ Š¢ëæ aÛƒ›P a Û£ ˆ©íå í ˆ¤×¢Š¢ëæ aÛÜ£¨é ›� �» evsafı iş'ar etmektedir. Fahruddini Razî Hazretleri bu terakkî noktai nazarından der ki «salik ilâllaha evvel emirde teksiri delâil lâzımdır. Fakat kalb bir kerre ma'rifetullah nuriyle müstenir oldu mu? Onun artık o delâil ile iştigali kalbin ma'rifetullahda istiğrakına hicab gibi olur. Zira aklın ma'kulâtı muhtelifeye iltifat ile iştigali taakkulât ve idrakâtında ta'mık ve istiksaya mani' olur. Bunun için salik ibtidai emirde ta'mik ve istiksa ile değil, bir seyri basit ile hareket edeceğinden teksiri delâile talib olursa da nurı ma'rifet bir kerre kalbe düştükten sonra o delâilin taklilini ve mümkin olduğu kadar icmal ve fezlekesini arzu eder ki kalbin Allahdan gayrisiyle iştigalinden mütevellid olan zulmet zail olsun da envarı ma'rifetullahın tecellisi tekemmül etsin. Netekim « ��Ï b¤Ü É¤ ã È¤Ü î¤Ù 7 a¡ã£ Ù 2¡bÛ¤ì a…¡ aÛ¤à¢Ô †£ ¡ Ÿ¢ì¦ô6� » fermanında buna işaret vardır. İşte Bakare âyetinde sekiz nevi' âyât ve delâil tafsıl olunduğu halde burada hepsinin esası olan « ���� Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë a¤n¡Ü bÒ¡ aÛ£ î¤3¡ ë aÛä£ è b‰¡�� » ile iktifa olunması bu terakkı hikmetile alâkadardır. İlh... Hulâsa orada « � î¤Š¥ a¡Û ó aÛÜ£¨é¡� » matlûb idi, burada ise « � î¤Š¥ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡� » matlûbdur. Sûrei Bakare âyeti « ��ë a¡Û¨è¢Ø¢á¤ a¡Û¨é¥ ë ay¡†¥7 Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢;� » âyetini ta'kıb ediyor. Ve binaenaleyh evvel emirde vücud ve vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyye âyetlerini takrir ederek şirkten tevhide götürüyordu, buna akıl kâfi idi. Buradaki âyet ise « ��ë Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6� » âyetini ta'kıb ediyor. Ve binaenaleyh ehli imana saltanatı İlâhiyyenin suret ve esrarı�� sh:»1258 � tecelliyatını, Allah tealânın mülkündeki ahkâmı tasarrufunu sirr-ü gayei hilkati isbat eden âyâtı takrir siyakında varid oluyor. Bu da maarifi akliyye ve nakliyye ile tehzib olunmuş ve vahdaniyyeti İlâhiyyeye iman ile ubudiyyet ve ma'rifette kat'ı merahil etmiş ukuli kâmile ve kulubi mü'mine erbabının kârı olabileceğinden aralarındaki farka işaret buyuruluyor ki: 191.��a Û£ ˆ©íå í ˆ¤×¢Š¢ëæ aÛÜ£¨é Ó¡î bß¦b ë Ó¢È¢ì…¦a ë Ç Ü¨ó u¢ä¢ì2¡è¡á¤›� öyle ülül'elbab ki ayakta iken otururken yatarken, ya'ni gerek iştigal ve gerek istirahat hallerinin hepsinde Allahı zikrederler, dillerinden bırakmazlar» bu ahvali selâse insanın bütün ahvaline şamildir. Hatta harekâtı bedeniyyeye şamil olduğu gibi i'tilâ, tavassut, sukut gibi halete de şamildir. Demek ki bu ülül'elbab her ne halde bulunurlarsa bulunsunlar, kalbleri zikrullahdan başk abir şey ile ıtmi'nan zevkini bulamadığından zikrullahdan gaflet etmezler, gönülleri mürakabei İlâhiyyeye müztagraktır. Burada zikirden murad gerek zat ve gerek sıfat ve ef'al haysiyyetiyle zikirden, kezalik zikri lisanîye mukarin olub olmamaktan eamın olarak mutlak zikirdir. Abdullah ibni Mes'ud Hazretlerinin beyanına göre bu zikirden murad namazdır ki kudretleri yettikçe ayakta, yoksa oturarak, yoksa yattığı yerde namaz kılanlar demektir. Maamafih namaz ezkâr cümlesinden ma'dud ise de bütün ezkâr namazdan ibarettir de denemez, namazdan eamdır. Ülül'elbabın böyle zikrullaha müdavemet ile tavsıfleri terbiyei diniyyede terakkı etmiş rabbanıyyun olduklarını müş'irdir ki bu vasıf burada mevzuı bahs olan tefekkür suretile keşf-ü müşahede edecekleri fünunı ulûmun bir şartı mütekaddimi demek olur. Maamafih namaz ezkâr cümlesinden ma'dud ise de bütün ezkâr namazdan ibarettir de denemez, namazdan eamdır. Ülül'elbabın böyle zikrullaha müdavemet ile tavsıfleri terbiyei diniyyede terakkı etmiş rabbaniyyun olduklarını müş'irdir ki bu vasıf burada mevzuı bahs olan tefekkür suretile keşf-ü müşahede edecekleri fünum ulûmun bir şartı mütekaddimi demek olur. Maamafih « �ëaë� » tertibe delâlet etmemek hasebiyle bunun bir şartı mütekaddim olmayıb tefekkürün bir lâzımı müfarikı olması da mümkin görünür, şühuddan gıyabı okuyabilen, şevaibi evhamdan muarra, alâikı nefsaniyye ve avaikı � �sh:»1259 �zulmaniyyeden mütecerrid ukuli halisa erbabı olan ve hakaikı ahvali ve ahkâmı evsafı teemmül eden, etvarı mülk ve esrarı melekûtü murakabe ederek meliki hallâk Allah tealânın bedai'ı sun'unu ve âyâtı kudretini görebilen bu ülül'elbab cemii ahvalde mahabbetullah ile meşhun olarak Allahı yadederler. ��ë í n 1 Ø£ Š¢ëæ Ï©ó  Ü¤Õ¡ aÛŽ£ à¨ì ap¡ ë aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡7›� ve Semavat-ü Arzın muhayyirül'ukul olan keyfiyyet ve hikmeti halkında tefekküre girişir, Her matlabda emri hakkı anlamak ve mazmunu üzere amel ederek iyfayı vazifeye muvaffak olmak için ahkâm tasarrufatı İlâhiyyenin sureti cereyanını gösteren sirr-ü nizamı hılkatı telâkkı ve keşfe çalışırlar. Bu halktan Semavat ve Arz mecmuunun hem kül, hem cüz noktai nazarından hiç biri haric kalmaz. Semavat-ü Arz, suver ve keyfiyyat ve a'yanı, halk mefhumu da te'siri ılliyyetin hakıkatini ifade ettiği için bu tefekkürün muteallakı, eşyanın suver ve keyfiyyatını temaşa ve tasvir ve tavsıf ve tahlil-ü terkib ile tahdid ettikten ve taharrii ılel ile hepsini müşterek oldukları halk mefhumunda icmalen cem'-u tasnıf eyliyerek cümlesini Halık tealânın sun'ı tahlikına rapteyledikten sonra melekûtı İlâhiyi müşahede ve ondan istıkbal ve Âhırete doğru netaici ilmiyye ve hikemiyyesini fehm-ü telâkkı ve bu suretle vazife hakkındaki hükmi İlâhîyi keşf-ü telâkkı ve bu suretle vazife hakkındaki hükmi İlâhîyi keşf-ü ta'yin ederek muktezasını icra ve gayeye isabet için yine Halık tealânın tevfık ve halkına dehalet ve iltica etmek ve böyle mîadı Âhıret ile rıdvanı İlâhîye yürümektir. Binaenaleyh bu mevzu' ve matlûb bizzat hikmeti İlâhiyye ve siyaseti rabbaniyye ilminin mevzu ve matlûbu olduğunda şüphe olmamakla beraber bunda gerek İlmi hey'et ve gerek diğer ulumı kevniyye ve fünunı beşeriyye mevzularının hepsi birer mukaddime ve tarık olarak dahil bulunduğunda dahi şüphe edilmemelidir. Ve bu hasiyyetledir ki �� sh:»1260 �aleyhissalâtü vesselâm « �a¢ëm¡îo¢ Ç¢Ü¢ìâ a¤Ûb ë£ Û¡îå ë a¤Ûb¨¡Š¡íå � » buyurmuştur. Ancak burada muhtelif mevzuatı ulumun kasır olan hudud ve nazariyyelerini ve şirk-ü taaddüd arzeden sîmalarını atıb hepsinin müteveccih olduğu ilmi vahîdi küllîye teveccüh vardır. Bunun için bu mevzu'da tefekkür bil'cümle eşyanın ve malûmatı beşeriyyenin halk mefhumu altında tensık ve tanzim-ü tevhidiyle Allah tealâya istinadını yakinen idrak eden ve ancak mahabbetullah ve zikrullah ile mutmainnolan ülül'elbabın şıarı olduğu ve diğer mevzulardaki tefekkür, eşyadan Allaha müteveccih olub nihayet Allaha istinad ile mütenahi olabildiği halde bu mevzu'da tefekkürün na mütenahi müstemirr olacağı ve bunun Evvel ve Zâhir isimleriyle Allahdan başlayıb nihayet yine Âhir ve Bâtın isimleriyle Allaha müteveccih olacağı ifham olunmuştur. Demek olur ki bunda halkın suret ve tarıkı tecellisini tesbîte çalışan tasvirî ve tehdidî fünunı Tabiıyye ve Hey'et taharriyyatına dahi büyük bir tergib vardır. Bütün Semavat ve Arz mülküllah olduğu için bu kitabı âlemden okunabilen her hâdise, her nizam, Hak tealânın ahkâm ve sureti tasarrufunu okumaktır. Onu okuyanlar ve muktezasiyle hareket edenler, her halde nı'meti haktan mütena'ım ve müstefid olurlar. Fakat bunun iki tavrı vardır. Birisi sahib nı'met olan Halik tealâdan gaflet ve teamı ve ona arzı tabiıyyetle edai şükrandan kaçınıb zulmi küfrana sapmaktır ki bunun mahiyyeti mülki İlahî içinde eşkıyalık ederek geçinmeğe çalışmak olduğundan akıbeti felâket ve husrandır. Ve bu kabîl ulum-ü fünun mütena'ımlerinin reisi İblis ve Şeyatîndir. Diğeri, mün'ımi hakikîyi tanıyarak ona şuur ve iman ile arzı tabiiyyet ve inkıyad ederek edai şükrana çalışmak ve bütün harekâtını mülki İlahî içinde hükmi İlahînin infazına sarfetmektir ki bunun pişüvaları da Melâike ve Enbiyai ve Sıddikîn ve Şuheda gibi rabbaniyyundur. « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡P a¡ç¤†¡ã b aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá =� » budur. Bunlar Semaya�� sh:»1261 � çıkınca düşmemek üzere çıkarlar, obirleri ise düşüb helâk olmak için çıkmıya uğraşırlar. Yukarıdan beri tesbit oluna gelen bu manâlarla bu âyet tefekküri hılkete sevkederken hem fünunı tabiıyye taharriyatına tergib ediyor, hem de bu taharride bulunanlara büyük bir ders veriyor ki bu ders şu iki noktada hulâsa edilebilir. Birincisi, Semavat-ü Arz mefhumlarının ifade ettiği tabakatı vücud içinde yekdiğerinden bazı haysiyyetlerle mütemayiz müteaddid mevzular etrafında toplanacak malûmat ve kavaıdi yekdiğerinden ezher cihhet ayrı ve temamen müstakıl birer ilmi a'lâ telâkkı etmeyib bu malûmatın mâfevk bir nizamı ilmîde birleştiklerini ve o mevzuların bir ilmi a'lâ mevzuuna müstenid bulunduğunu unutmamak ve binaenaleyh ikincisi, muhtelif avamili tabiıyye tesiratı altında mahkûm kalmayıb hadisatı ve nizamı hadisatı tabiatı eşya namına değil, Halik tealânın kudreti baligai vahdaniyyesi namına kaydetmek, yani ılleti hakıkiyyesine isnad eylemek lüzumudur. İşte bu noktai marifete terakkı etmiş olan ülül'elbabın zikr-ü fikri âlâullah olur da seyrbillâh ile lâyenkatı' bedaii sun'i İlahîyi, Semavat-ü Arzın esrar ve hikmeti hılkatini tefekkür ederler ve ederken ��‰ 2£ ä b ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7PPP aÛó a¡ã£ Ù Û b m¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈ b… ›�� diyerek bu hüküm ve akide, bu haleti ruhiyye ve bu şevk-ü iltica ve ümid ile hareket ederler.» -BATIL; Üzerine hiç bir hükm-ü hikmet ve faide ve maslahat terettüb etmiyen demektir ki ma'dum, bilâ faide zahib ve zâil, biyhude ve abes olabilir.« ���‰ 2£ ä b ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7�� » Ey rabbımız! sen bu mahlûku, yani Semavat ve Arz mecmuu olan şu âlemi batıl, hükm-ü hikmetten, faide-vü maslâhatten âri, manâsız olarak halk etmedin, leyl-ü nehar ıhtilâfı içinde fenadan fenaya tevali edib giden şu şü'unatı mütehavvile menazırı ne ma'dumı �� sh:»1262 �mehızdır, ne hiç bir faidei mürettibesi olmaksızın geçib ademi küllîye giden zâili mahızdır, ne de hiç bir hikmet-ü maslahatı tazammun etmiyen abes bir şeydir. Bunda her neş'eti ulâ bir neş'eti saniyenin mukaddimesi, her hadise, vakıatı na mütenahinin tarıkıdır. Eğer bunların gerek mekân ve gerek zaman i'tibariyle aralarında bir nizamı terettüb bulunmasa idi ve eğer şu hadisatın kıymetleri yalnızca neş'eti ulûlariyle ölçülmek lâzım gelse idi ve eğer bu suretle bir metaulgurur olan hayati Dünya üzerine âtide hiç bir hüküm terettüb etmese idi bütün şu halk da batıl ve abes demek olurdu ve hatta bu metaı gurur bile mümkin olmazdı. Binaenaleyh her lâhzasında fâni ve mütelâşi olan şu silsilei şüun melektûtı İlâhîde bir nizamı âmın üzere cereyan etmekte ve nice nice hikem-ü mesalihi müştemil olarak istikbali namütenahide bir neş'eti saniyeye doğru yürümektedir ki bunun bir meta' olabilmesi o haysiyyetledir. Ve batıl bir metaı gurur olmaktan çıkması da ancak o haysiyyete teveccühündedir.���¢j¤z bã Ù ›�� Subhansın yarab, seni tenzih ederiz, sana lâyık olmıyan evsaf-ü ef'âlden ve ezcümle hikmetsiz bir şey halk etmekten mülkünü, Irade ve sun'unu batıla müteveccih olmaktan münezzeh tanırız. Gerçi sen bunları keyfemayeşa' irade ve sun'unla ibda' ve halk edersin, fakat irade ve sun'un hikmetten hali olamaz, o aynı hikmet ve nizamdır ���Ï Ô¡ä b Ç ˆ al aÛä£ b‰¡›�� Binaenaleyh sen bizi batıl akıde ve amellerin bihasebilhikme müeddi oldukları azabı nardan vikaye eyle, çünkü 192. ��‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ Ù ß å¤ m¢†¤¡3¡ aÛä£ b‰ Ï Ô †¤ a ¤Œ í¤n é¢6›� sen, kimi cehenneme koyarsan onu rüsvay etmişsindir, binaenaleyh bizi böyle olmaktan�� sh:»1263 � muhafaza eyle 193. ��‰ 2£ ä b¬ a¡ã£ ä b  à¡È¤ä b ß¢ä b…¡í¦b í¢ä b…©ô Û¡Ü¤b©íà bæ¡ a æ¤ a¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡Š 2£¡Ø¢á¤›� ya rabbena! biz bir münadi, bir da'vetci işittik ve dinledik ki «rabbınıza iman ediniz» diye çağırıyordu -bu çağıran Resulullah veya Kur'andır.- Bu «nida» bizim kulaklarımızda, vicdanımızda tesirini gösterdi, çınladı, hılkati âlem nizamsız, hikmetsiz olmadığı içindir ki bu nida, bizde icrayı te'sir etti ve iyman-ü iykanımıza sebeb oldu �Ï b¨ß ä£ b›� biz de iyman ettik ��‰ 2£ ä b Ï bË¤1¡Š¤ Û ä b ‡¢ã¢ì2 ä b ë × 1£¡Š¤ Ç ä£ b  ,î¡£÷b m¡ä b›� burada zünub, kebair; seyyiat sagair ile tefsir olunmuştur ki « ��a¡æ¤ m v¤n ä¡j¢ìa × j b¬ö¡Š ß b m¢ä¤è ì¤æ Ç ä¤é¢ ã¢Ø 1£¡Š¤ Ç ä¤Ø¢á¤  ,î£¡÷ bm¡Ø¢á¤� » âyeti de bunu müeyyiddir. ��ë m ì Ï£ ä b ß É aÛ¤b 2¤Š a‰¡7›� ve bizim ruhlarımızı ebrar ile beraber olarak kabzet, yani bizi onlardan ma'dud kıl, onlarla beraber haşret 194. ��‰ 2£ ä b ë a¨m¡ä b ß b ë Ç †¤m ä b Ç Ü¨ó ‰¢¢Ü¡Ù ›� ya rabbena! bütün Peygamberlerine karşı bize va'd ettiğin va'dlerini de bize ver» biz bu münadiye iyman ederken Peygamberlerin hepsine iyman ettik, hiç birini tefrik etmedik « ��ß b × bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û¡î¢À¤Ü¡È Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ì î¤k¡ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é í v¤n j©ó ß¡å¤ ‰¢¢Ü¡é© ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢ Ï b¨ß¡ä¢ìa 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ‰¢¢Ü¡é©7 ë a¡æ¤ m¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìa ë m n£ Ô¢ìa Ï Ü Ø¢á¤ a u¤Š¥ Ç Ä©îá¥� » buyurulmamış mı idi? Günahlarımızı mağfiret et, seyyiatımızı örtecek taatler nasıb eyle de mev'ud olan nusratleri, ecr-ü sevab ve saadeti ihsan eyle ��ë Û b m¢‚¤Œ¡ã b í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡6 a¡ã£ Ù Û b m¢‚¤Ü¡Ñ¢ aÛ¤à©îÈ b… ›� İşte « ��‰ 2£ ä b ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7� » dan buraya kadar devam eden bu duaları virdi zeban ederek tefekkür ederler. Kendilerinin rabbaniyyun olduklarını ifham eden bu dualar onların hiyni tefekkürdeki halleri ���ve tefekkürlerinin mebadii hâkimesidir. Ba'zı müfessirîn bunları hal yapmıyarak neticei tefekkürleri gibi göstermek istemişlerse de cünhurun beyanına göre bunlar « �í n 1 Ø£ Š¢ëæ � » zamirinden haldir ki o ülül'elbabın esnayı tefekkürdeki hallerini �� sh:»1264 �natıktır. Doğrusu da budur. Çünkü bilhassa « ���ß b Ü Ô¤o ç¨ˆ a 2 bŸ¡Ü¦b7� » ��hükmü neticei tefekkür olsa idi tefekkürün mümkin olmazdı, Zira tefekkür esasen mutlak bir hikmet itikadının neticesidir. Bu itikadın menşeine bu da sair mebadii fikriyyei evveliyye gibi bir hükmi fıtrî veya ta'limî veya terbiyevî olabilir. Asıl netice ise « �Ïb� » i netice ile başlayan şu iltifatı rabbanîdir 195.��Ï b¤n v bl Û è¢á¤ ‰ 2£¢è¢á¤ aÛƒPPP›� Mü'minlerin ba'zısı müşriklerin veya Yehudîlerin ticeret ve tena'umlerini ve ferih, fehûr seyahatler ederek refah ile yaşadıklarını görerek «Allahın düşmanları böyle refah içinde dolaşıyor. Biz ise açlıktan sıkıntıdan helâk oluyoruz» demişlerdi, bunun üzerine şu âyetler nâzil olmuştur: 196. 197. 198. ��Û b í Ì¢Š£ ã£ Ù m Ô Ü£¢k¢ aÛ£ ˆ©íå × 1 Š¢ëa Ï¡óaÛ¤j¡Ü b…¡6 P ß n bÊ¥ Ó Ü©î3¥ q¢á£ ß b¤ë¨íè¢á¤ u è ä£ á¢6 ë 2¡÷¤ aÛ¤à¡è b…¢ P Û¨Ø¡å¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå aÛƒ›� ki ne kadar şayânı dikkattır.« ���ã¢Œ¢Û¦b ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡6�� » NÜZÜL; Bir müsafire ilk geldiği sırada ikram edilmek üzere hazırlanan yiyecek içecek ve sair ikramiye ki Türkce konukluk tabir olunur. Maamafih o kâfirler miyanında hüsni hatimeye nail olub mü'minler i'dadına dahil olacak olanlar da bulunduğu unutulmamalıdır. Şöyle ki 199. ��ë a¡æ£ ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Û à å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 a¡Û î¤Ø¢á¤ ë ß b¬ a¢ã¤Œ¡4 a¡Û î¤è¡á¤›� Bu son kayıdlar gösterir ki bunlar cidden müsliman olacaklardır. Ve netekim bu âne kadar ola gelmişler ve yine olacaklardır. Bu âyet ta yukarıdaki « ��Û î¤Ž¢ìa  ì a¬õ¦6 ß¡å¤ a ç¤3¡ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡� » âyetinin de bir izahı gibidir. Onun gibi bunun da Musevî iken müsliman olan Abdullah ibni Selâm ve arkadaşlarının veya İsevî iken müsliman olan ehli Necrandan kırk, Habeşten otuz, Rumdan sekiz ve min haysül'mecmu' seksen zatın islâmları dolayısiyle nâzil olduğu merviydir. Fakat ibni Abbas ve Cabir ve Katade demişlerdir ki: Habeş hükûmdarı Necâşî Ashame» �� sh:»1265 �vefat ettiği zaman Resulullah onun üzerine gıyaben cenaze namazı kılmış idi. Bunu gören münafıklar «hiç görmediği bir Nasrânî üzerine namaz kılıyor» demiş olduklarından Necâşî hakkında nâzil oldu. Rivayeten en şâyi' olan budur. Necâşînin vefatı da hicretin dokuzuncu senesinde vuku bulmuştur. Bunlardan başka bu âyetin alel'umum Ehli kitabdan iymana gelenler hakkında nâzil olduğu da rivayet edilmiş ve Mücahid buna kail olmuştur ki mazmunı âyete bu daha muvafık görülmüştür. Zira « ��Û à å¤ í¢ìª¤ß¡å¢� » her halde iman ederler manâsına istikbalde zahirdir. Velhasıl 200.��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ìa a•¤j¡Š¢ëa›� Ey iman edenler siz telâş etmeyiniz, sabırlı olunuz -haber de varid olduğuna göre sabır üç derecedir: musıbete sabır, tâate sabır, ma'sıyetten sabır- ��ë • b2¡Š¢ëa›� ve sabırda Allah düşmanlariyle yarışıb onların üstüne çıkınız, yani imtihan ve mücahede mevkılerinde düşmanların sabrının fekıne çıkmağa ve hevai nefsinizi yenmeğe çalışınız ki sabırlı olmağa alışırsanız bunu yapabilirsiniz ��ë ‰ a2¡À¢ìa›� ve murabata ediniz, ribat yapınız, imam ardında cemaatle namaz gibi birbirinize bağlanıb vazifeye mukayyed olunuz ve alel'husus gazaya düşmanlarınızdan ziyade hazırlıklı bulunarak atlarınızı bağlayıb hudud-ü süğurda karakol bekleyiniz» -RIBAT; Allah yolunda mülâzemettir. Bu esasen «rabtı hayl» yani at bağlamaktan me'huzdur ki düşmana karşı atını bağlayıb tarassud ve intizar etmek demektir. Sonra süğurı islâmiyyeden birinde bekleyenlere gerek süvarî ve gerek piyade olsun umumiyyetle murtabıt tesmiye edilmiştir. İstılâhı fukahada mürabıt süğurdan birine bir müddet meklemek için gidendir. Ehl-ü iyaliyle beraber oralarda ikamet ve kesbi maişet ederek yaşayan�� sh:»1266 � hudud sekenesine murabıt denilmez. Zamanımız ıstılâhına göre murabıt fisebilillâh silâh altında bulunan ve kışla ve karakollarda duran ve nevbet bekliyen askerler demek olur. Buharî ve müslimde Sehl ibni sa'dden rivayet olunduğu üzere Resulullah sallallahü aleyhi vesellem buyurmuştur ki « �‰¡2 bÂ¢ í ì¤â§ Ï¡ó  j¡î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡  î¤Š¥ ß¡å aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ß b Ï¡îè b� = fîsebilillâh bir gün karakol beklemek Dünya ve mafihadan hayırlıdır». İbni Mâcede senedi sahih ile Ebu Hüreyreden merviy olan bir hadîsi şerifte de Resulullah buyurmuştur ki «her kim Allah yolunda murabıt olarak, yani karakol beklerken vefat ederse işleye geldiği ameli salih yine üzerine icra olunur, Rızkı da üzerine gönderilir durur, fettandan emin olur, Ve Allah tealâ onu feza'den emîn olarak ba's eder». Ebuşşeyhın Hazreti Enesten merfuan tahric ettiği bir hadîste: « �a Û–£ Ü¨ìñ¢ 2¡b ‰¤ž¡ aÛŠ£¡2 bÂ¡ 2¡b Û¤Ñ¡ a Û¤1 ó¤ • Ü bñ§� = karakol yerinde namaz iki milyon namaza muadildir». Abdullah ibni Ömer radıyallahü anhümadan merviydir ki «rıbat, cihaddan efdaldır. Zira ribat müslimanların kanını muhafazadır. Cihad ise müşriklerin kanını dökmektir.Bunları yapınız ��ë am£ Ô¢ìa aÛÜ£¨é ›� Allaha ittika ediniz, alel'ıtlak emirlerine muhalefetten sakınınız, vikayesine koşunuz ki ��Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m¢1¤Ü¡z¢ìæ ›� felâh bulasınız, arzularınıza nail, temenniyatınıza muvaffak olasınız, dualarınızın mazharı icabet olduğunu göresiniz. -İşte sûrei Bakare nihayetindeki « ��Ï bã¤–¢Š¤ã b Ç Ü ó aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå � » duasının da tam cevabı.Burada surei Âli İmran hıtam bularak zehraveyn bir noktai visalde telâkı eylemiş ve bunun bir inkişafi mahsusu olmak üzere terbiyei rabbaniyye, hılkat ve uhuvveti insaniyyeden tutarak teşekkül ve irtibatı ictimaînin bir rüknü olan aile hayatına müteallık hukuk ve vezaifin beyanı ve terbiyei diniyyenin istikmali siyakında bervechi âti sûrei «Nisâ» başlamıştır. �� � � � Kategori:Ali İmran Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal Kategori:Ali İmran Suresi Kategori:Hak Dini Kur'an Dili Kategori:Elmalı Tefsiri Kategori:Elmalı Orijinali Kategori:Ali İmran Kategori:Âli İmran